The Long Road Home
by judyg
Summary: This story takes place after the fanfic Bum Rush. Mike Logan has left the NYPD and has decisions to make with regards to his family, his future and his happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Major Case Squad**

Megan Wheeler looked across at her partner's empty desk, wondering if and when he was going to call in. It wasn't like Mike Logan to miss a day of work, but considering the stress he'd been under lately, she knew that he needed time to regroup. However, she wished he'd call before Ross realized her partner was late.

"You – do you have a minute?" Bobby Goren approached her a bit hesitantly. Their relationship had been tenuous at best since she had arrested his wife for the murder of her father.

"Sure, what's up?" she tried to sound casual.

"Logan asked me to talk to you – to let you know that he won't be coming back…" Bobby began, but stopped as if searching for the right words.

"I know he's got a lot on his mind with the separation, but he hasn't even called in. Ross is going to be livid," Megan said, having misunderstood.

"No, Wheeler. He's – he said that he'll call you once he's sorted everything out, but he's turning in his badge."

"What? No, not Logan, he'd never give up the job. The man worked Staten Island for ten years rather than turn in his badge," Wheeler reminded him.

"The man worked Staten Island because he wasn't going to let anyone force him to give up his badge, but he said this was – this is his choice and that it feels right," Bobby ran a hand over the back of his neck.

Megan fell silent, too stunned by Goren's words to continue. Bobby took a step backwards and turned away from her. He hadn't wanted to be the one to tell her, but Mike had asked him and Bobby had reluctantly agreed. Walking to his desk, he pulled out his chair and sat down, glancing warily in her direction. He had expected her to be angry, but instead she seemed to be in denial.

**Springfield Virginia**

**The Home of Reese and Claire Flanigan**

Bailey was curled up on the bench of the breakfast nook, looking out the window at the squirrels playing in the backyard.

"You're a million miles away," her mother's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Not really," Bailey replied, turning to face the older woman. "Just thinking about everything that needs to be done today. There are bills that need to be paid for the bar but Dad's not up to signing checks. I need to stop by the bank and see if we can get you added as a signature on the account…"

"Just ask Ben Rollins to add you," Claire said, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sliding into the bench across from Bailey.

"No, I don't want that," Bailey shook her head. "Dad should have added you a long time ago."

"You're the better choice. You know about the running of the bar…"

"But I'm not staying, Mom. I'm here until Dad's out of danger and then Molly and I are going home."

"You are home, Bailey. There's no reason you can't stay."

"Molly and I have a life in New York, Mom. Molly has school and friends. I have a job…"

"There's a perfectly good school here, which your daughter seems to be enjoying thoroughly. You'd have no trouble finding a job here and you know it," Claire stated, studying Bailey across the table.

"It's not that simple," Bailey replied. "There's too much history here and things that are best forgotten."

"Is it Adam and Lily?"

"What? No."

"No? Your former fiancé is married to your sister. That has to be difficult for you." Claire had never had a problem speaking her mind.

"Adam and I were over a long time ago. As long as Lily's happy, I'm fine with it." Bailey knew it was true. She had spent time with both Adam and Lily and found that she hardly remembered the time when she and Adam had been involved. When she looked at him, she had fond memories, but no regrets.

"Is there a chance that you and your husband will get back together?"

"No," Bailey spoke with certainty. "Mike's a great guy, but things just didn't work out."

"He cheat on you?"

"Mom!"

"Well, I don't know if I don't ask. You aren't telling me anything," Claire stated, reaching for the sugar bowl.

"It's been six years since I've told you anything," Bailey reminded her. "That was your choice. Yours and Dad's – You want to know details? Rick Denton is Molly's father. Mike Logan married me in an attempt to keep Rick from getting custody of Molly. Now that Rick's been arrested, there was no reason for us to stay together. So you can think what you want of me – but Mike is off limits. I've never met a finer man and I won't allow you to judge him," she slid out of the bench. "I've got things to do. I'll go to the bank before I stop by the hospital to see Dad and then I'll be at the bar."

Claire watched her daughter leave the kitchen and wondered when Bailey had found her temper. As a child, she rarely raised her voice or argued with her siblings. Thomas and Lily were the attention seekers, while Bailey chose to blend in with the background. Smiling, she thought that she'd very much like to meet her son-in-law. A man who raised such a reaction in Bailey might prove interesting.

**Downtown Springfield, VA**

Bailey walked along the sidewalk towards her Jeep, carrying the signature cards that Ben Rollins had reluctantly given her. She ducked into the small diner and stepped up to the counter, ordering a large iced tea 'to go'.

"Bailey? Bailey Flanigan?"

She turned at the sound of her name to find Brenda Gibson studying her.

"I heard a rumor you were back in town, but I didn't believe it," the blonde said.

"I'm just helping out until my dad's out of the hospital," Bailey explained. "How are you? It's been a while."

"What can I say? I'm as marvelous and charming as always," Brenda chuckled. Brenda had a reputation for saying exactly what she thought at the precise moment the thought occurred and rarely apologized. "You look as stunning as the day you left."

"Your eyesight is failing," Bailey smiled, paying the waitress for her iced tea. "But you're sweet for saying so. How are the kids?"

"Bold and growing," Brenda opened the door for Bailey and followed her out. "Is it true that you have a little girl?"

"Molly, she's 6," the proud mom smiled.

"And her father is where?"

The question caused Bailey to hesitate for a moment before she replied:

"We're separated. He's a detective with the NYPD." She didn't want Molly associated with Rick Denton if there was any way to prevent it.

"That's too bad?" Brenda formed her response in the form of a question and Bailey couldn't help but smile, sadly.

"He's a wonderful man and Molly adores him."

"Then I'm sorry, sounds like you miss him."

Bailey was grateful when Brenda's husband caught up with them, scolding she was in town, Bailey hurried off towards her Jeep.

**Community General Hospital**

**Springfield, Virginia**

Reese Flanigan listened as Bailey explained the need for the signature cards, reluctant to admit that he wasn't capable of doing something as simple as check signing.

"You should be the one to be on the account," he said, his normally vibrant voice weak and hoarse. Bailey still had trouble seeing him hooked up to the tubes and wires that monitored his heart and fed him oxygen.

"No, Dad. It's better for Mom to be the secondary signature," Bailey told him, laying the cards on the hospital tray in front of him. She retrieved a pen from the nightstand and handed it to her father. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here and this will just be much simpler."

"You haven't been here long enough to talk about leaving again," he told her, signing the cards and setting the pen down. "And I need to meet my granddaughter."

"Once you're off the machines," she replied. "I don't want Molly to be frightened. Besides you're still limited on the amount of visitors you're allowed."

"What about this husband of yours?" Reese wanted to know. "He should be here with you…"

"Mike and I are separated, Dad," Bailey reminded him. She worried after his forgetfulness. He had rarely forgotten the smallest of details.

"Your idea or his?"

"That's none of your business," she stated, softly.

"You want something, you have to work at it," her father studied her as she picked up the signature cards. "You have to stick with something, not run away at the first sign of trouble…"

"I am not having this conversation with you, not now," Bailey's tone was firm. "I need to get over to the bar and get the orders in."

"Which only goes to prove my point," Reese pointed out but there was no force behind his words in his fragile state. "You're running rather than answering me."

Riding down in the elevator, Bailey fought to control her temper. The man had just told her that a person should 'stick with something, not run away'. This was the same man who had refused to believe that she had been raped, even though the visual evidence had told otherwise. If she had 'stuck with something', she would have pursued Rick Denton's prosecution years earlier, but instead she had honored her parents' wishes and remained silent. She had 'stuck with' Molly though, she smiled as her thoughts turned to her daughter. Molly had been the reason she had found her inner strength.

**Goren Home**

**New York City**

The twins were in their seats on the kitchen table, watching Charli as she prepared their cereal, chattering happily. Bobby came into the room, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, but obviously having just awakened.

"Good morning," Charli smiled up at him, watching as he stopped in front of the twins. He always took time no matter how rushed or distracted he might be with a case. Jake and Emma adored their father and it was obvious in their reaction to him. She carried their breakfast to the table and Bobby turned his attention to her, leaning down for a soft, lingering kiss.

"Good morning," he said and took the bowl from her.

"I figured you'd sleep in this morning," she told him. "It was pretty late when you got in last night."

"This case Eames and I are working is leading us to one dead end after another," he told her. "I didn't mean to wake you when I came to bed…"

"I always want you to wake me when you come to bed," she assured him, laying her hand on his chest. "If for no other reason than to let me know you're safe." The times they spent talking in the darkness were some of the times Charli most cherished. They'd discuss the day's events, Bobby telling her of the most recent case he and Eames were working on and Charli would listen intently, asking questions that Bobby welcomed. Her curiosity bringing aspects to light that he or Eames may not have considered.

"The other reasons aren't bad either," Bobby teased, leaning in for another kiss only to be interrupted by Jake's unhappy cry that his breakfast was being delayed.

"Hang on to that thought," Charli instructed when Bobby turned his focus on feeding the twins. "Have you talked to Mike lately?" she asked, pouring her husband a cup of coffee.

"Not since Monday," he said, thanking her when she set the mug on the table for him. "He came in to talk to Ross. He – he's avoiding Wheeler and she's not too happy about it."

"He's got a lot on his plate right now," Charli retrieved her orange juice from the counter and took a sip before she continued. "He's got to be feeling some amount of guilt for Colin's arrest after the run ins he had with ADA Driver. Everyone knows that she was behind what happened. No matter how guilty Colin might be, she pushed for his arrest. And now that Bailey and Molly are gone, he's got to be feeling alone…"

"And there's nothing anyone can do about it," Bobby advised her. "He has to deal with the loss in his way and in his time." Charli knew he was thinking of the many losses he had suffered in his own life. She saw the sadness in his eyes at the memories that still haunted him and knew that he was right, since she still had her own ghosts that returned to disturb her from time to time.

"But we could invite him over – for dinner," she decided. "The twins shouldn't be so intimidating to him since they're able to hold their own heads up now," she chuckled at the recollection of Logan's panic when he had been forced to hold a newborn Jake. "And it would get him out of the apartment."

"I'll give him a call," Bobby said, even as he made a face at Emma and the child giggled delightedly.

"No, I will," Charli told him. Bobby cast a curious glance in her direction and she added: "He can't say 'no' to me."

Bobby knew that to be fact. Where Charli was concerned, Logan had a definite soft spot and had appointed himself her surrogate big brother.

**Flanigan's Bar**

**Springfield, VA**

Bailey surveyed the bar, recognizing the regulars and making a mental note to ask after several unfamiliar faces from one of the waitresses when the opportunity presented itself. A group of men at one table made Bailey uncomfortable, but she wasn't certain if it was intuition or her overly guarded demeanor. The men were loud and profane and could be heard bragging about their female conquests. Since none of the customers seemed to notice and none complained, Bailey simply kept a cautious eye on them, waiting for the chance to ask them to leave.

She'd been back in Springfield two weeks now and longed to be home. Home, the word brought a sad smile to her full lips. She had thought about Logan at the most inopportune times, becoming distracted as she wondered how he was and who he might be spending his time with. On the several occasions she had talked to Charli, she had forced herself not to ask after him, fearful that Charli would tell her of a new woman in Mike's life. When Charli had brought up his name, Bailey had been quick to change the subject and she was grateful that Charli hadn't pursued the matter.

"…of beer and a 7 & 7," the waitress' words broke into Bailey's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was the first part?"

"A pitcher of beer," Candy repeated. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Bailey shrugged, holding a pitcher under the tap at an angle with the expertise of a master bartender. Candy had worked for Reese for the last five years and had offered her assistance to Bailey when it was made clear that Reese's daughter would be running the bar until his return. "My father cannot possibly work this place 7 nights a week. Doesn't he have bartending help?"

"He fired the last guy a day or two before his heart attack. He caught the guy skimming from the register," Candy set the pitcher on the tray and waited for the mixed drink. "You look like you've been doing this all your life."

"When your old man owns a bar, you learn early," Bailey offered her a smile. "We three kids were always working here in one place or another. I'm not one to brag, but set me loose in the kitchen and I'm a pretty mean short order cook."

"Well, stay out here. Shirley gets testy if anyone invades her space," Candy laughed. Bailey had already had a run-in with the cook over the condition of the kitchen. "And if she quits, I doubt you could be in both places at once."

"Are you saying I'm hard to get along with?" Bailey teased and Candy's laugh grew louder.

"I'm saying that you seem to know how things should be run and have no problem speaking your mind. Your dad's been trying to get her to take better care of that kitchen for months. I've never seen it so shiny, but she ain't happy about it."

**Logan Apartment**

**New York City**

"You've reached Mike, Bailey and Molly," Molly's voice came from the answering machine. "We're not home right now, so leave a message."

Charli listened to the child's voice and could picture her and Bailey huddled around the machine to make it just perfect.

"Mike, it's Charli. If you're there, pick up. If you're there and don't pick up and I find out, you're in trouble." She waited for a moment. "You're coming for dinner tomorrow night and there's no excuses. Be here at 6 o'clock and you can bring a loaf of fresh Italian bread from Cartelli's to go with the lasagna I'm making. See you tomorrow."

Mike sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands to counteract the throbbing from his hangover. Charli might be upset if she knew he had purposely not answered the phone, but she'd be downright angry if she knew he'd been drinking and a pissed Charli was the last person he needed to speak with at the moment.

No, he corrected himself. Wheeler was the last person he needed to speak with at the moment. She'd been calling every hour on the hour and had paid several visits to the apartment. Logan had refused to answer the door or the phone. He knew he was being a coward, but he also knew that he was single-handedly responsible for Terry Driver's vendetta against his partner – ex-partner.

Logan had seen the tears in her eyes, the devastation on her face when Wheeler had confronted him about what had happened. She had been angry and hurt and had made it clear that she held Logan responsible for Colin Ledger's arrest.

"If you hadn't been so hell bent on going after Driver," she had stormed. "But you don't think about anyone or anything when you're caught up in your self-righteous piety! You did the same thing with Bailey, didn't you? You wanted Denton arrested – Bailey didn't, did she?" When Logan had remained silent, she continued: "And you never ask yourself why you're alone? Dammit, Logan, there's more to life than you and your version of what's right."

He had listened to her and digested every word, knowing that she spoke the truth. If he had backed down from Driver, maybe, just maybe Ledger wouldn't have been arrested and Wheeler wouldn't despise her ex-partner. If he had taken the time to consider Bailey's fears about Molly, maybe he could have earned her trust and she would have wanted to stay with him. Maybe…life was full of them and they started back with, maybe if I hadn't punched that damn City Councilman…Logan thought. Maybe he'd have been with Lennie and known something was wrong, maybe he could have convinced Lennie to get medical attention. Maybe…

It had been Wheeler's words that had fueled his anger when he spoke with Father Shea in the hospital chapel. Knowing that Wheeler was right in so many ways, but also knowing that Randy Nichols would have remained in prison, paying for a crime he hadn't committed, if he hadn't challenged Driver. And, if he hadn't gone after Denton, he'd be free to continue to terrorize Bailey and Molly and do God knows what to his wife. Did anyone understand that he only meant to do the right thing? For Nichols, for Cynthia and even more so, for his own family.

Family, he didn't have a family, he reminded himself. He'd stood back and let them leave – hell, he'd helped them move. He swore hotly and rose to his feet, moaning as the pain shot through his head. He needed to get out of the apartment before he drowned in the memories.

He exited the building and stopped dead. Megan Wheeler was leaning against the back of her car, her cell phone to her ear.

"Well, this would explain why you aren't answering your phone," she closed the phone and walked towards him. "You don't return your calls anymore?"

"I'm a man of leisure right now," he told her. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to. Besides, the last time we talked, I doubted you'd want much to do with me anymore, not that I blame you."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Megan asked.

"If you want to yell at me some more, why don't we just do it here?"

"Because I don't want to yell anymore, at least not at you," she said. "Come on, there's a coffee shop down the street and you look like you could use a hot cup and something to eat."

Mike studied her for a moment before he nodded his head and they set off in the direction of the small café. Once they had ordered, Mike sat back in his chair and asked:

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About this nonsense of you leaving the force. You love your job, Logan. If you decided to leave because of what I said, I just want to let you know that I was out of line. I was hurt and angry and you were in my line of fire."

"I was pious and self-righteous and I charged ahead without caring about anyone or anything around me," Logan repeated her words back to her.

"Colin is responsible for what happened to Colin," Megan replied softly. "I didn't want to believe that he could be guilty or that I was so naïve that I didn't see it. You were doing your job, we were doing our job."

"Well, for what it's worth, thanks, Wheeler," Mike said, smiling at the waitress as she set his coffee in front of him. "But if you think that you or anyone else could say something to make me leave the NYPD, you have a way too high opinion of yourself."

"Excuse me?" Wheeler was more than a little surprised by Logan's words.

"Get over yourself, Wheeler. I survived the fallout from a hell of a lot of scandals and pissed off more than my fair share of partners," Mike offered her a boyish grin. "It was my decision and mine alone to leave. I've got choices to make and I need to decide where I'm headed with my life."

"But you can do that and still be a detective…"

"Don't you get it, Wheeler? I don't want to be a cop anymore. I'm done. There's something out there," Mike looked out the window and gestured with his hand. "Something that I've never tried, or forgotten that I enjoyed. I want…" He paused as he searched for the word, a passion in his voice. "Happiness. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not," Megan smiled at him. "We all deserve to be happy, even you."

"Gee, thanks," Logan offered her a crooked grin.

"You're welcome. So this means you aren't coming back?"

"Nope."

"You know Ross is going to stick me with a new partner?"

"Yep." Logan sipped his coffee. "And you'll get used to him, just like we all got used to all our other partners. You'll be fine, Wheeler."

The waitress brought their order and Mike found his appetite for the first time in days, taking a healthy bite. Megan picked at her salad, thoughtfully.

"What – what are you going to do about Bailey and Molly?"

"They're in Virginia. Bailey's father had a heart attack and they're staying down there until he's back on his feet."

"And that's OK with you?"

"We aren't together anymore," Mike reminded her. "And even when we were, Bailey has a mind all her own and did pretty much as she damn well pleased."

"She was good for you," Megan popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

"You didn't like her."

"She grew on me," Megan smiled. "And the thought of you with a kid had a humor all its own."

At the mention of Molly, Mike's smile faded. He had no experience with children and they had always intimidated or annoyed him. But from the first moment Molly had literally run into his arms, he had been captivated.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Logan shook his head. "I just – I miss my daughter," he admitted.

"And Bailey?"

"I can't sleep in our bed," he confided. "I smell her, I feel her – there are times I think I can even hear her." His hazel eyes met Megan's gaze across the table. "You tell me? Do I miss her?"

"What are you going to do?"

"She left me, Wheeler. She took Molly and she left me. There's nothing I can do," he stated.

"There's nothing you can do?" The shock in her voice was barely contained. "I never knew you to be a quitter…"

Mike changed the subject then, refusing to be drawn into a debate about his failed marriage. By the time they had finished eating, Megan glanced at her watch, realizing she'd be late getting back to work. When they arrived back at her car, she dug her keys out of her pocket and turned to face him.

"I'm not saying goodbye, because we'll see each other," she stated.

"Sure we will," Logan agreed, although he didn't sound as certain.

"And if Ross sticks me with some dweeb, I'll hunt you down and make you pay," she laughed.

"Wheeler, no matter who Ross partners you with, you can rest assured of one thing…"

"What's that?"

"You'll miss me," he promised her, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I will," she agreed, fighting back the urge to hug him. "You take care of yourself."

"Always," he smiled. "And Wheeler…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never farther than a phone call away."

He watched her pull out of the parking lot, feeling in better spirits than he had in days. She was dealing with Ledger's betrayal and moving on with her life. He was proud of her. She'd been one of his better partners and for that he'd always be grateful. His thoughts turned to Lennie Briscoe, as they always did when he thought of his partners, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You'd know what I should do, you old coot," Mike said, looking up towards the heavens. "Where are you when I need you?"

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Flanigan Home**

**Springfield, Virginia**

"Molly, please focus. We need to get your homework done so I can get back to work," Bailey coaxed her daughter. It had become increasingly difficult to get Molly to do her homework and it was all Bailey could do to get her daughter to sit still long enough to complete the worksheets that were sent home.

"I don't want you to go back to work," Molly said. "You work all the time."

"It's important for grandpa that I do this," Bailey explained.

"I don't like that you're never here. I want to go home," the child whined. "I want my real school and my friends – I want Daddy." Tears filled the little girl's eyes and Bailey sighed in frustration, running her hands over her face.

"We've talked about Mike, Molly. You know that you get to see him whenever you want…" Bailey began. She felt her patience beginning to slip.

"I haven't seen him since we've been here," Molly pointed out.

"I thought you liked this school," Bailey tried to change the subject.

"I want my Daddy," the child insisted. Bailey studied Molly's upturned face and wanted to take away the child's pain. She was too young to be suffering for the sake of Baileys commitment to helping her father. She was too young to understand the forced separation from Mike and being away from the familiar surroundings of her school and home.

"How would you like to call Mike?" Bailey asked.

"Now?" Molly brightened hopefully.

"Sure, but when you're done talking to him, you have to finish your homework, deal?" Bailey smiled somewhat sadly at Molly's sudden excitement.

"Deal!" The child hopped off her seat and grabbed her mother's hand to drag the woman towards the phone.

Bailey dialed the number for the apartment and handed Molly the receiver. It took a moment before Molly said:

"Hi Daddy, it's me. We're still at grandma's house and I miss you." She handed Bailey back the phone. "He's not home. I got the answering 'chine."

"He's probably working late," Bailey replied, but Molly was quick to say:

"He'll have his cell phone, can we call him there?"

"Ah, Sweet Pea, if he's involved in a case, he's not going to want to be interrupted," Bailey began but Molly seemed to have already given the thought consideration.

"If he's busy he won't answer and I can leave a message but maybe he's on his way home. Please, Mommy."

Bailey rubbed her forehead in an attempt to fight off the headache that seemed to have become a daily occurrence. Molly studied her mother and tapped Bailey's blue-jeaned leg impatiently.

"Mommy…"

"I don't know his number off the top of my head. I need to get my cell phone," Bailey turned to retrieve her purse. "But you have to understand that if he's busy you can't be upset. He'll call you back when he has time."

"I didn't leave grandma's number on the message," Molly realized. "Will you tell me what it is when I'm talking to Daddy so he can write it down and call me when he wants to?"

"Let's get him on the phone first," Bailey said. It was the most enthusiastic Molly had been since they'd arrived in Virginia. She opened her cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Mike and handed Molly the phone.

"Hello?" Mike answered his phone on the second ring.

"Hi, Daddy!" Molly's smiled radiated through the phone.

"Hey, Little Bit," he replied with a warmth that startled him with its intensity. "Where are you?"

"We're still at grandma's. I left a message at the apartment, too. I really miss you."

"I miss you, too, kiddo. How's school going?"

"It's OK but I miss my school and my friends," Molly told him, walking away with Bailey's cell phone. "Mommy said you might be busy working but I really wanted to talk to you. Are you working? Mommy's working all the time…"

Bailey refrained herself from snatching the phone back from the child and thought it better that she not eavesdrop for fear she would scold Molly for speaking out of turn. She returned to the kitchen just as her mother came in the back door.

"I'm sorry I'm running late," Claire apologized. "Your father was arguing with the nurses about having the IV taken out and I couldn't leave."

"It's OK," Bailey assured her. "You need to take care of Dad. I was trying to get Molly to do her homework."

Claire looked at the worksheet on the kitchen table and then glanced around the room for any sign of her granddaughter.

"She's on the phone with Mike," Bailey explained. "It was the only way she'd agree to finish…"

"You're letting that child run you," Claire stated.

"It's just easier right now to make concessions with her. She's being forced to give up everything she's used to so that we can be here and it's hard on her."

"Mommy, can you give Daddy the number here so he can call me sometimes?" Molly interrupted, holding the phone out to Bailey. Reluctantly, she took the phone from her daughter.

"Mike?"

"Hi, Bailey," his deep voice did strange things to her nerve endings. "How's your father?"

"Arguing with the nurses, so that's a good sign," she replied. "How've you been?"

"No sense complaining," he told her.

"Mike, dinner's ready…" Bailey heard the woman's voice in the background and realized that Molly had interrupted Mike on a date.

"Oh, Mike, I'm sorry. I did tell Molly to make sure you weren't busy."

"I'm never too busy for Molly," he told her softly.

"That's very nice of you, but you don't want to keep your date waiting," Bailey hung up without giving him a chance to respond, only to have Molly wail.

"You didn't give him the phone number!"

"He was busy, Molly. I didn't want to keep him any longer. You can call him another night and give him the number."

"You just didn't want him to have it!" Molly accused her mother.

"Molly, stop it!" Bailey snapped. "Mike didn't have time right now, we'll give it to him the next time you call him."

Claire listened to and watched the exchange silently. Molly burst into tears and rushed into her grandmother's arms and Claire hugged the child to her side. Bailey looked from her daughter to her mother and Claire offered her a comforting smile.

"She'll be fine. Why don't you take some time for yourself and try to relax for a little while?"

"I can't. I have to get back to the bar," Bailey sighed.

"Did you eat?"

"No, I'll get something there," Bailey took a step forward and knelt down behind Molly and rubbed the little girl's back. "I know you're missing Mike, baby, and I promise you'll talk to him again soon, but it wasn't a good time to give him the phone number."

"You just don't like him anymore so you don't want me to like him either," Molly's words were mumbled against Claire's hip.

"I wish I could explain so you could understand, Sweet Pea, but you'll just have to trust me on this."

When Molly didn't respond, Bailey rose to her feet with a soft sigh. She retrieved her keys and left her daughter with Claire and felt that she had somehow failed Molly for the first time since the child's birth.

**Goren Home**

**New York City**

"You can at least let me help clean up," Mike stated when he carried his plate into the kitchen.

"I've got it," Charli smiled up at him.

"Why don't you and Alex go relax?" Bobby came up behind her, setting two glasses on the counter. "I'll help with the dishes later," he kissed her cheek. "Lewis brought the plugs for the Mustang so we're going to put them in, if that's OK…"

"And if I say 'no', the two of you will pout," Charli teased, turning to look up at her husband. "I wanted to talk to Alex about the christening and the party afterwards, so you boys go play nice and don't make me come out there," she warned him with a soft laugh. Bobby leaned down to kiss her softly, his hand caressing her hip for a brief instant.

"You guys ready?" Lewis came into the kitchen carrying the spark plugs but he didn't wait for a response; instead he walked out the back door.

Mike and Bobby followed behind him. Mike was feeling certain that he knew less about cars then he did about being a husband and father. But, he reasoned, he wasn't too old to learn and this was definitely better than sitting home alone.

He found his thoughts traveling to Bailey and Molly as the three men finished their work on the car. Talking to Molly had lifted his spirits, but at the same time, he realized how much he missed her. Bailey, on the other hand, had made it obvious that she hadn't wanted to speak with him at all. She had assumed that he was already dating and hadn't even allowed him the chance to explain.

The sound of Lewis' cell phone drew Mike from his reflections.

"My sister," Lewis explained, closing his phone. "Her car broke down and she needs a ride. I need to go. Thank Charli again for dinner for me and tell her I'll be at the church on time next Sunday," he shook Bobby's hand. "Mike, good to see you again. Maybe next time Bailey and Molly can be here…"

Once Lewis had left, Bobby offered Mike a hesitant smile.

"I – I didn't mention to Lewis that you're separated, I didn't think it was my place. He just thinks they're away taking care of her father."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not making any public announcements myself," Mike replied. "Am I crazy?"

"Rumor has it," Bobby chuckled and Mike couldn't help but smile. "But no more than people say I am," Bobby grew serious. "If I hadn't – If Charli and I hadn't found each other, I'm not sure where I'd be. No worse than I was before, but sure as hell not where I am now," Bobby leaned against the Mustang and studied Mike. "What do you want, Mike?"

"Me? I want to sleep through the night without waking up thinking I heard Molly call for me. I want to see a pretty woman walking down the street and turn around to see if she's got a great ass, instead of thinking that she's not Bailey," Mike's laugh wasn't one of amusement. "Hell, I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Bobby began, but Mike shook his head.

"You didn't. I – I just wish I knew what to do – how to handle all of this. Bailey and I knew when we got married it was only temporary but things got complicated. I'm sure you heard about Denton's arrest."

"I did," Bobby acknowledged. "I'm not sure what I would have done…"

"She told me about the rape right before you and I went undercover and I couldn't do anything about it then. By the time I finally got my hands on him, I wanted to kill him," Mike confided. "I probably would have, too, if Bailey hadn't stopped me."

"Molly?"

"Denton's her biological father – When Bailey found out she was pregnant, she couldn't go through with the abortion," Mike was grateful to have someone to talk to about his pent up feelings and insecurities. "Her fiancé left her, her family didn't believe her. It was a mess but she handled it, all of it, alone."

"And she couldn't let you in?" Bobby assumed and Mike studied him thoughtfully. He forgot sometimes how intuitive Goren could be.

"Couldn't or wouldn't – any time I tried to touch her she froze up, or worse yet, she panicked."

"Do you know if she ever sought counseling?"

"I don't know for sure. I don't think so. Why?"

"Until she deals with what happened, she'll find it difficult to move forward. It – I'm sorry," Bobby shifted uncomfortably.

"For what?"

"You probably don't want to talk about this and I'm overstepping my bounds…"

"No, you're not," Mike assured him. "But now that she's left me, I'm not sure that she'd welcome any help from me."

"It might not hurt for you to talk to someone – get some professional advice," Bobby suggested.

"Me?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't need to talk to anyone. Bailey's the one with issues."

"But a qualified therapist could give you some ideas on how to help Bailey until she's ready to seek help on her own," Bobby said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry – I'm just thinking out loud – what I'd do if I were in your position."

"Except for the fact that Bailey and I aren't together anymore," Mike stated. "She doesn't want me or my help…"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you still care about her," Bobby replied. Mike opened his mouth to deny his feelings, but decided it better to remain silent. As hurt and angry as he might be, Mike knew that he wanted Bailey to have the opportunity to get past the horror that had been Rick Denton.

**Pat's Diner**

**New York City**

Mike sat at a table, reading the article in the New York Post about the possible closing of a city landmark. The photo of the restaurant where his and Bailey's wedding reception had taken place stared up at him and the memories of happier times filled his thoughts. Lennie Briscoe had taken him there many times for dinner or a friendly drink once they were off duty. The men had sat at the antique bar sharing stories and friendship, Lennie telling Mike of his dream of one day owning the bar himself.

"Hey, Mike, what brings you here?"

Mike looked up to see Jimmy Deakins watching him.

"Boredom," Mike shrugged, indicating the empty seat across from him.

"Being retired isn't everything it's cracked up to be, is it?" the Captain chuckled as he pulled the chair out and sat down. "Too much time on your hands and no place to be…"

"Nothing to do, no one to go home to – you want to buy a bar?" Mike pushed the newspaper across the table.

"Sure, we'll open it tomorrow," Deakins chuckled. The waitress approached and refilled Mike's coffee cup. The Captain turned over the cup in front of him and waited as it was filled. "Thank you," he smiled up at the young woman. "How's Bailey?" he turned his attention back to Mike.

"I've only talked to her once since the night she left for Virginia," Mike admitted. "I've talked to Molly a few times. She misses me – almost as much as I miss her," he smiled sadly. "It sounds likes Bailey's got her hands full trying to help care for her father and keep his bar open. Molly said that she barely sees Bailey," he broke off with a shrug.

"Doesn't Bailey have any help?" Deakins asked, meeting Mike's gaze across the table.

"I don't know for sure. Like I said, I haven't really talked to her. I'm only going by what Molly says and kids tend to exaggerate if they aren't happy, don't they?"

"Sometimes. Does Molly normally exaggerate?"

"No," Mike replied thoughtfully. He brought his cup to his lips while Deakins paused to add sugar to his own coffee.

"Seems to me that she wouldn't make up something so important, then. Maybe Molly's trying to get Bailey the help she thinks her mother needs and you're the one she knows would be there."

**Flanigan's Bar**

**Springfield, Virginia**

Bailey's head pounded as she locked up the bar and she longed to be home in bed. Walking towards her Jeep in the parking lot, she corrected that thought. She longed to be home in New York. She was battling demons in Springfield that haunted her at every turn. The days seemed to be never-ending while she felt as if she only just crawled into bed for brief moments at night before Molly was waking her up to start all over.

Slipping into the driver's seat of the Liberty, Bailey laid her head on the steering wheel for a brief moment, trying to muster the energy required to start the engine and drive to her parents' home. She had hired a bartender on a trial basis but wasn't comfortable leaving him alone yet. She had considered asking her brother, Thomas, for help but he hadn't seemed pleased with her reappearance and they had barely spoken. As tired as she was, she was too proud to beg anyone for help.

Sitting up, she started the Jeep and pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road. If she turned left, she would be at her parents' in fifteen minutes, but it would also mean driving by the house that Lily and Rick had owned – the same house where she had been raped. So instead, she turned right, adding thirty minutes to her drive time in an attempt to avoid dealing with the memories the house evoked.

**Major Case Squad**

**1 Police Plaza**

Megan Wheeler sat behind her desk, certain she'd scream if she had to review one more case file. She missed Logan desperately but at the moment, she'd be happy with any partner Ross chose to assign her.

"Wheeler," Ross called to her from his doorway of his office causing her to look up. "You and Logan, in my office."

"Excuse me?" she asked, certain she had misunderstood. Ross nodded towards the hallway and she saw Logan walking towards the squad room. "Captain?" her gaze moved back to Ross.

"Don't get your hopes up, Wheeler," Ross cautioned. "As soon as he's done socializing, get in here."

"Yes, sir," she nodded and looked back to where Mike had paused to talk to Bobby Goren in the hallway. The conversation appeared serious and Megan worried after her partner. He looked tired and she was certain he wasn't taking proper care of himself.

When the two men turned and walked into the squad room, Megan rose and walked towards them.

"Leave you alone and look what you drag in here," Wheeler smiled at Goren.

"Don't start on me, Wheeler," Logan chuckled. "You miss the hell out of me and you know it."

"It's just taking me a while to get used to the quiet serenity," she shot back, but her smile acknowledged the truth behind Logan's words. "Captain wants us in his office. You have any idea why?"

Logan's smile was wide and teasing as he replied:

"We're headed south, baby – you got your suntan lotion and bikini ready?"

"What are you talking about?" Megan followed behind him curiously. "We're going where?"

"There's no 'we'," Ross corrected. "I just got off the phone with DA McCoy," he looked from Logan to Wheeler. "The Virginia DA is requesting that one of you be at the Fairfax County Courthouse tomorrow afternoon for Denton's preliminary hearing."

"What? Why?" Wheeler questioned. It was not standard procedure for detectives to attend a preliminary hearing.

"Based on the circumstances of the arrest, it would seem that Denton's attorney wants the charges dropped and the case dismissed. The DA's, both here and in Virginia, think that at least one of the detectives involved should be there to offer expert testimony," the Captain explained. "You two decide who'll be on the plane when it takes off tomorrow morning…"

End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you as always, to my sister, best friend and beta, spookycc – she puts up with a lot dealing with me so I'm eternally grateful for her friendship and guidance._

**Chapter 3**

Megan Wheeler double-checked the ticket she held and located her seat on the plane. She put her carry-on in the overhead compartment before she settled in her seat. Sighing, she looked out the window, still a little surprised that Logan had allowed her – no, she corrected, Logan had insisted that she take the flight to Virginia. When Ross had told them to decide, she had been certain that Logan would jump at the chance to see Bailey and Molly, but instead, he had conceded that she was the better choice.

"Wheeler, you know me. Denton or his attorney will say something to piss me off and things will get ugly," he had said, with that self-deprecating smile that she recognized well.

Ross had been quick to agree with Logan and Megan had admitted, if only to herself, that they were both right. She had seen the thickness of his NYPD file and knew first hand the hotness of his temper. In recent weeks, when it came to Rick Denton and Bailey, Logan had become even more unpredictable.

She spent most of the flight staring out the window and contemplating the occurrences of the last month. Her thoughts flew over Colin's arrest and Mike's unexpected retirement. She hadn't spoken with Colin since the day the FBI had taken him into custody, and had no desire to do so. The man had played her for a fool, and worse in her eyes, had betrayed her trust and love. She had directed her anger at Logan at the time, but she knew that her partner wasn't responsible for what had happened. In fact, she should have been grateful to him. If Ledger's illegal activities hadn't been discovered, she would have married the man, had a family and built a life based on lies.

As it was, Logan's life was in more of a shambles than hers. He'd lost his wife and the child that he claimed as his daughter. He'd walked away from his job and was attempting to find his way. Megan admired his courage, but worried that he seemed unable to move past Bailey and Molly. He hadn't dated that she was aware of and she knew little of what occupied his days, although he did seem to spend a lot of time with Jim Deakins and the Goren's.

Once the plane had landed at Ronald Reagan International Airport, Megan retrieved the small suitcase she had packed in case her testimony would require her to stay over. Walking towards the exit, she became aware of a well-dressed woman scanning the crowd and approached her.

"Detective Wheeler?" the younger woman assumed.

"Ms. Dawson?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ashley Dawson smiled. "Can I take one of those?" she reached for one of Megan's bags and Wheeler handed her the lighter of the two. "The car's out this way. We need to head directly to the courthouse. You'll meet with ADA Bradshaw there before the prelim begins."

"My captain mentioned that Denton's attorney wants all of the charges dropped?"

"The arrest wasn't exactly 'by the book'," Ashley replied as she unlocked the trunk of her car. The two women placed the bags inside before the trunk was closed and they slipped into the front seat. "Seems like your partner is a bit of a hot head…"

"Mike Logan is a good cop," Megan was quick to defend him.

"With a history of temper related issues," Ashley added. "And he's married to the alleged victim? What was your captain thinking, allowing him anywhere near this case?"

"There's more to the case than what you've been told," Megan stated. "There's more to this story than any of us know."

The woman glanced across at Wheeler, suddenly interested in knowing the details that apparently had not made the case file. She was disappointed, however, when Wheeler fell silent and watched the passing scenery of Washington DC before they crossed into Virginia.

**Flanigan's Bar **

**Springfield Virginia**

Bailey emerged from the back office, smoothing the black skirt over her hips before pulling on the matching jacket and adjusting the color of the pale gray blouse beneath it. Her stomach was in knots and she hadn't been able to eat since the Assistant District Attorney had called her the day before. The thought of attending the preliminary hearing was not something she would have chosen to do, but ADA Bradshaw had been insistent. Rick Denton's attorney was using every legal tactic available to him to make certain his client walked away a free man.

"Are you sure you can handle this until I get back?" Bailey's gaze moved from Candy to Bill Weston, the newly hired bartender.

"Piece of cake," Candy smiled. "You're going alone?"

"It's better this way," Bailey assured her. While Candy knew some of the details, Bailey hadn't wanted to go into specifics and the younger woman had respected her wishes. "I'm not sure how long I'll be…"

**Fairfax County Courthouse**

**Fairfax, Virginia**

"Detective Wheeler? I'm Jason Bradshaw," the man extended his hand even as he led the way into a small meeting room just off the main hallway. "I'm sorry for the short notice, but Denton's attorney is pulling out all the stops in trying to get the charges dropped."

"It's alright. I'll do whatever I can to make sure this case goes to trial. Denton told me what he did," Megan replied.

"According to Denton's attorney, you tricked that confession out of him," Bradshaw stated, raising a curious eyebrow in Wheeler's direction.

"I didn't trick him, he bragged about what he did," she stated firmly.

"And your partner didn't beat the hell out of him?" the man questioned. Wheeler flushed softly even as her temper began to flare.

"Mr. Bradshaw, if a man raped the woman you loved and walked away free and clear, what would you do?" Megan challenged, meeting the man's gaze evenly.

"You've got me there, Detective," the attorney admitted. "But I can tell you right now that this is going to be a hard fought battle. The crime itself is six years old, the victim kept silent all this time, the evidence that Denton had is tainted and has already been deemed inadmissible. We're trying to prosecute a case based on 'he said, she said'."

"With a confession from Denton," Wheeler reminded him. "And did you track down Sheriff Howe or the nurse from the hospital that did the original rape kit?"

"Sheriff Howe will be a hostile witness at best. He's not going to want to incriminate himself by admitting that he helped the evidence go missing in the first place. Penny Hastings, the ER Nurse moved away a few years ago and we haven't been able to locate her. The doctor who performed the original exam died last year…"

**Fairfax County General District Court**

**Preliminary Hearing of Richard Denton**

**Fairfax Virginia**

Bailey was sickeningly aware of Rick Denton seated alongside his attorney and made certain she sat to the back of the courtroom out of his line of vision. When he had been arrested and extradited to Virginia, she had hoped to never see him again. Now, she clasped her hands in her lap as she fought the urge to run and wondered if she'd ever be free of him.

Looking up at the people filing into the room, she watched Megan Wheeler walk by with Jason Bradshaw. The women's gazes met for a brief instant and Megan offered her a reassuring smile. The ADA indicated where he wanted the detective to sit before he assumed his seat at the opposing table.

"Is this seat taken?" the deep voice interrupted her thoughts and Bailey looked up, positive that she was hallucinating. "You're catching flies, Bailey – scoot over," Mike smiled down at her.

"Wh – what are you doing here?" she asked, even as she slid over on the bench.

"Your ADA Bradshaw wanted the arresting detectives here for the preliminary – they aren't happy with the way it was handled or some crap," he told her.

"Then shouldn't you be up there with Wheeler?"

"No," Mike shook his head. "Wheeler and I decided she's a better representative of the NYPD than I am." He glanced passed her to the woman sitting to her left. "You here alone?"

"You think I should have brought Molly?" she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Your mother, maybe your sister?" he suggested.

"Why would they be here? I lied, remember?" she countered.

"The man's in custody – that doesn't mean anything to them?"

"I wouldn't know," Bailey shrugged. "It's not something we've discussed."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mike demanded. "How can they not admit what happened to you?"

"You'd have to ask them that, Mike," she spoke in hushed tones as the bailiff announced the arrival of the judge. While her mind whirled at his presence, she had to admit, if only to herself, that she was grateful to have him near.

Jason Bradshaw stood before Judge Evan Merrick detailing the events of the rape, the fact that the evidence had been removed from the hospital and Denton's subsequent stalking of Bailey and Molly. Bailey sat silently, staring at her hands even as she grew more agitated. She looked up just as Rick Denton leaned over to whisper to his attorney and she felt her stomach turn. The last thing she wanted was for him to know she was in the courtroom.

The feel of Mike's hand covering hers drew her gaze up to his. His hazel eyes held hers and she untangled her fingers, to slip her right hand in his left. He squeezed her hand gently and rested it on his thigh in a gesture as comforting as it seemed intimate. She found that her nervousness over Denton was subsiding, but the emotions Mike was stirring were a different matter altogether.

Closing her eyes for an instant, Bailey took a steadying breath and reminded herself that he was in Virginia on orders from the New York District Attorney. Their marriage was non-existent and the man had gotten on with his life quite easily. She had been the one to push him away and, even now, she knew that she was incapable of a relationship with him, but his unexpected appearance had caused a rush of feelings that she had been unprepared for. When she had looked up to see him standing in the aisle, she had been more than a little surprised, but now as he held her hand, she realized how much she had missed him.

"Objection!" Denton's attorney's voice broke into Bailey's reverie and her eyes opened. "ADA Bradshaw would have us believe that my client, a respected Deputy Sheriff, raped his sister-in-law and then convinced the Sheriff to simply turn the evidence over to him? This is all here-say with no proof to substantiate it."

"This is a preliminary hearing, Mr. Cutler, not a trial," Judge Merrick studied the attorney. "I'm here to decide whether or not there is sufficient reason to bring this case to trial, not to pass judgment. Please sit down."

"I think I like this guy," Mike leaned his head close to Bailey's to whisper in her ear. She smiled despite herself and the seriousness of the situation, knowing that she was stronger for his presence.

The hearing continued, but Bailey felt certain that nothing was being accomplished. Rick Denton was going to be released and the thought filled her with a fear akin to being raped all over again. The man would be free to terrorize her and Molly – Molly, Bailey's heart began to race. Above all else, she needed to assure Molly was safe.

"Bailey?" Mike whispered and squeezed her hand, knowing instinctively that something was wrong.

"He's going to walk away," she replied just as softly.

"No, he's not." Of this, Mike seemed certain.

"He'll never leave us alone," she continued as if Mike hadn't spoken. He squeezed her hand again, but remained silent. He had made a conscious decision not to let any harm come to his wife or daughter, regardless of the court's decision. Rick Denton would never come near either of them again.

The court recessed for lunch and Mike rose, retaining his hold on Bailey's hand. She walked with him, aware of all the questions she wanted to ask him. When they reached the hallway, they stood off to the side and Bailey knew they were waiting for Wheeler. She emerged from the courtroom and met Logan's gaze. Bailey was unaware of the silent communication that seemed to pass between them as ADA Bradshaw drew her attention.

"Ms. Flanigan, can I see you for a moment?"

"Logan," Mike corrected the younger man.

"Excuse me?" Jason Bradshaw asked, focusing on Mike.

"**Mrs.** Logan," Mike replied. He released Bailey's hand slowly but she seemed reluctant to move away from him.

"Will – will you come with me?" she looked up at him.

"Let me talk to Wheeler for a second and I'll be right behind you," he told her. He watched as she and Bradshaw disappeared into a small room before turning to smile at his ex-partner.

"Didn't you tell me yesterday that I should be the one to go to Fairfax County?" Megan asked, moving to stand closer to him.

"That was me," he agreed, offering her a playful smile. "You are the perfect representative of the NYPD and will make a much better witness than I would."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm a private citizen, in Virginia to visit my daughter. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," she smiled. "What about Bailey? Aren't you the one who said that she left you?" Megan reminded him.

"Yeah, but I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Haven't had much else to do," he pointed out. "And I decided I could sit home and miss them, or I could come to Virginia and try to make Bailey realize that I'm worth having around…" Mike afforded Megan a sideways glance and she couldn't help but smile.

"And, since we showed up at the same time, she'll think you're here on NYPD business…"

"You know something, Wheeler?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows in askance. "You should've been a detective."

Wheeler rolled her eyes but couldn't be angry with the man. He had made up his mind about what mattered the most to him. He was in Virginia to save his marriage, to show Bailey that he had no intention of letting his family go. Wheeler watched him follow behind where Bailey and Bradshaw had gone into the small room and smiled. Mike Logan had finally found something worth fighting for and she knew well enough that he wasn't about to back down.

"If you could just wait outside, Mr. Logan," Jason Bradshaw began when Mike entered the room, but Bailey shook her head.

"No, I want him here."

"We need to discuss the possibility of putting you on the stand, Bailey. Judge Merrick needs to hear your version of what happened…"

"No!" Mike stated.

"This doesn't concern you," Bradshaw spared Mike a cold glance.

"Excuse me?" the anger reflected in Mike's deep voice was enough to cause the attorney to pause and meet his gaze. "Bailey's my wife and if you think this doesn't concern me, you better damn well think again."

"Mr. Logan, it's because of you and how you handled this situation that we're fighting to keep the case from being thrown out in the first place," Jason Bradshaw stated.

"I really hope you never have to deal with the news that someone you care about has been viciously attacked, Mr. Bradshaw. I hope that you don't have to see the pain and suffering inflicted by such a violent act – but if I had my way, you wouldn't need to worry about having a trial because I'd have killed the son of a bitch when I had the chance," Mike's tone was positively hateful.

"Mike…" Bailey began, reaching for his hand from where she sat at the table. "Please." Her gaze met his and she felt the tension ease slightly as he took her hand. He sat in the chair alongside hers, much to ADA Bradshaw's obvious irritation.

"This is highly unusual," the man began, but he also recognized how stubborn Mike Logan could be. Giving up on a sigh, he asked Bailey questions about the night of the rape in an attempt to rattle her. She answered each question clearly, but it was obvious she was growing more upset as Bradshaw asked the same questions in a different context, each more graphic than the one before.

"That's enough," Mike stated, his voice low and intimidating.

"No, it's not. If I get her on the stand and Cutler starts on her, she can't fall apart."

"Can't fall apart?" Mike's anger was rising but Bailey held his hand tightly under the table. He spared her a glance and their gazes met. "Damn it, Bailey, this guy's an ass!"

"I need to do this, Mike," she told him softly. "If I don't, Rick'll never leave us alone."

"You've been with the NYPD a long time, Detective," Bradshaw stated. "You know what will happen during the trial if your wife is required to take the stand. She needs to be prepared."

Mike knew that the Assistant District Attorney was right, but the thought of Bailey going through such an ordeal sickened him. He nodded and forced himself to remain silent while the questioning continued.

When the hearing reconvened, Megan joined Mike and Bailey as Denton's attorney was given the opportunity to dispute the evidence that had been obtained and the procedural errors of the arrest. As Cutler spoke, it was Bailey's turn to reach over and take Mike's hand in hers in an effort to calm him. He entwined his fingers with hers and rested their hands on his thigh once again, but the tension in his body was palpable.

Bailey felt the eyes on her even before she looked to where Denton sat. He had turned slightly in his seat to look over his shoulder and stare at her. She averted her gaze quickly not wanting to give him any further power to frighten her, but Mike caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. His hazel eyes focused on Denton and the two men's gazes locked.

"Mr. Denton, are we boring you?" Judge Merrick questioned pointedly.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor," Eric Cutler apologized for his client, even as he touched Denton's arm, indicating the man should face forward.

"Instruct your client to keep his focus on the front of the courtroom. Anything that I construe as an attempt to intimidate any person in this room will not bode well in his favor. Is that understood, Mr. Cutler?"

"Yes, sir," the attorney fumbled uncomfortably with a file in front of him as he resumed his seat.

Denton reluctantly turned in his chair, facing the front of the courtroom and Bailey breathed a soft sigh of relief. Sparing Mike a sideways glance, she saw that he was staring at Denton's back and his jaw was tight with anger and hatred. She reached her left arm in front of herself and laid her hand on his upper arm, applying a gentle pressure through the material of his suit jacket.

Mike shifted his attention to her and she offered him a hesitant smile meant to reassure him that she wasn't going to allow Denton to frighten her. Her smiled faded under the rage brewing in his gaze even though she knew it wasn't directed towards her. She pulled her hand back from his arm, but when she tried to free her hand from his, Mike refused to loosen his grip.

Wheeler watched the silent battle of wills unnoticed, a smile curving the edges of her mouth when Bailey conceded and permitted Mike to retain his hold on her hand. Megan knew her partner well enough to know that when his mind was made up, there was nothing that could change it. If Bailey thought their marriage was over, she was in for quite a surprise.

"Ms. Flani – Mrs. Logan is willing to revisit the events of that evening, Your Honor," ADA Bradshaw stated, correcting himself when he remembered Logan's insistence earlier. "She and her daughter have been stalked by Richard Denton for years, the man has bragged to New York City Police Detective Wheeler about the rape and, when his own wife found the evidence box, she turned it over to Detective Mike Logan, Ms. Flanigan's husband."

"And Detective Logan is here as well?" Judge Merrick questioned.

"Yes, sir," the attorney motioned to where Mike sat alongside Bailey.

The judge took a few minutes to consider this information, his gaze moving from Mike and Bailey to Rick Denton. He knew that the case being presented to him would most likely end in dismissal and it angered him. Although the evidence that Cynthia Denton had turned in contained sufficient physical evidence to prove that Denton had raped Bailey Flanigan, it had to be disallowed. Although he was certain Denton was guilty, Merrick knew that if the woman were to fall apart on the stand, there would be no salvaging the case.

"I'd like to speak with Detective and Mrs. Logan in my chambers," the judge stated.

"Objection!" Eric Cutler shot to his feet.

"Mr. Cutler, sit down and behave yourself," the older man had never particularly cared for the defense attorney and made no effort to hide the fact. "As I stated earlier, this is not a trial and I'm going to make damn sure I have all the answers I need to render my decision."

Mike rose to his feet, retaining his hold on Bailey's hand as she stood on shaky legs. The bailiff indicated that they were to follow him and Mike led her towards the front of the courtroom through the door into the judge's chambers. Evan Merrick was in the process of removing his robe when they entered the room. He was less imposing now and even offered Bailey a fatherly smile as he instructed them to be seated.

"Mrs. Logan, I am truly sorry for what you've gone through," the man began as he sat behind his desk. "The evidence is there, but I'm sure you've been told that it won't be permitted at the trial. The only way this case would stand a chance is for you to take the stand and even then there's no guarantee that a jury would find Denton guilty."

"You think this bastard is going to walk?" Mike questioned, coldly.

"I'd prefer he didn't, Detective Logan," the older man studied the man who sat across from him. "I'd like to see him locked away for a very long time. But I have to look at this realistically. Too much time has past; the only other people who might be able to substantiate your wife's claims have either died or can't be located. It's not going to be the easiest case any attorney has ever tried or any jury has ever deliberated and you can be damn sure that Cutler is a stubborn SOB. He may come across as a hot head, but he's good at what he does…"

Mike mumbled something under his breath and Merrick smiled. The judge had read the case file over with great interest and was well aware of the fact that Logan had beaten Denton unmercifully before his arrest. If the truth were to be told, Merrick would be agreeable to leaving the two men alone in a room together so that Logan could finish what he had started. The judge himself had no tolerance for any man who committed violence against a woman but he also knew that without strong testimony to back up the charges, testimony that would convince a jury of Denton's guilt, the man would never be convicted.

"What are you saying?" Bailey's voice was a strained whisper and Mike didn't like how pale she was. "You think that the case should be dropped?"

"No, Mrs. Logan, I don't want that. I want to make certain that you understand how ugly this is going to become. You have a daughter, right?"

Bailey nodded mutely. Molly, she looked at Mike, but couldn't bring herself to put her thoughts into words. Molly would find out, she'd hear people talking about the case and what Denton had done to her mother.

"Molly," Mike replied, looking at the judge even as he laid his hand on Bailey's. "She's 6."

"Denton's her father?" Merrick raised a curious eyebrow.

"No. I am. Denton only supplied the sperm," Mike's stern tone drew a smile from the Judge.

"Good for you, Detective," the man nodded his approval. "Does she know the circumstance of her birth?"

"No," Bailey shook her head. "I – it's not fair for a child to have to deal with that."

"No, ma'am, it's not," Merrick agreed. "And for what my opinion might be worth, I think we need to keep her away from this."

"We have friends in New York," Mike spoke now. "She could stay with them, go back to her regular school…" He looked at Bailey, certain she would object.

"Bobby and Charli?" she met his gaze. "She wants to go home," she said, thoughtfully. "But she'd much rather be with you."

"But I'm going to be here," he reminded her. "We'll spend time together and then see what she thinks about having a mini-vacation at the Goren's, especially if she gets to spend time with the twins."

Bailey's mind was moving too fast to focus on any one thought. Whether or not this case went to trial would depend on Bailey's ability to testify. She would have to relive the rape in front of a room full of strangers and answer questions in specific detail. She wasn't sure that she could and the thought filled her with a terror she couldn't describe.

"She wouldn't have to leave tomorrow," the judge pointed out. "And there's no reason that you'd have to stay here. You could commute for the trial…"

Mike explained briefly about Reese Flanigan's heart attack and the reasons that were keeping Bailey in Springfield. The more Evan Merrick learned about the young woman in front of him, the deeper his respect grew and the more he wished he had the power to simply remove Rick Denton from the equation of her life.

"Well, I've got a lot of thinking to do about this case before I make a decision," the Judge looked from one to the other. "But I'm going to ask you, Mrs. Logan – do you want this case to go to trial? Do you think you're up to testifying – reliving the hell you've been through?"

"I – I don't know for sure, but I'd like to think that I'm strong enough," Bailey replied honestly. "The man's made my life a living nightmare for the better part of six years and I need to find a way to move past this, to put it behind me and get on with my life."

Leaving the judge's chambers, Mike laid a hand on the small of Bailey's back as he directed her back towards the courtroom. She was acutely aware of the heat from his touch and wondered what he would say if he knew how relieved she was to have him with her. The one thing she couldn't face at the moment was his rejection of her, so she would say nothing. She couldn't be anyone other than the person she was – and that person was far too damaged to be the woman Mike Logan wanted her to be.

Bailey was so lost in her thoughts that she paid no attention to Denton as she and Mike reentered the courtroom. She moved by the table blindly, reaching back for the security of Mike's hand.

"Ain't that a sweet picture?" Denton's voice purred in a way that caused Bailey's stomach to turn. "You missed being between her legs so bad you had to follow her here?"

"Shut up," Cutler ordered but it was too late, Denton refused to be silent.

"She's a hot lay in bed, isn't she?"

"You son of a bitch!" Mike growled as he released Bailey and charged Denton. The table and the attorney went flying as Mike tackled Denton, chair and all, to the floor. Bailey called out in surprise, even as Megan hurried to pull her out of the way of harm.

Denton had anticipated Logan's attack, had welcomed a chance to even the score for the beating Denton had suffered prior to his arrest. Although Mike had the upper hand for a moment, Denton brought his knee up and knocked the wind out of Mike. Pushing Bailey's husband onto his back, Denton came up on his knees and repeatedly punched Logan's face and midsection.

Cutler approached the two men and attempted to separate them, but Denton shook him off as a minor annoyance. Mike seized the opportunity and tossed Denton off him to stumble to his feet and drag the other man up by his collar. He raised his fist to swing only to be pulled away by the bailiff. Judge Merrick stood just inside the doorway, surveying the scene before him. He recognized Mike Logan's anger and had the bailiff intervene to save Logan, not Denton.

"Mike!" Bailey rushed forward, cupping his face between her hands. "Oh, Lord, look at you."

His body was unyielding in its rage and it took him several moments before Bailey came into focus. Blood dripped from a cut on the bridge of his nose, his lip and a gash above his eye, but the man smiled at her. Bailey fought the urge to smack him herself as she wiped the blood from his lip.

"Hell, if they'd let me go, I could have taken him…"

"You're impossible!" She grumbled at him, which only caused his smile to widen.

"Aww, baby, you missed me."

Judge Merrick had no choice but to adjourn the hearing due to the upheaval that had been caused and since it was Friday, he decided to reconvene on Monday, giving everyone the weekend. He took a moment and cautioned both men as to the severity of their actions.

"Detective Logan, while I have never been in your shoes and pray to God I never will be, I do understand your desire to protect your wife. Therefore, I am only going to issue a warning. You will be on your best behavior in my courtroom going forward. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Mike replied, aware of Bailey seated alongside him, more angry than he had ever seen her.

"Mr. Denton, I don't know what you said that led to this outburst, but I will tell you here and now, that I will not tolerate any more insolence in my courtroom. If I think for one moment you do anything further to deliberately provoke an attack again or attempt to upset Detective Logan or his wife, you will deal with me." The Judge's voice was stern, his dislike for Denton evident in his tone.

Once they had left the courtroom, Megan turned to Logan and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could utter a word, he raised his hand.

"Trust me, Wheeler, you can't say anything I haven't already thought. It was stupid, childish and I should have known better – but it felt good," he told her with that grin that made it impossible to be angry with him.

"And that's all that matters to you, isn't it?" Bailey muttered alongside him.

"What he said about you – that doesn't bother you?" Mike turned his attention to his wife.

"He only said it to get that reaction out of you," she pointed out. "And now look at you. You're a mess and you might need stitches…"

"I don't need stitches," he grumbled. "I just need to get cleaned up and I'll be fine."

"Men's room is over there," Bailey indicated the rest room. "I have to go. I need to get back to the bar since the hearing is done for today."

"Is the food good?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know about Wheeler, but I didn't eat much this morning. And I want to see Molly…"

"You are not seeing Molly looking like this!" Bailey stated. "You'll scare the daylights out of her."

"I can get cleaned up at the bar," he replied as if it made perfect sense. "And then go home with you later and surprise Molly." His hazel gaze met hers as he challenged her to argue with him. Bailey studied him in silence for a moment before she let out an exasperated sigh and turned her attention to Megan.

"You're more than welcome to come along."

"Thanks," Megan smiled. "I am a little hungry."

"My Jeep's out back. Do you have luggage?"

Mike had left his suitcase at the airport, uncertain as to where he'd be staying. Once they had retrieved Megan's, they made their way out of the courthouse. Wheeler slipped into the back seat of the Liberty, while Mike occupied the front passenger seat. Bailey opened the center console and handed Mike a pack of pre-moistened wipes. He looked across at her but she simply flipped down the sun visor and opened the plastic cover to reveal a mirror.

"You may want to clean up a little before we get to the bar. Wouldn't want anyone thinking two women beat you up, would you?"

Megan barely concealed a laugh at Bailey's words and she met Logan's gaze in the mirror, his expression telling her he was not pleased by the humor she found in the situation. He pulled out one of the wipes and dabbed at the gash above his eyebrow, wincing as the astringent burned the wound. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he saw Bailey smile at his discomfort.

**Flanigan Home**

**Springfield, Virginia**

Bailey had taken Mike to the airport to pick up his suitcase before dropping Wheeler at the hotel the District Attorney's office had registered her at.

"You're more than welcome to come to my parents'," Bailey had invited.

"Thanks, but Molly's going to be so excited to see Mike that I don't want to intrude. Besides, there's an indoor pool and I'm looking forward to relaxing and calling room service."

Bailey pulled the Jeep to a stop and switched off the engine. Mike sensed that she was reluctant to go inside but misunderstood the reason.

"I'll be on my best behavior, Bailey. I'll mind my manners and won't say anything to your parents that I shouldn't…"

"You'll be fine. My parents already think you're a knight in shining armor, so you don't have to worry," she looked across the confines of the Jeep.

"What is it then? I know you're not happy that I'm here and my stunt back at the courthouse pissed you off, but I'm not the enemy."

"I know that, Mike and if I wanted to be honest, I'd tell you that I'm actually relieved that you're here. A familiar face – someone who believes me about what happened…I don't know if I could have gotten through today if you hadn't been there to hold my hand. I know you're here because you and Megan were the arresting officers, but it meant a lot to me today to see you," she told him.

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He needed to maintain control of the situation, if only for his own pride. He'd tell her, eventually, that he was no longer with the NYPD and that he had come to Virginia to see her and Molly, but at the moment it was better if Bailey thought his job forced his presence back in her life.

"You've got me for as long as you need me, Bailey," Mike assured her. "We'll get Denton in prison and then you can get on with your life."

"Denton going to prison is all I can hope for," she replied softly. "I told my mother that you'd be coming home with me, but told her not to tell Molly. I thought you might want to surprise her."

"Thanks," Mike held her gaze for a moment. "Do I look OK? I won't scare her too bad?"

"It's obvious you've been in a fight so I'm sure she's going to ask you what happened but you could never frighten her. She's going to be thrilled to see you."

Molly sat at the kitchen table focused on her homework when Bailey walked in. The child hopped off her chair and ran to her mother.

"You're late, Mommy!" Molly scolded even as Bailey knelt and held her arms out for a hug.

"I know, Sweet Pea, but things just got a little crazy today," her mother explained, welcoming the little girl's warmth as Molly hugged her tightly. "And I brought you a surprise."

"You did?" Molly took a step back and looked at Bailey's purse for her present. "What is it?"

"It's outside. Why don't you go see…"

Not waiting to be told again, Molly charged towards the screen door and pushed it open. She ran out onto the sidewalk, looking around curiously. Bailey watched as Mike stepped in front of the Jeep and heard him say:

"Hi, Little Bit."

"Daddy!" Molly's voice exploded with excitement as she ran into Mike's arms. He swung her up against him and engulfed her in a bear hug. She rained kisses over his handsome face and Mike laughed in delight. "I missed you so much, Daddy. Are you going to stay with me and Mommy?"

"I'm hoping to, kiddo," Mike said. "We'll have to see what Mommy has to say about that."

"She'll let you stay, I just know it," Molly told him. "I think she misses you too," she dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"You do, huh?"

"Yep, she just won't say so."

Despite his weakened condition, Reese Flanigan was still an impressive figure of a man. He had been released from the hospital two days earlier and had spent the time getting acquainted with his granddaughter. He shook Mike's hand, eyeing the younger man as Mike took a seat on the sofa.

"You finally decided to join your family, I see," the man stated without hesitation.

"Yes, sir," Mike replied. Bailey had explained to Mike that her father's memory had been affected by the heart attack and no matter how often she told Reese that she and Mike were separated, he failed to retain the fact.

"About time."

"Yes, sir."

"You that little girl's father?" Reese questioned and Mike looked to where Bailey stood in the doorway. He saw the color drain from her face but Mike followed his instincts and said:

"Yes, I am."

"She's a beautiful child."

Bailey pushed away from the doorframe and returned to the kitchen to help her mother finish with dinner. Claire studied her daughter for a moment before she said:

"No one has any need to know that Rick fathered her."

"I – I shouldn't have told you. I was angry and I lashed out."

"It's obvious that Mike and Molly adore each other. That's all that matters," Claire told her.

"There's more to the situation than the fact that Mike and Molly love each other, Mom. It's between me and Mike…"

"He's here, that has to say something about what he wants."

"He's here because he's a detective with the NYPD and he was sent here to testify. The fact that he gets to see Molly is just a bonus to him," Bailey stated, feeling her stomach churn. "Is – Can you finish up dinner? I'm not really feeling all that well and I think a shower might help."

"Of course, I can finish up," Claire said. "If I need help, I'll get that good looking husband of yours in here," she teased, but grew serious when she saw Bailey's ashen pallor. "Go, get that shower and lie down for a while. If you don't come down for dinner, I'll bring you a plate up later."

"Molly…"

"Will be fine. Mike or I will get her settled and in bed. You take care of yourself, we'll handle the rest."

Bailey walked through the living room to the stairway, unaware of Mike's hazel eyes following her movements. She suddenly felt nauseous and exhausted and longed to hide from the events that were crowding her thoughts.

Inside the small half-bath that adjoined her bedroom, Bailey stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower stall. Standing beneath the warm spray of water, she closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out the day's events. To her dismay, Denton was waiting for her, as he often was. The horror of the night he raped her played over in her mind - the feel of his hands tearing at her clothes, his body on top of hers, making escape an impossibility. He had damaged her, not only her body, but her soul as well, he had taken something from her that she had been unable to reclaim, even after almost seven years.

"Isn't Mommy eating with us?" Molly asked as she sat at the table.

"Mommy wasn't feeling well, Pumpkin, so she went upstairs to lie down," Claire explained.

"What was wrong?" Mike questioned, recalling how pale she had appeared when she ascended the stairs.

"I'm not sure. She just said that she wanted to take a shower and see if that would help her feel better. Do you want to take a plate up to her and see if she'll eat something?" Claire offered. She had taken an immediate liking to the man who married her oldest daughter. She was certain that if push came to shove, he'd be a force to be reckoned with where Bailey and Molly were concerned. Now, all she had to do was help him reconcile with his family.

"Bailey?" Mike called softly as he entered the bedroom. He heard the water running in the shower and set the plate of food on the dresser just inside the door. "Bailey, your mom sent up a plate of food."

He stood outside the bathroom door and called her name again, with still no response. He turned the knob and pushed the door open just a crack, calling:

"Bailey?" When there was still no answer, Mike pushed the door open fully. It took a moment before he heard the sobs coming from inside the shower stall. He slid the door open to find Bailey, sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face rested on her knees, cold water running from the showerhead onto her naked body, as she cried uncontrollably.

Mike turned off the spray of water and knelt down in front of Bailey, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped visibly, obviously frightened by the unexpected contact and drew away from him.

"It's me, baby. Let's get you out of here," he said as he took hold of her upper arms and drew her to her feet.

"Mike?" she whispered his name, looking up at him through unseeing eyes.

"That's right, B, it's me," he said, reaching for a towel. "Let's get you dried off."

Mike half expected her to refuse him. She had never let him see her in any state of undress when they had lived together so the fact that she would allow him to see her naked gave him cause for concern. She stood on the bathmat, her arms at her sides as water dripped off her. She allowed him to towel dry her hair, before he turned his attention to her body.

"I'm sorry," she croaked through her tears, feeling the warmth of Mike's hands as he worked the towel over her gently.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. While he had been well aware of the swell of her breasts beneath her clothes, of the gentle curves of her body, he wasn't prepared to be standing in a small bathroom, touching her naked body at will.

"For being such a b – baby," she told him as he went down on his knees to dry her legs. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Reaction – nerves – shock," Mike rattled off the words as he parted her thighs to dry her 'there' and he thought he'd shatter. He couldn't – wouldn't – take advantage of the situation, no matter how badly he wanted her. "It all hit you like a truck today – Bradshaw and then Judge Merrick making you realize how important your testimony is going to be."

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I don't know if I can do it. It's too much."

"You can do it," he said, turning her so that he could dry her back. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"I'm not," she denied. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of everything," she snuffled. "Rick, mostly and what will happen if he gets out. I'm scared of Molly finding out and I'm scared of never being able to feel safe again."

Mike rose to his feet and Bailey turned to look up at him, her brown eyes red and brimming with tears. She laid her hands on his chest and smoothed them over the wet material of his dress shirt, his tie and suit jacket long ago removed while playing with Molly. The heat of him, his closeness drew her closer.

"You – we need to get you dressed, Bailey," Mike managed, trying to focus on her face and not that fact that she was naked before him.

"Your shirt's wet," she told him and she began to undo the buttons. Mike stood motionless, fighting with his body to control the situation he found himself in.

"Bailey," he whispered as she parted the material touch his chest. "Honey, you don't want this."

"You're hurt," she stated, her finger tracing lightly over a bruise left by one of Denton's punches earlier.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he began, but drew in a sharp breath when Bailey leaned forward and pressed her lips to the bruise. "Bailey…"

Her lips moved over his skin, kissing each bruise she exposed as she pushed the wet shirt off his shoulders. Mike shook free of the offending garment and laid his hands on Bailey's shoulders, intent on pushing her away, but she took a step closer, her breasts brushing against his skin as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Please, Mike," she pleaded softly, drawing his lips to hers. She kissed him, tentatively at first, but then her tongue traced his lips before she deepened the kiss. Mike heard the warning bells in his head and knew that he should stop her, but it was the first time she had shown any initiative in touching him and he reveled in the feel of her against him, her lips on his.

He slid his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him as he responded to her kiss, his tongue mating with hers. Bailey drank him in, hungrily as her hands began to move over his chest and stomach before moving lower. Her fingers fumbled with his belt and the fastenings of his trousers before she was able to slip her hand inside to caress his growing arousal.

"Damn it, Bailey!" Mike growled against her lips, certain he would burst from the torrent of emotions she was provoking.

"Please, Mike," she whispered, her fingers closing around him as she pressed her lips to his. "Please, make love to me…"

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I-495 Between Springfield, VA **

**& Washington, DC**

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Mike asked Bailey late the next morning as she switched lanes on the 4-lane highway with the fluidity of a Nascar driver.

"Of course I know where we're going," she replied, checking her rearview mirror and moving over another lane. "Do you want to drive?"

"Me? No way," he shook his head. "You're doing just fine," he assured her, certain that he'd either kill someone or pull off to the side of the expressway and never venture out again. The motorists in Washington, DC seemed oblivious to the fact that there were other people attempting to share the road. Nothing Mike had ever experienced in New York could compare to what he was witnessing at the moment.

"Where are we going first?" Molly questioned from the backseat of the Liberty.

"I thought you and Mike had this all figured out," Bailey replied. "I'm just the chauffer."

"We thought the Natural History Museum first, right Little Bit?" Mike asked over his shoulder.

"Is that the one with the big elephant?" Molly wanted to know, looking up from her book on Disney Princesses.

"That's the one."

"Well, if we're doing that first, we should work our through whatever other ones you want to visit – the American History Museum, Air and Space, the Art Museum…" Bailey began, but stopped when Mike shot her a look.

"Art Museum?"

"Yeah – you know 'art' as in portraits, paintings, sculptures," she explained. Mike met Molly's gaze over the seat and the duo shook their heads in unison.

"No, we don't need to do that one," Mike told her. "What about the Zoo?"

"The Zoo isn't in the same area – we can do the museums and some of the memorials if you're interested," she looked at Mike. The memorials would only be interesting to Molly if Mike were interested, Bailey thought.

"I'd like to see the Lincoln Memorial, the Vietnam Memorial," he replied thoughtfully. "Have you ever been to the World War II Memorial?"

"No," she shook her head. "That one's relatively new and I haven't been in DC since before Molly was born."

"I wouldn't mind going there if you're interested," he said. "What else would you suggest?"

"The National Archives were reopened to the public within the last year or so. I was there when I was in high school," Bailey told him, but added: "We can't do everything in one day."

"Well, we've got today and we can always do more tomorrow," Mike suggested.

"Daddy said if we couldn't do everything today, we'd get a hotel room and stay overnight," Molly said from the backseat, obviously enjoying the idea of staying in a hotel.

"But we didn't bring clean clothes or pajamas," Bailey pointed out, but Molly was quick to tell her:

"Yes, we did. Daddy packed a suitcase while you were in the shower."

"What? Why?" Bailey spared Mike a quick glance. "We're not that far from my parents'…"

"I know that, but we had a heck of a time trying to get you to not go to the bar today. I figured if we had you away from the house, it'd be a good time for you to relax," he explained, certain that she'd object.

Bailey fell silent then, aware of Molly listening from the backseat. She felt that she had been outnumbered from the time she had entered the kitchen earlier to find Claire and Mike at the breakfast nook, deep in conversation. She had been uncomfortably aware of the way her mother's gaze had moved over her and Mike's smile behind the rim of his coffee cup. She didn't care for the fact that the two of them seemed to have a secret or that the secret was about her.

She had poured her own cup of coffee, bid them a soft 'good morning' and walked outside to sit at the small picnic table. Her head felt fuzzy from the events of the previous day and she was still trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

She was mortified when she recalled the shameless way she had acted with Mike after he had found her in the shower. He had been gentle and sweet, wanting only to get her out of the cold water and dried off. She had been lost in the past, reliving the night that she had been raped when he had located her. When she had felt him touch her, her only thought had been to erase Denton from her memory and she believed the only way to do that was to make love with Mike. She had kissed and touched him with little consideration for where they were or what Mike might want. Mike had returned her kisses and had even allowed her to touch him intimately while he backed her into the bedroom.

"You're so beautiful," he had told her, lifting his head to look down at her.

"Mike, please…" she whispered, trying to recapture his mouth with hers, but Mike took a step back, breaking her contact with his body. "Mike?"

"I'm going to check on Molly," he spoke softly. "Why don't you get in bed and I'll be back up in a bit?"

"Don't you – you don't want me?" her lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes.

"Honey, you just felt how much I want you," he replied. "But this isn't what you want – as much as I'd like to think you did. All you want is to forget Denton and what he did to you," he cupped her cheek with a gentle hand. "When we finally make love, Mrs. Logan, you're going to want it as much as I do." He dropped a feather-light kiss on her soft lips and pulled back the sheet and comforter.

He had waited for her to get into bed and then covered her much the same as he would Molly. He leaned down and even kissed her forehead as if she were a child before he left her to rejoin her parents and Molly downstairs. She didn't remember much else, other than waking up in the darkness to find herself wrapped in Mike's arms. Before she could slip away, Mike had stirred, his breath warm on her forehead as he whispered:

"Don't, B – stay with me." And she did. She relaxed against him with her hand resting on his chest before falling into the most restful sleep she'd had in years. When she had woke again, it was morning and Mike was sitting on the edge of the bed, freshly showered and dressed in faded blue jeans and a pale green shirt.

"Good morning," he smiled down at her.

"If you say so," she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8," he replied. "Molly's had breakfast and is next door at the neighbor's playing until we're ready to go."

"Ready to go? Go where?" She raised herself up on her elbow, holding the sheet to her chest with her free hand to cover her breasts. "I have to get over to the bar…"

"No bar, not today," he shook his head. "We're going to take Molly and do something fun for the day."

"I can't, Mike, I have to make sure that the orders are placed and that everything's running properly," she began but Mike simply smiled that boyish grin that indicated he'd made up his mind and said:

"The bar will run properly with Candy and your dad – you, me and our daughter are going to spend the day together." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Now get moving before I change my mind about last night and come back to bed."

"…right there," Mike's deep voice broke into her thoughts and drew her back to their present location.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bailey asked.

"Just that there was a parking spot right back there," he pointed behind him, offering her a crooked smile. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," she fibbed.

"Liar," Mike whispered. "But we'll talk about it later."

"There's nothing to talk about," she stated, slowing the Jeep to wait for a car to pull away from the curb so they could take the space. "I'm just worried about my father being at the bar for the first time, without any help."

"Your father has Candy and your mother. They won't let him overdo anything," he assured her. "Sitting home is driving him crazy – it'll do him good to get out of the house for a few hours."

"I don't…"

"You don't like not being in control," Mike stated when Bailey switched off the engine. "It's his bar, not yours and if the doctor thinks it's OK for him to put in a few hours a day, then it's up to him whether or not he wants to do it."

Bailey said nothing to this but turned her attention to Molly in the rear seat.

"Slide over and get out on Mike's side, Molly. And, you have to stay with us at all times, no wandering off on your own, understood?"

The Smithsonian Museums were located in the area between 3rd and 14th Streets and spanned approximately one mile. Across the street from where they had managed to park was the area commonly called "The National Mall". Standing on the sidewalk, the Washington Monument was easily visible at the far end of the mall and Mike hoisted Molly up on his shoulders to point it out to her.

"Depending on how far you plan on walking today, the Lincoln and Vietnam Memorials are on the other side of the Reflecting Pool. We might luck out and find some parking down that way and then we could leave there and head for the Zoo…" Bailey said, and turned to the sight of Molly smiling broadly, her tiny hands holding either side of Mike's head to steady herself as she rode on his shoulders. Bailey's breath caught in her throat at the unexpected emotion she felt at the picture before her.

Mike's smile was one of pure joy and fatherly pride as he met Bailey's gaze. She saw something else in the hazel depths though, and her stomach felt as if a thousand butterflies had been set free. Mike laid his right hand on Molly's leg and reached for Bailey's hand with his left.

"Let's go, Mommy," Molly broke into her thoughts and Bailey smiled up at her.

"How come you get to ride way up there?" she teased her daughter.

"You're too big to ride on Daddy's shoulders," the child reasoned.

"That I am," Bailey agreed and felt Mike's fingers tighten around hers when they began to walk. She tried to pull her hand free, but Mike refused to loosen his grip. Bailey knew she could insist but to do so would cause Molly to ask questions Bailey wasn't prepared to answer. The child was truly happy for the first time in weeks and Bailey couldn't bring herself to do anything to ruin it.

Once inside the Natural History Museum, Molly was amazed by the size of the African Elephant standing proudly in the rotunda. Perched on Mike's shoulders, she studied the animal in awe and asked questions as they walked around the display. Anyone looking their way would see a normal family, Bailey realized and she felt a sadness envelope her. No matter how much Molly wanted them to be a family, Bailey was certain she'd never be 'normal' again.

Aware of Mike's gaze on her, Bailey shook off her melancholy and offered him a shy smile. He seemed to sense her thoughtful mood, but said nothing in front of Molly. He released his hold on her hand to slide his arm around her waist, pulling her close against his side.

"Let's go this way," Molly pointed in the direction that had caught her attention and their adventure began.

Bailey lost herself in the day as she joined in the fun and sightseeing. While she knew that they were simply putting on a show for Molly's benefit, Bailey allowed Mike to hold her hand or keep an arm around her waist or shoulders throughout the day. Several times, she turned at the sound of her name, almost a whisper and was surprised when he dropped a kiss on her lips. Each time, Mike would study her expression for her reaction even though she could read nothing in his hazel eyes.

He was with her and Molly because it was where he wanted to be. Pausing her thoughts, Bailey corrected herself – Mike was with Molly because it was where he wanted to be, he was with Bailey because of Rick Denton's arrest and his need to attend the preliminary hearing. He was there to offer support and comfort to Bailey to help her get through the ordeal. They were separated and headed toward a divorce in spite of how he was now behaving towards her and Bailey needed to remember the fact.

"Look, Mommy," Molly cut into her thoughts several hours later as they sat at an outside café eating lunch. Visible on the lawn of the mall were several kites flying high in the sky.

"Their beautiful, aren't they?" she asked Molly, smiling at her daughter. "It looks like a lot of fun."

"Where to next?" Mike asked, reaching for his coffee.

"We can head over to the memorials if you think you've seen enough of the museums," Bailey replied. "Or if you'd rather, we can go to the zoo and do the memorials on our way back through – they're nice during the day, but lit up at night they're even more impressive…"

"What do you think, Little Bit? The zoo next?"

Molly nodded her eager agreement as she took a bite of her sandwich. She was so happy to have Mike with them that Bailey was certain she'd agree to just about anything he suggested. To Bailey's surprise, it was Mike who reminded Molly she needed to finish her lunch before they continued on.

"What?" Mike met her gaze across the table upon seeing Bailey smile.

"You're the one who wants to give her dessert before she's even started dinner," she pointed out.

"It's taken some time, but I'm learning," he told her. "I've only ever been responsible for me but I'm getting this whole 'dad thing' down pretty good."

"Yes, you are," Bailey agreed and meant it.

The trip to the National Zoo was far more interesting in Molly's eyes and she drew Mike and Bailey into her excitement. She walked ahead of them, but stayed within arm's reach as she studied the animals.

"How much longer do you think you'll be staying with your parents, now that your father's out of the hospital?" Mike's question startled her.

"I hadn't really given it much thought," Bailey replied honestly. "He seems so frail that I'm afraid he's not ready to oversee the bar…"

"The doctor says he is," he reminded her. "But you aren't willing to see it. Why is that?"

"I just don't think he's well enough," Bailey denied, but flushed softly at the look Mike cast her way.

"You like the fact that your parents need you," he stated.

"That's not true," she shook her head as she looked up at him and he realized that the thought had never occurred to her.

"They weren't anywhere to be found when you needed them the most, Bailey. Why do you think you owe them anything?"

"They're still my parents, Mike. I didn't stop loving them, or Lily and Thomas. Besides, you and my mother seemed to be enjoying each other's company this morning."

Mike studied her upturned face for a moment but didn't feel the need to confide in her about his conversation with Claire earlier that day. Instead, he left her side to scoop Molly up and return her to his shoulders so she could get a better look at the Panda Bears. Bailey remained a few feet back, watching as they laughed and talked. Bailey's heart ached at the sight, knowing that she had willingly excluded herself from the closeness the two shared and the realization now saddened her.

"Come on, Mommy!" Molly's voice dragged Bailey's thoughts back to the present and she feigned a smile as she joined them. "Look at the Pandas…"

It was getting dark when they started for the parking lot. Mike carried a tired Molly, whose eyes were already drooping as she rested her head on his shoulder. Bailey walked alongside him, carrying Molly's newly purchased stuffed Panda Bear and a bag with a stuffed monkey and bear Molly had chosen for Jake and Emma. Unlocking the Jeep, Bailey set the bag in the back while Mike fastened Molly's seatbelt.

"I'm not sure she's up to much more walking," Mike commented, when Bailey joined him and set the stuffed Panda on the seat alongside her.

"She'll surprise you – if she naps between now and the time we get back to the memorials, she'll be raring to go again. She's having a blast spending the day with you, Mike. Thank you for doing this."

"What about you? Are you having a good time?" Mike closed the door to study her.

"This isn't about me. It's about Molly spending time with you," Bailey began, but Mike captured her chin gently with his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you having a good time?" he repeated his question, his gaze locking with hers.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"And is it OK if we spend the night and do some more sightseeing tomorrow?"

"I don't know." She wanted to shake her head, but Mike's fingers still held her chin.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me, Bailey," his tone was so soft.

"I'm not afraid of you," she denied. "I just don't see the sense in wasting money on a hotel room in the city, no matter how excited Molly is when we're so close to my parents'…"

"The hotel room isn't for Molly. It's for you, so you can relax and spend some time with Molly. That little girl is missing you like crazy," Mike told her. He released his hold and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. "And I remember when she was the most important person in your life."

"She's still the most important person in my life," Bailey stated firmly.

"Then prove it to her. Give her this weekend, B."

Mike carried Molly and left Bailey to carry the suitcase when they registered in the hotel later that evening. Molly had proven her mother right and had been wide-awake after her nap in the Jeep. They had spent the next several hours touring the memorials that remained open to the public after dark and ate dinner at a small pizza place before Bailey suggested they stay overnight.

Molly had been overjoyed at the prospect and hugged her mother tightly. Bailey had forgotten the simple pleasure to be found in her daughter's excitement and looked up to find Mike smiling his approval. She flushed under his gaze but had known that he had Molly's best interest at heart and for that she couldn't be angry. Since she and Molly had arrived in Virginia, Bailey had made every attempt to spend time with Molly each morning and evening, but it had proven more difficult as the demands on Bailey's time had grown.

"Is there a swimming pool?" Molly asked when Mike set her down to retrieve his credit card.

"There is," the clerk smiled.

"I don't know that Daddy would have thought to pack your bathing suit, Sweet Pea," Bailey began, but Mike said:

"I did – and yours, too."

"What about yours, Daddy?" Molly tugged on his arm.

"Swim trunks are one thing I don't own, Little Bit," he told her.

"We do have a gift shop that's still open, sir," the clerk was quick to tell him. "They sell swim trunks, if you're interested."

"I don't think that's necessary," Mike shook his head, but Molly's look was so pitiful that Bailey couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, if Molly and I are going swimming, you are too."

"I'm New York City born and raised. You have any idea how many times I've gone swimming?" he wanted to know.

"It's easy, Daddy. I'll teach you."

"You know how to swim?" Mike was doubtful.

"Like a fish," Bailey answered for her. Turning her attention to the clerk, she asked: "Where's the gift shop?"

Less than thirty minutes later, Mike watched Molly swim across the width of the pool. He sat on the edge of the pool, wearing the blue and white swim trunks Bailey had insisted on buying for him. Bailey stood in the water up to her waist, self-consciously aware of Mike watching them from the sidelines. She was quick to remind herself that the man had seen her naked the previous evening and had easily rebuffed her attempt to seduce him, so the sight of her in a bathing suit would have even less of an effect on him.

"You need to come in the water, Daddy," Molly called happily.

"I'd rather sit here and watch you and Mommy," he returned with a broad smile.

"But you got a new bathing suit," Molly pointed out as if that logic should be enough to get him in the pool. "Can't you swim?"

"Not as good as you, Little Bit," he replied.

"Well, we didn't buy you trunks to sit on the sidelines," Bailey decided it was less of a distraction to have him in the water than as a spectator. "The water's warm and I promise we won't let you drown," she teased.

"You won't, huh?" he asked with that boyish grin that lit up his eyes.

"I'll show you how to float," Molly offered from the opposite side of the pool.

"You face down bad guys everyday in your job. You can't possibly be afraid of a little water," Bailey smiled, coming to stand in front of him. Mike considered her words before he lowered himself into the water directly in front of her.

"You promise not to let me drown, right?" he questioned teasingly.

"The water isn't close to being over your head right here, so I'm sure you'll be fine," Bailey assured him.

"You can never be too safe," Mike replied. He took a step towards her but she took a few steps back with a shake of her head.

"Molly offered to teach you to float. She'd be thrilled if you'd let her." Had Bailey really thought it better to have him in the pool with them? Bare-chested and playful, Mike Logan was making Bailey extremely aware of how attractive he was. He studied her upturned face for a few seconds before he turned his attention to Molly.

Bailey watched them for a brief instant before she decided to head off to the deeper end of the pool while Molly played teacher to a willing Mike. The need to clear her thoughts pulled Bailey's mind away from them and she allowed the warm water to envelope her. She swam the length of the pool several times, oblivious to Mike floating on his back and Molly supporting his head.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear them talking or see Mike bring his finger to his lips, silently telling Molly to be quiet. Back in the deeper end, Bailey touched the edge and was just about to turn when her ankle was grabbed and she was pulled unceremoniously under the water. She kicked to free herself as she twisted around to find Mike had suddenly learned to swim, and very well at that. Breaking the surface of the pool, she gasped for air even as she laughed at the unexpectedness of his playful attack. She wiped the water from her eyes just in time to see his dark hair approaching the surface and laid her hands on his head and pushed him back down.

Mike seized her tightly around the waist to drag her under with him even as he maneuvered her back against the wall of the pool, his hands on the concrete on either side of her head as they surfaced. Trapped between the pool and Mike's hard body, Bailey's laughter echoed throughout the room.

"You said you didn't know how to swim," she accused him with a smile.

"No, I asked if you had any idea how often I had the opportunity to swim in New York City," he corrected, his own smile doing strange things to her heartbeat. "You assumed I didn't know how to swim."

"And you allowed Molly and I both to take pity on you," Bailey replied, aware of the feel of him against her in the buoyancy of the water. With Molly only a short distance away, Bailey wasn't as skittish as she might normally be in such a situation.

"Two beautiful women fussing over me? What's not to like?" Even as he spoke, his hazel gaze moved over her face and his smile faded. Bailey was certain he was going to kiss her and was surprised to realize she wanted him to. He lowered his mouth to hers, the movement bringing him in closer contact with her. She laid her hands on his shoulders to steady herself in the water and Mike took the opportunity to press her back against the pool wall with the length of his body.

"Molly…" Bailey whispered against his lips.

"She's fine," Mike replied and leaned in to kiss her again, but Bailey drew back slightly. She looked over Mike's shoulder to see Molly swimming the width of the pool in the shallower end.

"We shouldn't – we need to stop."

"Why?" he asked, his tone slightly amused since he knew she was enjoying their closeness almost as much as he was.

"We're in public, Molly's right over there and have you forgotten that you're involved with someone else?" If she had assumed he'd release her, she was mistaken. Instead, he moved even closer as his laughter filled the room.

"I am?" he challenged and Bailey nodded.

"The first night – when Molly called you, there was a woman…" Mike thought for a moment and his amusement grew when he recalled the event Bailey was referring to.

"Jealous?"

"Of course not. We aren't together and you're free to see whomever you want. It's none of my business…"

"Since she happens to be a friend of yours and you and I are still married, it is your business," Mike told her. It was his turn to look over behind him to make certain Molly was safe. He watched her hold her nose and sink to the bottom of the pool before 'popping' up out of the water.

"A friend of mine?" Bailey asked curiously.

"About your height, auburn hair, green eyes – and if her husband thought for one minute that she and I were fooling around, he'd break me in two."

"Charli?"

"Charli," he confirmed. "All you had to do was ask."

"And you would've told me?" She glanced over his shoulder to check on Molly, who was happily diving after a brightly colored plastic tube they had bought at the gift store.

"After I enjoyed the thought that you might actually care," he admitted. "I'm used to you pushing me away, the idea that you were jealous gave me hope."

"Hope?" Bailey was curious.

"That we still might have a chance of making this marriage work," Mike told her with a confidence that startled her. She looked up him as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her soundly before he released her and swam back to Molly.

*************

Bathed and in her pajamas, Molly insisted that Mike tuck her in while Bailey took a shower. She could hear them talking and laughing as she undressed, but couldn't make out what was being said. Certain they were plotting against her, Bailey stepped under the warm spray of the water and washed off the chlorine from the pool. Mike's words continued to echo in her ears and she wondered if the man could possibly be serious. Over the last 24 hours he had sent her some very confusing signals and Bailey wasn't sure what to believe anymore. While she still doubted her ability to have a physical relationship, Bailey had thrown herself at Mike the previous evening. Although he claimed to want her, while he had spent the day touching and kissing her, Mike had easily rebuffed her attempts at seduction as if she were an unruly child.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Bailey found Molly sleeping soundly in one of the two beds and Mike, still wearing his swim trunks along with a white T-shirt, sitting on the edge of the other bed, remote control in hand, flipping through the TV channels. He tossed the remote on the bed as he rose to feet, his hazel eyes traveling over her. Her hair was still damp and she wore a pair of brightly striped pajama bottoms and a pale blue tank top that Mike had packed for her.

"Bathroom's all yours," she said, feeling as naked under his gaze as she had been the night before.

"I'll just grab a quick shower," he replied as he walked towards her. He paused in front of her but before he could touch her, Bailey sidestepped him and moved towards the bed Molly slept in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching as she pulled the sheet back.

"Going to bed…"

"With Molly?" He apparently found the idea amusing.

"With Molly," she confirmed.

"Are you telling me after last night that you still won't admit you have feelings for me?" Mike challenged. "Or today – just an hour ago in the pool?"

"Whether or not I have feelings for you isn't the point," Bailey tried to keep her tone even, speaking softly so as not to wake Molly. "There's more to making a marriage work than just saying the words, Mike, a lot more. You were the one who told me you wanted a sexual relationship – but last night, you were the one to push me away. You didn't want me…"

"Last night you were in shock. You were reaching out to me to forget Denton," Mike told her. "You would have hated me this morning if I took advantage of you but don't ever think I didn't want you. Stopping you was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

He retrieved his clothes from the night table before he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. Bailey sat on the edge of Molly's bed and ran her hand through her hair. She thought back to her life before Mike Logan and sighed at how uncomplicated it had been. It had been just her and Molly and things were so simple. In an effort to protect her daughter, she had allowed Mike into their lives and now he was forcing her to make choices. Choices that to Bailey were frightening and difficult. She could go back to the same lonely existence she had known, or she could allow herself to hope for more, to work at building a marriage with a man she had grown to respect and care for.

*************

Bailey was still sitting on the edge of the bed when Mike found her. He spared her a glance as he tossed the swim trunks on the pile of clothes on the floor by the suitcase, but said nothing. She knew that he was upset with her for doubting him and she couldn't blame him. He was right and she knew it. If he had made love to her last night, it would have been a mistake and Bailey would surely have regretted it.

She knew Mike was stubborn, opinionated and overly confident, but he was also kind and decent. He would never intentionally take advantage of her and last night had only proven that.

"Thank you," she whispered and Mike raised a curious eyebrow as he turned to face her. "For last night – for not…you know," she broke off, blushing softly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Why are you so determined that we can make this marriage work?" she met his gaze as she spoke.

"Why are you so determined that we can't?" he countered. He stood on the opposite side of the empty bed, his hands on his hips. He wore a plain white T-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and Bailey wondered when green plaid flannel had become sexy.

"Besides the obvious reasons you're already aware of?" She watched as he pulled the comforter and sheet back.

"There's more to a good marriage than sex, B. And that'll happen in time."

"You don't know that," Bailey replied. "I can't promise you that it ever will – and you wouldn't be happy in a platonic relationship."

"Do you remember when Goren and I were undercover, and I came home with a card for a therapist that Don Cragen gave me?" He asked as he got into bed and turned on his side to face her, his head cradled in his hand.

"Dr. Kessler," Bailey nodded and Mike continued.

"I've met with her a few times since you left. There's things that we can try – things to work on trust and helping you to heal. We could meet with her together and I've got some information she's given me to read that you can take a look at."

"You saw a therapist? For me? Why would you do that?" The very thought that Mike Logan had sought professional advice in order to help her evoked more emotion than Bailey could put into words.

"Because I think you're worth the effort," he told her before he reached up to turn off the bedside lamp and settle into the mattress. Bailey sat in the darkness for several minutes before she leaned down to kiss Molly before she stood up. Crossing the short span between the two beds, she reached for the comforter, only to have Mike lift it for her as an invitation for her to join him. She slid between the sheets and felt Mike's arms slip around her as he pulled her against him. Silently, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips and snuggled against him.

For the first time in many years, Bailey allowed herself the luxury of hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could have a normal life. And if she could, she didn't want to share that life with any other man but Mike Logan.

**Flanigan Home**

**Springfield Virginia**

"What time do you think they'll be home?" Lily Frazier asked Claire as they worked together in the kitchen.

"Mike told me he wanted Bailey to relax and enjoy the weekend so we weren't to plan anything around them," came Claire's response as she glanced at the clock. "If they're hungry, they can eat when they get back."

"So, what do you think of Bailey's husband?" Lily was curious.

"He wasn't anyone I would have thought Bailey would go for, but I think he's good for her. I like him."

"Since when did you get so soft-spoken?" Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Mom, give me the scoop on this guy."

"What sort of 'scoop' do you want?" Claire couldn't help but smile. "I'd say he's in his mid to late 40s. He's tall, good looking and very take charge."

"Really?" Both women knew that Bailey had always shied away from strong-willed men.

"I told you, he wasn't anyone I would have chosen for your sister, but it's obvious he loves her."

"I still don't understand why he didn't come with Bailey when Daddy had his heart attack," Lily mused. Claire hadn't told either of her children, or their spouses, that Mike and Bailey had been separated.

"He's a police detective and had work to do. He came as soon as he could."

"Just in time to testify at Rick's preliminary hearing…"

"That's none of our concern," Claire didn't want to discuss the preliminary hearing or Rick Denton. "Your sister needs to do what she thinks is right but I'd just as soon your father didn't know. He can't stand the upset with his health the way it is right now."

"Have you ever talked to her about that night?" Lily asked softly, aware that it was not a subject discussed in the Flanigan house.

"No," came the clipped response.

"Don't you ever wonder? I mean, after what he did to me, didn't you think that maybe Bailey was telling the truth?"

"That's enough!" Claire snapped. "They'll be here any time and I won't have you causing any upset. All that matters now is that Bailey's gotten on with her life – she's married, her daughter is the most precious little thing and she's back here with us."

"Has Bailey talked about who the father is?" Lily couldn't believe she asked the question aloud.

"It's very obvious that Mike is Molly's father. You just have to see the two of them together," Claire replied.

"I just wondered is all. She must have met Mike very soon after leaving here if Molly's six."

"She must have. I do know they've only been married a little while, but that doesn't seem to matter in this day and age."

"Mom," Lily began, but Claire shook her head firmly.

"I know you're curious, but don't go digging for things that don't concern you. You're happy with your life, Bailey's got a good life and she's happy – why are you looking for trouble that isn't there?"

Lily was saved from answering when the sound of voices drifted in through the screen door. Molly ran to her grandfather, chattering excitedly about the National Zoo and the hotel swimming pool.

"… and Daddy told us he couldn't swim, but he really can. He was just trying to play a trick on Mommy," Molly laughed.

"Sounds like you had a good time, Pip Squeak," Reese smiled.

"It was lots of fun," she nodded. "Daddy said we could go back whenever we come to visit you and Grandma."

"The next time you go, Grandma and I will go with you. How's that?"

Adam Frazier watched the child as she talked to her grandfather, seeing her resemblance to Bailey immediately. She was a beautiful little girl, happy and open. His gaze strayed to the sight of Bailey walking alongside a man who had his arm securely around her waist. Her husband, Adam assumed and he saw the man drop a kiss on her lips.

"Here they are," Claire announced brightly, carrying a bowl of fruit salad from the house. Lily followed behind carrying a plate of burgers and hotdogs to go on the grill.

"Lily…"

"Bailey…" The sisters spoke in unison and Lily handed the plate off to Adam as she rushed towards her older sister. The women hugged tightly as the men looked on, before Lily took a step back and studied her sister. "You look good for being such an old lady," Lily teased.

"You'll be my age soon enough," Bailey laughed good-naturedly. "This is Mike – my husband," she smiled up at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Lily shook her brother-in-law's hand. "Mom and Daddy can't say enough good things about you, which is saying a lot."

"Oh, great. That's all he needs to hear, now he'll be even more full of himself than he usually is," Bailey sighed, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Mike, I'm Adam Frazier," Adam extended his hand, wondering what, if anything, the other man might know about him and his history with Bailey.

"Adam," Mike shook his hand, even as he mentally sized up Bailey's ex-fiancé. The man was the opposite of Mike in everyway. Blond haired and blue eyed, he was what Lennie Briscoe would have called a 'pretty boy' but without being conceited or pompous. To the contrary, he seemed to be a soft-spoken, unassuming man.

"Daddy!" Molly interrupted the conversation as she ran across the back yard.

"What's up, Little Bit?" Mike asked, swinging the girl into his arms.

"Can you get my Panda Bear out of the Jeep so Grandpa can see it?" she asked, her gaze drawn to the two people she hadn't met yet. "You look like my Mommy," Molly spoke to Lily.

"That's because we're sisters. I'm your Aunt Lily and this is your Uncle Adam." Reaching out to touch Molly's cheek, Lily said: "You look like your Daddy."

Bailey felt the color drain from her face, wondering what Adam may have told Lily or what Molly might innocently reveal, but thinking quickly, Mike said:

"She's too pretty to look like me – she's as beautiful as Bailey is. Let's go get that bear…" he spoke to Molly as he carried her towards the Jeep.

Reese announced that he was hungry, causing Lily to retrieve the plate of hamburgers and hotdogs from Adam before she headed off for the grill. Alone, Adam studied Bailey for a moment before he said:

"You look great."

"Thank you," Bailey replied.

"You've got to be feeling pretty overwhelmed, being back here after all these years. Me married to Lily…"

"You and Lily always had seemed to have a connection," she smiled. "I'm just glad you found each other. You look really happy together."

"We are," Adam nodded. "What about you and Logan?"

"He makes me very happy," Bailey told him without hesitation.

"And Molly?"

"What about Molly?" she eyed him warily.

"Does he know that she's not his daughter?"

"Mike knows everything, Adam. He loves Molly and in every way that matters, he is her father. You have to promise me you won't say anything to Dad or Lily though, please."

"I won't cause any trouble, if that's what you're worried about."

"I didn't think that at all," Bailey replied softly. "I just don't want them upset or saying anything to Molly…"

"She knows Logan isn't her father?"

"She knows that Mike is her 'Daddy' and to her that's all that matters. But, yes, she knows that Rick's her biological father but she doesn't know the events that led to her birth." She turned at the sound of laughter to see Molly getting a piggyback ride into the backyard before Mike set her and her Panda Bear down.

"She's a sweet kid," Adam said almost to himself.

"She is," Bailey agreed. "I'm very lucky."

"You think so, even after what you went through?" He wanted to know.

"I do – she's a gift. The one good thing that came out of a horrid situation and I can't imagine my life without her."

**Goren Home**

**New York City, NY**

Bobby was in the garage with the hood of the Mustang up while he replaced the spark plugs. He wiped his grease-covered hands on his faded flannel shirt as he turned to pick up a wrench. The movement from the doorway caught his attention and he smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Charli returned his smile. "The twins just left with Carolyn and Mitchell and I thought you might like a cold drink." She walked towards him and handed him the glass of iced tea she carried. It had taken Charli great soul searching to allow her mother into her life. It had been a slow process and Bobby admired his wife's willingness to try to rebuild a connection with the woman who had left her so many years before.

"Thanks," he accepted the glass and leaned down for a quick kiss, before Charli looked under the hood of the car.

"Did you change the air filter already?"

"No, I'm just finishing up the plugs," he took a long swallow of tea as his gaze moved over her. She had her long hair pulled into a ponytail and wore old jeans and an oversized blouse. He smiled when he realized she'd walked from the house barefoot. "Watch you don't step on anything," he cautioned. Charli looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

"Shoes are for wimps," she shrugged, leaning under the hood to loosen the nut holding the cover to the air filter. "I thought Lewis was coming to help you…"

"He had a date," Bobby replied, setting his glass down and retrieving the new filter. He came to stand close behind her and set the filter on the blanket that protected the car. He aligned his body with hers as he reached his left hand to remove the air filter cover and Charli was aware of the heat of him through their clothes. "I invited him for dinner one night next week," he spoke against her ear as he set the cover on the blanket.

"Let him know he can bring his friend if he'd like," she said, feeling Bobby's right hand as it found its way beneath her shirt to caress her hip. "Maybe Alex would like to come and bring Paul…"

"They broke up," Bobby told her as he held the lid and allowed her to remove the dirty filter. "She's seeing Peter Lyons again," he told her. "I think she's always regretted that she ended that relationship."

"Then she can bring Peter," Charli smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked when Bobby's tongue traced the shell of her ear.

"If you have to ask, I must be doing something wrong," he teased as his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

"You're supposed to be working on your car, not trying to hit on your help," she pointed out, dropping the dirty filter when his right hand moved higher to cup her lace-covered breast.

"It's not my fault that the help is so damned beautiful," he whispered, trailing kisses along the side of her throat.

"I'll bet you say that to all your helpers," she laughed when Bobby swung her around.

"Can't say that I have ever said that to Lewis," he chuckled as he lowered his mouth to hers. Charli wound her arms around his neck and parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

Bobby growled his approval, pressing his body against hers as his hands roamed the curves beneath her shirt. It never ceased to amaze Charli that he knew exactly how to draw a response from her. She had worried that her lack of experience would bore him, but Bobby had shown her time and again how very attractive he found her. He took great pleasure in teaching her that there could be many levels to their intimacy and she should never be afraid to share her desire with him.

"Let's go inside," he whispered against her mouth.

"Why?"

"If you have to ask, I must be doing something wrong," he repeated his earlier words, his breath warm on her skin.

"You're doing everything just right," she assured him. "But I've never made out with a boy in a car before," she looked towards the Mustang and smoothed her hands over the front of his shirt, undoing several buttons.

"I've got more in mind than 'making out'," he told her in a tone that made her stomach somersault. "And I think I'm a little too large to do it comfortably in that backseat."

"You won't know unless we give it a try," she coaxed, slipping her hands inside his shirt to stroke over his hair-roughened chest. Bobby considered her words even as he lowered his mouth to hers and all coherent thought was lost.

It was much later when Bobby smoothed a few strands of stray hair from Charli's face to press a gentle, breathless kiss to her lips. Charli rested her forehead against his as she whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you," came Bobby's response. The sound of his cell phone ringing had Charli looking around for the annoyance in the scattered clothes on the floor and backseat of the Mustang. "Leave it," he said, tightening his hold on her hips where she straddled his lap.

"It could be important."

"Nothing's as important as you," he told her, trying to recapture her mouth but Charli stretched to reach the phone before righting herself.

"It's Alex," she held the cell out to him and Bobby's look was less than pleased as he took it from her.

"Goren…"

Charli began retrieving her clothes, but Bobby refused to release her as he spoke.

"How the hell did that happen?" he demanded, the anger in his voice drawing Charli's attention. "Damn it, Eames. I'll meet you there." He closed the phone and threw it on the seat.

"Bobby, what is it?" Charli cupped his face in her hands. "Bobby?"

"It's Nicole – she's – she's killed a female guard and escaped from prison…"

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

In order to keep the continuity of the final scene in Chapter 4, I incorporated it into the beginning of Chapter 5.

As always, many thanks to spookycc for her patience, beta and unending support. : )

**Chapter 5**

**Goren Home**

**New York City, NY**

Bobby was in the garage with the hood of the Mustang up while he replaced the spark plugs. He wiped his grease-covered hands on his faded flannel shirt as he turned to pick up a wrench. A movement from the doorway caught his attention and he smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Charli returned his smile. "The twins just left with Carolyn and Mitchell and I thought you might like a cold drink." She walked towards him and handed him the glass of iced tea she carried. It had taken Charli great soul searching to allow her mother into her life. It had been a slow process and Bobby admired his wife's willingness to try to rebuild a connection with the woman who had left her so many years before.

"Thanks," he accepted the glass and leaned down for a quick kiss, before Charli looked under the hood of the car.

"Did you change the air filter already?"

"No, I'm just finishing up the plugs," he took a long swallow of tea as his gaze moved over her. She had her long hair pulled into a ponytail and wore old jeans and an oversized blouse. He smiled when he realized she'd walked from the house barefoot. "Watch you don't step on anything," he cautioned. Charli looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

"Shoes are for wimps," she shrugged, leaning under the hood to loosen the nut holding the cover to the air filter. "I thought Lewis was coming to help you…"

"He had a date," Bobby replied, setting his glass down and retrieving the new filter. He came to stand close behind her and set the filter on the blanket that protected the car. He aligned his body with hers as he reached his left hand to remove the air filter cover and Charli was aware of the heat of him through their clothes. "I invited him for dinner one night next week," he spoke against her ear as he set the cover on the blanket.

"Let him know he can bring his friend if he'd like," she said, feeling Bobby's right hand as it found its way beneath her shirt to caress her hip. "Maybe Alex would like to come and bring Paul…"

"They broke up," Bobby told her as he held the lid and allowed her to remove the dirty filter. "She's seeing Peter Lyons again," he told her. "I think she's always regretted that she ended that relationship."

"Then she can bring Peter," Charli smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked when Bobby's tongue traced the shell of her ear.

"If you have to ask, I must be doing something wrong," he teased as his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

"You're supposed to be working on your car, not trying to hit on your help," she pointed out, dropping the dirty filter when his right hand moved higher to cup her lace-covered breast.

"It's not my fault that the help is so damned beautiful," he whispered, trailing kisses along the side of her throat.

"I'll bet you say that to all your helpers," she laughed when Bobby swung her around.

"Can't say that I have ever said that to Lewis," he chuckled as he lowered his mouth to hers. Charli wound her arms around his neck and parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

Bobby growled his approval, pressing his body against hers as his hands roamed the curves beneath her shirt. It never ceased to amaze Charli that he knew exactly how to draw a response from her. She had worried that her lack of experience would bore him, but Bobby had shown her time and again how very attractive he found her. He took great pleasure in teaching her that there could be many levels to their intimacy and she should never be afraid to share her desire with him.

"Let's go inside," he whispered against her mouth.

"Why?"

"If you have to ask, I must be doing something wrong," he repeated his earlier words, his breath warm on her skin.

"You're doing everything just right," she assured him. "But I've never made out with a boy in a car before," she looked towards the Mustang and smoothed her hands over the front of his shirt, undoing several buttons.

"I've got more in mind than 'making out'," he told her in a tone that made her stomach somersault. "And I think I'm a little too large to do it comfortably in that backseat."

"You won't know unless we give it a try," she coaxed, slipping her hands inside his shirt to stroke over his hair-roughened chest. Bobby considered her words even as he lowered his mouth to hers and all coherent thought was lost.

It was much later when Bobby smoothed a few strands of stray hair from Charli's face to press a gentle, breathless kiss to her lips. Charli rested her forehead against his as she whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you," came Bobby's response. The sound of his cell phone ringing had Charli looking around for the annoyance in the scattered clothes on the floor and backseat of the Mustang. "Leave it," he said, tightening his hold on her hips where she straddled his lap.

"It could be important."

"Nothing's as important as you," he told her, trying to recapture her mouth but Charli stretched to reach the phone before righting herself.

"It's Alex," she held the cell out to him and Bobby's look was less than pleased as he took it from her.

"Goren…"

Charli began retrieving her clothes, but Bobby refused to release her as he spoke.

"How the hell did that happen?" he demanded, the anger in his voice drawing Charli's attention. "Damn it, Eames. I'll meet you there." He closed the phone and threw it on the seat.

"Bobby, what is it?" Charli cupped his face in her hands. "Bobby?"

"It's Nicole – she's – she's killed a female guard and escaped from prison…"

"Oh, Bobby, no," Charli whispered. Her concern wasn't for herself or the twins, but for the worry her husband would go through on their behalf.

"I'm going to have the captain send over a black and white, I need to meet Eames," he said as he eased her gently off his lap and sorted through their clothes.

"She wouldn't come here. That would be idiotic," Charli pulled on her shirt, aware of Bobby's urgency to get dressed. "She's probably on her way out of the country, don't you think?"

"There's no predicting what the hell she'll do," Bobby replied a bit gruffly. "Until I know you're safe, you'll do what I think is best," he stated. "Where was your mother taking the twins?"

*************

Charli looked out the front window sighing in exasperation at the sight of the patrol car parked in front of the house. Bobby was adamant that they remain until he returned home and had called Carolyn to have her and Mitchell bring the twins home earlier than planned.

"Who is this woman that has Bobby so worried?" Mitchell drew Charli's attention from the window.

"She's a criminal that Bobby and Alex have encountered several times over the years. Her name is Nicole Wallace and for some reason she seems to have a fixation on Bobby. She impersonated a teacher at St. Gregory's when I was teaching there. She was determined to use me to hurt Bobby and now that she's escaped, Bobby's worried she'll try to finish what she started," Charli explained as simply as she could, not wanting to dredge up the memories of Phil Dresden or the day that Nicole Wallace had shot Bobby before she was captured.

"Oh, Charli," Carolyn sighed, her own apprehension evident in her voice.

"I honestly don't think there's anything to be concerned about. This woman is smart – almost as intelligent as Bobby. She'd be a fool to try to come here. She's probably on her way to someplace with no extradition," Charli said, jumping visibly when the phone rang. "That's Bobby," she whispered, hopeful as she hurried to answer it.

"Hello, Charli," Nicole's voice startled her.

"N – Nicole," she met Mitchell's gaze, motioning for him to get his cell phone even as she found a pen and wrote down Captain Ross's telephone number. "Where are you?" Mitchell understood Charli's intent and called the captain to have the call traced.

"Somewhere that husband of yours will never find me," came the smug reply. "Although I know he's worried I'm somewhere in the city. I can see him all up in arms trying to track me down, to assure him that you and those children of his are safe, but he's only wasting his time."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Just to hear your voice before I disappear – to tell you that no matter what might happen, I won't ever hurt you or those babies. Tell Bubby for me that he was right," Nicole's voice dropped to a whisper.

"What was he right about?" Charli was curious.

"Just tell him, he'll understand."

*************

"What did she mean, Bobby? That you were right?" Charli asked once he returned home. Carolyn and Mitchell, sensing they needed time alone, had said their 'goodbyes' and left.

"Tell me exactly what she said, Charli. Did you hear anything in the background that might give us a clue as to where she was going?" Bobby ignored her question. He paced the floor like a caged animal, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for her to answer.

"Bobby…"

"Damn it, Chuck! Did you hear anything?"

"There was a lot of background noise. She had to be at an airport but I don't know where. She said she was going where you wouldn't find her – and to tell you that you were right and no matter what might happen, she'll never hurt me or the twins," Charli studied him, aware of his agitation.

"The day I went to see Nicole, after she'd been arrested – I realized that she had fallen in love with you. When I confronted her, she denied it but we both knew it was true. It was the reason – it was why she couldn't shoot you and that she turned the gun on me instead…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I need to call Eames, see if the sweep of the airports turned anything up – see if anyone recognized her…"

**Flanigan Home**

**Springfield, Virginia**

Bailey helped carry the leftovers into the house as she called to Molly:

"Twenty more minutes and then you need to get into the bathtub, young lady."

"Mommy," Molly began, but Mike added:

"You have school tomorrow, Little Bit, and it was a busy weekend."

"Will you read to me?"

"I think I can handle that," he winked at her. "But only as long as you don't give Mommy a hard time, deal?"

"Deal," she agreed, turning her attention back to her toys.

Adam sat across from Mike at the picnic table, watching the exchange and said:

"I have to give you a lot of credit."

"For what?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow.

"There's no way I could raise another man's child – especially, under the circumstances," Adam replied. The man had the good grace to look uneasy at his admission.

"She's a great kid – I wouldn't give her or Bailey up for anything," Mike replied easily.

"You must think I'm real jerk."

"I think you did what you thought was best. Bailey made a choice that you didn't agree with. I don't know if it makes you a jerk or just incredibly honest – from what I can see, everything worked out for the best for all of us."

"You love Bailey?"

"You're married to her sister and you're asking me that?" Mike studied him across the table. "You still in love with her?"

Adam held Mike's gaze for a moment before he shook his head.

"I'll always love her but not the way you mean. We have a lot of history together and I just want the best for her. It doesn't seem like I could ever make her happy. We were together because it was what was expected of us. I knew that she wasn't in love with me, not really, but she didn't want to disappoint anyone. She was different before Denton – not like now," Adam broke off, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Different? Rape has a way of changing someone," Mike scoffed. "And I happen to love her exactly as she is – I wouldn't change a thing about her."

"She's recovered OK then?" Adam watched Lily come out of the house and made certain she stayed out of earshot.

"Recovered?"

"I worried about her – you know, that she'd be able to have a normal relationship again. I mean, she never cared for sex much to begin with and then after Denton…" Adam broke off when Bailey approached the table. Mike glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hey there."

"Hey there," Bailey laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mom made blueberry pie and rice pudding for dessert. Do you want any?"

"What are you having?"

"Rice pudding," she told him, curious as to what the two men had been discussing but not certain she wanted to know.

"Then I'll have the pie," he replied. "As long as you sit next to me and I can share your pudding," he winked up at her. Bailey gave in to the sudden urge to lean down and drop a light kiss on his lips. When she straightened, Mike's gaze moved over her face and she felt the blush creep into her cheeks.

Adam watched their interaction, confident that he had the answers to his questions. After years of wondering, Adam was relieved to finally know that Bailey had found someone who could accept her and her child, someone who could offer her the steadfast, unwavering love that had been missing when she needed it the most.

Bailey walked from the bathroom later that evening and found Mike already in bed. He sat up against the headboard reading a book. He marked his page and looked up to watch as she picked up her brush and ran it through her hair.

"What are you reading?"

"It's one of the books Dr. Kessler gave me," he replied, placing the book on the nightstand.

"You and Adam seemed to be awfully chummy," she broached the subject.

"Nervous about what he was telling me?"

"I don't know that I'd have anything to be nervous about," she set her brush down and met his gaze. "I was just curious as to what the two of you could have to discuss."

"A little odd having your ex-lover and your husband in such close proximity?" Mike was obviously finding her discomfort amusing.

"First my mother and now Adam, you're making friends rather quickly…"

"I'm a lovable sort of guy," Mike teased, his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You're stubborn and hell bent on things going your way," Bailey stated, setting her brush down with more force than was necessary.

"And you're not?" he countered, his gaze moving over her as she leaned back against the dresser to study him.

"You've been here two days and you're having early morning coffee with my mother. And for some reason, I didn't think you and Adam would find so much to talk about."

"I'm taking the opportunity to get to know a little more about you – things you haven't been willing to share."

"Using your police tactics to get information out of my mother and Adam? How fair is that?"

"You're just pissed because you don't know what they've told me and that makes you uncomfortable," he told her.

"Would you like it if I went behind your back to find things out about you?"

"Probably not," Mike agreed easily. "But I'm pretty much an open book where you're concerned."

"So what wealth of information did you learn that I couldn't have told you myself?"

"Well, I learned that you weren't always so outspoken and independent. You were the quiet sister – the peacemaker. You dated Adam because it was expected of you – and you agreed to marry him because it was what both families wanted. It didn't matter that you weren't in love with each other, you didn't want to go against your parents. It's probably the same reason you didn't pursue the rape charges against Denton after the evidence went missing. You didn't want to upset your parents or Lily." Mike studied her expression as he spoke, knowing that he spoke the truth.

"So would you rather I was that shy mouse that I used to be?" Bailey challenged.

"Hell, no," he laughed. "I'd rather know right where I stand where you're concerned. Less chance of being caught off guard that way."

"Any other tidbits I should know about or are you planning on saving them to use against me later?"

"Adam mentioned that he was glad that you had gotten through the aftermath of the rape and that you and I have a strong marriage – he said you didn't like sex very much before the rape and that afterwards you shut right down." Mike watched her shift uncomfortably and knew he had hit a nerve.

"And you're afraid that I've been right all along and there's no way I'll ever be able to – give you what you want," Bailey flushed softly under his gaze.

"What you did or didn't feel for Adam has nothing to do with what you and I feel for each other. You can say I'm arrogant, full of myself or whatever else you want, but I know that when you're ready and we make love, you're going to want me as much as I want you."

Bailey fell silent then, certain she was out of her comfort zone. She moved across the room and slipped into bed, assuming the conversation was over. Mike switched off the bedside lamp and settled down between the sheets. He turned onto his side to face her as he asked:

"Have you given anymore thought about coming home?"

"I can't leave my father, Mike…"

"Seems to me he handled the bar pretty well while you were gone for the weekend. He's a lot stronger than you're giving him credit for. He doesn't need a crutch, B and if you keep taking his work away from him, you'll do him more harm than good."

She knew he spoke the truth and she considered her response carefully before she spoke softly in the darkness:

"Judge Merrick will more than likely render his decision tomorrow as to whether or not Rick will stand trial. Once the hearing is over, can I have the rest of the week? I'll talk to Dad and make sure that he's OK with my leaving. It will give me time to go over things at the bar with Candy and to get Molly transferred back to school. Molly and I could drive back next weekend."

"That's fair enough," Mike agreed. "I'll even hang out and help for the week, how's that?"

"You need to get back to work, don't you? You'll be flying home with Megan…"

"I've got time," Mike hedged, not wanting to reveal his departure from the NYPD just yet. "We could drive back together next weekend."

"Are you sure?" Bailey realized she liked the thought of Mike staying with them. "Close proximity in a Jeep for that long with a 6 year old?"

"Piece of cake," Mike smiled. "Is it so hard for you to accept that I've missed you and want to stay with you?"

"Yes," Bailey admitted.

"Why?"

"Because since the night Rick – since that night, I haven't felt that I was worth much of anything," she spoke softly.

Fairfax County General District Court

**Preliminary Hearing of Richard Denton**

**Fairfax Virginia**

Bailey sat on the witness stand, her hands clenched firmly in her lap while she waited for Eric Cutler to begin his questioning. The Assistant District Attorney had been insistent in his own questioning of the night of the rape, but Bailey had remained calm and had given succinct responses. She met Mike's gaze, and although he offered her a reassuring smile, she saw the concern in his hazel eyes. Seated alongside him, Megan Wheeler leaned close to him.

"She's doing great, Mike."

"Cutler's going to try to tear her apart," he whispered.

"If she's going to crumble, better it happens now than during the actual trial," Megan replied.

"I don't know if I can do this, Wheeler," Mike ran a hand through his short hair. "I wanted to punch Bradshaw in the head, Denton's lawyer starts on her and I'll rip his heart out."

"No, you won't," Megan stated. "It won't help Bailey if you do and it might help get the charges dropped, which you don't want to happen so you'll behave yourself." Even as she spoke, she was aware of Mike's sardonic sideways glance in her direction.

"Mr. Cutler, we'd like to do this sometime today," Judge Merrick stated.

"Yes, sir," the attorney rose to his feet and approached the witness stand. "Mrs. Logan, you told the court that up until the night of the alleged attack, you never had any reason to fear your brother-in-law."

"That's right."

"Did you consider Mr. Denton to be a friend?"

"He was married to my sister, they'd been together since high school. I considered him to be family."

"And in all that time, you never did anything to lead Mr. Denton on? You never made comments or suggestions that would lead him to believe that you saw him as more than your brother-in-law?"

"No, of course not."

"Did you join in on the touch football games and the soccer games that the men would organize?"

"Yes."

"And isn't it true that you did that to get the men to focus on you? The only woman participating in contact sports?"

"No – I joined in because I enjoyed the sports themselves and I was always a bit of a tomboy."

"Please, you can't tell me that you didn't welcome the male attention, not even a little?"

"No. They were family and friends – I joined in from the time I was old enough to."

"I see," Cutler had obviously expected to rattle her with his questions about her participation in the soccer and football games. When he failed, he turned to meet Denton's gaze and Logan watched the exchange curiously.

"Is that all you've got, Mr. Cutler?" Judge Merrick studied the attorney.

"No, Your Honor, I have a few more questions." He faced Bailey again and asked. "The night of the alleged attack, you left the house and went directly to the ER?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you go to your sister?"

"Excuse me?"

"You could have gone to your sister – alerted her to the fact that you had just been viciously attacked, but instead you left the house and drove yourself to the hospital."

"I don't understand the question," Bailey looked to Judge Merrick.

"If you had been raped and traumatized as you claim, Mrs. Logan – how did you find the presence of mind to drive yourself to the hospital and not go to your sister for help?"

"Rick had already woke Lily – he was trying to cover up what he'd done."

"By telling her that you had seduced him and once your interlude was over, you began crying 'rape'."

"Yes."

"Which is really what happened, isn't it? You have always been attracted to Mr. Denton and made every effort to find ways to be alone with him. The night of the alleged attack, you simply found Mr. Denton in a weak moment and took advantage of the situation…"

"No."

"It's awfully convenient that you chose a time when your fiancé wasn't able to be with you to visit your sister and brother-in-law, Mrs. Logan. You went there with the full intention of trying to have to sex with Mr. Denton."

"No."

"You weren't raped, were you? You were a willing participant in a relationship that you initiated."

"I didn't initiate anything! Rick Denton raped me!" Bailey stated, fighting the tears that filled her brown eyes. Mike started to open his mouth but Megan laid a hand on his arm to stop him. He'd been warned how intense the questioning would be but he hadn't been prepared for the tears.

"Then why didn't you pursue this when you were first raped? The evidence went conveniently missing and you did nothing to bring Mr. Denton to justice. Why, Mrs. Logan?"

"Because it was my word against his. He was a Deputy Sheriff at the time and he had help in hiding what he'd done."

"Your own family didn't believe you. Your parents, your siblings – none of them would come forward on your behalf. Wasn't that because they knew your reputation? They knew that you enjoyed the company of men and that Rick Denton was just another one of your conquests."

"No! You're wrong. I didn't – I've never had a reputation," Bailey looked to Mike and saw him leaning forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees, his hands clenched in front of his mouth as if trying to force himself to remain silent. When their gazes met though, Bailey saw a warmth and pain in his eyes. He wanted to protect her, to stop the questioning and was fighting a war within himself to stay still.

"You wanted what happened, Mrs. Logan. You welcomed Rick Denton's attention, and invited him into your bed. Afterwards, you needed to cover your tracks so you decided to accuse him of rape. But you didn't plan on your family to see through your game…"

"No, you're wrong!"

"You can't believe that after all this time anyone is going to be convinced that you were raped – that you carried the child of your rapist for 9 months and have raised that child with love and warmth."

"That's enough!" Mike's outburst caused everyone to fall silent and the sound of Judge Merrick's gavel resonated throughout the courtroom.

"Detective Logan, sit down," the Judge spoke evenly. "We're going to recess for 30 minutes and when we re-adjourn, I'll render my decision."

Bailey's knees trembled and she felt certain they wouldn't support her as she left the witness stand. Mike hurried to her, sliding his arm around her waist as Bradshaw and Megan joined them.

"Why the hell didn't you object to the filth coming out of Cutler's mouth?" Logan demanded coldly of the ADA.

"This is a preliminary hearing, Detective. Judge Merrick would have overruled any objection I made. This was to determine whether or not Bailey will be able to stand up to the cross examination at the actual trial. And trust me, that will be a hell of a lot worse than what happened here," Jason Bradshaw explained. "But you did great, Bailey."

"Can we get some air?" Bailey ignored Bradshaw instead looking up at Mike. She was pale and her stomach clenched as if she were going to be ill.

"Bailey, we need to discuss…" the attorney began, but Mike silenced the man with a finger against his chest.

"You don't need to discuss anything," came the steely response, Mike's voice was gruff as he fought to control his anger. "She's been through enough for one day."

"Mike, please," she whispered.

"Stay away from her," Mike warned Bradshaw as he directed Bailey out of the courtroom, followed by a concerned Wheeler.

Megan stopped at a vending machine to purchase a bottle of water before she located the Logan's outside a back exit. They sat on a low stone wall that lined the sidewalk, speaking softly when Megan approached and offered Bailey the bottle.

"Thank you," Bailey accepted it gratefully, twisting off the cap with shaky fingers.

"I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better," Megan began.

"I didn't realize it was going to be this intense," Bailey replied. "It's fine, really."

"At least it will be over until the trial starts."

"If there's going to be a trial," Bailey voiced her fear aloud. "What if Judge Merrick dismisses the charges?"

"That's not going to happen," Mike stated. "Denton's going to stand trial and he's going to prison for a hell of a long time."

"How can you be so sure?" Bailey asked him.

"Because if he doesn't go to prison, I'm going to kill the bastard," Mike assured her as he slid off the wall and walked away from them.

"Mike!" Bailey slid off the wall to follow after him, but Megan laid a hand on her arm.

"Let him walk it off or you'll wind up fighting for no good reason."

Bailey's gaze moved from Mike to Megan before she relented. The only other time she had seen him so angry, he had beaten Rick Denton in the parking lot of a grocery store. While Bailey didn't fear for a moment that Mike would harm her, she knew Megan was right. They'd argue and Denton definitely wasn't worth it.

By the time they returned to the courtroom, Mike had barely spoken more than a few words. He stood to the side to allow Megan and Bailey to precede him before they were all seated. Uncertain of his mood, Bailey sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap as she waited nervously for Judge Merrick to return with his decision. She knew that either decision would come with consequences that Bailey would be forced to deal with. If Denton were to stand trial, Bailey would have to testify and she knew the cross examination would be considerably worse than what she had endured earlier and there was still no guarantee he would be found guilty. If Judge Merrick decided there wasn't enough evidence for the case to go to trial, Denton would be a free man and that would mean he would continue to harass Bailey and Molly at every opportunity.

"I've considered all of the details of this case carefully," Judge Merrick stated once he had returned to the courtroom. "I have been a judge for almost 25 years and of all cases that I've tried, I have always found violence against children and women to be the most heinous. I've met with Mrs. Logan, I've listened to her testimony and it's my determination that there are sufficient grounds to hold this case over for trial."

Bailey exhaled the breath she had been unaware that she'd been holding in and heard Mike's softly spoken "yes" of victory. She watched Rick Denton's agitated motions as he spoke to his attorney. Eric Cutler rose to his feet:

"Your Honor, Mr. Denton is requesting that bail be set while he waits for the trial to begin."

"Objection!" Jason Bradshaw stated as he rose. "Mr. Denton has a history of stalking Mrs. Logan and even attempted to kidnap her daughter on the day of his arrest."

"Mrs. Logan and her husband live in New York City. My client will remain in Virginia until the case comes to trial," Cutler countered.

"You can't guarantee that," Bradshaw stated, speaking directly to the opposing attorney.

"And my client can't be expected to be kept incarcerated when he hasn't been tried," Cutler challenged.

"Enough, gentlemen!" Judge Merrick intervened. "It's my understanding that Mrs. Logan is in Springfield for an undetermined amount of time. Is that correct, Mrs. Logan?"

"We may be leaving next Saturday," Bailey replied softly. Although she disliked the thought that Rick might be eligible for bail, she couldn't lie.

"I see," the judge considered this information for a moment. "I'll make a determination on bail by Friday, Mr. Cutler."

*************

Leaving the courthouse, Megan glanced at her watch before she looked at Mike.

"Looks like I'll be catching a plane back to New York."

"I'm going to hang here for the week," he said. "And drive back with Bailey and Molly this weekend."

"I figured as much," Megan smiled, her gaze traveling from one to the other. "I'm glad things seem to be working out for you both."

"Wheeler," Mike's good humor returned. "I thought you didn't care."

"I care as much as any partner would, wanting to make sure you're happy," she told him, retrieving her cell phone from her pocket. "I'm going to call the airport and see what time the return flights are."

"We'll take you to lunch before you leave and then to the airport," Bailey offered.

"I'd like that," Megan accepted. "I'll be right back."

Once she was out of earshot, Mike turned to look down at Bailey.

"Are you OK?"

"I think so," she nodded. "I'm relieved that I got through it and based on what happened in there, I think I'll get through the trial."

"You did great, B," he assured her. "But the trial's going to be a hell of a lot rougher than what happened in there."

"But we'll have time before the trial starts," Bailey reasoned. "And you'll be with me, won't you?"

"I will," he promised.

"Of course you will," Bailey realized as she met his gaze. "You have no choice since you and Megan were the arresting detectives."

"I'll be there for **you**," Mike stated firmly. He leaned down and kissed her lips ever so softly before he added: "We need to talk but it'll wait until later."

"The earliest flight I can get is 1 o'clock," Megan rejoined them. "So if you still want to take me to lunch…"

"There's a great little restaurant on the way to the airport," Bailey turned her attention to Megan, although she was intrigued by Mike's cryptic words.

**Flanigan Home**

**Springfield, Virginia**

Bailey smiled at the sound of Molly's laughter as Mike read her a bedtime story. He purposely confused the words to have Molly correct him, which left the child giggling at his silliness. Standing in the doorway, Bailey watched as they sat on the bed, their heads close together as they focused on the book. To any outsider seeing them for the first time, there would be no way to tell that they weren't father and daughter.

"Hi, Mommy," Molly looked up from the book.

"Hi, Sweet Pea," Bailey entered the room. "Sounds like you two are having fun."

"Daddy's being goofy," the child replied with a laugh.

"I am not," Mike denied, but his eyes twinkled as he met Bailey's gaze.

"I'm sure you're not," Bailey couldn't resist the playful mood in the room. "But just to get Molly to sleep before midnight, why don't we let her read to us?"

With Molly snuggled between them, Bailey and Mike listened as she read to them. When necessary, they helped her sound out words and they both made a fuss over the wonderful job she did as they tucked her in for the night.

"Mommy?" Molly called just as Bailey and Mike reached the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Are we going home with Daddy when he leaves?"

"Would you like that?" Bailey was aware of Mike watching for her reaction.

"Will we be moving back home?"

"Daddy and I hadn't discussed that yet…" Bailey began uncertainly. Although she and Mike had talked about the possibility of working on their marriage, nothing definite had been decided.

"What would you like?" Mike asked, standing close behind Bailey.

"I want us to all live together again – like before," Molly replied innocently.

"Why am I not surprised?" her mother teased.

"You just go to sleep and I'll talk to Mommy," Mike told the little girl with a conspiratorial wink. He followed Bailey down the stairs into the living room where Reese and Claire watched television.

"Claire, Bailey and I are going for a walk, would you mind listening for Molly?" Mike asked his mother-in-law.

"Of course not, you two enjoy yourselves," Claire smiled at them. Bailey still got the feeling that the two had shared secrets about her during their early morning conversation and the way her mother looked at her only reinforced her belief.

Once outside, Mike took hold of Bailey's hand as they walked towards the end of the driveway. She led him to the right and away from the houses that lined the street to the left.

"So, how do you think we're going to reconcile our marriage if we don't move back in together?" Mike broke the silence.

"I didn't say we wouldn't move back in together, I said we hadn't talked about it," Bailey countered. "And we hadn't."

"I just assumed it was a given," Mike replied.

"Doesn't do to assume where women are concerned, especially your wife," she laughed and Mike tugged her hand to pulled her closer before he slid his arm around her waist.

"God, I've missed you," he hugged her close to his side. "You don't pull any punches, do you?"

"Would you want me to?" she asked, as she slipped her arm along his back.

"No," he chuckled. "But you weren't always so outspoken, were you?" he wanted to know.

"I barely said 'boo'," she admitted. "It was easier to not rock the boat than to speak my mind."

"Until Denton raped you…"

"After the rape, I was alone, truly alone – for the first time in my life and then I had Molly to care for. I found my back bone quick."

"Well, I happen to like you just the way you are, smart mouth and all."

"Aw, shucks, Logan, I don't know if I can stand all the flattery," Bailey laughed, turning her face into his chest.

"You want flattery? I could go on for hours but it would make you blush," Mike kissed the top of her head.

"I want to know what you said we needed to talk about at the courthouse today."

"How do you feel about being a cop's wife?"

"Since I already am a cop's wife, that's a moot point, don't you think?" She stopped walking to look up at him.

"What if I told you that I quit?"

"I'd ask you to repeat yourself because I had to have misheard you."

"And I'd tell you that after you and Molly left, Wheeler and I worked a case that just about did me in. A man by the name of Randy Nichols spent 16 years in prison for a murder he didn't commit because of an ADA's desire to advance her career," Mike began, his hazel eyes moving over her face. He told her about the case, about Terry Driver's need for vengeance against both Wheeler and himself and his decision to leave the NYPD.

"Poor Megan," Bailey whispered when she learned of Colin Ledger's arrest. "She must feel so betrayed."

"She has every right to," Mike agreed. "But she's tough and she'll get through it."

"So, you're a man of leisure now, are you?"

"For a few weeks. I've got my eye on something, and if it works out, you might want to work with me."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" her eyes twinkled at his vague revelation.

"Not yet. If it doesn't go through, I don't want you to be disappointed," he smiled down at her. "And we're going to start seeing Dr. Kessler when we get back home."

"What if…," Bailey broke off, shaking her head.

"What if – what, B?"

"What if it doesn't help? What if we go through all the necessary steps and I still can't have a sexual relationship?"

"Adam made mention of the fact that you didn't enjoy sex before the rape and after it was a given that you didn't want to be touched," Mike studied her face as he spoke. Bailey flushed softly and diverted her gaze. "You told me that you were with Adam because it was expected of you, not because you were in love with him. Do you think that your lack of enthusiasm where sex was concerned was your body's way of telling you it wasn't right?"

"And you think it will be different with you?"

"I do," he stated with a sincerity that had her meeting his gaze.

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I've felt your response, B – the way you react to my kisses without thinking, before the memory of Denton sneaks in and makes you freeze up. Because I know that you feel something for me, something deeper than what you ever felt for Frazier, whether you're willing to admit it or not," Mike pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers. It was a gentle kiss, soft and coaxing. His hands smoothed over her back while his tongue teased her lips apart and Bailey came up on her tiptoes to wind her arms around his neck.

Fairfax County Jail Fairfax, Virginia

"You had damn well better get me bail," Rick Denton growled as he glared at Eric Cutler through the glass that separated them.

"We just wait for Merrick to make his decision," Cutler replied. "But we need to go over this case in more detail so I don't have anymore surprises jumping out at me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rick spoke as if the attorney were mentally impaired.

"What the hell am I talking about? You told me that Bailey was a willing participant in what happened that night, that she had made no secret of her attraction to you…"

"She wanted it," Denton stated. "She begged me for it!"

"No, she didn't. I saw her reaction, the way she looked today on the stand – she was traumatized by what you did to her. You raped her as sure as I'm sitting here."

"That's how good an actress she is – how she gets everyone's sympathy. If she were telling the truth, don't you think her family would have been in the courtroom to support her?" Denton pointed out. Cutler gave that thought consideration before he fell silent. "I want bail. I don't care what it takes but you will get me out of here!"

Cutler nodded and Denton watched as the weak-willed attorney left the visitation room. Rick rose to his feet and allowed the guard to direct him back to his cell. Once he was out on bail, he'd find Bailey Flanigan and remind the little tramp exactly who she belonged to.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Flanigan's Bar **

**Springfield, Virginia**

Bailey cleared the glasses from a table before she washed it with a damp rag. The sound of laughter drew her attention and she turned to find her father and Mike behind the bar sharing a joke. She couldn't help but smile and when Mike's gaze met hers, he winked at her, which caused a soft flush to creep into her cheeks. He seemed to be enjoying his stint as a bartender and Bailey was more than a little surprised at his knowledge of the art of mixology.

"Your husband is cute," Candy drew Bailey out of her thoughts.

"Just keep in mind that he is **my **husband," she smiled in response, surprised at the stab of jealousy she felt.

"No worries, Bailey, he's only got eyes for you," the younger woman replied. "He said you'll be leaving Saturday morning to head home to New York."

"There's really no need for us to be here. You and Dad have the bar under control and Molly's really missing her friends," Bailey explained.

"I'm going to miss you," Candy told her. "And I hope now that you're back with your family you come back to visit often, along with that good looking husband of yours."

*************

Mike sat at the breakfast nook Saturday morning while the rest of the house was still asleep. He had come to the Flanigan home with every intention of disliking Bailey's parents. When Bailey had needed them the most, they had refused to stand by her and had no contact with her until Reese suffered his heart attack. But instead of despising them, he had found them to be warm and caring people who had openly welcomed him into their family.

"Good morning," Claire greeted him from the doorway.

"Good morning, Claire," he smiled at her. "I made coffee. It's not as good as yours or Bailey's, but it's passable."

"I'll make breakfast before you all leave," she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee before she slid in the nook across from her son-in-law. "I'm going to miss them - and you."

"I'll admit, I came here certain that I'd hate you and Reese, but you make it really hard," he told her.

"Hating us?" Her surprise at his admission was sincere. "Why would you hate us?"

"Because of Bailey."

"Bailey? Bailey hates us?"

"No, of course not. She happens to be very protective of you and even warned me once that you were off limits."

"Then why would you dislike us so?" Claire was obviously troubled by the thought.

"When Denton raped her, none of you believed her. You all turned your backs on her…"

"Is that what she thinks?"

"It's what you did, Claire. He raped her – he destroyed her spirit and her sense of self-worth and none of you stood by her."

"Oh, Mike, it wasn't like that at all," Claire's eyes filled with tears.

"So Bailey lied? I'm sorry but based on what I've seen and heard, not one of you have shown her any compassion over what happened," Mike stated coolly.

"It wasn't that we didn't care – or that we didn't worry when she left without a word, it's just that…"

"What is it, Claire?"

"We love our children dearly and as parents, it's our job to protect them and to keep them safe. You never want to believe that anything bad could ever happen to them," Reese spoke from the doorway. "We couldn't – we didn't want to admit what happened. We didn't want to deal with our daughter being raped or being in such pain. It wasn't that we didn't believe her – but by not saying the words out loud, we could pretend that bastard never laid a hand on her."

Mike digested Reese's words and while he didn't agree with their reasoning, he did understand their reaction.

"But he did and Bailey's had to deal with the ramifications of it alone," Mike replied softly.

"She has you," Reese met the younger man's gaze. "And you have that beautiful child together."

"I love your daughter, Reese, more than I ever thought possible. But she needs her family's support, too, and when Denton goes to trial, it could get ugly," he told them.

The sound of Molly and Bailey coming down the stairs put an end to their conversation and Claire slid from the nook to begin preparing breakfast. Climbing into the booth alongside Mike, Molly began asking about Jake and Emma, excited at the prospect of seeing them again. Bailey worked alongside her mother unaware of the discussion that had taken place just seconds before.

"Will we stop at a hotel on the way home?" Molly wanted to know.

"Probably not. We've only got about a 5 hour drive," Mike was saying. "Besides Jake and Emma are being christened tomorrow and I figured you'd want to be home for that."

"What's a christening?" Molly's curiosity never ceased to amaze Mike but rather than losing patience with her, he enjoyed trying to explain things in a way she would understand them.

While Mike explained the beliefs and customs behind a christening, Bailey listened. The man had told her that he had never pictured himself with children, but when she watched him with Molly, she knew in her heart that they belonged together. No matter what might happen between Mike and Bailey, Mike and Molly were bound together as father and daughter and Bailey wanted to ensure they would stay together if something were to happen to her.

*************

Bailey clung to her mother and father when it was time to leave, wanting to carry the warmth of their hugs with her until she saw them again. Kissing Reese's cheek, she said:

"Make sure you take care of yourself and you let Candy help out. She knows how to do the orders and if she has any questions, she can give me a call."

"I'll take care of myself," he promised. "And I'll let Candy know you're available to talk to her if she needs you." He looked towards the Jeep where Mike secured Molly's seatbelt and added: "You got yourself a good husband there. He loves you. Let yourself be happy, Bailey. Deal with the past and give that child of yours brothers and sisters."

"Dad…"

"Your mother and I were wrong. What Rick did to you was horrible and we tried to deny that it happened, we let you down. We failed you and for that I hope you can forgive us."

Tears filled Bailey's eyes as she hugged her father again.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl," his arms tightened around her, in an effort to take away her pain. Releasing her, he said: "You need to get on the road if you're going to make it back before it gets dark."

To Bailey's surprise, Mike offered to drive and she willingly handed over the keys. When she slid into the passenger seat, she found a book waiting for her. The same book Mike had been reading during the week. She glanced across at him and he offered her a gentle smile.

"Thought maybe you'd want to start doing some research on the drive."

Bailey leafed through the book while Mike backed out of the driveway, several topics jumping out at her. She closed the book as if she'd been caught doing something wrong and looked at Mike, who found her shyness amusing.

"I'll be glad to help you with any words you aren't familiar with," he told her with a wolfish grin and Bailey hung her head to hide her blush.

"You're such a…" she broke off in an attempt to find the right word.

"Helpful, attentive, thoughtful…" he teased but Bailey shook her head.

"Man!" she replied, slapping his arm lightly as his laughter filled the Jeep.

"Yes, I am," he agreed, and Bailey got the distinct impression that he was pleased that he was. His expression softened when he asked: "Are you OK?"

"I am," she nodded. "I don't want to lose them again."

"You won't," Mike promised her. "They love you, B, that's obvious. I think they did the wrong thing for what they thought were the right reasons." Bailey covered Mike's right hand where it rested on the shift knob with her left and his thumb caressed hers lightly.

Once she had helped him navigate I-495, Bailey opened the book and began reading while Mike focused his attention on the road. She recognized many of the symptoms in the first chapter as those she had endured and as she continued to read, she lost herself in the stories of the victims of sexual assault who had been interviewed by the author. The following chapters dealt with their steps towards recovery and the ability of their significant others to demonstrate patience and support.

Each of the women outlined in specific detail the way that they overcame their fear of sexual intercourse through the process of trust and alternate methods of intimacy shared with their significant others. As she continued to read, images of Mike caressing her and kissing her in the ways described crept into her thoughts and she found it difficult to concentrate. Adam had told her once that if she had been able to figure out a way to have sex fully clothed, she would have done it. Reading the steps these men and women had taken was both inspiring and intimidating.

"Anybody getting hungry?" Mike's voice broke into her thoughts and she closed the book.

"Me!" Molly replied from the backseat.

"You're always hungry," Mike teased.

"So are you," Molly smiled and Bailey laughed.

"You're right about that," she winked at Molly.

"It's not my fault you're such a good cook," Mike defended his appetite.

"Sure, blame me," she smiled.

"That's the way any good marriage works, isn't it? I blame you, you blame me…" he laughed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Your view on marriage isn't very appealing, is it?"

"Didn't used to be," he agreed. "But it's getting better every day."

Once they had eaten, Bailey took over driving, certain that she couldn't read anymore with Mike sitting so close. In an attempt to keep Molly occupied, they began looking for certain color cars, each counting how many they saw first to determine the winner.

"Where are we going to live now?" Molly asked suddenly, causing both adults to look at each other before Mike questioned:

"What do you mean, Little Bit?"

"When we left, Mommy and me were living one place and you were living in our old 'partment," Molly explained. "All our stuff is one place and your stuff is in the other place."

"Well, that's something we hadn't even thought about," Mike told her. "Where would you like to live?"

"I have friends at our new 'partment," Molly was thoughtful. "But I want us to be with you."

"But I can move my stuff to be with you and Mommy," he pointed out. He turned his attention to Bailey. "Since I haven't been allowed in the new place, which apartment do you think would be better?"

Bailey had the good manners to apologize as she said:

"I'm sorry. It just seemed easier to keep you at arm's length."

"We're not doing that again, B, no more separations," he spoke softly, his gaze met hers for an instant before Bailey focused on the road. "We're in this together, agreed?"

"Agreed," she answered.

"But where are we living?" Molly didn't understand the adult's conversation and wanted an answer to her original question.

"Why don't we go to the new apartment tonight and let Daddy see if he likes it better than the old one?" Bailey suggested. "And then we can decide tomorrow."

*************

Molly had been anxious to show Mike around the apartment, explaining all the reasons she wanted to stay as she bounced on her bed. Mike caught her in mid-bounce to carry her into the living room as he said:

"You should go to work with Mommy. I'm sure her boss could use some more salespeople."

"I'm too little to go to work," Molly stated, seriously. "I have to finish school first and then go to college."

"And then what?"

"And then I get a boyfriend," she told him.

"A boyfriend?" Mike pretended to be shocked. "There will be no boyfriends allowed near my little girl."

"Daddy, I won't be a little girl when I get a boyfriend," Molly giggled.

"Do you hear this nonsense?" Mike asked Bailey as he sat Molly on the kitchen counter. "She's going to get a boyfriend."

"Daddy!" Molly squealed at being purposely misunderstood. Bailey smiled at the easy teasing and realized how much she had missed Mike's presence in their lives.

It was later than usual when Molly was finally in bed and sleeping soundly. Bailey pulled her bedroom door closed and settled on the sofa, aware of Mike in the kitchen talking on the telephone. She turned on the television and promised herself she'd worry about the laundry tomorrow.

"Molly asleep?"

"She was out in a few seconds," Bailey smiled as Mike joined her on the sofa. "What time do we need to be at church tomorrow for the christening?"

"Eleven."

"You'll need to get a suit before we go," she reminded him.

"And pack up some clothes to bring back here," he said.

"You don't mind? You've already moved once because of us," she turned to face him, tucking her legs beneath her.

"It'll be easier to move me here than to move the two of you back," he shrugged. "And since I'm not working I've got more time."

"I'm not sure I've got a job to go back to myself," she replied. "My boss was very understanding at first, but when I couldn't give him a definite answer as to when I'd be back, he was going to look for a replacement."

"If he found someone to take your place, it's his loss," Mike told her.

"Thank you for that, but I'm not indispensable," she shrugged. "If I had my real estate license, it might be different."

"Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Selling? No, that's not for me," Bailey was certain of this. "I'll call on Monday and see if I'm still employed and if not, I'm sure I can find something else. And you did mention that I might want to work with you," she reminded him. "Do I need to learn how to use a gun?"

"Uh – no," he grinned. "One thing I always promised myself was that if I ever got married, I'd make sure to keep my wife away from any and all weapons."

"And you're not going to tell me anything?" she asked, returning his smile.

"Not until Monday morning," he said.

"What about – do you have an appointment with Dr. Kessler this week?" Even as she asked the question, Bailey felt her cheeks grow warm.

"We do," he confirmed. "Tuesday."

"And what happens if this doesn't help?"

"Why don't you give it a chance first?" he countered, reaching out to tangle his fingers in her soft brown hair. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Give us a chance, B."

**Goren Home**

"I'm so happy to have you home," Charli hugged Bailey as the two women stood in the kitchen following the twins' christening. "How's your father?"

"He's doing great," Bailey replied. "And between my mother and one of the women at the bar, he's got the help he needs to get back to work."

"And, you and Mike?" Charli asked as they set the table for dinner.

"Mike and I are going to see a counselor to deal with my problems," came the soft response. "He wants me in his life. And I realized when he showed up in that courtroom in Virginia just how much I want to be there."

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you – both of you," Charli smiled. "You know if you need to talk, I'm always here."

"Mommy, look at what Jake and Emma can do," Molly called from the living room. Both women moved into the room to see the twins on their bellies on the floor, using their arms to navigate.

"Oh, you've got movement," Bailey laid a hand on Charli's shoulder. "How do you plan on keeping track of two of them once they start crawling in earnest?"

"Bobby thinks we should just empty out the living room, put up baby gates and use it as a giant playpen," Charli laughed, even as her husband scooped Emma up into his arms before she could reach the leg of an end table.

"He may have a plan there," Bailey chuckled as Alex retrieved Jake before he could follow his sister's path. "You're going to have your hands full."

"You forget, I'm a teacher. Children don't frighten me," the younger woman stated with a smile. "Have you and Mike discussed having more children?"

Bailey's smile faded and she shook her head.

"No, and I'm not sure we will. With my issues and the fact that I'll be 38 soon, time probably isn't on my side."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Charli began, but Bailey was quick to assure her:

"You didn't, not really. Mike and I aren't a conventional couple by any stretch of the imagination. Right now, we're more friends than anything else. I'm not even sure…" Bailey broke off.

"Sure of what?"

Bailey glanced over to where Mike held Molly in his arms so that the child could play with Emma, who was still being held by Bobby. She met Charli's gaze as she said:

"I'm not even sure that bringing a child into our situation would be the right thing to do. I mean, we care for each other, but Mike has never mentioned the word love and I can't say honestly what I feel for him."

Lewis interrupted them then and he drew the two women into a lively conversation on marriage versus bachelorhood. Laughing delightedly on his sense of humor, Bailey was unaware of Mike watching her as he set Molly down.

"Seems to me you've been dating your girlfriend long enough to know whether or not you'd give some thought to marrying her," she spoke, smiling up at Bobby's lifelong friend.

"But don't you wonder what could be?" Lewis challenged.

"I'm not sure I follow you," Bailey said.

"You're married to Mike, all settled and happy, but what if Prince Charming showed up on his white steed sometime today to take you away to his kingdom?"

"What if I am her Prince Charming?" Mike joined the conversation, sliding his arms around Bailey from behind to pull her back against his chest.

"You are no Prince Charming, Logan," Lewis laughed.

"Well, not **yours**," Mike replied with a crooked grin. Lewis' laughter filled the room before he asked:

"You like being married?"

"I do."

"Don't ever wish for your carefree bachelor days?"

"Coming home to an empty, silent apartment? Trying to work and have a social life – no thanks, I'll take marriage to the right woman and knowing that I'm coming home to a noisy home that doesn't settle down until Molly's in bed."

"What about you, Bobby?" Lewis called across the room.

"What?"

"Married or bachelor?"

The debate continued for several minutes until the rest of the dinner guests arrived and the conversation turned to other topics. Long after the meal ended, everyone remained around the table, laughing and sharing stories. Bailey held Jake in her lap, feeding him bananas as she listened to the current discussion unable to hide a smile when Alex challenged Lewis' opinion on women in the workplace. Charli was quick to take Alex's side and both women looked to Bailey for her thoughts.

"I think each woman is different as to what works for them," Bailey replied. "My mother was a stay at home mom and it works for her. I've never not worked so I wouldn't know if I could be a stay at home mom."

"Once you and Mike give Molly a couple siblings, you should be able to give it a try," Angie Deakins joined the conversation. Bailey couldn't bring herself to look in Mike's direction but she caught Charli's gaze, who was quick to come to her friend's aid.

"I've got dessert if anyone's interested."

**Logan Apartment **

**New York City, NY**

"Molly, we need to get a move on or you'll be late," Bailey called Monday morning as she pulled her shoes on.

"I can't find my sweater," Molly complained, coming from her bedroom.

"It has to be in your closet," Bailey replied, aware of the child's excitement at returning to her friends and school. "Why don't you get your shoes on and I'll find it for you."

"Is Daddy going with us?"

"He is," Mike confirmed as he came from the bedroom. "Let's get your shoes on while Mommy gets your sweater."

Bailey couldn't contain her smile as Molly skipped across the living room. She was certain that there would be many times to come when she'd be outnumbered by her husband and daughter. The thought warmed her as she located the missing sweater in Molly's closet. And Bailey welcomed any future that included the three of them.

With Molly re-registered in school, Mike held Bailey's hand as they walked back to the Jeep.

"Where to next?" she wanted to know.

*************

Bailey recognized the brick front building when Mike brought the Jeep to a halt. She looked from the building to Mike curiously, but he had already pushed open the door and was coming around to open hers.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Did you know that the city wanted to condemn this building to tear it down for parking?" He laid a hand on the small of her back and directed her towards the front door.

"Why? It's such a beautiful old place – I'm sure if someone did some research, they'd find it has some historical significance…"

"I did and it does," Mike confirmed. He pulled open the front door and indicated she should go in first. "Which took it off the chopping block, but left it empty since the owners had planned on selling it anyway."

Bailey looked around the bar area, which looked the same as it had the day of their reception. The antique dark wood bar drew her and she ran her fingers over the thin layer of dust that covered it. The mirror on the wall behind the bar displayed Mike's reflection as he stood behind her, waiting for her reaction.

"You didn't…" she held his gaze in the mirror, trying to comprehend why he had brought her there. His smile told her that he indeed had and she swung around to face him.

"Me, you and Jimmy Deakins," he replied. "If you want to, that is," he was quick to add, not wanting her to feel trapped into anything. "I can't sit on my ass, B, it's not me. This place just seemed to come along at the right time and I couldn't see it torn down. This place holds too many good memories from me…"

"Lennie," Bailey smiled at the stories Mike had told her of his late partner. On their wedding day, Mike had told her that Lennie had always dreamt of buying the bar when he retired. She recalled the affection in Mike's voice when he had spoken of the man.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're insane," she told him. "You and Captain Deakins have no experience running a bar."

"But you do," he reminded her.

"Not one of this size, Mike. It's got a restaurant and a huge ballroom for catered events. I've never ordered for anything this large – and what do you know about being a bartender?"

"Not a hell of a lot, but I can learn."

"It is a gorgeous old place," she looked around. "It'll take a lot of work, Mike – lots of long hours, scheduling employees, payroll, taxes, licenses and permits…" her voice trailed off as she pulled out a stool from the bar and sat down.

"But?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"But I must be as insane as you because I really think we can do it," she told him, with a smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she nodded, aware of Mike's excitement. He walked towards her then and came to a standstill in front of her. He placed his hands on the bar on either side of her before he lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. Bailey slid her hands along the front of his shirt and upwards to cup his face, responding to him.

The soft cough that drew them apart belonged to Jimmy Deakins as he stood just inside the door. Bailey blushed hotly, but Mike simply straightened, smiling at his friend and former boss.

"Well?" the older man questioned.

"When do you want to open?" Mike asked in response.

"You're in?" Jimmy smiled at Bailey.

"As deep as you two," she replied. "But I do have a question. Have you given any thought to renaming the restaurant or did you plan on reopening under the same name?"

"We hadn't really talked about it," Mike admitted.

"What do you think?" The captain wanted her opinion.

"New ownership, new name," she decided easily.

"Well, I think since this is Mike's dream, he should get first choice," Jimmy replied, smiling at Logan.

"This actually started out as somebody else's dream," Mike reminded them with a soft smile. "So, I think he should get the honors. What do you both think of 'Lennie B's'?"

*************

Eric Cutler waited as Denton retrieved his personal belongings and the two men walked along the corridor. As they approached the attorney's sedan, he said:

"I need to know where you'll be staying."

"As soon as I figure that out, I'll let you know," Denton replied vaguely.

"You have to remain in Virginia, Rick."

"I heard what the judge said," Rick stated. "She went back to New York?"

"As far as I know, but you're not to have any contact with Bailey or her husband," Cutler reminded him. "Judge Merrick was very specific as to the conditions of your bail – any infraction and you're back in prison until the trial."

"I heard everything the old man had to say," Denton spat.

"You better have heard," the attorney's tone was stern as he spoke. "He'll revoke your bail in a heartbeat if he thinks you've violated any of his conditions. If you haven't noticed, he seems to believe Mrs. Logan's version of what happened."

"As well he should," Rick studied Cutler's dull expression. "She's told the truth from the start – she just never had the guts to follow through until now."

A blue Mazda pulled into the parking lot just then and Denton walked towards it. Cutler stared after him, the bile rising in his throat at the other man's blatant admission of guilt. As a defense attorney, Eric had always strove to accept clients that he believed to be innocent. Now, he watched Rick Denton slip into the passenger seat of the sports car and felt as trapped as Bailey Flanigan must have felt for the last six years. Attorney-client privilege prohibited him from acting on Denton's revelation.

"Where do you want to go?" Gary Spence looked across at his friend. Rick stared out the window for a moment before he said:

"New York City…"

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Office of Sylvia Kessler**

**New York City, NY**

Bailey sat alongside Mike in Dr. Kessler's office, waiting for the woman to make an appearance. She glanced at her watch before she asked:

"What time do we need to meet Captain Deakins at the bank?"

"We've got plenty of time, B," Mike assured her. He knew that she was frightened and he longed to protect her from reliving the horror, but he also knew that they couldn't move forward until she faced the past.

"I'm nervous," she whispered then and Mike covered her hands where they lay in her lap with one of his.

"I noticed," he teased, but squeezed her hands in an effort to comfort her.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I'm late," Sylvia Kessler apologized as she closed the door behind her. "I had an emergency this morning." She set her briefcase on her desk and smiled at Bailey. "Mrs. Logan, I'm glad you're here."

Bailey wasn't certain what she had expected the doctor to look like, but the woman who stood before her was not it. She wasn't much taller than Bailey herself, slightly overweight and in her late 50s or early 60s. The woman was old enough to be her mother and Bailey felt certain she'd never be able to discuss her sex life, or lack of same, with her.

"Dr. Kessler," she managed politely, aware of the tremor in her voice.

"It's understandable that your nervous, Mrs. Logan, but I promise that we won't discuss anything you aren't prepared to and, if at any time you want your husband to leave, we'll just ask him to wait outside," the older woman told her.

Once she was seated behind her desk, the doctor began to ask Bailey questions about the rape and her feelings towards Rick Denton.

"How long had you known Denton before the attack?"

"At least thirteen years," Bailey replied. "He and my sister dated while Lily was still in high school."

"And did you dislike him, did you get along – what was your relationship like?"

"Our relationship?" Bailey gave the question serious consideration before she said: "We were family. He and I were friends, we both loved Lily and as long as he made her happy, we got along. For all intents and purposes, he was my brother."

"At any time did he say or do anything that made you think he saw you as anything other than his sister-in-law?"

"No, never," she shook her head. "Not until that night."

The woman wrote notes as she listened to Bailey before she set her pen down on the tablet.

"You haven't had sex since the rape?"

"No," Bailey looked down at Mike's hand where it still covered both of hers and turned her right hand to entwine her fingers with his.

"Despite the trauma of the rape itself, there's the destruction of that bond – the trust you felt for your attacker. Whether you've ever realized it or not, in all actuality, you were raped by a man you considered to be your brother. The betrayal has had a profound effect on you and your ability to be open to another relationship. If you want this to work, you have to trust your husband completely, no doubts, no reservations," Dr. Kessler's tone was warm but professional as she spoke.

"I trust Mike more than any other person I've ever known," Bailey told her without hesitation.

"There are no miracle cures. In order for you to achieve results, you'll have to work for them. You will **have** to trust him, Bailey. You have to allow him in, allow him to touch you and know that he'll stop if you need him to. You'll both be given certain exercises in intimacy, ways of exploring alternate ways of pleasing each other," Sylvia studied Bailey. "You'll need to have an open line of communication to tell each other what you want or don't want – how far you want each encounter to go."

"It seems unfair to Mike," Bailey spoke softly.

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Kessler wanted to know at the same time Mike asked:

"What's unfair?"

"Well, it just seems like I can push this as far as I can or I can stop it cold if things make me uncomfortable. But Mike doesn't have any issues so he's going to be left – wanting something that isn't going to happen…"

"At first it might seem that way," Sylvia smiled kindly. "But you need to be open minded and remember that sexual satisfaction doesn't always mean intercourse. You'll be learning how to satisfy each other in other ways, both orally and manually, until you're ready to go further. Of course, you're going to start slowly – kissing and above the waist touching, much like you did when you were teenagers, you'll shower and bathe together, take time to enjoy each other. You're in control of what happens, Bailey."

*************

Once they left the therapist's office, Mike slid his arm around Bailey's waist as they walked the block towards a small diner.

"Are you OK?" he asked, aware of her thoughtful mood.

"I think so," she replied softly. "It's a bit intimidating after all these years to think that I'll be able to – that we'll be…" She broke off, too embarrassed to say the words aloud.

"We will be, when you're ready – and you'll enjoy it." The latter he whispered in her ear, causing her head to snap up and her gaze lock with his. She flushed before she surprised him by saying:

"You just might be right."

"Oh, baby, I know I'm right," he stated with the self-assured grin that she had come to know well. He pulled open the door to the diner and chuckled at her inability to respond.

*************

They arrived at the bank less than an hour later and were shown to a conference room where the couple selling the business and Captain Deakins already waited. Once the closing papers had been reviewed and signed, the agent left them and Bailey began to ask questions about the running of the restaurant while Mike and Jimmy listened intently. Her experience was going to be an asset that both Logan and Deakins recognized and respected.

"You do realize that we're going to follow your lead on this whole thing," the retired captain told her as they left the bank.

"I'm more than willing to share whatever I might know, but some of this we'll be learning together," Bailey replied.

"Piece of cake," Mike chuckled as he slid his arm around her waist. "So, how soon can we open?"

**Goren Home**

"I should be home on time," Bobby said as he set his coffee mug in the kitchen sink. "If I'm not, I'll call and let you know. And don't…"

"Leave the house without calling you," Charli finished his sentence for him. "You don't honestly think Nicole might still be a threat, do you?"

"I don't want to take any chances, not with any of you," he said as he turned to face her. He leaned back against the counter to study her where she sat feeding the twins breakfast.

"I love you and I know you're being overprotective because you love us, but I won't allow Nicole Wallace to turn us into prisoners, Bobby," Charli rose from her seat in front of the highchairs and came to stand in front of Bobby. The twins babbled happily as their mother slid her hands over the front of their father's shirt. "We need to get on with our lives and hope that Nicole gets caught, wherever she is…"

"I'm not going to let my guard down, Chuck, not where she's concerned," Bobby told her. "She's vindictive and unpredictable. Just when I think it's safe, that's when she'll strike and I'm not willing to take that risk – not with you." He reached out his left hand to cup her cheek and Charli tipped her head towards this warmth. "I – I don't know what I'd do – for the first time that I can ever remember, I'm truly happy and it's all because of you. You're everything to me. I don't know what I'd do – I can't lose you," he broke off and Charli saw the fear of his words reflected in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered. "I told you once, you're stuck with me and I meant it."

Bobby studied her upturned face for several moments before he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply, sliding his arms around her waist to pull her close against him. Although he didn't want her to live her life in fear, he knew the damage Nicole Wallace could cause. It would be up to Bobby to make certain that nothing happened to Charli or their children.

**Lennie B's**

**New York City, NY**

"There's another case of scotch in the storage room that I missed," Jimmy Deakins remarked as he came out of the back room. Bailey looked up from her seat on the stool in front of the bar to ask:

"Do you happen to see any gin or vermouth?"

"Not a drop," he shook his head, locating a rag to wipe his hands. "That new tap system that the Baxter's mentioned is back there."

"That'll save us a few bucks," Bailey replied, scratching her forehead thoughtfully. "We'll have to talk to the distributor about checking the current system and installing the new one if we need it. Did you or Mike interview any of the old employees?"

"Not yet. We wanted to make sure the sale was going to happen first before we got anyone's hopes up," the older man smiled as he studied her. "If anyone had told me I'd be getting involved in a business this time in my life, I'd have had them committed, but I have to admit to being more than a little excited."

"I can tell," Bailey returned his smile. "I'm pretty eager myself."

"I hope you don't think I'm out of line, but I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you and Mike are back together."

"You aren't out of line. Mike thinks the world of you and I can see why," Bailey told him. "It means a lot that you think I'm good enough for him."

"Good enough? As far as I'm concerned, he couldn't find anyone better," Jimmy confided. "You on the other hand…" he teased with a soft chuckle.

"I heard that!" Mike growled, but his own smile revealed his own amusement.

"I just call 'em as I see 'em," the captain laughed. "And you of all people have to admit that you got the better end of this marriage."

Bailey flushed softly at the compliment as she slid off the stool. She made a comment about inspecting the kitchen and disappeared between the large swinging doors. Both men watched her go before Deakins returned his attention to Logan.

"I can see why you're so determined to hang on to her."

"She's one hell of a woman," Mike commented, meeting his friend's gaze evenly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Jimmy smiled. "Because she's got herself one hell of a man."

*************

Once Molly's homework was complete and the dinner leftovers were put away, the family settled on the sofa to watch a movie. Mike was out-voted and steeled himself to watch 'Bambi' for the first time. Although he had protested about watching a Disney cartoon, Bailey was certain that Mike was enjoying Molly's insight as they watched the story unfold. Bailey's own thoughts strayed to the day's events and their meeting with Dr. Kessler. She was so distracted that the sounds of Molly's laughter startled her and she looked curiously from Mike to her daughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Daddy," Molly said between giggles. "He thought Bambi was a girl…"

"Well, I'm sure the only Bambi's Daddy has ever known were all girls," Bailey remarked with a knowing glance at her husband. Mike met Bailey's gaze, his hazel eyes twinkling with sardonic amusement.

"I've known a Bambi or two and several Flowers as a matter of fact." He studied Bailey's face as he spoke and chuckled when Bailey rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't contain her smile.

"Were they policemen?" Molly asked innocently.

"No, Little Bit, but they sure did like policemen," he teased and Bailey slapped his arm playfully.

Once the movie had ended, they gave Molly a bath and tucked her into bed. As had become their routine, with Molly snuggled between them, the adults read her a bedtime story and kissed her goodnight before they left the room. Bailey rushed to answer the telephone before it disturbed Molly, answering it on the second ring.

"Hello?" She listened for a moment and when no one responded, she repeated herself. "Hello?"

She hung the phone up in the charger as Mike asked:

"Wrong number?"

"Must have been. I could hear people in the background, but whoever it was wouldn't answer me," she shrugged. "Do you want anything?" she offered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing that's in there," he replied, his gaze following her movements. She looked at him curiously as she pulled open the refrigerator and retrieved a can of Dr. Pepper. "Dr. Kessler wants us to get a start on our own homework," he reminded her with a wink.

"And you can't wait to get started, is that it?" Bailey teased self-consciously. She opened the can of soda and took a sip, in an effort to hide her nervousness.

"I must admit it's one of the better homework assignments I've ever been given," Mike gaze never strayed from her as she walked towards him.

"Well, it's not like we're being graded," she replied with an uncertain smile and Mike chuckled.

"The only ones we need to please will be each other, B," he told her, and his double-edged innuendo caused her to blush. When she came to stand in front of him, Mike took the soda can from her and set it on the coffee table before he cupped her face gently in his hands. "And I don't kiss and tell," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Bailey's hands rested on his upper arms to steady herself as his tongue explored the inner recesses of her mouth. It was a gentle kiss and Bailey realized that Mike was waiting for her to push him away. As difficult as the situation had been for her, she also knew it had to be harder for Mike, walking on virtual eggshells for fear of frightening her.

Bailey tugged at his wrists and moved his hands to rest on her hips before she wound her arms around his neck. She came up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss and Mike's hold on her hips tightened as he pulled her closer to his hard body. She couldn't deny the effect that Mike's kisses were beginning to have on her, or that she had come to look forward to them.

Since they had decided to reconcile and seek counseling with Dr. Kessler, Bailey had been forced to give the demons she battled serious thought. Adam was a good man. He had never intentionally done anything to hurt her but he hadn't ever elicited the sense of trust and security that she felt with Mike. For the first time that Bailey could recall, she truly wanted something for herself. As selfish as it sounded in her own mind, she wanted to feel whole and to be able to have a strong, healthy marriage with Mike.

It was Mike who ended the kiss and Bailey looked up at him curiously. He kept one hand on her hip, while he dug into the pocket of his jeans with the other. He opened his hand to reveal two gold rings – their wedding bands. Bailey touched them lightly before her gaze met his. Mike selected her ring and waited until she held out her left hand before he slid it on her finger. Just as she was about to draw her hand back, Mike's fingers closed around hers and he lowered his head to press his lips to the ring.

Bailey watched his movements, the tender gesture causing her breath to catch in her throat. She took the remaining ring and placed it on his finger. She traced the tip of her finger lightly over the band before she looked up to find his hazel eyes studying her expression. She laid her hand on the side of his face as she guided his mouth back to hers. As difficult as it was for him not to take control, Mike allowed her to direct the kiss. If they stood a chance, they would have to trust each other without question and Bailey needed to know that he would respect her choice to stop at any time if she began to panic.

Mike backed her towards the sofa and when she felt it against the back of her legs, Bailey sat down and Mike settled alongside her, but they never broke the kiss. Bailey laid her hands on his chest, feeling the heat of him through the material of his shirt. Mike longed to touch her, to show her how beautiful he found her, but he forced himself to keep his hands still. When Bailey pulled back, she was unprepared for the desire she saw in his eyes.

"Now I get it," Mike whispered with a soft smile as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Get what?" Bailey asked as she returned his smile, her gaze moving over his face.

"When they were teasing Bambi in the movie about being 'twitterpated', I wasn't really sure I understood. But now I get it," he kissed her lightly.

"You do, huh?"

"I do, because you twitterpate the hell out of me," Mike told her and Bailey's shy laugh sent a shiver along his spine.

*************

Bailey heard the phone ringing from somewhere in her sleep and roused herself to answer it before it woke Molly. She stretched across Mike's chest to reach the nightstand.

"Hello?" she asked softly, aware of Mike's arm slipping around her waist as he came slowly awake. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She waited a few seconds before she switched the phone off and replaced it in the charger.

"Hang up again?" Mike asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"I guess you'd call it that, but I was the one who did the hanging up," she replied. She began to draw away from him, but Mike's arm tightened and held her where she was.

"Probably the same guy as before," he whispered. "I'd be willing to bet some girl gave him the wrong number."

"And you would know this from experience?" she teased.

"You never gave a guy a phony number?" he challenged.

"I never had very many guys asking for my number," she told him.

"They grow men blind and stupid in Virginia, don't they?" Mike chuckled as he slid his hand around to the back of her head and drew her mouth to his for a gentle kiss. Bailey snuggled into his warmth and smiled when he pressed a kiss to her temple.

**Goren Home**

Charli heard the twins' laughter mixed with the deep timber of Bobby's voice as he played with them in the living room and couldn't keep the smile from her face. In the months since their birth, Charli was still surprised at the affect Bobby's interaction with the children had on her. As attractive as she found the man, it seemed to multiply when she saw or heard him with the twins. She rinsed a casserole dish and placed it in the strainer just as the telephone rang. Drying her hands, she reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" The gruff male voice questioned from the other end.

"It's Charli, Declan," she replied. "How are you?"

"Where's Bobby?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Hold on, I'll get him for you," she began, but Declan cut her off.

"You just wouldn't listen to me, would you?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry?"

"I told you to stay away from him, but you didn't listen. You had to have him to yourself, play house with him."

"We aren't playing at anything, Declan. We happen to be very happy together."

"Happy? You think he's happy?" Declan spat. "You are nothing more than a distraction to the man. He can't focus because of you and it's all your fault. I've told you time and again to leave him alone. You're going to get him killed…"

"Who's on the phone, Chuck?" Bobby's voice startled Charli and she met his gaze across the room.

"Dec – Declan," she stammered, shaken both by Bobby's unexpected arrival and Declan's hurtful words. "Here's Bobby," she told Declan as she crossed the room to hand Bobby the phone.

If Bobby noticed that anything might be amiss, he said nothing. Instead, he took the phone from her and watched as she settled on the floor with the twins before he turned his attention to his friend.

"Hi Dec, how've you been?"

"I'm good, Bobby and you?"

"We're doing great," Bobby replied with a smile. He pulled open the back door and stepped onto the porch. "You really need to come for a visit. You haven't even seen the twins yet…"

"I don't have time to waste on such nonsense, visits and families," Declan spoke absently, unconcerned by the hurt he inflicted with his words. "I'm busy with my book."

"How's that been going?" Bobby had spoken with Declan on several occasions since he and Charli had become involved and knew that the older man was excited about his latest foray into the minds of female serial killers.

"It's a work in progress, but it's going very well. I was calling because I was hoping you'd be able to help me…"

"Help you? If I can, I'd be happy too," Bobby replied.

"I'd like to visit Nicole Wallace. I understand she's in prison after she attempted to kill that Donovan woman."

"That Donovan woman is my wife, Dec," came Bobby's soft response. "Nicole planned on killing Charli and the twins to get even with me for all of my past indiscretions."

"Well, obviously, she didn't succeed did she?" Declan stated in such a way that Bobby thought he might be disappointed by the fact. "But that's not the point – is there any way I can get in to see Wallace?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," Bobby replied.

"Well, why not?" Declan demanded.

"Nicole Wallace escaped from prison. We have no idea where she is right now."

"You know, that never would have happened before…"

"Before? What do you mean by that?" Bobby asked, although he was certain he knew.

"Before you married that woman – You used to be more alert to your surroundings, Bobby. She's ruined you for the game, hasn't she?" But Declan didn't wait for a response, instead he hung up as if the conversation no longer held his interest.

"Well that didn't take long," Charli offered Bobby a smile as he resumed his seat on the floor. Jake looked up at his father and held out a hammer that played music when tapped.

"When I couldn't help him, he didn't have much to say," Bobby shrugged as he took the hammer from Jake and tapped it on his own thigh. He smiled as the child touched the flashing lights set off by the tap. "I – I invited him to come for a visit."

"Did he say he'd come?" Charli asked, although she already knew the answer.

"No, he said he didn't have time – he's busy with his book," Bobby met her gaze. "Why haven't you ever told me?"

"Told you what?" she questioned with a smile as she retrieved a ball for Emma.

"About the way Declan treats you." Bobby knew he had reached the right conclusion when Charli's smile faded and she shook her head.

"It's nothing," she assured him.

"It's something if it hurts you," he insisted.

"He's your friend, Bobby and, in his own way, he thinks he's protecting you from my feminine wiles," she teased, finding the thought of having 'wiles', feminine or otherwise, amusing.

"When did it start?"

"What? My wiles?" she continued to smile and Bobby couldn't help but offer her a playful grin.

"I'm well aware of when your wiles started working on me," he told her and the look in his brown eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. "When did Declan start giving you a hard time?"

"It's really not important, Bobby. Please just let it go," she requested. "I'm used to how he feels about me and I'd rather not be the cause of any hard feelings between you two."

"Chuck…"

"I'm fine, Bobby, so please don't let it bother you," she laid a hand on his thigh to assure him. "But can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"He said that I distract you – that I'll get you killed." The very thought of Bobby being in harm's way because of her made her soul ache. "Do I? Distract you?"

"I am where I want to be, probably for the first time in my life," he told her, covering her hand with his much larger one. "I can't – I won't even contemplate what my life would be like without you."

Charli studied his handsome face, knowing that he spoke the truth, but that he also hadn't answered her question. Did he consider her to be a distraction to his work? Her mind wandered back to a conversation they'd had months before. Bobby had blamed himself for Nicole's successful ruse as Janet Fletcher. He had stated that if he hadn't been so focused on Charli, he would have realized Nicole's plan. Charli watched him now as Jake used his father's leg to support him as he stood up. At that moment, she knew with certainty that Bobby viewed her as a distraction – one that might lead to him being killed.

**Lennie B's**

Bailey set the mop aside and scanned the kitchen for anything she might have overlooked. Satisfied that the room was clean, she wiped her hands on the butt of her jeans and headed into the bar areas. Mike and Captain Deakins had left her alone while they met with several distributors to go over delivery schedules and pricing. Although both men had wanted her to accompany them, Bailey had sent them on their way, promising to look over all the proposals they brought back.

She had spent the morning interviewing employees of the former restaurant and was grateful for the time alone. As much as she was enjoying the new challenges associated with the restaurant, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed as the opening date drew closer. She walked behind the bar and retrieved a can of soda from the cooler at the end of the bar and looked around room. The large window that faced the street had been stripped of its previous paint and cleaned to allow the daylight through. Bailey watched the people passing by as she sipped her soda and got lost in her thoughts.

It had been several days since she and Mike had met with Dr. Kessler and Bailey felt their 'homework' was progressing very well, although she had to admit that she felt more like a teenager than a grown woman. Every night after they put Molly to bed, the couple necked on the sofa, each encounter growing a bit more heated than the night before. Bailey was aware that it was an effort on Mike's part to keep from touching her more intimately, but he hadn't complained or attempted to guilt her into anything. Nor had he attempted to hide his arousal from her and Bailey flushed as she recalled the feel of it pressed against her.

The sound of voices from the kitchen drew her back to reality and she looked up to see a man on the sidewalk watching her through the front window. She let out a startled cry and Mike hurried into the bar.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Bailey chuckled looking to the window to find the man gone. "I was busy daydreaming and scared myself when I saw someone outside."

"Daydreaming, huh?" he teased as he leaned down to kiss her. "About me?"

"Maybe." Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement and she ducked under his arm to escape to the kitchen, the man on the sidewalk forgotten as Mike followed behind her.

*************

"I thought you said she was alone," Denton griped when Gary Spence grabbed his arm to halt his movements.

"I said she was alone and then her husband came in. I high-tailed it out of there before he saw me," Gary replied.

"So they bought a bar together. How romantic is that?" Rick's tone was full of contempt.

"They seem happy enough," Denton's friend replied. He had met Bailey once, years earlier and remembered her as being shy, but very pleasant. "Why don't you just let them alone?"

"Alone? I might be going to prison because of her. You think I should just leave them alone?" Rick demanded. He and Gary had met while they were deputies with the Springfield Sheriff's Department and had become fast friends, but Denton often wondered why. Gary was a follower, which Rick liked, but the man didn't have a mean thought in his head. Of course, Denton didn't think the tall, dark haired man had many thoughts at all.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere near her," Rick promised the other man. "I just want to throw a little scare in her – get her to drop this crap about sending me to prison."

"You just need to be careful, you know, because if the DA finds out you left Virginia, they'll toss you back in jail," Gary said, following behind Denton as they walked back to Gary's blue Mazda.

"No one's going to find out I'm here. That's why I brought you along - to keep an eye on her and her cop husband for me. I just plan on keeping her a little off balance for a while is all."

*************

Bailey read over the various proposals the men had presented her with, seated on a stool at the bar. Jimmy Deakins sat alongside her, interested in learning as much as he could from her while Mike stood behind the bar, sleeves rolled up, leaning against the counter behind him.

"Prescott's was the previous supplier, right?" Bailey asked, setting that proposal to her right.

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. "They really want to keep our business."

"Which would be great because they know the traffic that we'll get, but they raised over half the prices," Bailey said as she selected another proposal from the group. "Ferranti's is more in line with what should be the going cost but they want us to commit to buy a set amount each month whether we need it or not."

"Which is why you should have gone with us," Mike told her.

"But then how would you learn anything, grasshopper?" she teased, causing the man to her left to laugh in response and Mike to offer her a crooked grin.

"What do you think we should do?" Jimmy asked, knowing that they would follow her recommendation.

"We need to show Prescott's the proposal from Ferranti's and ask them to meet the prices. If they can't we'll counter Ferranti's with the regards to the amount we can commit to," Bailey replied. "Who wants to make the call?"

"Since you know what you're talking about, why don't you give it a shot?" Mike suggested but Bailey shook her head.

"I speak bar, but I don't speak New York," Bailey told him. "It needs to be one of you, otherwise, they won't negotiate."

"You underestimate yourself," Jimmy commented and Bailey smiled.

"I've been here long enough to know that, although most folks are innately honest, others hear my voice and realize that I'm not a native and proceed to try to take advantage of me. When that happens I can get a bit nasty, which would not be good for a long term working relationship with these folks."

"I don't think you've got a nasty bone in your body," the older man replied but Mike's snort of amusement drew his attention. "What?"

"I've seen my wife's nasty bone," Mike told him. "She's hell on wheels when you wind her up…"

"If I remember correctly, you had just insinuated I was a bad mother," Bailey reminded him. "And any mother bear is going to react to that accusation."

"You told her she was a bad mother?" Deakins looked at Mike.

"I did, but it was before I knew the whole story."

"And you still found something attractive about this big mook?" Deakins asked Bailey.

"I did, but it was before I knew the whole story," she repeated her husband's words, laughing in delight as Mike tossed a bar towel at her.

**Office of Dr. Sylvia Kessler**

"Nervous?" Mike asked Bailey as they waited for the doctor.

"Not as much as I was on Tuesday," she replied, slipping her hand into his where it rested on his thigh. "I think I've make some headway the last few days."

"That you have," Mike agreed, with a sideways glance in her direction and Bailey smiled, despite the blush that crept into her cheeks.

Dr. Kessler had wanted to see them twice a week for progress updates and to decide if they were ready to move along to the next step. If there were issues that needed to be addressed, they would have the opportunity to speak with her as a couple or alone.

"Good morning," Sylvia smiled as she entered the office. "Let's see what sort of progress you've made, shall we?" She questioned them both, listening to their responses as she wrote notes. "Do you feel ready to move onto the next phase of your treatment, Bailey?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I know that I want something more, but I don't know how much more…"

"It won't be anything you aren't prepared for," the doctor assured her. "Like any blossoming relationship, it will move as slowly, or as quickly, as you want it to. It obvious that trust isn't an issue." Sylvia set her pen down and met Bailey's gaze. "Your confidence is growing, which is an excellent sign. The fact that you want something more means that you're opening to the possibility of a sexual relationship, even if you aren't yet ready for it."

"But – it seems so one-sided," Bailey spoke softly.

"Why? Because Mike is getting aroused and you aren't able to complete the act?" The doctor stated bluntly. Bailey nodded and felt Mike squeeze her hand in an effort to assure her. "Has Mike said or done anything to make you believe he's angry or upset?"

"No, he's been wonderful, very sweet and understanding," Bailey was quick to reply.

"Mike, are you unhappy with the way things are progressing?"

"Other than feeling like a horny teenager again?" he asked with a crooked grin. "No, I'm not. I can't hide how much I want to make love to Bailey, but I also know I'm willing to wait until she's ready," Mike responded to Dr. Kessler's question, but his eyes were on Bailey's profile. "I want what's best for her – for us."

"Bailey, it's taken almost seven years for you to seek help and that was only because of your desire to build a life with Mike. You can't rush your recovery because of what you think your husband might want. You need to be comfortable with every step you take. As your confidence grows, you'll be more readily able to move forward."

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey walked into the apartment, dropping her purse on the floor and her keys on the counter. It had been a long day of inspections and permit approvals and all she wanted was a long hot bath before Molly got home from school. After the last 'I' had been dotted and 'T' crossed, Mike had offered to pick up Molly and grab a pizza for dinner so that Bailey could have some time alone. It was an offer she had quickly accepted as she handed over the keys to the Jeep and caught a bus home.

She kicked off her shoes and walked through the bedroom into the bathroom. Adjusting the water temperature, she allowed the tub to fill while she stripped out of her clothes before she sank down into the water. She could hear the phone ringing, but didn't even consider leaving the relaxing warmth. Molly's voice issued the answering machine greeting before the silence followed.

The hang-up calls had become a daily occurrence despite Bailey and Mike's attempts to convince the unknown caller that they had an incorrect number. The calls in the middle of the night were the most disturbing and Mike had begun unplugging the phone in an effort to avoid waking Molly. Normally, Bailey had been able to shake off the calls when Mike was home, but as she listened from the bathroom, the unwanted image of Rick Denton's face came to mind and she felt her stomach begin to churn.

"Stop it," she chided herself, silently. "He's in Virginia, so even if it is him, he's too far away to do any real harm." Closing her eyes, she rested her head back against the tub and forced any thoughts of Denton from her mind. Instead, she focused on her husband and their growing closeness. They had added above the waist touching to their nightly 'homework' and Bailey had been surprised at the pleasure she found in Mike's caress.

She knew she still had issues to overcome. Twice, she had begun to panic when she felt things had become too intense but Mike had stopped immediately upon hearing the word "Red". Both the books they had read and Dr. Kessler advised that they have two key words, one for stop and one to indicate Mike should slow down. Although Bailey had been confused for the need at first, Dr. Kessler had explained that in the throes of passion, 'stop' and 'no' were words commonly used.

"Mommy! We're home," Molly's voice floated into Bailey's thoughts. "We got two pizzas – one has pepperoni for me and Daddy, and he got you one with olives and bacon…"

**Goren Home**

Charli heard the doorbell, curious as to who would be coming to the front door. She double-checked the twins where they napped in their playpen, before she hurried to the door. She peeked out the side window, more than a little surprised by the sight of the man who stood there. She pulled the door open, blocking the man's entrance as his gaze moved over her slowly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Charli – Charli Goren," she replied.

"Goren? You're Bobby's wife?" he seemed to find the thought amusing.

"I am," she affirmed.

"Well, what do you know? My little brother got himself married – and to a very pretty little thing, to boot."

"We've met before, Frank," Charli reminded him, but she didn't expect him to remember in his current state.

"I think I'd remember Bobby having a girlfriend that looked like you," Frank smiled, but his teeth were blackened and rotting, which only added to his gaunt appearance.

"Bobby's at work, but I'll be happy to give him a message if you'd like," Charli was anxious to be rid of him, certain Bobby would be angry that she had even opened the door.

"I – I stopped over at his old apartment, the building manager told me he'd moved. I didn't even know he'd gotten married…" Frank's voice trailed off at the sound of Emma fussing from the playpen. "What's that?" he asked, even as his drug addled brain processed the sound. "A baby?"

Emma began to cry in earnest and Charli held a hand up to Frank.

"Stay here," she told him, hurrying to retrieve the sobbing baby before she woke her brother.

"Twins?" Frank's voice startled her as he spoke close behind her. "That one looks like Bobby," he indicated the still sleeping Jake. "She looks like you."

"You shouldn't be here, Frank – Bobby won't like it," Charli told him, glancing nervously behind him to the open front door.

*************

"What the hell were you thinking, Charli?" Bobby's tone was cold, his anger barely contained as he studied her later that evening. "I've told you what he's like."

"I know, and I had no intention of letting him in, but Emma started to cry," she explained, sitting on the edge of the bed as she tried to gauge his mood. "And he really didn't do anything out of line. It was almost like he was trying to make a good impression once he realized you had gotten married…"

"That would be my brother," Bobby told her, his voice full of the contempt he felt for the elder Goren. "He'll do his damndest to make you think that I'm the bad guy in all this – that I somehow drove him to the hell he's gotten himself into!"

"But I know better – I would never think that," Charli replied. "All he did was leave his number and asked that you give him a call. He said – he said that he's happy for you and to tell you that you did good."

"Did he mention Donnie?" Bobby challenged. "Did he say anything about where his son might be?"

"He said that he hadn't talked to Donnie since the night you and he…" Charli broke off as the memory of the night flooded back to her.

"I remember that night," Bobby stated coldly. "I wish to hell I didn't."

His words caused the color to drain from Charli's face and she met his gaze evenly.

"That's not what I meant," he was quick to assure her. "You were the only thing that made sense in the whole screwed up mess."

"Then prove it," she told him.

"What?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Don't you think it's about time you finished cleaning out your apartment and let it go?"

**Logan Apartment Building**

"We shouldn't be here," Gary Spence sat in the passenger seat of his Mazda, glancing nervously around the dark parking lot.

"I just want to leave Bailey a little gift and then we'll be out of here. Besides, there's no law against just sitting here." Denton spoke as he pulled a clear plastic bag from beneath the seat.

"There is when you aren't even supposed to be in the state," Spence reminded him. "Why don't you just drop this and we'll go back to Virginia before anyone realizes your missing?"

"Because I'm not through here, that's why."

"Rick – her husband's a cop…"

"EX-cop. He retired," Rick corrected. "And I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, you should be. If he finds out what you're up to, you're dead."

"He had his chance, he chose to arrest me instead," Denton said, his lack of respect for Mike Logan evident in his tone.

"That was in broad daylight with witnesses. There's no telling what a man will do to protect his family. And if this Logan's got the temper you've said, he won't think twice about getting rid of you," Spence persisted.

"Just sit tight and I'll be right back," Rick soothed as he pushed open the driver's side door.

**Home of Eric Cutler**

**Rick Denton's Defense Attorney**

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cutler?" a male voice asked.

"Who's this?" the attorney questioned.

"That doesn't matter – do you have any idea where Rick Denton is?"

"What are you talking about? He's been checking in every day by telephone."

"He's been checking in by cell phone, Mr. Cutler – because he's in New York City."

"Who is this?" Cutler repeated his question.

"He's stalking Bailey Logan – I'm not sure what he has planned but you need to get him back to Virginia before he hurts somebody."

The line went dead and Cutler stared at the receiver in his hand, swearing hotly under his breath. He needed to set the situation right and get Denton reined in before he was allowed to cause anymore harm. He called 411 and got the telephone numbers he needed before he made the first of several calls.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Logan? We've not been formally introduced, but my name is Eric Cutler…"

"I know who you are, Mr. Cutler," Mike replied icily. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just found out that Rick Denton might be in New York City – I just wanted to make sure that you and your wife were made aware."

"Denton's in New York? That's just great – don't you keep bastards like that on a short leash?" Mike growled. "Isn't he required to check in on a daily basis?"

"He has been, by telephone," Cutler had the good grace to sound sheepish.

"Which happens to be a cell phone and no one bothered to check in on him?" Mike reasoned.

"I'm going to make a few calls, get him brought in."

"You better make it quick, Mr. Cutler – if I find him first, I'll kill the son of a bitch," Mike Logan promised before he hung up the phone.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, thank you to my spookycc for taking the time to be my beta, support system and psychiatrist. **

**Chapter 8**

**Logan Apartment**

Mike swore hotly as he slammed the cordless back into the charger, drawing Bailey's attention as she emerged from their bedroom.

"Mike, what is it?" she asked, her gaze on him.

"That was Eric Cutler," he stated, running a hand through his short hair as he turned to face her.

"Denton's attorney? What did he want?"

"He thought we should know that Denton might be in the city," Mike told her. He watched Bailey shake her head in denial as she took an unconscious step backward.

"No…"

"It's alright, B. I won't let him anywhere near you or Molly," he crossed the room to where she stood. "Cutler isn't even sure he's here, he's going on a tip."

"Shouldn't Rick be meeting with someone so that they know he's still in Virginia?" she asked almost absently as she tried to digest Mike's words. She had just gotten used to the idea of being able to let her guard down, not having to look behind her wherever she went.

"He should be, but they've been a little lax by allowing him to phone in," Mike's tone was full of sarcastic disdain. "I promise you, Bailey – you don't have anything to worry about. I'll tear his heart out before I let him hurt you again."

"Don't say that!" she replied sharply. "Don't even think it."

"Don't say what? That I'm willing to kill him to protect you and Molly?" He demanded angrily. "I should have snapped his neck the day I had the chance."

"Mike, please," Bailey needed him to calm down. "The only thing that would accomplish is to take you away from me and Molly and that wouldn't do any of us any good, would it?" She laid her hands on his chest as she spoke. "Let the police handle Denton and you stay close to me and Molly…"

"Damn it, Bailey, this is serious!" he snapped.

"I know that, Mike!" she shot back. "I've lived in the hell that's Rick Denton for 7 years! A self-imposed exile full of nightmares and fear and I'm not going back to it. Please, don't go looking for trouble."

"I won't go looking for it, but if he brings it to me, I swear…" Mike began, but his temper had begun to ebb and he let out a shaky sigh. "I…" he opened his mouth to speak but Bailey shook her head, laying her fingers on his lips to silence the words.

"Don't," she whispered.

Mike took her hand in his and gently kissed the tip of each finger before he held her hand to his chest.

"I love you, B," he spoke the words softly.

Bailey stared up at him, dumbfounded as she tried to deny the words in her mind. Rather than waiting for a response, Mike lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was just a whisper of a promise before he released her.

"Oh, Mike," her voice trembled as she spoke. "You don't, not really."

"I don't?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "Sure as hell feels like I do to me."

"You just feel sorry for me…"

Mike's amused laugh caused her to fall silent and his hazel eyes danced with humor as he said:

"I feel a lot of things for you, but I don't think I have ever felt sorry for you."

"You can't tell me that you haven't pitied me from the time I told you Rick raped me…"

"Oh, baby – I'm mad as hell because of what he did to you, I'm sorry that it happened – but I have never pitied you. From the first minute I laid eyes on you, chasing full tilt after Molly, I was well aware of what a strong-willed, independent woman you are. There's not one ounce of pity when I look at you," he assured her. "Respect, desire, love but no pity."

He slid his arms around her waist to pull her close as he lowered his mouth to hers. Bailey allowed herself the luxury of being lost in the kiss as his words repeated themselves in her thoughts – "I love you, B".

They had married because of Molly and their mutual desire to keep her safe. At most, Bailey had hoped for sole custody of her daughter and the ability to resume her solitary life. Instead, Mike and Molly had bonded and Mike had steadfastly refused Bailey's attempts to keep them apart. The man's love for her daughter had been a threat to Bailey at first; an added fear that Mike himself would try to take Molly from her. Instead, he had shown her that he simply wanted to be a father to the child he considered his own.

Was it possible that he truly had fallen in love with her, or was he simply ensuring that she stayed with him because of Molly? Bailey dismissed the thought as quickly as it came into her head. If anything, Mike Logan was honest to a fault and she doubted that he was prone to admissions of love to many women before her.

"Mommy." It took several seconds for Molly's voice to draw them apart. The child stood by the sofa, watching the adults curiously.

"Molly? What is it, sweetheart?" Bailey asked as Mike relinquished his hold on her.

"Can I have a snack?" she wanted to know, looking from Bailey to Mike and back to her mother.

"Sure you can," Bailey smiled.

"Me, too?" Mike followed them into the kitchen.

"Ice cream?" Bailey opened the freezer.

"Is there any other kind of snack?" Mike teased as he retrieved three bowls from the cabinet. Molly climbed onto a chair and studied them both with a solemn expression. "What's wrong, Little Bit? You got awful serious all of a sudden."

"Is Mommy going to have a baby?" Molly asked with an innocence that had both adults looking at each other in stunned silence.

"A baby? What would give you that idea?" Bailey set the ice cream container on the table and knelt in front of Molly, the very thought of being pregnant with Mike's child caused a soft flush to creep into Bailey's cheeks

"Kathy Wilson at school said that mommies get babies in their bellies when daddies kiss them a lot," came the child's somber response. "And you and Daddy have been kissing **a lot**."

"Does that bother you?" Bailey worried that Molly might feel uncomfortable by the open affection the adults had begun displaying. Mike, however, took the ice cream to the counter and busied himself dishing it out.

"No," Molly shook her head, her brown hair falling over her little shoulders. "I was just wondering if we have a new baby where she'd sleep," she added matter-of-factly.

"Well, first, babies don't come from mommies and daddies kissing…"

"Then where do they come from?"

Mike's barely contained snort of laughter did not help Bailey's lack of preparedness for Molly's innocent question. She shot her husband a look meant to silence him, only to find him watching her out of the corner of his eye as he waited for her response.

"Do you remember when Mrs. Goren – when you first met Charli and she was pregnant with Jake and Emma?" Bailey asked and Molly nodded. "Remember when Bobby explained to the class that babies are made from love?"

Mike turned and set a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of Molly along with a spoon.

"But you and Daddy love each other," Molly said simply. "And I could be a big sister and help take care of the baby. Don't you and Daddy want to have a baby?" Molly asked as she reached for her spoon. The question caused Bailey to fall silent for a moment as she considered her response carefully.

"It's not always that easy, Mol," Bailey scratched her forehead absently.

"How come?"

"Because as mommies get older it isn't always easy for them to have babies," she replied, aware of Mike's amused silence. She made a mental note to thank him properly later for his lack of assistance.

"But you aren't old," Molly told her mother as she spooned ice cream into her mouth. "Is she, Daddy?"

Bailey turned her attention to Mike, curious as to what his response would be. He placed the lid back on the ice cream container and returned it to the freezer before he said:

"No, Little Bit, Mommy's not old by any stretch of the imagination, but why your sudden interest in having a baby brother or sister?"

Rather than answering his question, Molly popped more ice cream into her mouth but Bailey knew her daughter well enough to realize she was avoiding a response.

"Molly, Daddy asked you a question…"

"It's just," Molly began but paused, poking at her ice cream with her spoon as she thought about her answer. "If we have a baby, it means that nobody's going to leave again." She looked from Mike to Bailey before her gaze focused on her bowl. "I don't want Daddy to leave and I don't want us to move away anymore…"

"Oh, Molly," Bailey placed a gentle finger under Molly's chin and turned the child's face so their gazes met. "Daddy's not leaving and if we ever move again, we all move together."

"I'm here to stay," Mike assured her, kneeling alongside Bailey. "I came all the way to Virginia to get you and Mommy back because I missed you both so much, didn't I?"

Molly nodded her head and Mike added:

"I love you and Mommy more than I've ever loved anybody, and I'm your Daddy, no matter what. So, if there's going to be a baby, it will be because we're supposed to have one, not because we think it will keep us together, OK?"

"OK," Molly agreed. "But I wish…"

"What do you wish, Baby?" Bailey wanted to know.

"I wish Daddy was my real Daddy."

"I'm your Daddy in every way that matters, Molly. Just because I didn't know Mommy when she got pregnant with you, doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter."

Bailey listened to Mike and saw the gentleness in his hazel eyes as he spoke to Molly. She couldn't begin to understand Molly's feelings but the thought of her daughter being in pain, real or imagined, troubled her.

"Why don't we have our ice cream and we'll get you into the tub, and we can talk more about this later, OK?" Bailey said, ruffling the child's hair. "And, I think we have sprinkles in the cabinet…" she added, rising to her feet.

Between the two adults, they easily distracted Molly out of her solemn mood and soon had her laughing. There was no doubt in Bailey's mind that Mike and Molly were as devoted to each other as any father and daughter could be. Watching them as they ate their ice cream and Mike teased Molly into fits of giggles, Bailey knew that Mike was indeed Molly's father and they just needed to make certain that they made it legal.

*************

Once Molly was in bed, Bailey washed up the ice cream bowls while Mike went in to take a shower. Alone with her thoughts, the image of Rick Denton presented itself but she realized that her only concern was for Molly's safety. He no longer intimidated her as he had in the past, as he had before Mike's presence in her life.

She reached for a towel to dry her hands and her gaze fell on her wedding ring. Smiling, she touched the simple gold band as she heard Mike's deep voice repeat the words he had spoken earlier – "I love you, B". Although her rational self wanted to deny that Mike might have fallen in love with her, that secret part of her wanted to believe it was possible. The man had traveled to Virginia to be with her during the preliminary hearing, he had literally picked her up from the floor of the shower, dried her off and put the pieces back together after she'd had an emotional breakdown.

His persistence in convincing her that they could build a strong marriage and the knowledge that he had sought Sylvia Kessler's advice spoke volumes to the truth behind his words. His patience and gentleness had helped her slowly regain her self-confidence. He made no secret of the fact that he was attracted to her, that he wanted her not only sexually, but that he wanted to share all aspects of his life with her.

Bailey had come to know him well enough to know that he didn't open himself easily to other people. The thought that he trusted her, not only as a business partner and confidant, but also as the keeper of his heart only proved to her the commitment he felt towards her. No one person in her life had ever shown her such unwavering devotion. She tossed the towel on the counter and double-checked the locks on the apartment door, before she headed towards the bedroom.

Mike rinsed the shampoo from his short hair before he reached for the soap. When the shower curtain slid open, he was momentarily startled, but an appreciative smile graced his handsome face when Bailey stood before him, naked. He watched as she stepped into the tub with him and took the soap from his unresisting grasp, his hazel eyes moved over her and Bailey saw the undisguised heat in their depths.

"I – is this OK?" she asked, uncertain as to his reaction.

"This is very OK," he assured her softly, his hands coming to rest on her hips as Bailey began to smooth the soap over his chest.

"I'm still not ready…" she began, but Mike silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"I know, but each step is one step closer and this is a **great** step," he told her as his hands moved along her sides before his thumbs stroked over her nipples. Bailey had come to look forward to Mike's touch on her breasts during their 'make out sessions' as he had begun to call them. She had never known how truly sensitive she was until Mike had taken the time to show her, using his lips, tongue and fingers.

Bailey took a step back from him, motioning for him to turn around so that she could wash his back. Mike did as she indicated and stood patiently as her soapy hands moved over his shoulders and along his spine. Once the water had rinsed the soap away, he felt her kiss on his skin and turned to face her. Her gaze was focused on her fingers as they slid across his chest, while his eyes studied her face. When her hands moved lower, Bailey heard Mike's softly indrawn breath and she looked up at him.

"Bailey…" Mike's voice gave way to a soft moan when her fingers closed around his growing arousal and she leaned in to rain kisses along his chest and throat.

**Office Of Dr. Sylvia Kessler **

**New York City, NY**

Dr. Kessler had listened to the progress that Bailey had made since their last visit and jotted down a few notes as she considered what she'd just heard. She sat back in her chair and studied the younger woman before she asked:

"Bailey, why do you think you're willing to satisfy Mike but won't allow him to do the same for you?"

"I don't know," Bailey replied softly. "I want him to touch me – I've been looking more and more forward to the above the waist touching. And knowing that I'm able to…" she broke off as she searched for the words. "I feel that I've cleared a big hurdle in wanting to please Mike – to be able to touch him so intimately, and I thought I wanted him to touch me in return but when he tried, I panicked."

"Did you feel like you were expected to touch Mike, that you were somehow obligated…" the doctor looked to Bailey, who flushed but shook her head.

"No, absolutely not," came her adamant response. "I approached him, I wanted what happened. But when he began to touch me, I felt like I was losing control."

The doctor wrote on her tablet and Bailey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew that discussing what had happened with Mike in the room would have embarrassed them both, but alone with the doctor, Bailey found that missed Mike's presence. As she set her ink pen down, Dr. Kessler rose to her feet as if she read Bailey's thoughts.

"Why don't we bring Mike in so there's no need to repeat what I'm about to say?"

Bailey turned in her seat and watched him enter the room. He offered the doctor a smile before his gaze met his wife's. He bent down to kiss her gently before he occupied the chair alongside her.

"There've been some significant events these last few days," Dr. Kessler spoke to Mike.

"You could say that," Mike agreed, but it was obvious that he was worried about the reasons behind Bailey's reluctance to allow him to touch her. He was certain that he had done something to harm her recovery. She had been openly affectionate in the shower the previous evening, using her hands to arouse and ultimately bring him to release but when Mike had begun to caress her, Bailey had pulled away, using their code to stop "Red" when she became unnerved.

"You look troubled, Mike. You think you did something wrong?"

"I know that Bailey was open and very willing to touch me, but then something happened and she froze up. If it's something I did, or didn't do, we need to work it out."

"I'll set your mind at ease first, by telling you that it doesn't appear that you did anything to delay Bailey's recovery. And, the issue is actually two-fold. First, I believe what happened was part of Bailey's subconscious flashing back to the night of the rape, which I've told you both could happen. If she had allowed you to touch her, to arouse her, she'd be allowing herself to give up control of the situation and to a recovering rape victim, that's a frightening proposition. For the past 7 years, Bailey's become self-sufficient and hasn't allowed herself to depend on any other person."

Sylvia paused to give them both a moment to digest her statement before she continued:

"We also know that Bailey had issues with intimacy prior to the rape, that the act of intercourse with Adam wasn't fulfilling for her. So, the other consideration is that she might be feeling desire, possibly for the first time. To her, it's new and unfamiliar. As much as she might want you to touch her, it's possible that she's frightened that she'll be disappointed – that she'll be unresponsive as she was with her ex-fiancé, which in turn, would disappoint you."

Bailey couldn't bring herself to look at Mike as the doctor spoke. Instead, she listened to the older woman's assumptions and studied her hands where they lay folded in her lap. Would he change his mind about their relationship based on what Dr. Kessler was telling him?

"Now, I'm going to give you some advice," Sylvia looked to Bailey. "It's obvious to me that the two of you have come a long way in a short amount of time, and your husband loves you deeply. You're learning to trust him and believe in your marriage. You're opening yourself to the possibility of a physical relationship for the first time in several years. But you need to believe in yourself as well."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Bailey replied.

"You are not responsible for what Rick Denton did to you. You were a victim of violence but you've been punishing yourself for what happened. I'm telling you it's OK for you to be happy and to move on with your life. Allow yourself to feel, to love – and to be loved."

"You make it sound easy," Bailey offered her a sad smile.

"You're afraid that if you allow yourself to be happy, it can be taken away from you. If Mike should decide he's made a mistake…"

"He has every right to think that."

"What?" Mike spoke now and turned to study his wife.

"You've had to think that you're in over your head. You've gone from being a bachelor, responsible only for yourself to being tied down with a daughter and a woman who's got a hell of a lot of baggage," Bailey told him.

"Tied down? Is that how you feel?" He asked, his tone sharp with anger.

"If you had to do it over again, would you?" she challenged.

"Yes," he assured her without hesitation. He leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. "You think this is something I want to be doing?" he indicated the office with a sweep of his hand. "You think I want to talk about our sex life, or lack of one, with a doctor? I don't and I know you don't, but I'm doing it because I love you and I want to do everything I can so we can get the help we need."

Bailey heard the frustration in his voice but she realized something else. He didn't blame her for the situation they found themselves in, instead he focused on the fact that he wanted to help them as a couple. In his eyes, he was as committed to her recovery as he was to their marriage.

"I want you to begin working on a new exercise," Sylvia told them. "It will be difficult for you, Bailey, because it requires you to be the passive partner, but it's important that you do this."

"Passive, how?" It was Mike who asked the question. He was well aware of Bailey's unease at being in any situation that made her feel submissive.

"By allowing you to pamper her – bathe her, give her a massage, touch and arouse her," she replied before she turned her attention to Bailey. "You trust Mike, otherwise you never would have stepped into that shower with him, but you also need to trust him with your needs and desires."

*************

Bailey was aware of Mike's hand on the small of her back as they walked towards his car and she spared him a sideways glance in an effort to gauge his mood. She knew that she had angered him, and possibly worse, hurt his feelings.

"Where to now?" Mike asked, pulling open the passenger door for her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you in there, and I'm sorry that I seem so ungrateful for what you're doing," Bailey replied, remaining where she was.

"I've got a pretty thick skin," he replied. "And I don't think you're ungrateful. I think Doc Kessler's right – you're scared of giving up the reality you know for the uncertainty of what we could have together. I'm not Adam, and I'm sure as hell not Denton. I'm just me and underneath that thick skin I'm a pretty decent guy…"

"You're a wonderful guy," she assured him, resting her palm against his cheek. Mike leaned in to press a gentle kiss against her lips before he straightened and offered her that crooked grin that always set a swarm of butterflies loose in the pit of her stomach.

*************

**Lennie B's**

"This is so great," Megan Wheeler smiled as she looked at the photographs that adorned the walls of the restaurant. "You didn't do all this," she indicated the wall with a sweep of her hand.

"It was Bailey's idea. She and Angie Deakins put it all together," Mike replied. "The NYPD wall of fame," he chuckled, raising the mouth of his beer bottle to his lips. The photographs dated back to Jimmy Deakins days at the Police Academy up to Mike's retirement. His gaze strayed over the various snippets of time and a sad smile graced his handsome face as Max Greevey and Lennie Briscoe looked back at him.

"You look good," Megan drew him from his reverie, studying his profile.

"I feel good," he assured her. "What about you? Are you OK?"

"I will be," she replied with the spark of spirit that Logan had found so irritating at times. "And I hope you know that you aren't responsible for what happened to Colin."

"I sure as hell didn't help the situation, though. For what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that, Logan," she offered him a gentle smile. "Things happen for a reason, right? There's something better waiting for me out there. I just have to find it. Come on, buy me a drink." Megan slid her arm through her ex-partner's and steered him towards the bar.

Bailey filled a glass with ice and poured Dr. Pepper over it, smiling up at Bobby Goren as he joined her at the table placed against the wall of the ballroom.

"Where's Logan?" he asked her, reaching for a bottle of scotch.

"He and Megan were checking out the pictures," Bailey glanced over her shoulder in search of them.

"The two of you look very happy," Bobby began hesitantly as he filled his glass half full.

"We're working on it," she told him, turning to study the large man. "He's told me what good friends you and Charli have been to him. That you helped him sort through some of his feelings about what he wanted…" Too uncomfortable to discuss anything too personal with him, Bailey laid her hand on Bobby's arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." It was Bobby's turn to look a bit uncomfortable. "It's – I think in some ways I understood what he was going through and just wanted to help if I could."

"I think you did – help him," she assured Bobby. "I know that I was never happier to see anyone than I was Mike when he showed up in that courtroom."

"He's a good man," Bobby told her. He set the bottle back in place and lifted his glass to his lips. "He's just trying to do the best he can for you and Molly."

"I don't know how I managed to get so lucky…" she acknowledged.

"I wonder the same thing most days, when I wake up next to Charli," Bobby smiled. His gaze strayed to where his wife stood with Angie and Jimmy Deakins. "We just need to accept that no matter what our pasts may have been, we deserve to be happy now."

"It's taking me a while to accept that, but I'm trying," Bailey returned his smile.

*************

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Denton demanded as if Gary somehow knew more than he did.

"It's a party of some sort, Rick," Gary replied needlessly. Denton shot him a withering look from the passenger seat of the car and Gary fell silent.

"She always drives her Jeep, why the hell didn't she take the damn Jeep?" he growled, his attention refocused on the front window. "She and Logan have been inseparable all day."

"You should count your lucky stars," came the soft response from the driver's seat. "If they weren't so wrapped up in each other one of them would have spotted you by now."

"Maybe I want to be spotted – show that little bitch I'm not going to let her run me off."

"And have the police find out you're here? Have Logan get his NYPD buddies to make you disappear?" Spence challenged. "You need to start acting smarter than you have or you're going to end up back in jail or dead."

Denton didn't hear him though. His thoughts were on Bailey and his desire to frighten and control her. Once she found the gift he'd left in her Jeep, she'd know that he wasn't going to leave her alone or let her forget.

*************

"So, where's Molly tonight?" Charli asked Bailey as the two women retrieved more ice for the drink table.

"She's spending the night with one of her friends from school," Bailey smiled as she handed Charli a full bowl and proceeded to fill a second.

"Really? I figured with everything you've been through, you'd be hard pressed to let her out of your sight that long."

"Actually, I'm not as worried as Mike. You'd have thought she was going off to college. He even gave her my cell phone so she could call if she wants to talk to either of us," Bailey chuckled before she grew more somber. "Having Mike with us is making it easier for me to allow Molly to enjoy her childhood."

Bailey didn't bother to add that she felt Molly being with a friend kept the child out of harm's way if Rick were in New York City. If Eric Cutler's warning should prove to be valid, Bailey wanted to make every effort to prevent Molly from experiencing any more fear or violence caused by Rick Denton.

"When I first met Mike, I was pretty sure he was full of a lot of hot air," Charli couldn't help but smile. "But he's a good man with a big heart. And I'm thrilled that the two of you are together."

"He makes me feel so – important," Bailey closed the lid on the ice machine and turned to face Charli. "He's never doubted me and it's been a long time since I've trusted anyone to get as close to me as Mike has."

"What are you two doing out here?" Mike's deep voice interrupted their conversation and Charli watched Bailey's brown eyes sparkle as she looked at her husband.

"Getting more ice," Charli told him. "And catching up on some gossip."

"Well, the DJ is warming up and I'm looking for a willing woman to dance with," he winked at Charli even as he took the bowl of ice from Bailey's unresisting hands. "Let's go, Mrs. Logan…"

Mike led her onto the dance floor, and slid his arms around her waist to pull her close against him. The sounds of Garth Brooks drifted through the speakers, a slow song that Bailey recognized immediately. She tipped her head back to look up at her husband and he smiled down at her:

"You forgot a CD when you moved out."

"And you willingly listened to Garth Brooks?" she teased, aware of his dislike of country music.

"No, I was just too lazy to get up and change the CD," he chuckled before he kissed her lightly. Bailey slid her arms around his neck, linking her fingers loosely. Her gaze moved over his face as they danced before she leaned into him and rested her cheek against his chest. In his arms, she found the safety and love that she wasn't sure she'd ever experienced before his presence in her life.

The words of the song floated into her thoughts and she tightened her arms around Mike's neck. They danced in silence; Bailey's fingers stroked the back of his neck, unaware of what she was doing to her husband's self-control with such a minor caress.

"When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love"

As the song ended, Mike was slow in releasing her and as Bailey took a step back, she looked up at him to see the desire in his hazel eyes. Other couples had taken the dance floor, but they went unnoticed as another slow song followed and Mike drew her back into his arms. Bailey lost herself to the warmth of his body and she listened steady beat of his heart.

*************

"I think everyone had a nice time," Bailey commented as Mike pulled his car into the parking space nearest her Jeep.

"Seemed like," he said, looking at the digital clock in the stereo before turning the engine off. "Do you think it's too late to check on Molly?"

"It's almost midnight," she couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, it's too late to check on Molly. Oh, Mike," she laid a hand on his arm at the sight of his worried expression. "She's fine. If she wanted to come home or if there was anything wrong, we'd have gotten a phone call."

"We'll if there's a message on the answering machine when we get inside, I'm going to pick her up," he told her.

"If there's a message on the answering machine, I'll go with you," Bailey assured him. "Once you get several girls together, regardless of their age, they rarely miss their parents. Get used to it."

"That isn't something I ever want to get used to," Mike grumbled as he pushed open his door. Bailey smiled as she pushed open her own door and got out of the car. The man truly loved Molly and Bailey knew it was an adjustment to him, having never expected to have children of his own.

"Did you mean what you said the other day? That you consider yourself Molly's father in every way that matters?" She asked and Mike leaned back against the fender of his car to study her.

"You know I did," he stated. "Why?"

"Would you – what do you think about adopting her?" Bailey asked, coming to stand in front of him. "Please, hear me out," she said when he opened his mouth to speak. "I've thought about this a couple times, but never said anything. If something were to happen to me, I want to know what would happen to Molly. I mean, my greatest fear was always that Rick would claim custody as her biological father but now – if anything happens to me, I want to know that Molly will be safe, with you. I need to know that she'll be with her Daddy…" Tears filled Mike's eyes as Bailey spoke even as he smiled.

"B."

"You don't have to if you'd rather not, Mike. It's a huge responsibility, I know. That's why I wouldn't say anything in front of Molly…"

"B."

"Please, don't feel like you have to. I probably shouldn't have said anything…" Before she could walk away, Mike took a gentle hold of her upper arms.

"Would you just shut up for a second?" he laughed, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I never pictured myself having a family – being anyone's father, but that little girl is **mine **and I want her to know that."

Bailey reached up to wipe the tear from his cheek. She smiled up at him, tears filling her own eyes, as she said:

"I wish with all my heart you were her biological father, Mike. But as far as I'm concerned, **you **are her father and I want us to make it legal."

"I want that, too," Mike told her. "I'll call Jack McCoy tomorrow and see if he can recommend a good adoption attorney."

Bailey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Before Mike had a chance to deepen the kiss, the sound of Mike's cell phone ringing drew them apart.

"Molly?" Mike answered the phone. "What's wrong Little Bit?"

"What is it?" Bailey asked.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "Where did you have it last?"

"Mike?"

"Molly can't find Mr. Jingles. She just wants to know he's safe before she goes to bed. She thinks she left him in your backseat," Mike told Bailey. She located her keys in her purse and pressed the button to unlock it as she walked to where it was parked. Mike followed behind her and waited as she opened the back door. Mr. Jingles, Molly's tan teddy bear, sat on the seat and Bailey retrieved him.

"Mommy's got him. Do you want me to bring him over?" Mike asked, while Bailey's gaze fell on the driver's seat and she felt the color drain from her face. Slamming the passenger side back door, she moved slowly around to the driver's side and pulled open the front door as the bile rose in her throat. "Alright, we'll put him in your bedroom. You get some sleep and we'll come get you in the morning, OK?"

Bailey was unaware of Mike coming to stand behind her as she picked up the tank top off the front seat. Tears burned her eyes as she recognized it as the top she had been wearing the night she had been raped.

"What is that?" Mike demanded from behind her. Bailey dropped it on the seat as if it had scalded her and turned to leave. "Bailey, what is it?" he asked again, but slower and with more intent in his voice.

"Rick," she managed. "He – he had to put it there. It was – I wore this that night. It would have been with the evidence taken at the hospital. He's here," she whispered. "He's been here."

"Son of a bitch!" Mike swore with such force that Bailey visibly jumped. "I'll kill him."

"Mike…"

"Let's go inside, Bailey," he stated, his hold on her arm gentle despite the anger in his voice. Once inside the apartment, Mike made a thorough sweep of the rooms to assure himself that there had been no uninvited guests. "I want you to lock the door behind me."

"Behind you? Where are you going?" Bailey didn't like the fury that darkened his gaze. "Mike, please don't."

"Don't? Don't what, Bailey? Don't go looking for him?" Mike swung around to face her. "Who are you worried about, me or him?"

"What?" Bailey stared up at him in shock.

"Seems to me that anytime the guy comes close to getting what he deserves you don't want to see him get it. If I'd finished this in the parking lot of that supermarket like I wanted, it would have been over, but you were worried then that I'd kill him. This guy has some sort of hold over you and it's about damn time I ended it!"

The sound of Bailey's hand coming in contact with Mike's cheek was deafening. They stared at each other for a moment, Mike's jaw throbbing with tension as he attempted to get his temper under control.

"If you think for one moment my concern was for Rick Denton, you better damn well think again, Michael Logan," Bailey stated softly. The palm of her hand stung from where she had struck him and her tears now fell in earnest. "All I'm worried about is that nothing happens to you, you hard headed fool!"

"And all I'm worried about is protecting you and Molly," Mike replied, just as softly. "Lock the door and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You don't even know where to look for him," Bailey pointed out.

"I've got a few ideas," he told her before he pulled open the door.

"Mike, please…"

"Trust me, B," was all he said before he left her, closing the door firmly behind him.

**Goren Home**

"Hello?" Bobby answered the phone on the third ring.

"Bobby, I'm sorry for calling but I need your help," Bailey began. "Mike's going after Rick."

*************

"Where did Bailey think he'd gone?" Alex asked as Bobby slid into the passenger seat of her car.

"She wasn't sure but said that Mike had a few ideas," Bobby replied. "Denton's rap sheet mentioned a few bars he used to frequent, we might as well start with those."

"Did you call Megan?"

"She's on her way to Cynthia Denton's to see if she can get any help on that end…"

**The Penalty Box Sports Bar**

He watched the two men leave the bar through a side door, the taller of the two pushed the more muscular man along the alley. Their voices were raised, but it was impossible to make out what was being said. Lighting a cigarette, he decided to wait for the outcome before he took any action on his own.

"What are you so pissed about, Logan?" Rick was more amused than angry as he turned to face Bailey's husband. "That I was that close to the three of you and you had no clue or that I had her first?"

"Had her?" Mike's voice boomed. "You didn't 'have' her, you piece of crap. You stole from her – you destroyed her!" Mike pushed him back against the brick wall of the bar. "I'm going to make sure you never go near her or Molly again."

Mike's fist made a sickening sound as it connected with Denton's midsection and the man doubled over in pain. It was Mike's knee that came up to make contact with the other man's nose and the breaking cartilage caused blood to gush over both of their shirts. From there, the fight became a blur. Denton was able to defend himself from several of the blows, but it was evident that Mike's rage was inescapable.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Logan took a step back and Denton's bloody body fell to the ground. Breathless, Mike looked down at the carnage and used his foot to nudge Denton's leg. The sound of the other man's groan and his vain attempt to rise assured Mike that he wouldn't be going anywhere unassisted. Mike stumbled slightly as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, swearing when he realized he'd left it at the apartment.

He glanced around, but saw no one from whom he could borrow a phone. He walked back into the door he and Denton had exited from to call for the police and an ambulance.

Spence had watched the exchange from a distance and knew he should intervene, but he had found the sight of Denton at a distinct disadvantage to be somehow pleasing. The alley was dark and he had remained unnoticed, but the light at the end of the alley had acted as a spotlight for the assault Logan had inflicted. He was about to approach Denton when a movement caused him to hesitate. Stepping back into the darkness, he decided it wise to keep his presence hidden.

*************

Mike leaned back against the wall while he waited for the police to arrive, using the bar towel he had confiscated in an attempt to stem the flow of blood from his eyebrow. His chest and ribs ached and he thought his right hand might be broken.

"Eames, over here!" Bobby Goren's voice drew Logan's attention. "Mike, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Logan shrugged, but remained where he was, certain if he stood upright, he'd join Denton on the ground. "I'm just waiting on an ambulance – what are you guys doing here?"

"Bailey's worried sick about you," Bobby began while Eames knelt alongside Denton. "We were out checking some of Denton's haunts when we heard the call."

Alex felt Denton's throat for a pulse and leaned in closer to check his breathing. The sirens of the approaching squad cars and ambulance grew louder and Alex straightened. Her expression was grim as she assessed the situation quickly. Reaching into her coat pocket, she walked towards Mike as four uniformed police officers and an ambulance crew entered the alley.

"Mike Logan," Alex stated, pulling her handcuffs from her pocket. "You're under arrest for the murder of Rick Denton…"

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

No one noticed the car pull away from the curb while Eames read Mike his Miranda Rights. Bobby studied his partner in annoyance, as Mike demanded:

"What the hell is going on?"

"Denton's dead, Mike," Alex replied as she held out her handcuffs to Bobby.

"I'm not cuffing him," Bobby denied, holding up his hand to push them away.

"Look, Denton was alive when I went inside to call for an ambulance and a squad car," Mike looked from Eames to Goren. "I beat the hell out of him, yeah, but I didn't kill him."

"And I'm telling you he's dead," Alex stated. She looked up at Bobby as she added: "If we let the uniforms take him in, he goes into general processing. If we take him in, we can pull some strings to keep him in holding until we have a chance to do our own investigation…"

"I didn't kill him," Mike repeated, slowly as if both detectives had become dull-witted.

"I believe you," Alex looked up at him. "And I'm praying you didn't, but we have to follow procedure on this. Do you want me to call Bailey?"

"No, I'll call her," Mike said, aware of the gathering crowd. "Let's get out of here." He pushed himself off the wall to a standing position and wobbled as his knees threatened to give way. Bobby was quick to grab his arm to support his friend.

"Damn it, Logan…"

"It was a hell of a fight," Mike chuckled mockingly but winced at the pain that shot through his left side.

"We better get you to the hospital," Bobby kept a hand firmly on Logan's arm as he directed him towards the ambulance.

**Mercy Hospital**

**New York City**

Bailey saw Bobby as she walked through the sliding doors of the emergency room and headed determinedly in his direction.

"Bobby, where's Mike?" The concern was evident in her voice.

"They took him down to X-ray a little bit ago," Bobby replied. "He'll be fine, Bailey. He's bruised and might have a broken hand. They had to stitch a cut above his eye."

"I want to see him…"

"As soon as they bring him back," Bobby took a gentle hold of her arm before she could walk away. "Bailey, just wait here."

"I want to see my husband," Bailey told him in a tone that left no room for doubt.

"I know, and he wants to see you, but you need to wait," Bobby's tone, while soft, was firm.

"Where did you find them?" she asked, running a hand through her long brown hair.

"Outside a sports bar called The Penalty Box," he saw no harm in telling her that much. "I figured you'd met up with Wheeler…"

"She was still with Cynthia Denton when I had talked to her last. Apparently, Mrs. Denton was worried that Rick might want to talk to her and kept Megan as long as she could. No, I hit every sleazy bar I could think that Rick might go to," she shivered at the memory of several strip clubs she had ventured into and the men who had watched her move through them.

"Mrs. Logan?" a nurse came into the small waiting room. "Your husband's back in the treatment room if you'd like to see him."

Bailey followed behind the nurse, her glance straying curiously to Alex who was outside the room with two uniformed officers.

"Oh, Mike," Bailey let out a startled cry when she saw him sitting back against the pillows on the stretcher. He was shirtless, but his chest and ribs bore ugly bruises. His right hand was discolored and resting on a pillow, the police academy ring removed due to the swelling. She approached the bed and reached out a gentle hand to touch his face, her gaze moving over the bruises and cuts. "You look like hell," she whispered.

"It looks worse than it is," he assured her. "I'm fine, B." His hazel eyes met her gaze and he searched the brown depths for any sign that she knew what had happened, what he was being accused of. "Did you talk to Goren?"

"I saw him for a few minutes. Why?" Bailey eyed him warily. "Mike?"

"I – I found him at this sports bar, and he laughed at me. The bastard looked at me and laughed. All I wanted to do was to cram that smile down his throat…"

"Why – why are there cops outside?" Bailey asked, although she feared she knew the answer.

"I – he was alive when I went to call for an ambulance, but when Goren and Eames got there, he was dead," Mike told her softly.

Bailey didn't respond at first. She allowed her brain to process the words. Rick Denton was dead. Mike and Rick had fought and Denton was dead. She couldn't get her thoughts around the idea so she said nothing for a moment.

"Mr. Logan, we need to get your hand set and then get you up to your room," the nurse interrupted Bailey as she had opened her mouth to speak. "Your friends are in the waiting room," the young woman said to Bailey. "You can wait there and we'll let you know when we have a room."

"Mike," Bailey ignored the nurse. "It'll be alright," she assured him.

Mike lifted his left hand, wincing in pain as he cupped her cheek. Their gazes locked as he tried to gauge her reaction to what he had told her. He saw her concern and fear, but it was what he didn't see that warmed him. He didn't see repulsion or doubt.

"He was alive when I left him, B," he told her softly.

"I believe you," she replied, turning her head to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. She leaned over the bed rail and kissed him lightly. "I believe you," she repeated and Mike knew she meant it.

She walked by the two uniformed police officers that remained in the hallway and returned to the waiting room. Alex and Bobby sat in armchairs facing each other, but the room was tensely quiet. Bailey paused in the doorway and looked from one to the other before she asked:

"Which one of you arrested my husband?"

Bobby's gaze moved from Bailey to Alex but he remained silent. Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation as she said:

"I did it to save Mike from being put through the ringer. It was either us or the uni's, and they'd go hard on him based just on his reputation alone."

"He didn't kill Rick."

"You don't know that," Alex challenged, slightly taken aback by Bailey's confrontational attitude.

"Mike said he didn't," Bailey stated simply as if that explained everything. "Who's doing the autopsy?"

"Rodgers," Bobby joined the conversation. "It – it's possible that Rick died as a result of the beating, Bailey. But if he did, it was an accident and Mike has a good defense…"

"What are you saying?" Bailey eyed them each in turn, not certain she wanted to know the answer.

"He went after Denton with every intention of hurting him," Bobby told her. "If Denton's death is a direct result of the beating, Mike's facing involuntary manslaughter at a minimum."

Bailey felt the color drain from her face and thought her knees might give way. She shook her head in denial but couldn't find the words to respond. Instead, she left the waiting room to find a secluded spot to be alone.

*************

"You should go home and get some sleep," Mike told Bailey when she sat alongside his bed.

"I'm fine," she shrugged as she reached for the TV remote. "I can sleep pretty much anywhere."

"My escorts still out in the hallway?"

"They are," Bailey replied, looking to where one stood just outside the door.

"So I guess making a run for it is out of the question," Mike teased.

"You don't look like you'd be too quick on your feet right now," she pointed out.

"You could be right," he said, wincing as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. "I figured you be pretty pissed about this whole thing."

"Trust me, Logan, pissed doesn't even come close," Bailey told him. "I asked you, begged you, not to go after him, but you had to prove your point." She studied him from the chair she had curled up in. "You've threatened him, publicly, more than once and have attacked him twice, once in a courtroom. Tonight, you went looking for him with every intention of pounding him into the ground – and where does that leave us? He's dead and you're under arrest – no, Logan, pissed doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling. It might be a good thing for you that you have those escorts outside the door, because otherwise, I might just take advantage of the fact that you're hurt and take a few swings myself!"

Bailey turned her attention back to finding a channel on television, leaving Mike to study her profile. No quiet wallflower, this wife of his. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She was livid with him, hurt that he hadn't listened to her and worried about the situation he found himself in. But, she was there, standing by him and fighting mad. Grateful that she was on his side, he felt certain that he could get through anything.

"I love you, B," he told her as he closed his eyes to sleep. Bailey said nothing in response, but reached her arm through the bedrail and laid her hand on Mike's. His fingers held hers lightly as he allowed the medication to work and he drifted off.

She watched him as he slept and she fought back the tears that burned her eyes. He was, without a doubt, the most infuriating, opinionated, stubborn man she had ever met. But she had witnessed his gentleness and warmth first hand. She had watched him with Molly and had seen their relationship blossom to a father/daughter bond that would never be broken.

Because of him, she had found the desire to build a life with him, at first for Molly, but also for herself. He had shown her patience and commitment, and even when she had left him, when she had chosen to end their marriage, Mike had come to Virginia to bring her home. Never once had he let her down or doubted her. He loved her; she smiled, her gaze moving over his face. This arrogant, obstinate, self-assured man that made her furious, with a crooked grin and wicked twinkle in his hazel eyes, loved her, truly loved her.

"Dear God," she prayed silently. "Please don't take him away from me."

*************

Gary Spence was a man full of fear. He had remained in the shadows after Logan had gone back into the bar and watched Denton struggle to stand. It was what had happened next that left Spence shaken and on the run. Slipping into the doorway of the rundown hotel, he kept his head down and pulled out his wallet to pay cash for a room.

If he wanted to stay alive, he had to stay hidden. Denton was gone and there was no way to help him. Spence had no ties to Logan and owed the retired detective no loyalty. No, all he had to do was look out for himself and everyone else be damned.

**Mercy Hospital**

Molly held onto Charli's hand as they walked along the corridor towards Mike's room. It was obvious the child was frightened and uncertain about what to expect. While Charli had assured her that Mike would be fine, she had been careful to prepare the little girl for his bruised face and broken hand.

As they approached the room, Molly eyed the police officer curiously, but said nothing as they continued through the door. At the sight of her father, Molly released Charli's hand and hurried toward the bed.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Little Bit," Mike smiled from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "How was your sleep over?"

"It was great. We made s'mores and slept on the floor in the living room and watched The Little Mermaid," she began, but her voice trailed off as she took in Mike's appearance. "What happened?"

"I did something that wasn't real smart," he told her with a hint of regret in his voice.

"What was that?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed to sit alongside him. Charli saw him wince as the bed shifted and reached to pull Molly back, but Mike stopped her.

"No, it's OK," he said, and their gazes locked. Charli saw the worry in his hazel eyes and recognized the fear. When she had been arrested for the murder of her father, she had experienced the same feelings. She had known the apprehension of being taken from the family she loved more than life itself.

"What did you do, Daddy?" Molly repeated her question, unaware of the adults' silent communication.

"I got into a fight."

"Mommy said that fighting is bad."

"Mommy's right," Mike admitted.

"Speaking of, where is Bailey?" Charli changed the subject.

"She went to grab us something to drink. I tried to get her to go home, but she wouldn't leave," he replied, while Molly examined the cast on his right hand and wrist.

"Of course she wouldn't," Charli smiled. "Would you leave her?"

"She wouldn't be in this position," Mike couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mommy!" Molly slid off the bed and ran to her mother. "Daddy got into a fight."

"That he did," Bailey agreed. She set the cups that she carried on the hospital tray alongside Mike's bed. "Are you being good for Charli?"

"We went grocery shopping and when we leave here, we're going to get Jake and Emma from Charli's mommy's house and then we're going to make a surprise for Bobby…"

"What about me? I'm the one in the hospital, do I get a surprise?" Mike teased as Molly crawled back onto the bed.

"I think we can spare a cupcake or two," Charli smiled. "I – I think I'm going to take a walk so you three can visit for a bit."

"You don't need to," Bailey began, but fell silent when Charli's gaze strayed to Molly.

"I'll come back in a while."

Once Charli had left the room, Molly studied Mike's cast before she asked:

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Can I draw a picture on it for you?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like better," Mike replied, smiling down at her. Bailey retrieved an ink pen from her purse and handed it to Molly.

"How long are you going to have to stay here?" the little girl asked.

"I'm not sure," Mike held his hand still as a stick figure was drawn on the back of his cast.

"But when you come home, Mommy and I can take care of you."

Mike met Bailey's gaze then and saw the tears in her brown eyes as she turned away from them. He studied her back for a moment before he said:

"No, kiddo, when I leave here, I won't be coming home straight away."

"Why?" Molly stopped drawing to look up at Mike.

"Because the police think I did something bad last night, so I have to go to jail for a little while. But just until Bobby and Detective Eames find out what really happened," he told her.

"No," Molly shook her head. "You have to come home," she stated, her bottom lip quivering as she fought back her tears. "You promised."

"Molly," Mike began, but Molly slid off the bed. Before she could run from the room, Bailey was able to grab hold of her arm and pull the child into her arms.

"You promised that we'd be together now!" Molly sobbed as she pushed at her mother to be freed. "You said nobody would leave!"

"We are together, Mol, but this is different. Daddy wants to come home – I want Daddy to come home, but he has to wait until Bobby shows the police that he didn't do anything wrong."

"What – what do they think he did?" Molly sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Bailey looked to Mike, who closed his eyes against the thought of explaining to the child that he may have killed her biological father.

"Come 'ere," Mike spoke now, holding out his left arm to the child. Molly did so, climbing back onto the bed and Mike slid his arm around her, holding her close to his side. "Do you remember when Rick would come around and scare you and Mommy?" Mutely, Molly nodded. "And I promised you that I'd never let him hurt you or Mommy ever again?"

"But he's in Virginia now. Mommy said he was going to prison because of some bad things he did," Molly looked up at Mike, her brown eyes so like Bailey's.

"That's what we thought, but last night I found out that he was back here in New York and I got really angry so I went to find him. I wanted to make sure that he knew he couldn't ever come near you or Mommy but I was so mad that we got into a fight and it's possible that I might have hurt him really bad."

"But he'll get better and then he'll go back to Virginia and we can all go home," Molly stated with a simplicity that caused Mike to hug her tighter and kiss her forehead.

"Rick's not going to get better, Molly," Bailey knelt in front of her. "Something happened and he – he died."

"He died?" Molly spoke the words slowly.

"And the police think that I might have hurt him in a way that caused him to die," Mike added softly. The very thought that he might do something to cause Molly to stop loving him tore at his heart and he felt his chest constricting as he waited for her reaction.

"The police are wrong," Molly stated after a moment. "You only wanted to keep me and Mommy safe and Rick had hurt Mommy before."

Mike met Bailey's gaze as they both recalled one incident in particular when Mike had found Molly hiding in the hallway of their apartment building while Rick had verbally and physically attacked Bailey. Mike had been certain there had been other instances, but Bailey had been reluctant to discuss anything to do with Rick Denton once she had told Mike about the rape. Looking back now, Mike realized that Bailey had become aware of his infamous temper and had done her best to circumvent any other possible confrontations.

"That's all I wanted, Little Bit – to keep you and Mommy safe," he assured her as he closed his eyes in an effort to hold back his own tears.

**1 Police Plaza**

Elizabeth Rodgers removed her exam gloves and dropped them into the trash bin. She turned her attention back to the body of Rick Denton and stared at the man in exasperation. She prided herself on her ability and she was damn good at her job, so to have to admit she could find no discernable reason for the man's death frustrated her.

"You can't simply say that he just died," Danny Ross stated. "The press is going to be all over this case, and we need to have concrete answers."

"I'm telling you that I cannot find any one injury that would have been fatal," she stated firmly.

"Did – is it possible that a combination of injuries…" Bobby asked, although he didn't want to hear the answer. Logan had beaten Denton unmercifully but Goren believed the man that Denton had been breathing and moving when he'd left him to call for help.

"I've learned in all the years that I've been doing this that anything is possible, Detective," her gaze met Goren's across the expanse of the metal slab and Bobby knew she was inferring to a secret they now shared. "And nothing is impossible. I don't know what killed this man, but based on the beating he received, I can't rule it out."

**Major Case Squad Room**

Bobby read and re-read the notes he had taken along with the statements that he and Eames had gathered from the bar patrons. No one had seen anything once Logan and Denton had left the bar but they all agreed that Mike had been enraged when he arrived and Denton's amusement had only added to Mike's fury. Several of the customers had recounted how Denton had taunted the other man with the police's inability to stop him.

"Anything?" Alex asked as Bobby closed the file with more force than was necessary.

"No," Bobby replied, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "How the hell could a bar full of people see Logan, think that he was mad enough to commit murder and not try to stop him?"

"Because some people just don't care and a few might have thought Denton had it coming based on the way he was razzing Mike," Alex said, brushing her hair back from her forehead with a careless hand.

"There's no way of telling what actually happened in that alley," Captain Ross joined them. "As it stands, it's the DA's call whether or not Logan will be charged."

"You don't – Logan isn't guilty," Bobby stated with an exasperated sigh.

"How can you know that?" Alex challenged him yet again. "Even Mike admitted how angry he was, Bobby. Maybe he didn't mean to kill him, but the possibility is still there that Denton died as a result of Mike's beating."

"The bastard raped Bailey; just by being in the city, he was violating his bail and he had the balls to leave something in Bailey's Jeep just to let them know he was here," Bobby's tone was even as he spoke, but his anger simmered just below the surface. "He was looking for a fight and Logan was the man to give it to him."

"You sound like you think Logan would be justified if he had killed him," came Alex's soft reply.

"You don't?" It was Bobby's turn to challenge his partner. "If someone was threatening your family, your nephew, you wouldn't react?"

"As a father, I know that if anyone threatened either of my boys, or their mother, I wouldn't think twice," Ross stated softly, his gaze moving from one detective to the other. "There's nothing more you can do here tonight. Go home, get some rest and maybe something will turn up tomorrow."

**Goren Home**

Charli set the cupcake pans on the kitchen table and retrieved the turkey baster. She smiled at Molly, who was on her knees on a chair, waiting patiently to be shown what to do.

"Mommy doesn't do it this way," Molly said as she watched Charli place the baster in the bowl of batter and fill it half full.

"When I was your age, my Aunt Maggie showed me how to make cupcakes this way," Charli explained. "I'm not very neat and this was the easiest way for her to clean up." She squeezed the batter into the cupcake paper before holding the baster out to Molly. "Do you want to try?"

The little girl nodded her head eagerly and with her tongue securely between her teeth, she painstakingly filled each section of the cupcake pans.

"Are these Bobby's favorite?" Molly asked.

"Those are definitely Bobby's favorites," Bobby answered from the doorway, smiling at the sight of Molly and Charli together at the table.

"Charli said that I can put the icing on when it's time," Molly told him with a bright smile, before she grew serious. "Did you see my Daddy and Mommy today?"

"I did. I really liked the drawing on your Daddy's cast," Bobby smiled.

"Daddy did, too," Molly said. She had drawn the Logan family in blue ink on Mike's cast, although she had taken the liberty of adding a puppy and a baby. While her mother had grown unusually quiet, Mike had found the picture very much to his liking. "Is he coming home?"

Bobby studied the child for a moment, and realized that Mike and Bailey had prepared her for the possibility that Mike would be going to jail. Although he wished he could calm her fears, Bobby was hesitant to lie to her, so he said:

"I don't know for sure. I do know the doctor wants him to stay at the hospital again tonight and my boss is talking to his boss to find out what will happen tomorrow."

"They should just send him home," Molly stated simply. "Daddy didn't make Rick die."

"But we need to be able to prove that, honey," Bobby told her.

"Daddy wouldn't ever do anything that would make him have to leave me and Mommy. He loves us too much…"

Bobby studied the top of her head as she returned her attention to filling the cupcake tins and found himself wishing that life were as simple as Molly believed it to be.

*************

The twins crawled on the floor in the living room chattering happily and Molly giggled as she retrieved toys for them as she tried to contain their ever-expanding play area. Bobby joined her on the floor while Bailey and Charli remained in the kitchen to talk. He knew that both Bailey and Molly were frightened, but he had no words to ease their concern.

"I'm scared, Charli," Bailey said when she sat at the kitchen table with a glass of iced tea in front of her. "Mike hasn't come right out and said anything, but I know he's worried."

"You know that Bobby and Alex are going to do whatever they can, and Megan's not going to let her partner go to jail if she has anything to say about it," Charli tried to reassure her friend as she took the seat opposite her.

"He's such a damn hot-head. I've heard stories about how he can fly off the handle – he told me about that city councilman he punched. And when it comes to Rick, he doesn't think straight, he just reacts and last night, when he realized Rick had been at the apartment building, had left that shirt in my Jeep…" Bailey's voice trailed off and she reached for her glass.

"He was angry and scared," Charli said, thoughtfully. "He was worried about you and Molly."

"I just want him home," Bailey whispered, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

"And he'll be there soon enough."

"And what if he's not? What if they determine that there's enough to charge him?" Bailey spoke her worst fear out loud and now that the words were out in the open, there was no taking them back.

Charli said nothing, because there was nothing to be said. Instead, she reached across the table and covered Bailey's hand with hers.

It was less than hour later when Bailey was ushering Molly out the door with a plate of cupcakes to be taken to Mike.

"Thank you for picking her up and keeping her today," Bailey said as Molly climbed into the back seat and fastened her seat belt.

"She can stay here if it would be easier," Charli offered, but Bailey shook her head.

"I appreciate it, but she has school tomorrow so she's going back to her friend Tiegan's house for the night. I'm going to stop at home and get her clothes, grab a shower and go back to the hospital…"

"You need to take care of yourself, Bailey," Charli cautioned.

"I want to spend as much time with him as I can until we know what's going to happen…"

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey put a movie in the DVD player for Molly to watch before she hurried to take a shower. She stood beneath the spray of water and finally allowed herself the luxury of crying. The fear and uncertainty, the anger and rage that she felt came out in her tears.

She was furious with Rick Denton for his interference in their lives. She was livid with Mike for going after Denton and jeopardizing their future. But above all, she was ashamed by the fact that she didn't care that Denton was dead. Her concern was for her husband and his safety. If he were to go to prison, he'd be living amongst the same criminals that he had spent the best part of twenty-five years putting away. A shiver of terror ran through her at the thought of Mike being alone among them.

**Mercy Hospital**

Bailey set the plate of cupcakes on the hospital tray, pausing to watch Mike for a moment as he slept. Her heart ached as her fears came back to her tenfold but she refused to cry anymore. She needed to be strong now, for Mike and Molly both. Until the mess was straightened out, there was nothing that her worry would accomplish.

She picked up the pen that Molly had left earlier and while Mike slept, she added her own 'artwork' to the inside palm of his cast. Once she finished, she put the lid on the pen and curled up in the chair, content to watch her husband sleep.

**Goren Home**

Charli collected the last of the twins' toys from the floor and put them in the playpen before she continued into the library. Bobby sat on the sofa, his legs stretched out and his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him and a book in his lap. It only took Charli a brief glance to know that it was another of her journals. In the time since she had given them to him, Bobby had read them in chronological order and with an intensity that told her of their importance to him.

"You coming up to bed?" she asked. She moved to stand behind him, and wound her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I just want to finish this," he replied, caressing her arm with his left hand. "I'll be up in a minute."

"I can tell you how it ends," she whispered suggestively against his ear before she nipped his earlobe with her teeth. Bobby turned and captured her mouth with his before he said:

"Just give me a few more minutes."

Charli said nothing but kissed his cheek again and left him to finish the journal. At the base of the stairs, she couldn't keep the playful smile off her face. Pulling off her socks, she dropped one on the bottom step before she made her way slowly up to the bedroom.

Bobby had become immersed in reading Charli's journals. The knowledge that she trusted him with her most intimate thoughts and dreams had only served to deepen the connection he felt with her. In everything he had read, he was acutely aware of his importance in her life, but also that even though she wrote about him in the events of her life, she never revealed any confidence that he had shared with her.

Almost thirty minutes later, he closed the journal and set it on the end table as he rose to his feet. He was about to bypass the stairs in favor of a glass of milk and a cupcake before going up to bed, but the sight Charli's sock on the first step caught his attention. He picked it up, assuming she had dropped it on her way upstairs, but saw the sock's mate halfway up. Climbing the stairs, he retrieved the second sock before he located her jeans near the landing.

His brown eyes were alight with amusement as he found her blouse at the top of the stairs and her bra in the doorway of their bedroom. He picked up her panties as he crossed the threshold and his gaze fell on Charli, lying on her side, her head on his pillow as she slept with the sheet pulled over her. The clothes in his hand fell in a heap on the floor as he approached the bed and sat down alongside her.

Carefully, he pulled the sheet back as he allowed himself the pleasure of studying her. Shy by nature, Charli didn't realize how truly attractive Bobby found her and often would attempt to cover herself from his appreciative appraisal. Now, his gaze moved over her slowly. In slumber, she looked younger than her 30 years, and Bobby knew that she deserved someone younger and more worthy of her love.

His fingers skimmed lightly over her cheek before traveling along her side and down her leg to her right ankle. He traced the faded scar from a break she had suffered years earlier during one of her father's tirades, before he lowered his head to place a soft kiss there, wishing he could banish the pain she had endured. He rained kisses along her skin and his fingers followed lightly behind. His teeth nipped at the flesh of her hip before moving higher to draw a nipple into his mouth.

Charli stirred then and whispered his name softly as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Bobby continued to lave the tight bud with his tongue before he pressed her gently onto her back to turn his attention to her other breast, his left hand caressing her body as he aroused her.

"Bobby…" She tugged at his hair to draw his mouth to hers.

"I love you, Chuck," he whispered against her lips before he deepened the kiss. Charli's tongue teased his as her fingers undid the buttons of his shirt. Bobby released her long enough to rid himself of the garment before his mouth and hands returned to move over her body, making her acutely aware of his desire to please her.

Charli shifted restlessly beneath his skilled touch, her fingers raked lightly over his shoulders as his tongue stroked over her lower stomach. She whispered his name breathlessly, her body arching beneath him as he continued to kiss and taste her. When he finally moved over her, Charli slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his as he parted her thighs gently.

*************

Charli woke several hours later to find herself alone. She sat up and listened for a moment for any sign that Bobby was nearby. When she heard nothing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and found Bobby's discarded shirt on the floor. She pulled it on and buttoned it as she walked into the nursery to check on Jake and Emma. Satisfied that they were sleeping soundly, she went downstairs in search of her missing husband.

She turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and found him sitting behind the desk in the library. His leather binder was open in front of him and he had several photos spread out. Charli studied him for a moment as he concentrated on the information before him. She knew he was worried about Mike and the thought that their friend could end up in prison. The lack of a concrete answer as to the cause of Denton's death was frustrating to Bobby to say the least.

"Hey," Bobby's soft whisper startled her from her thoughts.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologized. Declan Gage's words had begun to haunt her and she didn't want to be a distraction when Bobby was working.

"You aren't disturbing me," he assured her. "I've looked at the same pictures and notes like I'm going to suddenly see something I've missed, but there's nothing there!" He tossed his lead pencil on top of his notebook and slid his chair back, motioning for her to join him.

She did so, her gaze moving over the crime scene photos as she studied the sight of Denton's body on the ground outside the bar. The beating the man suffered had been horrible, but Charli found it impossible to believe that it could have been enough to kill him. Bobby felt as if he could read her thoughts, the memory of the beatings she had suffered at her father's hands had been severe but she had managed to survive.

"Dr. Rodgers didn't find anything conclusive that would have contributed to Denton's death?"

"No," Bobby pulled her down onto his lap and Charli wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"Then how can they charge Mike with murder if they don't have a cause of death?"

"Because Denton's dead and Mike was the last one with him. He admitted that he was mad enough kill to Denton and there wasn't anyone else in that alley…"

"How do you know that?"

"What?" Bobby drew his head back to meet her gaze.

"How do you know there wasn't anyone else in the alley? When Mike went to call for help…"

"When Mike went to call for help, Denton would have been alone in that alley," Bobby agreed. "But even if there was someone else, we still have no witnesses – no one saw anything. We keep running into one brick wall after another."

Charli heard the frustration in his voice and knew that this case was taking its toll on him. Mike was a friend so this case was personal and if Bobby was unable to find a way to clear him, Mike would be going to prison.

**Mercy Hospital**

Mike opened his eyes when the nurse wished him a bright 'good morning' and looked around the room silently.

"She went to get herself a cup of coffee," the young woman told him.

"Excuse me?" Mike wiped the sleep from his eyes with his left hand.

"Your wife. She slept in that chair all night again. She said to tell you that she went for coffee and she'd be back in a little bit."

"Thanks," he replied as the nurse reached for his wrist and took his pulse.

"No problem. She's a nice lady. Offered to bring me something back, not a lot of people think to offer," she smiled at him. "Have you been married long?"

"No, but I hope to be," he said with a gentle smile.

Bailey walked into the room then, unaware of the conversation but not at all pleased with the way the nurse's hand rested on Mike's arm.

"I left your juice out at the front desk," Bailey alerted them to her presence.

"Thank you, Mrs. Logan," the younger woman smiled. "Breakfast should be here shortly, did you want a tray sent up to eat with your husband?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Bailey held out a cup to Mike, who accepted it with a smile and wink, before she took a sip of her own. She returned his smile and realized that she was being uncharacteristically possessive and the nurse was simply doing her job.

Once they were alone, Mike said:

"I'll probably be released today."

"I would think so," Bailey agreed. She approached the bed and leaned in to kiss him lightly. "What do you think will happen?"

"Since my fan club is still outside, I'm assuming I'll be headed to jail," he told her as he reached for his own cup.

"But you don't know for sure that you'll even be charged…" She began, but fell silent when Jimmy Deakins appeared in the doorway.

"As it stands right now, it's not looking good. The autopsy was inconclusive as to the cause of death and Ross is waiting on the DA to make a determination…"

"Damn," Mike swore softly, running a hand through his hair while Bailey said nothing.

"Mike, was there anything that happened? Something that you might not even think meant anything at the time?" Deakins questioned as he closed the door behind him.

"I've gone over it in my head so many times I've lost count. When I went back into the bar to call for help, Denton was trying to get up, swearing like a sailor. He was in pain, but he sure as hell didn't look like he was in danger of dying."

"Did you hear anything, see anyone?"

"No," Mike shook his head. "The alley was dark except for the light right above us," he met his friend's gaze evenly. "It's possible that I did this, Jimmy – I could be responsible for his death."

"You could be," the older man agreed. He studied Mike as he spoke, wishing that he had the ability to help somehow. Since retiring from the NYPD, Deakins had kept in touch with a few friends and had been privy to information that wasn't common knowledge. From what he'd learned that morning, it would be hard to disprove Mike's guilt.

Bailey thought for a moment that she might be ill, her stomach rolled as the two men spoke. Their life had just begun to come together and now they were faced with the possibility that Mike might go to prison. She had been the one to bring Rick Denton into Mike's life in an effort to protect Molly. She ran her hand through her hair and knew that she couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Someone, somewhere had to have seen something that might help Mike and she needed to find them.

**Major Case Squad Room**

Bobby glanced over his shoulder, aware of the Captain's agitation as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the telephone. Turning, he met Eames' gaze across the expanse of their desks, shaking his head.

"Do you believe this?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, Bobby, but it's better that we handle it than to let Mike have to go through general processing. If the Captain can call in a few favors, we might be able to hold Logan here until he can make bail," Alex told him.

"Great, you can explain to Molly why we're arresting her Daddy," Bobby pushed his chair away from his desk and walked out into the hallway.

**Mercy Hospital**

Mike sat on the edge of the bed, remaining as still has he could as Bailey shaved his two days worth of stubble. She concentrated on the task at hand, recalling another time that she had helped to trim Mike's beard after he and Bobby had worked undercover.

"Looks like I've moved up to being trusted with sharp objects," she teased, referring to the conversation they'd had weeks earlier when Mike and Bobby had been working undercover. Mike's gaze met hers and he graced her with a warm smile:

"Hell, sharp objects are nothing. I'm trusting you with my heart…"

"Mike," Bailey began, but the words died on her lips when Bobby and Alex came into the room. Based on the expression on Bobby's handsome face, Bailey knew that what she was about to say would have to wait.

"You'll need to wait until I finish getting shaved," Mike stated simply, as if he had expected their arrival.

**Penalty Box Sport Bar**

Bailey stood behind the yellow "Crime Scene" police tape, studying the area beneath the overhead light. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but there wasn't nearly as much blood as she thought there would be. Making certain no one was around, she lifted the tape and slipped underneath to walk around the alley. She had no idea what she might be looking for, but she felt the need to at least try.

_When Bobby and Alex had arrived at the hospital to take Mike into custody, he was surprisingly calm. He had insisted they wait while Bailey finished shaving him and asked them to wait outside while she helped him get dressed. With his right hand in a cast, Mike had stood still allowing Bailey to zip and fasten his jeans before she buttoned his shirt._

"_You're enjoying this way too much," she tried to keep her tone light as she spoke._

"_I'd like it a whole lot better if we were home and you were __**un**__**dressing **me," he teased with a grin. Bailey tipped her head back to look up at him and he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her soundly. Slipping her arms around his neck, Bailey brought herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him back with an intensity that caught them both by surprise._

"_I'm sorry, but we need to go," Alex interrupted them. Slowly, Bailey drew away and Mike released her reluctantly. His gaze moved over her face before he whispered:_

"_I'm sorry, B."_

"_Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for," she replied. "This is all my fault – none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for me."_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Megan Wheeler's voice drew Bailey out of her thoughts.

"I just wanted to see – to try to help," Bailey managed.

"To contaminate a crime scene and get Logan in even deeper hot water," Megan shot back.

"I want my husband home," came the tight response.

"Then let the NYPD do their job and get out of there," Megan lifted the tape and ushered Bailey back through.

"If I'm not mistaken, this isn't your case," Bailey commented as she came to stand alongside her husband's former partner.

"No, it's not. But at least I have a badge and I'm not sleeping with the suspect," Wheeler pointed out.

"I'm not going away."

"Then just come with me, but don't say anything!"

*****************

Mike sat in the back of the SUV, aware of the tense silence from the front seat.

"If it helps, I'm not holding any grudges…"

"And for what it's worth, I'm not enjoying this, even if my partner thinks I am," Eames replied, meeting Mike's gaze in the rear view mirror. Mike offered her a smile, before her focus returned to driving.

He looked down at his cast and the picture Molly had drawn there, touching the artwork lightly. Tears filled his hazel eyes and he turned his arm to avert his thoughts from his family. It was then that he saw the ink on the palm of his cast. He straightened his fingers and recognized the neatly printed lettering as Bailey's. What he read caused the tears to fall and he couldn't keep the hint of a smile from his lips. While he slept, his wife had written the words that gave him more hope than he had ever known.

"I love you – B", he read the words again before he closed his fingers tightly over them, keeping them safe in his grasp.

*************

The sound of the telephone ringing was an annoyance.

"What?" the voice snapped.

"We're even," he stated coldly.

"Once Logan's been convicted, then we're even."

The line went dead and he stared at the receiver. He knew better than to talk back. He'd tried that once and had almost died as a result. He closed his cell phone and wondered, not for the first time, why the contract had been on Denton and not Logan. It had become obvious that Logan was the intended target but it was also obvious that he was meant to suffer. A police detective in prison was certain to meet a horrifically painful end.

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gary Spence sat outside the Penalty Box Sports Bar and watched as Bailey walked inside with a woman he didn't recognize. He wasn't sure what had drawn him back to the bar. He had spent a sleepless night certain that he wouldn't live to see daylight and now here he was, making it easy for someone to find him.

He reminded himself that he didn't owe anyone a thing. He was going home to Virginia and he'd forget what he had seen the night before. Putting the Mazda in gear, he was about to pull away from the curb when he happened to look down the street.

The man stood alongside a mailbox, his gaze focused on the two women as they had disappeared inside. Spence remained where he was, slipping down in his seat so as not to risk being seen. What was the man waiting for, Spence wondered. There was no logical reason that he'd return to the scene of the crime, was there? Spence had to laugh at the absurdity of the question since it was exactly where he found himself. But then again, Gary Spence hadn't killed anyone.

It was several minutes before the women emerged from the bar. Bailey was speaking to the other woman, a tiny little thing with short hair. They crossed the street and were walking towards the little Mazda, making him extremely nervous. They veered before they reached him though and walked to the Jeep Liberty parked several vehicles behind him. Although he didn't hear the entire conversation, he heard the woman caution Bailey quite clearly:

"Do not interfere in this investigation, Bailey. No matter how much you might want to help, all you do is make it go harder on Logan."

"You can't stop me," Bailey began as she pulled open the door of the Jeep.

"You want a cell alongside your husband?" the challenge was issued. "You're the reason Mike's in this situation in the first place and I'll be damned if you'll do anything to make it worse!"

Spence watched them in his side view mirror and saw Bailey reach into the Jeep before she handed the other woman the tank top Denton had put in the Jeep several days earlier.

"What's this?"

"The reason Mike went after Rick. It's the shirt I wore to bed that night – when Rick…" Bailey shook her head, refusing to say the word. "It was in the evidence that was taken from the hospital. He was so confident that he wouldn't be stopped that he put it in my Jeep. When I found it the other night, Mike realized that he'd never leave us alone."

"And he just had to come to your rescue, didn't he? He's so in love with you that you batted your eyes at him and he ran off to kill Denton…"

"I begged him not to go after Rick," Bailey stated with as much force as the other woman. "If you think I wanted this, you're very wrong. If we're done here, I'm going to see my husband."

Spence watched as Bailey pulled away from the curb and left the other woman to stare after her Jeep as it disappeared around the corner. The woman studied the shirt in her hand for a moment, muttered something incoherent and walked back towards her own vehicle. Gary turned his attention to the man at the mailbox, only to find him gone. Troubled by the fact that the man might be following Bailey, Spence shook his head.

"This is none of your business," he reminded himself. "Head back home and forget the whole thing before you get yourself killed."

For some reason, he chose not to listen as he started the engine and followed the path the Jeep had just taken.

**One Police Plaza**

Jack McCoy didn't make a habit of visiting murder suspects, but the very thought that Mike Logan was facing time behind bars caused him to make an exception. The two men sat quietly, for a moment before the older man leaned forward.

"Damn it, Mike. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that my wife and daughter weren't going to be safe until Denton was stopped," Mike replied softly.

"You should have let the police handle it," McCoy stated but Logan's harsh laugh caused him to fall silent.

"The police? They did a hell of a job so far, didn't they?"

"Mike…"

"Look, whether or not I killed this guy, I don't care," Mike told him. "The fact that Denton won't be able to harass Bailey and Molly anymore, **that** I care about."

"We were notified that Denton might be in the city, there was an APB issued. You should have stayed out of this," McCoy's voice was raised.

"I did what I needed to do to protect my family!"

"And you might be facing prison time because of it."

"You aren't seeking the death penalty?" Mike asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"You think I should?" the DA couldn't keep the humor out of his voice. "No, I'm not seeking the death penalty. Did you contact an attorney yet?"

"Bailey's meeting with Lee Phillips this morning," Logan told him, running a light finger over the palm of his cast.

"He's one of the best. Expensive but worth it."

"Good enough to get me off?" Logan asked with that crooked grin that had McCoy shaking his head in exasperation.

"This is serious, Mike," Jack reminded him.

"I know, Jack. I know," Mike was quick to assure him. "You mentioned that the DA's office had been notified that Denton was in the City. Who called you?"

"The Fairfax County ADA – Jason Bradshaw. Apparently, Denton's attorney got a call from someone who knew Denton had left Virginia…"

Mike considered McCoy's words for a moment; Eric Cutler had gotten the call and immediately called both Mike and Bradshaw. Bradshaw had notified McCoy's office and McCoy had alerted everyone necessary.

"Who called Cutler in the first place?" Mike wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Jack tried to follow Mike's train of thought.

"Cutler got a call from someone who knew Denton was in New York – the only way they could know that for sure is if…"

"They were here with him," McCoy finished Mike's sentence for him.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey was unaware of the Chevy Blazer that parked across the street from the building, or that Gary Spence had driven around the block and parked several vehicles behind the Blazer, curious as to the other man's intentions. She had hurried into the apartment to shower and change before her appointment with Lee Phillips. Jimmy Deakins would be meeting her at the attorney's office and Bailey didn't want to be late.

She locked the door securely behind her as she kicked off her shoes. She retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a long swallow before she headed into the bathroom. Once she had showered, Bailey towel dried her hair as she turned on the stereo for something to fill the silence. She smiled at the sound of Garth Brooks' voice and she advanced the CD to the song that Mike had chosen for them to dance to at the party just a few days earlier.

"When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love"

Bailey listened to the words with a new understanding as she dressed in black trousers and a gray blouse. The realization that she was in love with her husband had hit her like the proverbial ton of bricks. Although she had been unable to say the words aloud, when she had written them on Mike's cast, she had meant them. She studied her reflection in the mirror and felt a fear more chilling than anything Rick Denton could ever have inflicted. A future without Mike alongside her was not something she would allow herself to consider. Not after everything he'd gone through to prove to her that they belonged together.

**Office of Lee Phillips**

Lee Phillips was a man in his mid-50s, a bit overweight, but with a friendly face and gentle manner. He held out his hand to Jimmy Deakins, and the two men greeted each other before Jimmy made the introductions. The man ushered them into his office and once they were seated, he offered Bailey a comforting smile.

"So you're the woman who managed to tame Mike Logan, are you?"

"Considering the circumstances of our meeting, I'm not sure 'tame' would be the right word," Bailey replied, softly.

"This man that he's been charged with killing, you knew him?" the attorney questioned but Bailey was certain he already knew the answer.

"Yes, he – he was my ex-brother-in-law," she began. She felt Jimmy lay his hand on hers where it rested on the arm of the chair. She looked over at him and their gazes held for a moment.

"Trust him, Bailey," was all the man said but she believed him. Bailey's trust was hard earned, but in the past several months she had opened herself to the possibilities before her. She knew that Mike trusted the man who sat alongside her and, as a result, she trusted him. She smiled at the retired Captain before she turned her attention back to the attorney, who studied them both curiously.

And for the next half hour, Bailey detailed the life she and Molly had led because of Rick Denton. She told them of her rape and the pregnancy that she had hidden from her family. She recalled the fear that she had lived with, for herself, but more so for Molly. As she spoke, she realized that Jimmy had only known some of the events and heard his muttered oath of disgust with Rick Denton as she finished.

"If this case does go to trial, Mrs. Logan, I won't guarantee that your husband won't have to do some time in prison, but I do feel certain that based on the circumstances you've just given me, there were very extenuating circumstances and any jury with an ounce of common sense will be able to see that," Lee Phillips told her.

"I – I'm not sure that we can afford you, Mr. Phillips," Bailey replied.

"That's not an issue, Mrs. Logan," Phillips shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Bailey looked from Phillips to Deakins. Jimmy averted his gaze from hers and she shook her head.

"Jimmy…"

"It won't be an issue, Bailey." He was certain of this, otherwise he wouldn't have gambled with their future.

"I would've done the same thing," she told him. "But just so you know, you'll be the one to tell Mike that we're using Lennie B's."

"I won't take your restaurant, Mrs. Logan," the attorney assured her. "But if I'm able to secure bail, we may need to use it as collateral."

"Whatever you need to do to get my husband home, Mr. Phillips," Bailey replied.

*************

The sound of his cell phone ringing startled him as he sat in the Blazer down the street from the attorney's office.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" the voice demanded and he closed his eyes against the fear it caused him.

"Following Logan's wife like you said…"

"Make sure you aren't seen!"

He wanted to point out that he had no desire to be 'seen', or even to be following an ex-cop's wife, but was certain that to do so would get him in trouble so he remained silent.

"Do you think she learned anything?"

"I don't think so – otherwise, she'd be at the police station and not an attorney's office," he replied.

"Let me know if you find anything out," came the command before the line went dead. Swearing, he tossed the cell phone on the seat and longed for the ability to just drive away and never be found.

He watched Bailey Logan walk from the attorney's office with a distinguished looking white haired man. The two were deep in conversation as they walked towards Bailey's Jeep and stood on the sidewalk talking for several minutes before the man hugged her and pulled open the driver's door for her.

Jimmy watched as she pulled away from the curb and was about to turn to leave when the Chevy Blazer caught his attention. He had seen the vehicle when he had waited earlier for Bailey to park. Maybe his years on the police force had caused him to be overly suspicious but the odds of the Blazer's owner arriving and leaving at the precise time Bailey had gave the retired Captain cause for concern. Finding a piece of paper and pen in his jacket pocket, he jotted down the license plate number and reached for his phone.

**Major Case Squad**

It felt a bit odd for Jimmy Deakins to be walking into Major Case as a visitor. He scanned the room, the people he once considered 'his detectives', and had to smile. He had many memories of his time spent here, some good and some bad, but all cherished for the people he had come to know and trust.

"Captain," Bobby Goren's voice drew his attention. "What brings you here?"

"I came to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong," Deakins' said with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Logan?" Bobby asked, even though he was certain he knew.

"I just met with Bailey and Lee Phillips," Deakins reached into his pocket. "A late model Chevy Blazer was sitting outside the office – it arrived when Bailey did and left right behind her." He held out the slip of paper to Goren. "I already called Bailey and told her to keep an eye out and come straight here from the bank. Could be nothing, it just struck me as strange. I figured you might want to check it out. "

"Sure thing," Bobby took the paper from him. "Lee Phillips is a good attorney," he commented.

"That he is. He and I go way back. He's going to meet with Mike later today."

"Did he think bail would be an option?" Bobby walked towards his desk and Deakins followed. The older man's gaze moved over the desk to find that not much had changed. While working on a case, Bobby's desk overflowed with files and references materials, but he knew where every bit of information was at any given moment.

"He doesn't think it will be a problem," Jimmy replied. He smiled at the addition of several pictures to Goren's desk, a photo of him and Charli from their wedding, one of Bobby holding Jake and Emma and another of the entire family, Bobby and Charli seated on the back porch swing of their house, each holding a baby. It was this photo Jimmy chose to pick up and study. Bobby's left arm was along the back of the swing, his hand on Charli's shoulder. A broad smile lit up his handsome face and he held Emma securely with his right hand.

He set the picture frame back in its location as he said:

"You're a lucky man, my friend."

"Yes, sir, I am," Bobby agreed without hesitation.

*************

Jack McCoy considered Mike's words even as he stepped off the elevator and walked towards the Major Case Squad Room. Someone that knew Denton was in New York City had notified Eric Cutler. While the news in itself might be a step forward, the idea of trying to find that person was a virtual impossibility. That was considering the fact that they might even still be in the city, which was improbable at best.

McCoy smiled and extended his hand to Jimmy Deakins as they met in the hallway.

"How've you been, Jimmy?"

"Doing good," Deakins nodded. "You?"

"No complaints – getting older and testier as time passes. What brings you back to your old stomping grounds?"

"I brought Bobby Goren some information about a truck I saw today. Might have been trailing Logan's wife."

"That might fit with something Logan and I were just discussing," McCoy replied thoughtfully, and told Deakins what he meant.

"The truck I saw had New York State plates," Deakins saw no harm in sharing information. "And like I said to Goren, could be nothing but I figured better to be safe."

"And could help get Logan off the hook," Jack said, with a rueful smile.

"Logan's a good guy who happens to have a bad rep," Jimmy said.

"No regrets for going to bat for him? Getting him transferred here from Staten Island?" McCoy was curious.

"Not one. If I did, I wouldn't have gone into business with the guy," Deakins pointed out. "I need to get downstairs. Bailey's on her way in and I want to be outside to meet her."

**1 Police Plaza**

**Parking Garage**

Bailey was beginning to feel like she was in a bad mystery movie. How could she be followed and not be aware of the fact? But once Jimmy had called to alert her to the possibility, she paid more attention to who might be behind her. To her surprise, the Blazer was there with every turn she made. It would drop back a car or two, but never left her.

When she turned onto the street housing the parking garage, however, it drove by and she breathed a small sigh of relief. She hadn't been able to get a clear look at the driver but doubted it was anyone she knew. She parked in the first available space and sat for a moment to gather her slightly scattered wits before she got out and went in search of Jimmy.

"How could I not notice someone following me?" she demanded when she met him at the elevator. "Am I that dense?"

"Of course you're not," he assured her. "No one would think for a minute they're being followed unless they've got a guilty conscience. I'm just glad I happened to notice him. It just seemed too coincidental."

"The only reason anyone would be following me would be because of Mike," Bailey stated.

"Don't go getting your hopes up, Bailey. Without something concrete to go on, a witness who saw something, Mike's in the same shape as he was before I noticed this guy."

*************

"Mike's being held back here," Bobby motioned down the hallway and Bailey had to fight the urge to rush by him to get to Mike. Her nerves were rattled and all she wanted was to see her husband.

"You didn't – have you seen him since Jimmy came to see you?"

"No," Bobby stopped and turned to face her.

"Can you not tell him that we think I was being followed?" Bailey asked, looking up at him. "He's got enough on his plate right now and it's all because of me. I don't want him to have any more to worry about."

Bailey could tell by the way he hesitated that he disliked the thought of lying to his friend. She laid a hand on his arm as she said:

"Please, Bobby."

"Alright." He agreed, but he was quick to add: "But you need to bring Molly and come stay with me and Charli until we get this figured out."

"That's not…" Bailey opened her mouth to refuse, but fell silent when she saw Bobby's firm expression. She nodded her agreement and continued along the hallway, leaving Bobby to follow behind her.

Bobby motioned for the uniformed officer to open the door to the small room and instructed him to wait outside. Using the officer's key, Bobby unlocked the cell door as he said:

"You can have half an hour. I'll be right outside."

"Thanks, Bobby," Mike smiled, but his gaze was focused on his Bailey as she walked towards the now open cell.

"Hi," Bailey tried to smile but her lips quivered and tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry. It's not so bad – and it's a hell of a lot better than the alternative," he reminded her that he could be cohabitating with men who would want to kill him. "How'd it go with Phillips?"

"He's taking your case and he's pretty confident that we'll get you home on bail," Bailey assured him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he told her.

"This is all my fault, Mike. If you hadn't wanted to protect me and Molly so badly none of this would have happened."

"Is that why you wrote this?" he held out his right arm, the palm of his cast turned upwards. Bailey looked from the cast back to his handsome face, even as a soft blush covered her face. "Because you feel guilty?"

"No," she shook her head and took a step back from him. "Of course not."

"So you do love me?" he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort and the fact that they were alone with a guard outside to keep her safely inside and everyone else out.

"Mike," she began with the same warning tone she used when Molly was misbehaving.

"I don't want your pity, Bailey. The one thing I never want is your pity. So, either you're in love with me or you aren't," he stated firmly. "Do you love me?" he asked again, his voice dropping to a whisper as he took a step towards her.

"Yes," her voice squeaked and she cursed herself for the sudden drop in her confidence. She saw the amusement in her husband's eyes and fought the urge to run. It had been easy for her to put the words in writing while Mike had slept but now that he had read them, she knew what he wanted, even as he said:

"Then say it, B," Mike took a step towards her. "I want to hear you say the words and know that you mean them…"

Bailey's back came in contact with the front of the cell and Mike came to stand directly in front of her, effectively trapping her there.

"Say the words, B," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers. Bailey laid her hands on his chest, pushing lightly to stall his movements.

"Mike, Bobby's right outside," she reminded him.

"He's outside because he knew I wanted time alone with you," Mike whispered as he did what he had intended and proceeded to kiss her with the focus of a man who knew what he wanted and planned on getting his way.

Bailey couldn't deny that she had wanted him to kiss her and saw no reason to stop him. Instead, she wound her arms around his neck and parted her lips beneath his, aware that every moment spent with him was precious. If he were going to prison, they might have no more than a few stolen moments. She drew his tongue into her mouth and teased it with her own as Mike's left hand moved over her side through the silky material of her blouse.

"This isn't accomplishing anything," Bailey's voice trembled when Mike ended the kiss.

"And what exactly do you think we're going to accomplish," Mike chuckled, but his darkened gaze met hers and she knew that he was frightened. He was as frightened as she was that they would be forced apart if Mike were found guilty of Denton's death. "All I want is to spend as much time with you as possible, B."

"Don't you think it's possible that a jury will find you innocent, based on the circumstances?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But I'm not holding my breath – I'm not known for my good luck," he told her. "Other than you and Molly, my life's pretty much been break even."

"Well, Mr. Phillips said that you might be facing some time in prison but he thinks the jury will be sympathetic to what's happened and…"

"I thought you didn't believe in happily ever after," Mike reminded her, a bit of the teasing returning to his deep voice as he moved his left hand up to her face to play with her hair where it fell against her cheek.

"I didn't used to," she told him. "But this tall, handsome man has been trying to convince me otherwise."

"And just as he's succeeding, things are shot to hell," he grumbled, studying her face.

"How can things be shot to hell when I've fallen madly, head over heels in love with him?" Bailey asked so softly that Mike wasn't certain he'd actually heard the words, or simply imagined them. She smoothed her hands over his chest and her lip trembled as she smiled up at him. "I love you, Mike Logan."

The smug smile that graced Mike's handsome face just before he lowered his mouth to hers was enough to make Bailey's knees weak. As he kissed her, Bailey gave herself over to him completely. This man had taught her trust, persistence and love in just the few months she had known him and she wasn't about to give him up for anyone.

"Damn it, B," Mike growled as he released her mouth and rested his forehead against hers. Bailey was spared from further word or action when the door opened and Bobby stepped in and she blushed hotly.

"I know I gave you a half hour, but Lee Phillips is here," Bobby explained, flushing a bit himself at the obvious intimacy he was interrupting.

Mike, however, was unfazed by the fact that he had been discovered in such close proximity of his wife and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose before he reluctantly released her. Taking her hand into his, Mike chuckled when Bailey couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. The man infuriated her with his ability to laugh even in the most dire of circumstances.

*************

He heard the cell phone ringing and answered it with trembling fingers.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Outside Logan's restaurant," he replied, certain that he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"And where the hell is Logan's wife?"

"At the police station. I think – I'm pretty certain that I was made. There was some white haired guy with Logan's wife and he might have noticed me."

"Might have noticed you? I told you to stay out of sight."

He knew from the tone of voice being used that he was in trouble, but rather than dwelling on the fact he was quick to advise:

"I switched vehicles and no one got a look at my face so we're fine."

"I know I'm fine," came the icy response. "You, however, seem to be treading on very thin ice. You better damn well make certain Logan's wife or any of his friends don't learn anything. I guarantee if you get caught, you won't survive to make it to the interrogation room."

The line went dead and he was left with the certainty that there was no threat being made. It was a promise. If he wanted to live, to have a chance to get out from under the oppressive thumb he found himself trapped beneath, he needed to make certain Mike Logan was charged and convicted of the murder of Rick Denton.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey heard Bobby reading with Molly in the living room while she packed several days worth of clothes for them. While Lee Phillips had been certain that Mike would be granted bail, it wouldn't be for a few days. She had explained to Mike that it would be easier for her and Molly to stay with the Goren's since Charli was helping get Molly to and from school and Mike seemed agreeable. She was grateful that she hadn't had to tell him about the suspicion that she was being followed. He was under enough stress without adding to his worry.

She carried the two small overnight bags out of the bedroom and Bobby glanced up from the sofa where he and Molly were reading a book.

"All set?" he asked.

"I think so," she looked around the room for anything else they might need. "I feel so silly going on a sleep over."

"It's for the best this way, just to be safe."

"We're only staying with you until Daddy comes home," Molly joined the conversation.

"That's right," Bobby agreed as he got up off the sofa. "Let's get moving, I know two little ones that will be really happy to see you."

"Charli said I could help feed Jake and Emma," Molly said as she closed the book and set it on the coffee table. "That way when we have baby of our own, I can help Mommy and Daddy take care of her."

Bobby smiled at Molly and carried on the conversation by offering to allow her to change diapers while she was at his house. Molly scrunched her nose at the thought and shook her head, which caused both adults to laugh at her response as Bobby directed them out of the apartment building and to his Mustang.

*************

It was an easy decision to make. All that was needed was one telephone call, to call in a favor. After that the wheels would be set into motion with very little chance of anyone tracing back to whom made the original call. Not that it was necessary that Logan die. That wasn't the plan at all. The more the man was made to suffer, the more enjoyable it would be to watch. A game of cat and mouse, as it were, with Logan as a very helpless mouse without the ability to escape the trap being laid.

*************

Mike lay on the cot in his holding cell as he closed his eyes and smiled at the sound of his wife's voice saying the words he had waited to hear. He didn't care how smug or self-assured he might sound, but he had known without any doubt, that Bailey had fallen in love with him. He knew it as certainly as he knew that he was in love with her and that life without her was not an option for him.

His life was littered with broken relationships and half-hearted attempts to find 'the one', but he admitted that the pains of his past were well worth the happiness he hoped laid before him. He wanted nothing more than to bury his ghosts alongside Bailey's and build a future for their family. Prison time was not something he wanted to consider, but if it happened, he would have no choice but to accept it.

Would it be fair of him to ask Bailey to stand by him? He had enjoyed teasing her earlier, until she had admitted she was in love with him, but now time to think had left him wondering if he would be able to ask her to stand by him and wait. He faced the possibility of life without parole in the light of an unforgiving jury and she deserved better than that.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the key in the outside door and saw a uniformed officer approaching his cell. Mike sat up and studied the man curiously as he asked:

"Do I know you?"

"Me? I'm your transportation downtown, Detective Logan," David Virgini studied the man he had learned to hate over the last few years.

Mike rose to his feet, using his left hand to point at the younger man. His smile was less than pleasant as he said:

"You're Mark Virgini's nephew, right? I remember you from the trial…" Mike thought back to the case he and his former partner, Carolyn Barek had worked several years earlier.

"And I remember you," David replied. "You set up my uncle, claiming he was a dirty cop. You got his own daughter to turn against him. He was less than two years from retirement, now because of you, he's doing time. What sort of cop turns on one of his own?"

"An honest one," Mike replied. "And I'm not going anywhere with you – I want Captain Ross called and my attorney…"

"It's after midnight, Logan, no one wants to be bothered with the likes of you. You were nothing when Deakins brought you into Major Case, and you're nothing now. I've got the paperwork that says you're going down to be processed. My partner's outside waiting and I'm more than happy to use whatever force necessary to get you where you need to be."

**Goren Home**

Bailey wasn't asleep when the telephone rang. She lay alongside Molly in the Goren's guest room, but her mind was too focused on the events of the last few days – and on her husband. She glanced at the clock that rested on the night table. It was after 2:00AM - not an uncommon hour for a police detective's home to be called, but as she heard Bobby's raised voice, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and was halfway down the hall when the door to the master bedroom swung open and Charli met her.

"Charli?"

"Get dressed, Bailey," Charli said, directing her back to the guest room.

"What's going on? Who was on the phone?"

"Captain Ross – Mike's being taken back to the hospital. Bobby will drive you over."

"The hospital? Why is Mike going back to the hospital? What happened?" Bailey wanted to know.

"I don't know the whole story. Bobby said that there must have been a mix-up – somehow Mike got taken to central processing and one of the prisoners recognized him..."

**Mercy Hospital**

Bailey had flown out of the Mustang before Bobby had even managed to come to a complete stop. She rushed through the door into the Emergency Room and her gaze searched the room for Danny Ross.

"Mrs. Logan." She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Captain Ross, where's Mike – what happened?"

"I'm still trying to put the pieces together about what happened, but Mike ended up being placed in general holding. A few of the inmates either recognized him or heard that he was a cop…"

"What? He was supposed to be kept at 1PP until the bail hearing," Bailey stated, her voice raised in anger and fear.

"I know, I know," the Captain attempted to calm her, grateful for the appearance of Goren as he joined them. "I didn't know anything about this and as soon as I find out where the order came from, I'll make sure that heads roll."

"Where's Mike? I want to see him," Bailey told him, and he knew she wasn't a woman to be denied.

"He's been taken up to emergency surgery…"

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jimmy Deakins had arrived while Mike was in surgery and together they had all kept vigil in the waiting room. While they had waited, he had explained David Virgini's connection to Mike.

"A few years ago, Logan and his partner at the time, Carolyn Barek, they worked this case – Mark Virgini and his partner Albert Kirkoff, veteran cops, both of them dirty. Virgini had gone so far as to offer his daughter's phone number up to any takers. He even offered the girl to Logan, told Mike that she couldn't hold her alcohol and he thought Mike might want to have a good time," Jimmy shook his head and Bailey felt her stomach twist in disgust. "I think Mike wanted to throttle the son of a bitch. I remember him asking how a father, and a cop at that, could pimp out his own daughter. He was sick at the thought of what Virgini had done."

"What happened to Virgini and Kirkoff?" Bailey asked in hushed tones.

"They're both doing time, last I knew. Virgini's daughter testified against him after Mike and Barek let her in on what her father had been doing. The trial was a circus – remarks flew about Logan being a disgraced cop and how he could possibly have the guts to bring down his brother officers," Deakins recalled the innuendoes as if it were yesterday and his anger began to rise as it had back then. "Logan's never been anything but honest and they tried to drag him down to their level – and the nephew, he was just entering the police academy, I think. He went after Mike outside the courtroom, called Mike all sorts of filth. Kid worships his uncle."

"That doesn't explain the transfer orders." It was Bobby's turn to speak now. "They had to come from somewhere and I doubt Virgini's nephew would have the smarts or connections to forge them. He hasn't been on the force long enough, has he?"

"I doubt it – he can't be any more than 25 or 26," Deakins replied.

"These orders had to come from higher up," Ross joined the conversation. "I've got a call into Jack McCoy…"

*************

Bailey sat in the chair alongside Mike's hospital bed. Her head rested on her folded arms, her right hand on Mike's left forearm should he awaken while she slept. All three men had insisted she go home once the surgery had proven successful, but Bailey had steadfastly refused and they all soon realized she was stronger willed than any of them where her husband was concerned.

"Why don't you both head home, I'll stay with her," Ross broke the silence in the hallway. When Bobby and Deakins looked at him, he added: "My boys are away with their mother and you both have families to go home to."

Both men opened their mouths to refuse, but the Captain simply looked to where Bailey and Mike slept before he stated:

"We all know that she's not going to budge from Logan's side and I'll call as soon as there's any news."

Goren Home

Charli hadn't even attempted to go back to sleep. She kept a close eye on Molly, in case the child should wake in strange surroundings, looking for her mother. She called Bobby several times, anxious for any news on Mike's condition. She had heard the concern in his deep, smooth voice as they spoke, along with his desire to reassure her.

"Hello?" she answered the phone in mid ring.

"I'm on my way home," Bobby told her.

"How's Mike?"

"He came through the surgery. The doctor said the next 24 to 48 hours are critical, but he was optimistic."

"Thank God," Charli whispered and Bobby silently echoed the sentiment.

Mercy Hospital

"Captain?" Megan located Danny Ross where he sat, half asleep, in the visitor's lounge. "Where's Logan? What happened? How'd he end up in central processing?"

"Slow down, Wheeler," he instructed as he tried to assemble his thoughts. "Logan's just down the hallway. I'm trying to put the pieces together of how he ended up downtown but apparently an inmate recognized him or at least knew Logan had been a cop. He and a few other prisoners decided to teach him a lesson."

"Is he alright?"

"He suffered a subdural hematoma – the doctor needed to relieve the pressure on his brain and reduce the swelling. He came through the surgery fine, but he's not out of the woods just yet. The doctor said the next few days are critical to his recovery…"

"I want to see him," she began to leave the lounge, but the Captain was quick to take a gentle hold of her arm.

"He's still unconscious and his wife is resting. It's best that we wait."

Wheeler opened her mouth to speak, but saw her Captain's stern expression and fell silent. While Megan had begun to respect Bailey, she still harbored doubts about the woman's intentions where Logan was concerned. She was certain a confrontation between the two was long overdue and Bailey's attitude at the Penalty Box had only strengthened Megan's convictions.

"I'm not all that good at waiting," Megan told him. "Something I learned from my partner."

*************

"_Do you have any family, Mike?"_

Mike heard the voice through the darkness and turned in an attempt to locate the source.

He had a family, Mike tried to respond, but no sound came forth.

"_Have you ever asked yourself why not?"_

But I have a family, Mike shouted, but still there was no sound. I have Bailey and Molly. They're my family.

"There's another world out there…"

Mike struggled to find a way out of the darkness as Father Shea's words seemed to taunt him. Mike knew he had that 'other world' that the priest had spoken of. He could see his family, smiling and laughing with him. He could hear Molly calling for her 'Daddy' as clearly as he heard Bailey:

"_I love you, Mike Logan."_

"Bailey…" his voice was hoarse and his throat dry.

"Mike?" Bailey was on her feet and alongside the bed even as she said his name. She reached for the cord hanging on the bed rail and pushed the red button. "I'm right here."

"Virgini," he began, but Bailey laid a gentle finger on his lips.

"We know about Mark Virgini's nephew, Captain Ross is trying to find out what happened," she told him. "Don't worry about that. We just need to worry about getting you well."

"Mrs. Logan, you'll need to step out of the room for a moment," the nurse touched Bailey's shoulder.

"I'll be right outside," Bailey assured him. She reached out a gentle hand and cupped his bruised cheek. "I love you," she told him and he offered her a soft smile as he replied:

"I know."

*************

Megan saw Bailey first and rose to meet her.

"How is he?" she demanded and Bailey replied:

"He's awake. The doctor's on his way to see him."

"The fact that he's conscious is a good sign," Captain Ross joined them.

"And he remembered Virgini," Bailey told him.

"Once the doctor's agreeable, I'll need to talk to Mike," Ross said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you" she assured him. "I need to call Jimmy and Bobby…"

"I'll take care of that," Ross told her. "You just focus on Mike right now. Let your friends handle everything else."

Bailey had long ago learned to be independent and wasn't accustomed to allowing anyone to take control. It had taken everything in her power to trust Mike and the fact that they were two strong personalities working at a relationship was a challenge in itself. Mike was the louder and more outspoken of the two, but Bailey knew that they had many confrontations ahead of them. Or at least she hoped they did.

"Captain…"

"Bailey, Mike and Molly need to be your priority now. Let us help you," the Captain's gentle tone drew Wheeler's attention. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard it before.

"Thank you," Bailey conceded. "I need to get back," she excused herself and hurried back to Mike's room.

**Medical Examiner's Office**

Rodgers wasn't a woman who liked mysteries. She wanted everything to be clearly explainable at the end of her day. It was because of this that she hadn't released Richard Denton's body, although no one had been clamoring to claim the man's remains either. She reread her autopsy report for any details that might have slipped by her, but found nothing. With a heavy sigh, she closed the file and ran her hands over her face.

She had known Mike Logan longer than any of the detectives she now dealt with and in spite of the fact that they might snipe at each other, she respected the man and considered him a friend. She had been deeply saddened when he had been transferred to Staten Island, certain that there had been many people who would have liked to take a swing at that city councilman. Logan had been the man to do it, though, and based on his reputation as a hot head, had been forced to pay for his actions.

When he had been transferred to Major Case, Rodgers had been pleased to see that little had changed. He had aged a bit, as had she, but he was still the Logan she had known from the 2 – 7. Self-assured, opinionated and not one to back down from a fight, he had never ceased to exasperate her, or bring a smile to her face at the most improbable of times.

"Dr. Rodgers?" a timid intern stood in the doorway. "You sent for me?"

"I did," the doctor acknowledged. "I need to re-examine a body and I'd appreciate an extra pair of eyes…"

**Mercy Hospital**

"So David Virgini was acting on legitimate orders?" Bailey studied Captain Ross.

"From what Jack McCoy can determine it was a clerical mix-up," he explained. "A clerk saw that Logan hadn't been processed and thought it was an oversight. She put the orders through, thinking she was doing the right thing."

"And as a result, Mike could have died," Bailey stated, laying her hand on her husband's shoulder. Mike had listened to the explanation, not convinced that he believed it.

"It was a mistake," Danny began, but Bailey's temper began to show itself.

"Well, that was one hell of a mistake!"

"Could've been worse," Mike added, his voice still hoarse. The doctor felt it was the result of the beating since there were indications that he'd been choked and may have suffered trauma to his vocal cords. Given time, his voice would heal, as would the rest of his injuries.

Bailey studied him, his head bandaged in what resembled a skullcap of gauze and his skin was discolored on every visible surface, the purplish bruises a stark contrast to the white bandages. She wondered if he'd feel the same way once he got a look at his reflection in a mirror. But he was alive, she reminded herself. He was alive and the doctor felt certain that he'd make a full recovery. Silently she agreed, it could have been much worse.

*************

Bailey walked along the row of food on display in the hospital cafeteria, certain that she wasn't hungry, but Mike had insisted she get herself something. She studied the fruit and selected several nectarines.

"You visiting someone?" the man's voice startled her and Bailey jumped visibly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," Bailey replied. "My husband's here," she told him, keeping a comfortable distance.

"I thought I'd seen you here before," he said. "Is he going to be OK? Your husband?"

"He'll be fine, thank you," she moved along, retrieving a bottle of water and a Dr. Pepper.

"Would you like to sit together? I hate eating alone…"

"Thank you, but I'm going back to my husband's room," she offered him a weak smile. She set her selections at the register and dug several dollars from the pocket of her jeans. The man studied her and Bailey straightened her spine defensively.

"The offer stands if we run into each other again," he said as she collected her items and turned to leave.

"No, thank you," Bailey kept her voice polite, but firm. He watched her leave the cafeteria before he pulled the cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Logan's going to be fine," he stated.

"You've seen him?"

"I just talked to his wife."

"You never cease to amaze me with the level of your idiocy. What the hell are you doing talking to his wife?"

"It was the only way to get information. No one would tell me anything," he defended his actions.

"You better damn well hope she doesn't make you!"

"You seem to forget that you're the only one who knows who I am," he stated before ending the call.

**Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers' Lab**

"You wanted to see us?" Alex asked as she and Bobby entered the lab.

"I did," Rodgers acknowledged. "This whole thing with Logan has been eating at me. The fact that I couldn't determine a cause of death – so today I had an intern help me go over Denton's body." As she spoke, Rodgers moved to the metal slab and pulled the sheet down to reveal the man's head and shoulders.

"And you found something?" Bobby asked, moving closer to the slab, while Eames stayed nearer to the door.

"We did – something so minute that I've missed it each time, even though it was right in front of me. Help me roll him," she motioned to Bobby and the two rolled Denton onto his left side. "Right here, underneath his hair line – there's a small puncture wound…" Bobby leaned in for a closer look, his face just inches from the hole and he touched the area with a curious finger.

"Which means what?" Alex wanted to know.

"Which means that someone intentionally inserted a sharp, pointed object into Denton's spine, killing him instantly. Not an act of anger or impulse. This was the act of someone who knew exactly where to insert it and how much pressure to apply." Rodgers nodded to Bobby and they released Denton so that the corpse returned to its back. "This was the act of a professional – someone who knew how to act quickly and precisely."

"Which means that Logan didn't cause Denton's death," Alex looked at Bobby, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"No, he didn't," Rodgers agreed. "I'm just sorry I didn't find this sooner."

"You found it now. That's all that matters," Bobby replied softly.

**Mercy Hospital**

"You should go home," Mike began and Bailey shot him a look that he had come to know well.

"Molly's with Charli and I'm not going anywhere," she informed him. "Unless you're sick of me and are thinking of hitting on that pretty nurse who's been making nice with you," she teased.

"No, Baby, you're the only one I want making nice with me," he told her with a chuckle but winced at the pain that shot through him.

"I don't think you're up to making nice with anyone right now," she pointed out, but ran a hand over his left arm lightly. She had found herself touching him any time the opportunity presented itself, simply to assure herself he was truly safe.

"Up to some company?" Bobby knocked on the door as he and Alex entered.

"Sure," Mike was agreeable. He attempted to sit up a little straighter but the effort was beyond him and his face paled in pain. "Wheeler was here for a little bit but she had to get back to work. She's getting antsy for a new partner…"

"Ross is working on it," Alex said. "But how can any partner compare to the infamous Mike Logan?"

Mike couldn't help but laugh at that and winced again. Alex apologized but it was clear that both detectives were relieved to see Mike conscious and in a somewhat good humor.

"We've got some news," Bobby began, and Bailey rose to her feet, moving to stand along Mike's bedside. "But I'm not sure he's up to it, Eames, what do you think?"

"He does look a little weak and I wouldn't want to unduly excite him," Alex agreed. "Maybe we should leave and come back later."

"Hold up," Logan protested. "What's going on?"

"Well, seems that Rodgers just couldn't stand the thought of not knowing how Denton died," Bobby began but Mike cut him off.

"I thought that I was the reason he died."

"Apparently not," Bobby's gaze moved from Mike to Bailey and then back. "Rodgers re-examined the body and found a minute puncture wound at the base of Denton's hairline on the back of his neck – someone intentionally murdered him and tried to use you as a cover…"

"You mean," Bailey's brown eyes filled with tears and she clutched the bed rail to hold her upright. "This is over? Mike's not going to have to go back to jail?"

"No," Alex assured her. "No jail, no trial – when he's released he gets to go home with you and Molly. And we need to focus on trying to find the real murderer."

**Goren Home**

Charli heard the telephone ringing as she unlocked the back door. Molly pushed the door open and grabbed the receiver, hopeful it was her mother.

"Goren home," Molly said. "May I ask who's calling please?"

Bailey set down the car carriers on the floor as Molly brought her the cordless phone.

"Who is it?"

"Declan somebody," Molly replied as she knelt on the floor and began to unfasten Jake's seat, the child anxious to be freed from his confinement.

"Hello?" Charli was certain the man wanted Bobby but didn't want to speak with a child. "Bobby's not here, Declan."

"I know that. He's working, like he should be," the man remarked coldly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What could you possibly need me for?" She held the phone with her shoulder as she unfastened Emma's restraints. Freed, the children crawled towards the living room followed by Molly and Charli.

"I want you to talk Bobby into helping me with my book. He's a wealth of knowledge and I could use his input."

"Bobby already told you he wasn't interested," Charli said, wishing Molly hadn't been so quick to answer the telephone.

"He's interested. I know him well enough to know that. He just doesn't have the time. Now that he has this 'family' you monopolize the time he should be focusing on his work and making contributions – You think you can keep him attracted to you? You're more naïve than I thought if you believe that. He married you because you were pregnant, that's the only reason. You're just another responsibility that he's taken on – just like his mother and brother…"

Charli didn't allow him to go any farther, she pushed the 'end' button on the phone and tossed it on the kitchen table. It rang again just seconds later and she was tempted not to answer it, but the thought of giving Declan a piece of her mind was a bit too enticing. She retrieved the phone, but calmed when she saw the caller ID - Robert Goren and Bobby's cell phone number.

"Hi," she spoke softly.

"Hi yourself," Bobby replied and Charli could hear the smile in his voice.

"What's going on?" she couldn't help but smile in return and she attempted to push Declan's hurtful words to the back of her mind.

"We're just leaving the hospital," he told her and proceeded to tell her of Rodgers' re-examination of Denton's body and her subsequent findings.

"Oh, Bobby, that's wonderful," she smiled, anxious to tell Molly the news. "Mike and Bailey must be so relieved. Do you have any leads as to who actually killed Denton?"

"Not yet," he replied. "Eames and I are going to retrace our steps and see if we can find anything new. I'm going to be late…"

"We'll be here," she assured him. "Wake me if I'm sleeping."

"I will," he promised. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you back," she told him and knew that, no matter what might happen in their future, she would always love him.

*************

The news spread quickly that Mike Logan was a free man and he knew that he needed to go into hiding; otherwise he'd be joining Denton in the morgue. It had been his job to frame Logan, to make certain that that the ex-detective went to prison and now that wasn't going to happen. Fear unlike any he had ever known seized him, the fear of a man who knew he was going to die before he could tell anyone whose orders he had acted upon.

He tossed the newspaper on the coffee table of his small apartment and rushed to pack whatever he could manage to carry with him. He ignored the cell phone as it rang. He knew who it was and he knew that it was best to sever any communication. It would be harder to locate him that way.

Gary Spence watched him leave the apartment building carrying three duffle bags and knew that the man was on the run. Faced with a choice of letting the man flee or turning him in, Spence knew that if he was in this far, he might as well be all in. He reached for his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 as he repeated the license plate number back to himself so he didn't forget it.

**Mercy Hospital**

While Mike slept, Bailey had showered and redressed in the clothes she had worn to the hospital. Charli had offered to bring her an overnight bag when she brought Molly by to visit and Bailey had been quick to accept. She dug through her purse and found a comb that she always kept to straighten Molly's hair when needed and ran it through her damp waves.

She studied Mike as she combed her hair, thanking God that he had survived the beating. His chest, arms and face were so badly bruised that she knew he had to be in pain. The doctor had shaved his head for the surgery, but gauze bandages covered the incision. She had asked Charli to prepare Molly so the child wasn't frightened when she came to visit, even though she doubted Molly would ever be afraid of her Daddy.

"Hey, lady, you come here often?" Mike teased and Bailey flushed to be caught staring.

"Only when there's a good looking man to be found," she smiled and moved towards the bed. She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Good morning."

"That it is," he agreed. "Any idea when the doctor plans on springing me?"

"I think you're looking at a day or two, at least."

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"It could be worse," she told him, caressing his cheek with a gentle hand. "I'm so sorry…"

"None of this is your fault, B," Mike covered her hand with his left where it rested on his cheek. "My damn temper got me into it," he told her. "But it's over and I'm coming home."

**Major Case Squad Room**

Captain Danny Ross slammed down his phone and swore under his breath. An anonymous tip, he never put any faith in them, but where the Denton case was concerned, he wanted every lead followed. The press would have a field day with the fact that Logan was being freed. The police covering for one of their own, Ross could see the headline as he pulled open his office door.

"Goren, Eames!"

"What is it, Captain?" Bobby rose and followed behind Eames.

"An anonymous tip – the man who's been following Bailey Logan was seen leaving his apartment with several bags. Our secret pal gave a description of a gray sedan along with a plate number – the car's been found in a parking lot near Lennie B's. With a body inside…"

"No one got a clear look at the man who may or may not have been following Bailey," Alex stated.

"No, but it's the only lead we've gotten so far and I'm not about to let it slip through our fingers," Ross told her. "Check it out."

*************

Bobby leaned into the car, cautious not to come in contact with the blood that was everywhere inside the vehicle.

"His throat's been cut," Bobby called to Eames, who was searching the trunk of the car. "He died quick."

"He packed quick, too," Eames commented, taking note of the crumpled clothes, shoved hastily into the bags.

"I've got a wallet," he pulled it carefully from the dead man's jacket pocket. "Bruce Hartman…"

"He was running scared."

"But from who?" Bobby asked as he left the body to join his partner at the trunk. He selected a second bag and unzipped it to examine the contents. "Hello…" Eames followed Bobby's gaze as he retrieved a Swiss Army-style pocketknife from the duffle. He opened several of the blades until one resembling an awl was revealed.

"Look at that, a sharp, pointed object," Alex said. "Let's get it to the lab…"

**Mercy Hospital**

Bobby handed Mike the photograph of Hartman that had been taken at the morgue. Mike studied it for a moment before he said:

"I've never seen the guy."

"I have," Bailey took the picture from Mike. "He – yesterday, he was in the cafeteria when I went to grab something to eat. He – he made me uncomfortable, asked me to sit with him and said he'd seen me around the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as she accepted the picture back from Bailey's outstretched hand.

"Yes," Bailey nodded. "It was him."

"He had a pocketknife that had Denton's DNA on it and the puncture wound that killed Denton matched one of the blades on the knife," Eames explained.

"Guy must have had a grudge against Denton and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Mike shrugged. "Figured if I was taking the fall he wanted to know if I was going to make it or not."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Alex replied. "We got an anonymous tip that this was the same guy who had been following Bailey. So, if Hartman was after Denton then why was he following Bailey?" Alex's questioned caused the room to fall silent as Mike's gaze moved from her to Bailey.

"You were being followed?"

"I – I'm not really sure," she began, softly, but it was obvious that Mike was not pleased.

"Whether you were sure or not, you should have told me," he kept his tone even, but it was icy.

"You had too much to worry about as it was, I didn't see any reason to add to everything going on…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Alex shifted a bit self-consciously. "I just assumed you knew."

"**You** didn't cause any trouble," Mike was quick to assure her.

"Let's just be thankful that this is all over," Bobby spoke calmly. "We may never know why he killed Denton, but Hartman's dead and neither of them will be bothering you again."

"Yeah, well, I've never liked loose ends," Mike grumbled.

"If we find anything else out, we'll let you know," Alex said. She looked at Bailey, adding: "I am sorry."

"It's OK," Bailey offered the detective a smile. If she and Mike were going to argue, no one else had to be involved and she had no one to blame but herself.

"We're going to get back to work," Bobby walked towards the door. "Charli and Molly will be here after Molly gets out of school…"

Once they had left the room, Bailey waited for Mike to say something, but he remained silent. However, before she could move away from the bed, Mike's left hand snagged hold of her wrist and he studied her for a moment.

"No secrets, B," he whispered. "No more, ever."

"I just didn't want you to worry," she replied, just as softly.

"So instead you lied."

"I didn't lie, Mike. It was just – you were being held for Rick's murder and there wasn't anything you'd be able to do but worry…"

"But I'd rather worry than not know," he stated.

*************

"Retired NYPD Detective Logan Cleared", the headline mocked and the newspaper was tossed on the desk in disgust. That hadn't been the plan. The plan had been for Mike Logan to go to prison for a long time, to be separated from his newfound family and suffer untold horror at the hands of the men he had helped incarcerate. Men who would be more than happy to welcome him into their folds. Damn Hartman and his blunders.

There was too much heat right now. Too many people trying to find out where the orders originated to have Logan transferred to central processing, Jack McCoy being one of them. Too many people trying to link Hartman with someone, anyone from Logan's history on the NYPD. A choice needed to be made, revenge against Mike Logan or political ambition, and for the time being political ambition would take priority. Revenge would wait and with political advancement would come more power.

It had been such a well thought out plan but apparently, using Hartman had been a mistake. That was not a mistake that would be made again. Hartman was dead. It had been easy enough to arrange. When one knew the right people, most anything was possible. With Hartman out of the way, there were no loose ends, no one who could link him to the person who had actually contracted him to murder Denton, or track the initial call that had gotten Logan taken to central processing.

Wheeler – it had been easy to even the score with Wheeler. Colin Ledger had practically invited his own arrest with his illegal dealings. And, if truth be told, Megan Wheeler had been an innocent victim in the entire situation. It had been Mike Logan who had almost brought ruination with his dogged investigation into the Randy Nichols case.

The knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and she called:

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Driver, but your appointment is here…"

ADA Teri Driver smoothed her skirt as she rose from her desk, pushing thoughts of vengeance and Mike Logan from her mind for the time being. There would come a time that another opportunity would present itself and the Assistant District Attorney would be ready.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mercy Hospital

Bailey knew that Mike was angry with her for not telling him that she might have been followed. Although she had only wanted to keep him from worrying, Mike felt that she had chosen to intentionally lie to him. Sitting alone at a small table in the cafeteria, she pushed the scrambled eggs around on her plate with a fork. Mike had been taken for tests and Bailey had taken the opportunity to try to clear her jumbled thoughts.

"Is Mike alright?" the voice startled Bailey and she looked up to find Megan Wheeler studying her.

"He's fine," Bailey replied. "The doctor ordered a few tests to make certain the swelling has subsided. Do you want to sit down?" she invited, aware of the tension between them.

Rather than draw attention to herself, Wheeler pulled out a chair and sat across from Bailey. She studied Logan's wife for a moment before she asked:

"So, are you done playing make believe now that you know he's innocent of Denton's murder?"

"Excuse me?" Bailey leaned forward, pushing the plate containing her half-eaten breakfast away. "Make believe? Is that what you think this is about?"

"I knew the day Logan told me you were getting married that you didn't love each other. The whole marriage was to keep Denton away from Molly," Megan stated. When Bailey opened her mouth to speak, Wheeler raised a finger to silence her. "I'm not stupid, or blind and I happen to know my partner pretty well. So, you see, I wasn't surprised when you left him once Denton had been arrested, but what did surprise me was when Logan admitted that he'd fallen in love with you."

"You figured he had better taste than to fall for someone like me," Bailey said, without any anger or malice.

"I figured he was smarter than to allow anyone to use him like you obviously were. And then when he followed you to Virginia, I was more than a little surprised. It didn't take a psychic to realize he was there to get you back and I admit, I even started to soften a little towards you. I thought we had a chance at being friends and that maybe I had misjudged you…"

"But then Denton ends up dead and you're certain that I had planned something like this all along, that somehow I would get Mike to dispose of Rick. Let Mike take the blame and I walk away, free of Denton, free of Mike and free to get on with my life," Bailey completed Megan's thoughts.

"Wasn't that the plan?" Wheeler challenged and Bailey shook her head with a self-deprecating smile.

"No, Megan, it wasn't. I had allowed Rick Denton to terrorize me and Molly for years but I managed to keep her safe. When he married Cynthia Denton, things changed and he started to talk about custody. Cynthia has money and lawyers, something I don't have. I was too frightened of him winning. That somehow, he might actually win custody of Molly and make her life a living hell. When Mike suggested that we get married, I agreed for Molly's sake, to do my best to protect her at all costs. We agreed from the beginning it was temporary, that once the custody hearing was over, we'd divorce.

So, to lay your suspicions to rest, no, I didn't plan on trying to have Mike kill Rick. I planned on walking away with my daughter, that's all. But then I didn't plan on Mike and Molly becoming so close, and I didn't plan on Mike following us to Virginia and I sure as hell didn't plan on falling in love with him. But no matter what you choose to believe or not believe, I love my husband, Megan, and all I plan to do now, is live every day making him as happy as I possibly can and to make certain that he never regrets loving me."

Bailey held Megan's gaze evenly, waiting for the other woman's response. It took a moment as Wheeler processed Bailey's words and her expression softened.

"You won't have to work too hard – at making him happy," Megan told her gently. "I've seen his eyes when you're around. You're the peace that's always been missing in his life and now that he has you, there's a calmness in him that wasn't there before."

"Thank you," Bailey offered Wheeler a soft smile. "I'd like for us to be friends, if you're willing to give me a chance."

"I'd like that," Wheeler agreed.

*************

"You and Wheeler seem to be getting along better," Mike commented after Megan had left.

"We just needed to clear the air," Bailey told him. "She was worried that I was a bad influence on you."

"That's a switch. Usually I'm accused of being the bad influence," he was only half teasing as he spoke.

"There's still plenty of time for that," Bailey smiled and Mike's hazel gaze met hers. She flushed when she saw the heat in his eyes but didn't avert her gaze from his. Although he was angry with her, he made no secret of the fact that he desired her. "I'm sorry. I should have told you that I was being followed – or might have been. You had so much going on that I just wanted to protect you."

"I meant what I said, B. No secrets – I'm not the type of guy who plays head games and I don't want you to protect me. We deal with things honestly and straight on, agreed?"

"Agreed," she nodded. "But that's a two way street," she advised. "You aren't allowed to keep secrets or fib to me either."

"When have I ever lied or kept secrets from you?" Mike countered and Bailey couldn't keep the humor out of her voice.

"How about when you came to Virginia and let me believe you were still with the NYPD and that was why you had come to Springfield?"

"Well, if I had told you that I couldn't face life without you straight off the bat, that I had fallen in love with you, you'd have had me over a barrel, wouldn't you?" Mike was quick to point out.

"And no one has control over Mike Logan, is that it?"

"It's not about control, B. It's about trust – and if we're going to work, you have to trust me, completely. Not just when it suits you."

Bailey fell silent then, wishing she had the perfect response but knowing full well that she didn't. She wanted to believe that she trusted Mike beyond question, but she knew herself well enough to know that part of her wanted to maintain some sense of control over her life.

**Goren Home**

It was after midnight when Bobby unlocked the back door and entered the kitchen. Charli had left the light over the sink on for him and a note was propped against the coffee maker. Her neat printing brought a smile to his haggard face.

'Hi – Dinner's in the fridge if you're hungry. Wake me when you come to bed. Love you, Charli.'

He set the note down and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator along with the plate Charli had left for him. Once the plate was in the microwave, he sorted through the mail, with a discouraged sigh at the ever-accumulating bills. He opened the envelopes and added the amounts in his head, swearing at the realization that as long as he could only afford to pay the minimum due, he'd never pay them off.

He pushed more food around on his plate than he actually ate, his appetite dulled by his frustration. He'd borrowed money for his mother's medical care, and borrowed more money as a down payment for the house. With his mother's hospital bills still owing, the mortgage, loan payments and other assorted bills, he needed to find a way to bring more money in.

"I thought you liked my cooking," Charli said as she came to stand behind him.

"I love your cooking," he was quick to assure her. "I'm just tired."

Charli slid her arms around to the front of his chest and leaned down to kiss his bearded cheek. Bobby covered both of her hands with his much larger one, but didn't turn to kiss her, as he normally would have. Charli straightened and moved around the table to sit across from him. During the last week, she had begun to feel a strain between them, but she knew that Bobby had been worried about Mike.

"I – I wanted to talk to you, if you're up to it," she began. She watched as he stiffened as if in anticipation of bad news.

"What is it?" he asked softly, lifting his beer to his lips as he waited.

"It's just that I got a call from Marshall Elementary the other day. They asked if I would be interested in subbing this year…"

"We talked about this, Charli. About you staying home with Jake and Emma," Bobby stated, with a shake of his head.

"I know, and I love being home with them, but it wouldn't be full time. Just as a substitute. It would mean some extra money and I'd be home more often than I'd be working," she told him. "It would help with some of the bills, Bobby."

"I can manage the bills without any help," he groused and Charli felt as if she were being put in her place, as her father used to say.

"Some of those bills are mine, from before we were married. It's not fair that you're managing them," she stated quietly, but with a spark of temper. "They're my responsibility."

"And you're mine," Bobby told her firmly and Charli's gaze sought his for a moment and she saw the weight of his burdens in his eyes.

"Is that how you see me?" she asked. When he said nothing in response, Charli believed that he was acknowledging the truth behind Declan's words. "I'm not a child, and I'm no one's responsibility but my own," she told him. "I love you, Bobby – I've loved you for so long, but I want to be your wife and soul mate, your friend and lover. I don't want to be a responsibility you've taken on to replace one that you've lost…"

"Charli, I didn't mean that the way it came out," he began, but suddenly felt too tired to debate with her.

"I'm going to take the substitute teaching position," she told him. "I'm not doing it to hurt you – I'm doing it to help us. You took wonderful care of your mother, Bobby. She was ill and needed you and you never let her down. I wish she had been able to tell you that and I wish that you could accept it as fact. You couldn't do any more than you did for her and I wish you could forgive yourself and let her rest in peace."

Charli leaned forward and rested her hand on top of his. Bobby's gaze rested on their hands as his wife continued:

"Please, Bobby, it's not fair that you're trying to do this all alone. We're in this together, for better or worse, remember?"

When Bobby remained silent, Charli pulled her hand back and rose to her feet. She retraced her steps around the table and gently tipped his head back so that he looked up at her.

"I love you – I always have and I always will," she whispered. "But if you're unhappy, I'll never try to force you to stay. But I refuse to be another obligation to you, you deserve better than that. I want better for you than that."

She leaned down and kissed him ever so softly before she walked away from him. Bobby remained at the table, burying his face in his large hands and he cursed himself as the failure he felt he was.

**Logan Apartment**

"Mike, you need to sit down," Bailey told him as she moved around the kitchen, aware of him standing in the doorway simply watching her.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I've been laying around in that damned hospital bed for days. I need to stretch my legs."

"The doctor only agreed to let you come home because we both promised that you'd take it easy for a few days," she reminded him. "Now, either go lay down for a little bit or I'm calling Bobby to take you back to the hospital."

"I'll go lay down, but only if you come with me," he bargained. Mike knew that Bailey hadn't slept well while he'd been hospitalized and she needed the rest as much as he did, possibly more. "We'll set the alarm so you're up in time to get Molly from school," he added when he saw her hesitate.

Bailey took in his appearance and wanted to cry at the pain he must have suffered. The bandage had been removed from his shaved head and the dark shadow of new growth accentuated his hairline. He was bruised everywhere it was possible and his right wrist still sported the cast from his initial fight with Rick Denton. She feared that he was too fragile to remain upright much longer so she conceded to his request and followed him into the bedroom.

"It's so good to be home," Mike sighed as he struggled to unbutton his shirt and Bailey moved to stand in front of him, her fingers easily slipping the buttons through the holes until the shirt fell open. Mike shrugged out of it and tossed it onto the armchair while Bailey smoothed her hands over his discolored skin.

"Oh, Mike," she whispered, tears burning her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Mike watched her face as her fingers moved over his chest and the knowledge that she was in love with him and the fact that he was home to stay, brought out his playful mood.

"Hurts like hell," he told her with an exaggerated wince. Bailey quickly withdrew her hand, but sighed in relief when Mike chuckled. Mike captured her right hand in his left and brought it back up to his chest. "But I like when you touch me," he whispered, lowering his mouth to hers.

Bailey welcomed his kiss, parting her lips to allow his tongue access to the warmth of her mouth as his arms slid around her waist. The fear and uncertainty of the last several days mixed with relief that Mike was safe and she wound her arms around his neck and came up on her tiptoes to return his kiss with a passion that startled her. Mike's right arm tightened around her and he pulled her closer to his hard chest as his left hand began a slow exploration of her back.

"Mike," Bailey broke the kiss.

"I've missed you," he whispered, attempting to kiss her again, but Bailey took a step backwards and Mike released her easily. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't in any condition to be – starting something and even though I've realized that I love you, I don't know that I'm ready…"

"As much as I want to make love to you, right now I'm lucky to be standing upright," Mike chuckled.

Bailey flushed softly, embarrassed that she assumed Mike was expecting to make love to her but as if he sensed her discomfort he cupped the back of her head in his left hand and held her as he kissed her again, tenderly.

"You'll be ready soon enough, B and you'll want me as much as I want you," he spoke with such certainty that Bailey envied him his belief. "But right now, I just want to hold you." Bailey saw the familiar twinkle in his hazel eyes, and he added with a grin: "Well, maybe more than hold you…"

"You are such a…" Bailey broke off searching for the perfect word and then laughed "…man!"

"That I am, baby," his laughter mixed with hers.

**Office of Jack McCoy**

Jack McCoy read the final report and slammed it shut in frustration and anger. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that someone within the police department had acted maliciously to put Mike Logan in danger, but nothing led back to any one person. David Virgini had received the orders to transfer Logan to central processing randomly and nothing connected him to the clerk who had processed the paperwork. The clerk was new and had no connections to Logan or anyone Logan might have arrested during his years with the NYPD.

Sighing, McCoy turned his attention to the file again. Much like Mike Logan, the District Attorney didn't believe in coincidence and wanted answers. Someone had wanted Logan dead, or at the very least, imprisoned in what would prove to be a daily hell for a retired police detective. McCoy had several underlings digging deeper for information and all but two had reported back to him with no new findings.

"This is McCoy," Jack answered his telephone on the second ring. He listened to the man on the other end, his annoyance reflected in his voice as he stated: "So I'm supposed to tell Logan and his wife that he almost died because of an innocent, clerical error? I don't believe that for an instant and I doubt Logan will either!"

He slammed the receiver down and swore hotly just as the door to his office opened. He looked up at his secretary, his dark gaze causing her to hesitate before she said:

"Ms. Driver is here for your meeting."

"Send her in," McCoy growled, not looking forward to sitting across from the career driven woman. He had reprimanded her on several occasions because of her questionable actions but never had enough proof to terminate her position.

Terri Driver entered the office, smiling at McCoy in a way that immediately put him on his guard. He knew that she was always interested in career advancement and knew she was interested in a possible turn as Attorney General. But he was certain that she'd be more than a little willing to make a stop in his office and replace him as the District Attorney.

"Have a seat," he invited, as he attempted to shake off the feeling that he was being circled by a hungry shark as an afternoon snack.

Fifteen minutes into their meeting, McCoy was grateful when his telephone rang. He held up a finger, indicating that Driver should wait as he picked up the receiver.

"McCoy," there was a brief silence before he asked: "Did you learn anything else? Thanks anyway," he set the handset back in its cradle and he ran a hand through this thick white hair. "Damn it," he growled almost as if he'd forgotten Driver's presence.

"Something wrong?" she asked, drawing his attention back to where she felt in belonged, on her.

"Yes, but nothing I can put my finger on," he replied, leaning back in his chair. "You've met Mike Logan?"

"Once or twice," she acknowledged, bristling at the sound of the name.

"Did you happen to hear about the screw up that almost got him killed?"

"I did. It was horrible," she replied, shifting a bit uncomfortably, although certain that she had left nothing that could connect her to anything. "I understand he's on the road to recovery and that he's been cleared of all charges."

"He has been," McCoy nodded, entwining his fingers and resting them on top of his head. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let it go that easy. If I find out who was behind this – even if it's a whispered rumor, I'm going to nail their ass to the wall and prosecute them to the fullest extent of the law," he stated. "Logan was one hell of a cop and I'll be damned if anyone's going to victimize him or any member of his family!"

Driver's eyes widened ever so slightly but she remained silent. She wasn't a woman who could be frightened. She knew what she wanted and she made it happen. Mike Logan had interfered with her not once, but twice and she wanted revenge. But as she heard Jack McCoy's words, she also heard the conviction behind them. At that moment, she realized that her vendetta against Logan would have to end if she were to remain out of the District Attorney's sights. As determined as he was, it would only be a matter of time before McCoy learned of the run-ins Logan and Driver had shared and she couldn't afford to risk her career.

**Logan Apartment**

Mike's left arm held Bailey close to his side and he listened to her deep, steady breathing. Mike wasn't tired as much as he was weak from the surgery and beating, but he had agreed to lie down because he knew that Bailey was running on fumes. She hadn't left his side other than to spend time with Molly and Mike feared she'd collapse from exhaustion. As she slept alongside him, Mike turned his head on the pillow and kissed her forehead. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo on her hair and tightened his hold despite the pain it caused in his ribs.

"B…" he whispered, when the alarm went off, the radio playing softly. Mike smiled when Bailey simply snuggled closer and ran her hand lightly over his naked chest. He ran his fingers over her back and whispered her name again. Again, her hand slid over his chest and this time it came to rest on his stomach but she didn't wake. "God, I love you," he spoke against her hair.

"Umm?" Bailey mumbled as she began to stir. "Mike? Are you alright?" she asked, but before she could move away, Mike's hold tightened, holding her against him.

"I'm fine," he kissed her forehead again. "Just enjoying the feel of a beautiful woman curled up against me in my own bed."

"So, any woman would do?" she asked, tipping her head back to look up at him, but her brown eyes reflected her teasing.

"Six months ago, I'd've told you 'yes'," he replied honestly. "But now? You're the only woman I want, in my life and in my bed."

"Good answer, Logan," Bailey smiled, raising herself up on her elbow. She lowered his mouth to hers and kissed him softly. "Do you want to come with me to get Molly or would you rather wait here?"

"I'll come with you," he said, anxious to see his daughter. Before he released Bailey, though, his left hand cupped the back of her head and drew her back down to his, kissing her with a passion that left her breathless.

*************

Mike sat on the bench outside the school while Bailey stood alongside him watching the exodus of children, her eyes focused on Molly. She waved to the little girl, who bid her friends 'good-bye' and hurried to her mother.

"Hi, Mommy. Are we going to see Daddy?" Molly asked but her gaze fell on the bench and her brown eyes lit up with happiness. "Daddy!!"

"Hey, Little Bit," Mike was startled at the tears that filled his eyes and attempted to blink them away as he held out his arms. Molly rushed into them and Mike hugged her tightly against him, uncaring of the pain that shot through his battered body.

"I didn't know you were coming home," Molly chattered, raining kisses over his face. "I'm so glad you're not in the hospital anymore! Will your hair grow back?" she asked, still in the safe circle of Mike's arms, but leaning back to study him.

"I sincerely hope it grows back, Kiddo," he smiled. "It's already started, feel." He took her little hand in his and ran it lightly over the top of his head. She giggled at the sensation of the stubble against her skin but grew serious as she asked:

"Is the boo-boo in your head all better?"

"I'm a little sore and need to get my strength back, but I'm all better," he assured her.

"Well, you just need to let me and Mommy take care of you and that will get your strength back," Molly stated somberly.

"You and Mommy can take care of me for as long as you want," Mike smiled and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "How about we head home?"

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Molly looked up at her mother.

"I think we should let Daddy decide, don't you?" Bailey ran a gentle hand over the top of her daughter's head. "He's been eating hospital food so he should get to pick what he wants."

"If it's up to me then I want pizza, and ice cream," Mike winked at Molly. Bailey shook her head but couldn't suppress her laugh.

"And things are already back to normal – I'm outnumbered 2 to 1!"

"Hey, like father, like daughter," Mike smiled up at her and Bailey found herself fighting the urge to kiss him senseless.

*************

The Logan home was alive with noise and laughter as they ate their pizza in the living room, watching Mike's new 'favorite movie', "Monster's Inc.". Molly sat on the floor, her plate on the coffee table, chattering happily and reciting certain lines from the movie. Mike paid little attention to the screen, but rather he found himself watching Bailey and Molly, shaken by the depth of their devotion to him. He'd had strong friendships, Max Greevey and Lennie Briscoe sprang to mind and he smiled at the memories they evoked, and his sadness at losing them both. But he'd never had a family in the sincerest form of the word. His remembered his father fondly, but had lost him many years before and his mother was an abusive alcoholic who had little use for her son other than as a punching bag.

He had envied Goren when his friend had married Charli, but had felt certain no such happiness had existed for himself. But now, as he sat watching Bailey and Molly, he knew what it meant to be loved and he smiled, reaching out his left arm to touch Bailey's shoulder. She turned to him, curiously and their gazes locked and held.

"Thank you," Mike said and Bailey raised an eyebrow in askance. "For standing by me – finding something about me to love…"

"You may not have noticed, but I got the better end of this deal," Bailey replied softly. "A caring, gentle man who loves me and my daughter, and hasn't tried to force me into something I know he wants," she glanced at Molly, but the child was engrossed in her movie and her pizza.

"I want **you**, B – and if that means waiting, I'll wait," he told her. "Although I wouldn't mind if you'd come sit closer," he invited with that crooked grin she found so attractive.

*************

Molly took her bath and went to bed under extreme protest. Although it was a school night, she firmly believed that she should be allowed to stay up with Mike and had no trouble voicing her opinion. Mike helped her change into her pajamas, read her several stories and promised to sit with her until she fell asleep.

Bailey went in search of her husband and found him sound asleep, with his back against the headboard. She arranged the blankets around Molly and kissed the little girl's cheek before she gently roused Mike.

"What?" Mike mumbled.

"Are you planning on spending the night in here?" she teased, and held out her hand to help him up.

"She's cute, but my taste runs towards her smart ass mother," Mike laughed as he slipped his hand into hers. He winced as he rose to his feet and followed behind Bailey, not letting go of her hand.

"Maybe, but you let her feel your head…" Bailey continued playfully as they entered the living room.

"Honey, you can feel any part of me you want," he said, pulling her into his arms and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Any time you want."

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, and Bailey raised her arms to run her hands ever so lightly over his head, careful not to touch the wound from his surgery. She shivered at the realization of how close she came to losing him and slipped her arms around his neck to hug him to her.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked, feeling her tears soak through his shirt.

"Nothing, I'm just being a silly female," she shrugged, but kept her face buried against his chest.

"This has to be serious, if I ever called you a silly female, you'd beat the crap out of me," he goaded. "Talk to me, Bailey – no secrets, remember?"

"It's just that – you could have died, Mike. We could have lost you and it scares me to know how empty my life would be without you," she whispered, still refusing to raise her head. "I've closed myself off from everyone but Molly for all these years and here you are, so deeply ingrained in my heart that there are times that it hits me and I just get all emotional and 'girly'," she emphasized the last word to make it sound unappealing and felt Mike smile against the top of her head.

"Baby, the fact that you are 'girly', is one of the things I happen to find so damn attractive about you, because you have to admit, if you looked like Goren or Deakins, I would **not** be so anxious to make love to you."

Bailey 'hic-coughed' through her tears and tipped her head back to look up at Mike. He studied her face with a mixture of concern and amusement as he assured her:

"I'm here, B, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Mike replied and lowered his mouth to hers, knowing that it was one guarantee he intended to keep.

**Lennie B's**

Mike sat at the bar as the opening date was decided and Jimmy Deakins looked at his partner:

"You sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine," Mike assured him. "I get a little tired, but Bailey won't let me out of her sight."

"Which you don't seem to mind," Jimmy smiled.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Mike met the older man's gaze across the expanse of the bar.

"That she is – she was hell on wheels when it came to defending you. I don't know the details but she and Wheeler had a blow up about Bailey's interference."

"Interference?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow and glanced towards the kitchen to ensure Bailey was out of hearing range.

"Wheeler went to the Penalty Box to poke around and found Bailey there," Deakins said with a shrug. "From what I heard, Wheeler warned Bailey to stay out of it and that wife of yours wasn't having any of it."

Mike digested the information with a soft chuckle and wished he'd been honored with the vision of Wheeler and Bailey at odds over him. After the events of the last few days, his money would definitely be on his wife.

The swinging door to the kitchen opened then and Bailey joined them, oblivious to the conversation that had taken place. She smiled at both men before she turned her attention to her husband.

"Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay here?"

"If it's alright with Jimmy, I'd just as soon stay here," Mike replied. "You plan on telling me where you're going?"

"A woman needs to have a little mystery about her," she teased him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She didn't want to act so secretive, but she also didn't want to admit in front of Jimmy that she had made an appointment to see Dr. Kessler. "I'll be back in a while."

**Office of Dr. Sylvia Kessler**

"I've been following the details of Mike's arrest in the paper," the doctor told Bailey as she settled behind her desk. "It was so horrible."

"It was," Bailey agreed. "But it's all been straightened out and he's home."

"Well, that's good news," Sylvia offered the younger woman a comforting smile. "And the fact that you're here alone, I'd say you have some issues to work through."

"I'm so – ashamed of myself," Bailey admitted softly.

"Ashamed, what for?"

"Rick's dead. Murdered by a man who's also been murdered. Shouldn't I feel something? The man was my brother-in-law for years, and when he was I loved him like a brother – after he raped me, I hated him, feared him, despised him. But when I learned that he was dead, my only concern was Mike and my fear of losing him."

"Bailey, everyone processes their emotions in their own way and in their own time," Dr. Kessler told her. "The hate and fear were just as natural as the love you felt for Rick prior to the rape. Now that he's gone, you're facing life without that hate and fear for the first time in almost seven years. It's possible that you might even begin to remember the good times you had shared with him and your family."

"I – Molly knows that he's dead, but she hasn't asked about him."

"Molly's a child who has lived with conflicting emotions and a fear similar to yours," Sylvia's gaze moved carefully over Bailey's face. "Rick Denton was the only father she knew. A man she was forced to see because of a court order, but a man that she feared because of his violent, drunken outbursts. She knows that children are supposed to love their parents, but she has never had the opportunity to know her father in that way. You've told me about her adoration of Mike, and her insistence that he's her father. In the mind of a child, sometimes wishing something makes it true. In her world, Mike Logan is her father and Rick Denton is nothing more than a nightmare she can forget."

"I just don't want her to be afraid to talk about him – to ask questions if she's confused…"

"And you just need to tell her so," Sylvia confirmed. "Children aren't as complex as we adults, Bailey. Their capacity for honesty is amazing. They don't have to worry about appearances and opinions. If she wants to talk to you, or Mike, she will. And I'm thinking she'll be more likely to talk to Mike."

"Mike, why Mike?"

"Because Denton never threatened Mike. He never hit Mike or caused him pain. Molly may be nervous about upsetting you and may turn to Mike, her father, simply because she sees him as the one person in her life who is stronger than you. It's the first time in her life that she's seen you interact with a man on such a personal level. Since you trust him, Molly instinctively knows that she can, too."

Bailey considered the doctor's words and she nodded silently. Several months ago, the thought that Molly would confide in any adult besides her mother would have upset Bailey, but the knowledge that they both loved and trusted Mike so completely brought her an inner comfort.

"Now, there's more to your visit today than Rick Denton," Sylvia leaned back in her chair slightly and smiled at Bailey. "Why don't we move on to that and if need be, we'll come back to Denton…"

**Logan Apartment**

Gary Spence sat outside the apartment building, anxious to see for himself that Logan was home. He had followed the newspaper articles, read about Hartman's death and his connection to Denton's murder. Breathing a sigh of relief, Spence was grateful that he wouldn't have to reveal his connection to Denton, or that he had witnessed the murder. He saw the Jeep pull into the parking lot and slumped into his seat slightly as he watched Bailey slip out of the driver's seat to pull open the back door and help Molly out. The child looked so much like her mother, Spence thought. Anyone not knowing about Denton could easily assume that Logan was her father.

Logan himself emerged from the passenger seat and Spence grimaced for the pain the man must have endured. He moved slower than normal as if it was an effort and Bailey moved around the Jeep to offer her shoulder. Spence saw Mike say something and Bailey smiled up at him as her husband slid his arm around her waist. Molly skipped to the man's other side and took hold of his hand as they disappeared into the apartment building together.

Gary Spence started the engine to his blue Mazda and pulled away from the curb. The man took no credit for what he had done to aid in Mike Logan's freedom, but his conscience weighed heavy with the guilt that he felt in that his actions had assisted Denton in causing the pain and suffering to begin with. He knew he should head back to Virginia and put the events behind him, but Gary Spence wasn't prepared to leave just yet.

*************

"So, do you plan on telling me where you went this afternoon?" Mike asked once Molly was asleep and Bailey straightened up the living room.

"I had an appointment," Bailey replied, piling Molly's coloring books on the coffee table and setting the box of crayons on top.

"With?"

"Dr. Kessler," she told him and saw his eyes widen a bit in surprise before she continued. "I just needed someone impartial to talk to."

Mike said nothing to this, and Bailey fell silent thinking she might have angered him. She wandered into the bedroom, leaving the door open as she began to strip out of her clothes. Mike had seen her naked on numerous occasions but each time Bailey had stopped him before his hands could wander past her waist. She turned to find Mike watching her from the doorway, a look of barely disguised desire reflected in his hazel eyes.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he whispered and she offered him a shy smile.

"I – I was going to take a bath. I wouldn't mind some company, if you want to that is."

"Oh, I want to," he assured her as he began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Bailey ran the water in the tub before she turned her attention to helping Mike shed his clothes. Once he was naked, Bailey motioned for him to get into the tub, helping him so that his cast didn't touch the water.

She slipped into the water behind him and Mike settled between her thighs, his back resting against her chest. Bailey's sharp intake of breath wasn't lost on Mike but before he could straighten up, Bailey slid her arms around him, lightly.

"It's OK," she assured him.

"I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with, B," he leaned his head back and to the side so that he could meet her gaze.

"I know," she slid her hands lightly over his chest. "And I talked to Dr. Kessler about you, too," she dropped a kiss on his lips before Mike turned back so that he was more relaxed.

"And what did Dr. Kessler have to say – about me?"

"She said I need to allow myself to be more open to your touching me – to keep my mind and my eyes open that it's you," she reached for the soap and began to wash his shoulders and upper back. "She feels that the reason I'm able to touch you so openly and that I'm not frightened of arousing you or bringing you to release is the fact that I never touched Adam that way."

Bailey was grateful that Mike's back was to her and he wasn't trying to look at her. It was much easier for her to speak the words without having to make eye contact.

"What about the other men in your life?" Mike wanted to know.

"Did you say 'men' as in plural?" Bailey chuckled and Mike did tip his head back then and she flushed softly before he turned back around. "Adam and I were together for a long time, Mike. We began dating when I was still in high school. Tommy brought him home one day and he just started hanging around. I was pretty sure he had a thing for Lily, even back then, but she was already chasing after Rick. When he finally asked me out, I think it was only because Lily and I resembled each other and he figured he'd settle for a pale comparison if he couldn't have the original.

"I wasn't really interested in dating anyone, but Tommy and my mother sort of pushed it so I went out with him. It was easy to spend time with him, like being with Tommy almost. Except Adam expected a physical relationship. And I didn't mind the kissing, really. It was nice and I enjoyed that but when he'd try to push me into more, I couldn't. I thought there was something wrong with me. Lily and Rick were already lovers and she'd tell me how great it was and she couldn't understand why I wasn't more into Adam. She even had me considering the possibility that I might be gay," Bailey said, as she ran her soapy hands over Mike's chest.

"And were you? Gay?" Mike asked, covering her left hand with his, and his chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I did a bit of 'girl watching' but soon realized that I wasn't gay. My mother said there were some women who simply didn't enjoy physical intimacy and I might be one of them. Anyway, the night I graduated high school, Adam and I had sex for the first time. I don't know why, but it just felt wrong – I never got over the feeling that he was in love with Lily and maybe somehow we were being unfaithful to her. When I was going away to college, Adam suggested that we should see other people, so that I could 'explore my possibilities', he said. I was relieved, thinking he'd find someone else and my family would give up on us as a couple. I met this really nice guy, Jordan Mays. We just seemed to hit it off. We had the same taste in books, movies," Bailey smiled at the memory of the blond haired young man. "Found out we had the same taste in men, too – the first time we tried to have sex, Jordan wasn't able to… I didn't seem to have the right parts."

Mike was trying very hard not to laugh and Bailey playfully pinched his side.

"Ouch!" he complained before he said: "I'm sorry, B, but listen to this from my standpoint."

"It is humorous," she agreed. "**Now**. Back then I was mortified. The first guy I was truly attracted to and he wasn't interested in me that way. I shied away from any sort of relationship after that and allowed myself to slip back into my comfort zone…"

"Adam," Mike deduced.

"Adam," Bailey replied. "At least he was a known as opposed to the uncertainty of what else the world might hold in store for me."

"You were afraid," Mike stated.

"I was terrified," Bailey clarified. "Keep in mind I was a very different person than I am now. I was a very insecure young woman who just wanted to please her family and avoid any sort of conflict. Marrying Adam made my family happy so I agreed to marry Adam. I don't think he wanted to get married any more than I did, it just seemed to be the next logical step. And don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful person. We just weren't meant to be together. He wanted Lily and I knew that. It caused a rift between us from the start…"

"It doesn't explain why he didn't try harder to make sure you at least enjoyed your sex life," Mike grumbled.

"It wasn't easy for him when I drew limitations on what I'd allow him to do and where I'd allow him to touch me. And I wouldn't touch him, not like I want to touch you," Bailey said as she kissed the back of his head. "And then after Rick – I put an end to even the most minimal of contact. Adam tried, he truly did but then I found out I was pregnant and things just fell apart even further…"

Mike said nothing as he allowed the information to process and Bailey's hands moved over his chest and back again. She needed him to understand that her issues went deeper than rape and that she'd had disliked being touched long before Rick Denton had attacked her.

"Can we switch positions?" Mike asked softly.

"What? Why?" Bailey was confused.

"Doctor's orders," he said, sitting up to free Bailey from behind him. "Dr. Kessler said that I was supposed to bathe you, remember?" he reminded her and Bailey nodded as she slipped around him and settled between his thighs, her back against his chest.

"You've only got one good hand," Bailey reminded him, trying to keep her tone light as she spoke.

"But I know how to use it," he assured her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Trust me, B…"

Rather than responding verbally, Bailey simply allowed her head to fall back against his chest, exposing herself to his gaze and touch.

Bailey felt Mike's left hand move slowly over her chest before he caressed her breasts, first one and then the other. Her nipples hardened beneath his touch and Mike teased and played with them for a few minutes and Bailey bit her lip, as she felt a warm tingle begin to spread through her.

"I love you," Mike whispered against her ear and his hand slipped over her stomach and beneath the tepid water. Bailey's eyes drifted close and her hands clenched his thighs as she tensed but Mike surprised her by asking: "Who am I?"

"Mike," she replied.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do," she told him.

"Open your eyes, B – there's no room for anyone else in here," Mike kept his voice gentle as he spoke and Bailey did as he said. "It's me and you, and I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." She was extremely conscious of his hand resting just about her most private place and his fingers drew small circles as he waited. "Mike…"

"It's up to you, Baby," Mike told her, his tongue dipping into her ear. "This is all up to you."

Slowly, she parted her thighs and held her breath as Mike's fingers slid lower, touching her intimately. Bailey's fingers dug into his thighs as her body responded to his touch and her head turned restlessly, her mouth seeking Mike's hungrily.

"I love you, B…"

**End Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to spookycc and ciaddict for the invaluable input, support and patience for this chapter. **

**I've changed the rating to 'M' for one scene that is a bit more explicit than I would normally write, but I wrote it as I envisioned it and thought it worked better for Mike and Bailey this way.**

**Chapter 13**

Bailey was making breakfast the following morning, listening to the sounds of Mike and Molly as they chose Molly's school outfit for the day. From the sounds of Molly's giggles, Bailey assumed Mike was purposely mismatching her clothing. Smiling, she turned her attention to the pancakes and let her mind wander to the previous evening.

Once she had made the decision to allow Mike to touch her, she had been swept into a whirlwind of sensations, unlike anything she had ever experienced. While in the bathtub, Mike's fingers had teased and aroused her, and she heard her strained voice begging him for something both frightening and wondrous. He had been gentle but unyielding, whispering to her, assuring her that he loved her, and that he would never hurt her.

Whenever her eyes closed, Mike insisted that she open them, determined that she remained in the present and didn't allow thoughts of Rick Denton to come between them. Bailey's own response had startled her with its intensity, her hips had moved in rhythm with Mike's fingers and she had gasped when he slipped a finger inside her but it only added to her already heightened sensitivity.

When her first climax had overtaken her, Bailey had turned her face towards Mike's kiss and her fingers had squeezed his muscular thighs tightly. She remained lost in a haze for several seconds, unable to speak as Mike dropped lazy, teasing kisses over her face and his fingers stilled, but remained pressed against her.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly.

"That was – amazing," she whispered, blushing hotly as she felt Mike's smile against her temple.

"It's only the beginning. I promise it will only get better," he assured her, as his fingers began to move lightly over her and she inhaled a shaky breath.

"M – Mike," she stammered, but lost her capacity for coherent thought as Mike continued to caress her.

The water was cold by the time they left the bathtub. Using his left hand, Mike reached for a towel and dried Bailey as she stood before him. He kissed his way along her body and Bailey felt her knees grow weak when he rained kisses over her stomach before moving lower.

Bailey had taken her turn, drying Mike with trembling hands achingly aware of his arousal as he stood before her. She smoothed her hands over him and her eyes followed her movements. Mike groaned as her fingers stroked over his length and he closed his eyes, whispering her name. She had enjoyed touching him and knowing that she pleased him, and last night had been no exception.

Although Mike made no secret of the fact that he wanted to make love to her, he didn't try to push her. Instead, he held her as they talked softly in the darkness until Bailey fell asleep in his arms. He woke her several times during the night to arouse her with his hands and mouth, and Bailey eagerly responded to him, shaken by her reaction to his touch.

"Good morning," Mike jolted her back to the present, kissing the curve of her throat before moving by her to pour himself a cup of coffee. Once Molly took her seat at the table, any chance for introspection was lost as the child prattled on about her impending sleepover at her friend Tiegan's that coming weekend.

**Lennie B's**

Mike was arranging bottles behind the bar for the impending opening when the door opened. He turned around, smiling at the man who stood uncertainly just inside the door.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked.

"I was looking for Bailey Flanigan," the man said, but quickly corrected himself. "Logan – Bailey Logan."

"She's not here right now. I'm her husband, Mike. Can I help you with something?"

"My name's Gary Spence," Gary took a few steps closer to the bar. "I knew Bailey when she lived in Springfield. I was friends with her sister Lily," he added, telling himself that was partially true.

"What brings you to New York City?" Mike asked.

"Just visiting family for a few days," Gary lied. He didn't want to connect himself to Denton. Once he had realized the extent of his friend's malice, Gary had only wanted to stop any harm from coming to Bailey and her family. "I saw an article in the newspaper about Rick – Lily's ex – and that Bailey's husband – that you had been arrested."

"Yeah, well, I was pretty sure I was headed for some jail time," Mike admitted with a humorless chuckle. "Lucky for me somebody else had it in for the guy, too."

"I can't say that I'm surprised," Gary said and it was obvious that his response startled Mike. "It was just a matter of time. He was just plain evil and was bound to piss off the wrong person some day."

"Sounds like you knew him pretty well," Mike studied Spence in a way that made the younger man uneasy.

"Well enough. I know that he and Bailey had a history – if I'd known the truth sooner…" Gary began but fell silent, certain he'd said too much.

"If you'd known sooner?" Mike prompted, but Spence simply shook his head.

"Just tell Bailey that I stopped by – and that I'm glad everything worked out for you both. And your daughter." He backed towards the door even as Mike rounded the bar. Gary turned to pull the door open, but Mike laid a hand on his arm, stilling his movements.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about some anonymous calls to the police, would you?" Mike questioned, although he was already certain he knew the answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gary denied, but there was something in Logan's hazel eyes and Gary sighed: "I didn't know – when Rick made bail he called me to pick him up. I brought him to New York because I thought he was innocent, that he and Bailey had truly had an affair, but then he became so focused, obsessed with her and I realized what a sick bastard he was. I'm sorry, Mr. Logan, truly sorry."

"I don't think you have anything to apologize for, Mr. Spence," Mike stated as he held out his uninjured left hand to the other man. "I think I should be thanking you."

"I didn't do anything," Gary replied, even as he shook Mike's hand.

"I don't believe that," Mike smiled. "But I won't say anything if you'd rather I didn't."

"Since I have no idea why Hartman killed Rick and find it a little suspicious that Hartman ended up dead when he tried to run, I think it's in my best interest that neither of us says anything," Gary Spence didn't know Mike Logan, but he felt that he could trust Bailey's husband and returned his smile. "I'm just going to head back to Virginia and try to put this whole thing behind me..."

*************

Bailey saw the man as he left the bar and walked in the opposite direction. She watched him, certain that she had seen him before, but unable to place where. She pushed open the door and smiled when Mike turned to face her.

"Hi."

"Hi," his eyes followed her movements as she came around the bar to stand in front of him. He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Who was the guy I just saw leaving?" she asked, setting her purse under the bar.

"An old friend of yours," Mike replied, curious as to what Bailey's reaction would be.

"A friend of mine?"

"Said his name was Gary Spence," Mike said and watched his wife's face pale as she shook her head and took a step back from him.

"He was Rick's friend – they worked together on the police force," she told him.

"No, Baby, he wasn't Denton's friend, he was ours," he assured her and proceeded to tell her what he had been able to piece together about Gary Spence's involvement in helping prove Mike's innocence.

**Goren Home**

Charli was aware of Bobby's displeasure with her for wanting to return to work, but she was determined to stand by her decision. Bobby had carried the burden of supporting them all since the twins were born and he had done a wonderful job, she and the twins had wanted for nothing. But, Charli knew that the heavy debt was too much for him to handle alone and if she were honest with herself, she missed teaching.

She worried about the long hours he was working and the change in his mood of late. While he still interacted with the twins, spending his free time reading and playing with them, he communicated with Charli less and less. She knew he felt stressed between work and home and didn't want to add to his tension, but she longed for him to talk to her.

"Hey, you coming in for dinner?" she asked, leaning against the doorway of the garage, watching as he put tools away.

"I'm almost done," Bobby replied, his brown eyes moving over her and Charli knew he was recalling the last time they'd been alone in the garage. Charli blushed as the memory of their lovemaking in the back seat of the Mustang flooded back. "Where are Jake and Emma?"

"Mike and Bailey are inside. We invited them for dinner this evening, remember?"

It was obvious by the slump of Bobby's shoulders that he hadn't remembered. Charli walked further into the garage and stopped in front of him.

"If I've done or said something to hurt you, I'd rather know…" she began, but Bobby shook his head.

"There's nothing – everything's fine," he told her, but neither of them believed it. "Let me just put these away and I'll be in," he indicated the tools on the blanket on the fender of the car.

Charli turned to leave, but paused and faced Bobby as she said:

"Please, don't shut me out. The one thing we've always had is our friendship – our ability to talk to each other, Bobby and I don't ever want to lose that."

"I don't either," was all Bobby said before he turned his attention back to his tools. Charli left the garage then, longing for the time when she and Bobby could speak to each other openly.

*************

Bailey insisted on washing the dishes while Charli wiped down the counters and stove. The sound of Molly's laughter could be heard in the kitchen followed by the twins' giggles. Bailey smiled as she said:

"I don't know who she's more in love with, the twins or Bobby."

"She's welcome anytime," Charli offered. "When you and Mike are busy with the restaurant, or when you want some adult time…"

Bailey met Charli's gaze and the two women shared a silent communication.

"Am I that transparent?" Bailey asked.

"There's just something different," Charli shrugged. "I wasn't sure if I was even right."

"You are," Bailey admitted, keeping her voice soft so as not to be overheard by the men in the living room. "We haven't – you know, but I think that it will happen soon enough. I never felt like this before, Charli. I love him so much…"

"I know what you mean," Charli smiled for her friend's happiness. "It's hard imagining my life before or without Bobby. I'm so happy that you and Mike found each other."

"Is there any more coffee?" Mike interrupted their conversation when he entered the kitchen carrying his empty mug.

*************

Charli walked out of the bathroom later that evening, freshly showered and wearing a sleeveless lavender nightgown that fell to her ankles. She began to brush through her long auburn hair as she wandered into the hallway and into the nursery. Bobby held Jake in his lap, rocking his son while Emma slept soundly in her crib. She stood watching him silently, aware of the ache she felt. Bobby tipped his head back and their gazes met.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied just as softly. "Do you want me to take over?" she offered.

"No, I don't get to spend enough time with them and they're growing so fast," Bobby shook his head, his eyes following Charli as she moved further into the nursery so that she could check on Emma. His gaze moved over her appreciatively and he was struck once again by her beauty, and the realization that she was still oblivious to the fact that she turned men's heads.

"I'm going to bed then," she said, rubbing Emma's leg before she turned and dropped a kiss on Jake's forehead.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Bobby said, his fingers stroking over her arm before she moved away from him. Charli paused alongside the rocking chair and ran her fingers through his hair in a gentle caress before she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. "I do love you, Chuck."

"I love you, too, Bobby," she told him. "I just wish you'd talk to me…"

Charli was already in bed when Bobby came into the room. He went directly into the bathroom and closed the door while she waited in the darkness. When she felt the bed dip under his weight a short time later, Charli moved so that she lay on her side, and smoothed her right hand over Bobby's chest as she snuggled against him. Bobby's arm slid around her, holding her close and she felt his lips against the top of her head.

"Do you remember when you were on suspension?" Charli broke the silence, speaking softly in the darkness.

"Yes," Bobby replied, his fingers stroking along her arm in a gentle caress.

"Do you remember how lost you felt? All you wanted was to get back to work, to be allowed to do your job and make a difference…"

"I remember."

"I miss teaching, Bobby," she admitted. "I love you and Jake and Emma and I wouldn't trade our lives for anything, but there are some days that I just feel useless."

"Charli…" Bobby began, but she laid a finger lightly against his lips.

"It has nothing to do with you or the twins, Bobby. As lame as it sounds, it's me. I want to make a contribution, and I do that by teaching," Charli raised herself up on her elbow. "It's only part time and I've talked to Bailey, Carolyn and Miriam Pierce and her granddaughter. They'll all be happy to help watch Jake and Emma if I get called to substitute."

"You've got this all worked out, don't you?" Bobby couldn't help but smile even as he felt the familiar twinge of guilt creep into his thoughts. She shouldn't have to work; he should be able to provide for his family.

"I want it to be easy for both of us. I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you or the twins. But I need to do this, Bobby. I need to work, just like you do. So, you see, even though I know that you're disappointed in me and you think I'm only doing this to make some extra money, I **want** to go back to work."

"You could never disappoint me," Bobby assured her with a smile that caused Charli's pulse to race. He studied her for a moment, before he cupped the back of her head with a large, gentle hand and brought her mouth down to his. Charli returned his kiss eagerly and she felt the beat of Bobby's heart against her hand where it rested on his broad chest.

**Lennie B's**

Bailey was in the kitchen going over the menu with the chef that they had hired. Al Ramsey was an older man, a little gruff, but he and Bailey had clicked from the moment they met. They had spent time speaking of his grandchildren and he had quickly won over Molly when he told her that she looked like her Daddy. Bailey was certain she had seen Mike beam at the comment and couldn't help but fall more in love with him.

"Bailey, do you have the checkbook?" Jimmy pushed open the door. "The guy's here to repair the juke box…"

"It's under my purse," she indicated her oversize bag on the counter. "He's not replacing the music is he?" The old Wurlitzer Bubbler Juke Box contained a compilation of music from the late 1940s through the 1980s and Bailey thought it would add charm to the bar.

"No, Mike and I already warned him he'd have to deal with you if he tried," Jimmy chuckled. "Besides, Angie and I might enjoy a dance or two to Ole Blue Eyes," he offered her a conspiratorial wink as he retrieved the checkbook and disappeared back into the bar.

"Your husband and Jimmy, they're good men. They look out for you and Molly," Al smiled his approval.

*************

"Are you sure about this?" Bailey looked at Jimmy as he waited for Molly to get her jacket. With the work left to do at the bar, Bailey had been picking Molly up from school and returning to Lennie B's each day.

"I'm sure," he told her with an indulgent smile. "Angie was thrilled at the thought of having a little girl to go to the movies with. And I think you could use some time to just relax. We open tomorrow night and there's not much else left to do." He glanced at his watch before he added: "The movie starts at 5 o'clock. We'll stop for pizza afterwards and have Molly home by 8:30 at the latest."

"They'll be fine," Mike spoke from behind her as Bailey watched Molly leave with Jimmy, her hand securely tucked in the retired police captain's.

"I know. It just seems like she's growing up so fast and her horizons are expanding as she meets more people," Bailey turned to face Mike with a shake of her head. "I'm trying to let go, but it's hard."

"Hey, I just became her Dad, don't expect me to let her go anytime soon," Mike stated as he slid his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"So what do two parents do when their daughter is out and they have a little free time on their hands?" Bailey asked as she slid her hands over his chest.

"We could go out for dinner," Mike suggested.

"Not really that hungry," she shook her head.

"We could take in a movie ourselves," he offered.

"Nothing I really want to see," she sighed. It took Mike only a moment to realize she was teasing him.

"And just exactly what is it you'd like to do?" he asked as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Maybe get some takeout and head home, take a nice long, hot bath…" Bailey said even as a soft blush crept into her cheeks. Mike smoothed his left hand over her back as he lowered his mouth to hers. He had become very fond of baths and Bailey's growing eagerness to share them with him.

*************

Bailey set the bag containing their Chinese takeout on the counter while Mike closed and locked the door to the apartment. She emptied the bag in an attempt to keep her hands from trembling in anticipation of Mike's touch. He had followed her into the kitchen and stood behind her, watching as she set the contents on the counter.

"I have never been able to figure out how Chinese food manages to stay hot for so long," she said, simply to fill the silence.

"I know something we could do that will give it time to cool down," Mike spoke close to her ear. Although his body didn't come in contact with hers, Bailey felt the heat of him as he stood just a whisper away from her.

"We don't know when Molly will be home," Bailey reminded him, even though she didn't sound the least bit convincing.

"Jimmy said it would be close to 8:30," came the response, just as close to her ear but still no physical contact. "We've got a little over three hours."

Bailey turned her face towards the sound of his voice, anticipating that he would kiss her, but instead Mike moved so that his face was now on the other side of hers.

"Dinner can wait. Besides, you know how much Molly enjoys reading the fortunes out of the cookies…" he whispered before his tongue touched her earlobe.

"Mike…" Bailey turned to face him, seeking his kiss for a second time, and this time she wasn't disappointed. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her body as he lowered his mouth to hers. Bailey's lips parted beneath his to deepen the kiss, but Mike drew back when her tongue touched his.

Undiscouraged, Bailey slid her arms around his neck in an attempt to draw his body closer to hers, but Mike kept his distance, returning his mouth to hers. But again he refused to allow Bailey's tongue to touch his. She looked up at him, their gazes met and she saw the challenge in Mike's hazel gaze mixed with his undisguised want.

Bailey smoothed her hands over the front of his shirt and undid the buttons before she pulled it free from the waistband of his jeans. She pushed it off his shoulders and Mike let it fall to the floor but he remained still, wanting Bailey to take the initiative. In the time they'd been together, Mike had learned not to push her. Anytime she felt trapped or not in control, she panicked and withdrew from him. Not known for his patience, Mike had struggled with his masculine need to take charge in an effort to make the experience pleasing for them both.

He watched her face as her fingers moved lightly over his chest, teasing his nipples before tracing over his shoulders and down his arms. She leaned forward and kissed a path across his chest before Mike felt her teeth nip lightly at the muscles of his upper arms, first one and then the other. Bailey heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled against his skin at his reaction, repeating the caress several times before Mike growled in his throat and captured her mouth with his.

His tongue mated with hers then and Bailey wound her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his as she came up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Mike's right hand, still in the cast, rested on her hip while the thumb of his left hand stroked over her breast through her shirt and bra. Bailey felt Mike's tongue, hot against hers as it stroked over hers in an imitation of lovemaking and she shivered beneath the sensations coursing through her body.

Breaking the kiss, Mike held her gaze as he unfastened her buttons with his left hand. Bailey shrugged out of her blouse and it joined Mike's on the floor. It was her turn to watch his face as his gaze followed the movements of his hand. He stroked his hand gently down her throat and over her chest before he cupped a lace covered breast. His hand moved lower to smooth over her stomach, his fingers dipping below the waistband of her jeans.

Bailey inhaled a shaky breath as the dampness began to form between her thighs. One-handed, Mike unsnapped her jeans and slid the zipper down. Bailey's eyes drooped closed as his hand slipped inside to cup her through the lace of her panties.

"Uh-uh, B," Mike whispered. "Open your eyes, stay with me."

"Mike…"

"Look at me, baby," he ordered when her eyes began to close again. She did as he said, her brown eyes locking with his as his fingers moved over her through the material of her panties, knowing he could feel the heat of her desire. "Talk to me – tell me what you want," he instructed her softly.

"Please," her fingers gripped his forearms as her hips began to move against his hand.

"Please?" he raised a curious eyebrow, thrilling at the knowledge that she trusted him so intimately.

"Touch me, please…"

"I am touching you," he pointed out, pressing his fingers more closely into her, causing her to gasp. Unable to say the words aloud, Bailey covered his hand with hers, drawing it upward slightly, before pressing it more securely against her stomach and down, slipping it beneath the waistband of her panties. Mike's smile was purely male as he dipped his finger inside her and heard her soft gasp.

Bailey's hands smoothed over his chest as Mike aroused her, bringing her to the brink only to still his movements before bringing her to the brink again. He repeated this torture several times before her climax overtook her and she leaned her head onto Mike's chest, breathless and fearful her knees would give way.

"I love you," she whispered, embarrassed and shaken by her wantonness. "I want you – please," she lifted her head to look at him. "Please make love to me."

"Bailey, you don't have to," he replied.

"I know," she assured him with a shy smile. While she knew he had enjoyed her willingness to arouse and satisfy him with her hands and mouth, she also knew that he wanted more.

Taking his hand in hers, Bailey led him into the bedroom, releasing him as she turned to face him and remove her remaining clothes. Mike was certain that he would never tire of her as he watched her. She infuriated him, confused him, enthralled him and fascinated him. His hazel eyes moved over her appreciatively and he forced himself to remain still as she reached for the waistband of his jeans and undid the fastenings with trembling fingers.

Pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs, Bailey's gaze moved over Mike's body as he stepped out of his clothes. He stood before her, naked and aroused, as he waited for her to touch him. While Bailey had never been the aggressor in a relationship, she realized that Mike was unused to being a passive participant and began to comprehend the depth of his self-control. She took a step forward, resting the palms of her hands on Mike's chest as she rained kisses lightly over his skin before dropping to her knees before him.

Mike felt her fingers move over his stomach as her teeth nipped his thighs before her tongue stroked over the taut skin. He couldn't stifle his moan of pleasure when her fingers closed around him to fondle his thick length. He looked down at her, knowing beyond doubt he would never love another woman as he loved Bailey.

"Bailey…" his strangled whisper was lost in another moan of pleasure when her tongue moved along his inner thigh before she took him into her mouth.

Never in her wildest imaginings could Bailey have dreamt of wanting to be so intimate with a man. But this wasn't any man, this was her husband, the man who had taught her to trust and love after years of living in fear and revulsion. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair and he drew her to her feet to study her face before he claimed her mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

Mike explored her body as his tongue explored her mouth, gentle but demanding as he backed her towards the bed. He had wanted to make love to her for so long that he wasn't certain he would be able to last, but he also didn't want her to regret her decision. Bailey watched as he lowered himself over her and felt his lips and tongue as they tasted and aroused her. She gave herself up to the sensations that coursed through her, actually feeling her toes curl as Mike gently parted her legs to suckle the skin of her inner thighs.

She whispered his name as his tongue circled the center of her desire and closed her eyes as she felt a climax begin to build slowly. Her hands caressed Mike's head gently, careful not to touch his incision and she bit her lip when Mike's tongue stroked over the sensitive nub. The first time Mike had brought her to orgasm, Bailey had been speechless, never having experienced anything so intense; and he had been right, each time had been better than the time before as they learned what the other enjoyed.

"Please," she pleaded softly, certain that she wanted her husband to make love to her.

Mike moved over her then, as he kissed her ever so softly. Bailey smoothed her hands over his chest to caress his shoulders aware of his erection pressing against her. Assuring herself that the apprehension she felt was normal, Bailey returned Mike's kiss, her tongue stroking against his.

"Are you sure about this, B?" Mike spoke against her lips.

"I love you," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands. Mike moved away from her then, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand for a foil packet. Bailey watched as he unwrapped the condom and unrolled it onto his swollen member but closed her eyes as he fitted himself between her thighs. Mike kissed her face, her eyelids and cheeks as he whispered her name. Bailey felt his hand between them, preparing her for his entrance even as she heard herself say: "No…"

She shook her head and pushed at Mike's chest as she repeated, louder:

"No, don't…"

"Bailey," Mike began, confused, but he heard the fear in her voice.

"Please, stop." Her brown eyes were glazed over and Mike knew that she wasn't focusing on him or their surroundings, but on another time, years ago, with a man who had left her damaged and broken.

"It's OK, B," he assured her, removing his hand from between them to touch her cheek gently. "It's me, baby and I won't do anything you don't want…"

"I can't do this," she gulped as tears stung her eyes. "Get off me," she ordered, struggling to be freed. Mike did as she said, rolling onto his side so that he could take her into his arms, but Bailey was out of bed and rushing into the bathroom before he was able.

Mike followed behind her, hurriedly pulling on his jeans and found her sitting on the floor with her back against the tub, her knees pulled against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was buried against her knees and her body shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. He knelt alongside her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as he whispered her name.

Bailey jumped and pulled away from him as if he had scalded her and Mike withdrew his hand as he said:

"I'm sorry, B."

"No, you didn't – you don't have anything to be sorry for," Bailey assured him, speaking into her knees. Her voice was barely audible and Mike had to strain to hear her.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," he told her, sitting alongside her on the floor. "I just – I want you so damn bad that I didn't stop to think."

"You didn't push me," she turned her head so that her cheek rested on her knees. Her face was tear-stained and red and Mike's heart broke at the sight. He never wanted to be the cause of such pain, not in this woman whom he'd die for. "I wanted you – I know I did but I just – when I felt you on top of me, I just – I couldn't!"

The tears started anew and Mike pulled her against him, uncaring of her initial struggle. As soon as his arms were around her, Bailey welcomed his warmth and clung to him.

"Shhh, it's OK, baby."

"No, it's not," she shook her head. "I should have known better than to think I could be normal."

"Normal?" Mike chuckled despite their situation. "Nothing about us has ever been normal," he reminded her.

"You know what I mean," she scolded him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed. "And it'll happen when it happens, B. There's no reason to beat yourself up. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"But what if it doesn't happen?" she countered. "What if I'm never ready? You can't expect to live the rest of your life without ever having sex again."

"As long as I get to be with you, I think I can adapt to anything," Mike kissed the top of her head. Did she realize that a lot of men would envy him? He had a wife who had opened herself up to satisfying him manually and orally until she was ready to have intercourse.

"You've still got other options," she reminded him. It took Mike a moment to consider her words before he asked:

"Are you saying what I think you are?" He placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her head back so she looked at him through red eyes. "Are we back to that crap you handed me before we were married? It's OK if I screw around on you?"

Bailey nodded her head and saw Mike's eyes darken with anger as he stated in a loud, clear voice:

"You better get this through your head quick, lady – I'm in love with **you**, I'm married to **you **and **you** are the only woman I want to be with. So I'm willing to wait until you're ready to make love with me and if that doesn't happen, we'll keep going the way we've been. But if you think you're going to get rid of me, you better damn well think again!"

He leaned in, placing a surprisingly soft kiss on her lips despite the force of his words, before he released her. He rose to his feet and said:

"I'm going to get something to eat. Why don't you get dressed and meet me in the kitchen?"

"Mike…" Bailey looked up at him, vulnerable and pathetic. "I – I'm so sorry."

"Baby, the only thing you have to be sorry for is if you don't hightail it into the kitchen, I'm going to eat all of your garlic shrimp," he told her with a wink that brought a hint of a smile to her mouth.

*************

Bailey washed her face, studying her reflection in the mirror before she turned away to find her clothes and get dressed. Her blouse was still in the kitchen so she extracted an old T-shirt from a drawer and pulled it over her head, before she joined Mike in the kitchen.

He had fixed two plates and warmed them in the microwave while he waited for her. Bailey watched him, unnoticed, for several minutes and her heart ached for him. She knew what a disappointment she was to him and that he deserved so much more than she could offer him. She continued into the kitchen, causing Mike to turn his attention to her.

"Hey," he offered her a smile as he set their plates on the table. He leaned in to kiss her, but Bailey evaded him, bending to retrieve their discarded shirts. She balled them up and tossed them into the clothesbasket by the door, in preparation of her trip to the laundromat.

"Some little girl has very big eyes," she commented, but couldn't bring herself to look at Mike. "Do you want something to drink?" she offered as she opened the refrigerator.

"I'll have a beer," Mike replied, as he sat at the table, watching her. She set a beer in front of him and sat across from him with her bottle of Dr. Pepper. "Bailey…" he began, but fell silent when she shook her head.

"Don't," she said softly.

"Don't what?" Mike asked, wondering if she could read him so easily.

"Don't tell me it's OK and that we'll go see Dr. Kessler and it will all work out," she ran an impatient hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. "You have every right to be angry and disappointed with me – you should hate me…"

Mike opened his beer and took a swallow as he considered her words. His hazel eyes moved over her face before he asked her:

"Weren't you the one who told me you were a realist?"

"What?" The question caught her off guard and she looked across the table at him.

"A realist – you don't believe in fairytales," he said, holding her gaze. "You think marriage is a fairytale?"

"Of course not."

"So you can't think that everything's just going to come easy. Baby, we have to work at this, all of it, if we're going to make it," Mike told her. "We've had one hell of a trial by fire with Denton, but I love you and have enough faith in us that I'm not angry and I could never hate you. Sure, I'm disappointed, but the way I look at it, I'm one lucky son of a bitch to have you and Molly in my life and if we have to wait a little longer to make love to you, I'll wait."

"I thought you didn't believe in fairytales either," Bailey shot him a look before she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Me?" Mike's loud snort of amusement caused her to think he had misunderstood her. "Honey, I've lived through enough and seen enough during my years on the force to know better than that. If life were a fairytale, it'd get pretty damn boring."

"I think I could handle boring for a while," she sighed, continuing to play with her food.

"Somehow, I doubt life with you will ever be boring," Mike assured her with what she had come to call 'that smile', the one that turned her knees to jelly and left her wondering what exactly he knew that she didn't.

*************

Molly arrived home several hours later, full of popcorn and relating stories about the movie as she climbed onto her father's lap. Bailey sat on the sofa, watching them as Molly's hands moved expressively as she talked. Mike's eyes never left the child's face and he listened to every word, teasing Molly with silly questions until the little girl sighed and said:

"Daddy, if you would just listen, you'd understand what I'm telling you."

Bailey saw the humor in Mike's gaze as he laughed and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Your mother says I never listen to her either," Mike said good-humoredly.

"You should always listen to Mommy," Molly told him in all seriousness. "That's why she's the Mommy, because she's so smart."

"But I'm older than Mommy so doesn't that mean that I'm smarter than her?" he challenged with a grin.

"No, everyone knows that Mommy's are the smartest people in the family because they take care of everybody else and know things that nobody else does…"

"Really? What does Mommy know that I don't?" Mike persisted.

"Well, my mommy knows my favorite foods and when my birthday is and how to call Santa Claus."

"Macaroni and cheese, August 27 and I used to be a cop, I know how to find everybody," Mike replied with as much sincerity as he could muster based on the conversation.

"Do you know when Mommy's birthday is?" Molly asked and Mike was stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, I don't," he admitted.

"See, only Mommy knows that."

"You've never celebrated Mommy's birthday?" Mike wanted to know, looking from Molly to Bailey and back to the little girl.

"No," Molly shook her head. "She said she doesn't have birthdays anymore because she's too old."

"Everybody has birthdays and the older you get there's more reason to celebrate them," Mike stated. "So this year, when it's Mommy's birthday, we'll have a big party to make up for all the ones you've missed out on, OK?"

"OK!" Molly agreed happily. "But, we still don't know when her birthday is," she reminded him.

"Leave that to me, I'll find out and let you know," he winked at her.

Bailey ushered the child off to her bath then, certain that the thought of birthdays would be forgotten once Molly was in bed. It had seemed silly to celebrate her birthday when Molly was an infant so the days had gone by unnoticed. It wasn't until Molly had started school that she had questioned her mother about why there had been no cake or ice cream to celebrate Bailey's special day. As someone who had disliked being the center of attention, Bailey had been content to let her birthdays pass without recognition, but she found herself caught up in Molly's excitement over planning a party with Mike.

**Lennie B's**

The day had been spent making certain everything was in place for the grand opening of Lennie B's. Every last minute detail that could be planned for, Bailey double and triple checked while Mike and Jimmy worked with the newly hired bartender to better understand the goings on behind the bar. At 5:00PM, the "Open" sign was turned on, along with the neon signs advertising various brands of beer that hung in the large window front.

"Where's Molly tonight?" Angie Deakins asked Bailey as the two women waited for their first customers to arrive.

"She's on a sleepover with her friend Tiegan," Bailey smiled. "I think she fully expects to be working here," Bailey chuckled.

"No daughter of mine will work in a bar," Mike stated as he joined them, sliding his arm around his wife's waist. He felt her tense at the contact, but knew that she wouldn't pull away in front of Angie.

"That's true, the way she likes to debate everything, she'll be a lawyer," Bailey teased.

The front door opened then and Lennie B's was officially in business. Bailey retrieved menus and greeted the handsomely dressed couple before showing them to a table. She was aware of Mike's gaze straying to her even as the bar became alive with people but she did her best to avoid any contact with him.

Ever since she had pushed him away the previous evening, Mike had strove to maintain their normal relationship, but Bailey hadn't been able to allow him to touch her. It wasn't that she feared him, but she was afraid of disappointing him again. Her uncertainty in her ability to keep his interest and her own insecurity about sex were resurfacing and Bailey felt herself reconstructing the wall that Mike had spent so much time tearing down.

Customers came and went, some taking the time to compliment the new owners and wish them luck. During the evening several of the Major Case detectives and their significant others arrived to show their support, including Danny Ross and Elizabeth Rodgers. Mike was busy tending bar at the time, but smiled broadly when he saw the ME.

"Hey, Rodgers, long time," he set a glass in front of a customer before he came around the bar to greet her. "Thanks for coming, Captain."

"It's a pleasure, Mike. The place looks great," Danny replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Mike assured him. "Doing better every day."

"That's good to hear," Rodgers smiled and Mike turned his attention to her.

"I owe you big time. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be sitting in jail…"

"Just doing my job," the ME told him, but the look they exchanged spoke volumes. The man who stood before her had been in her life longer than most people she knew. During the years, they had argued, sniped and disagreed, but they had always respected each other and shared memories of people who had long since passed away. She was proud to call Mike Logan her friend.

"Well, I appreciate the fact that you're so damn good at what you do," Mike replied, holding Rodgers' gaze for a moment. Offering him a warm smile, she said:

"Thank you, Mike."

Bobby held the door for Charli, tilting his head to the side to appreciate the view of his wife in a knee length black dress from behind. The weather was unusually warm for mid November and she wore only a crocheted shell over the sleeveless, form hugging dress. She was a beautiful woman and Bobby wasn't unaware of the heads turning as she walked by, but Charli was oblivious, aware only of her husband's hand on the small of her back as Bailey led them to a small corner table.

"Looks like Lennie B's is going to be a success," Bobby smiled at Bailey.

"I've got my fingers crossed," she replied, setting their menus on the table. "It's been busy since we opened, which is a good sign. Let's just hope word gets around – and this keeps up."

"It will," Charli assured her with a smile. "And before I forget, you, Mike and Molly are invited for Thanksgiving dinner to our house."

"That's just a few weeks away," Bailey shook her head. "Time is going by so quickly."

"I know," Charli agreed. "And I've never been much on holidays, but this year I have so much to be thankful for." Even as she spoke, Charli slid her hand over Bobby's where his rested on the table. "A loving husband, healthy children and wonderful friends…"

"I'll talk to Mike and let you know. But if we're coming, I expect to help with the food," Bailey stated.

The rest of the evening was hectic as the restaurant and bar remained busy with new patrons and old friends. The jukebox played in the background, a mixture of songs that were both familiar to Bailey and some, as old as they were, she had never heard. She saw Bobby and Mike standing by the antique Wurlitzer, pausing to refill Charli's glass of iced tea.

"They're like two little kids," she commented, nodding towards the two men, scanning through the song list.

"There's Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra and Sammy Davis, Jr. on the jukebox," Charli laughed. "You may not be able to tear them away."

"What do you mean?" Bailey offered Charli a quizzical look.

"Our husbands are fascinated by the "Rat Pack" and their music," Charli replied with an indulgent smile to the two men.

By the time the "Open" sign was turned off and the door locked, everyone was understandably exhausted and energized. Angie was the first to move, rising to her feet and holding out her hand to her husband.

"You and I are opening this place tomorrow. We need to get a few hours sleep," she told him and Jimmy slipped his hand in hers.

"We did good," Jimmy spoke to no one in general.

"We did," Mike agreed.

"Thank you," Jimmy nodded to Mike.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For wanting to do this in the first place. And for bringing us along for the ride," he slid his arm around Angie's waist.

"You've done a hell of a lot more for me," Mike reminded him. "Sink or swim, we'll do it together."

*************

Bailey did a final walk through of the dining area, while Mike collected the bar towels and tossed them in the basket under the counter. She was arranging chairs around a table when the lights went out and she turned in surprise.

One small light shone in from the bar and she watched Mike approach the jukebox. Curious, she joined him and watched as he dropped several coins in the slot and pressed his selection.

"What are you doing?" she asked, recalling Charli's earlier comment. Mike said nothing in response, but instead, drew Bailey into his arms, sliding both arms around her waist as he pulled her close. "Mike?"

"Just listen, B," he whispered against the top of her head and she did. She recognized the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra, but the song was unfamiliar to her. The words, however, slowly warmed her, and she rested her cheek against Mike's chest as they danced.

"I have but one heart, this heart I bring to you

I have but one heart to share with you

I have but one dream that I can cling to

You are the one dream I pray comes true

My darling, until I saw you I never felt this way

And nobody else before you ever has heard me say

You are my one love, my life I live for you

I have but one heart to give to you

Dicimo o mari facimu l'amore

A curi a curi che ci passa

Ca u mare parla e na carezza

Ma a tia la brezza, fina murir

You are my one love, my life I live for you

I have but one heart to give to you"

As they moved to the music, Bailey listened to the words and realized that Mike was trying to say to her through the song, what he couldn't express on his own. She was the woman he loved and wanted to share his life with, regardless of her flaws and shortcomings. She didn't need to be perfect, nor did Mike want her to be. He simply wanted her, the only woman he had ever committed fully to. The only woman he loved.

Sliding her arms around his neck, Bailey relaxed against him and she felt his arms tighten to pull her closer. He'd wait for her to be ready to make love. There would be no other women and no anger. There would only be love and warmth.

And, if Bailey had learned anything in her time with Mike, she had learned that through love, anything was possible.

**End Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to spookycc and ciaddict for the beta and support. It is truly appreciated.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and comment. I appreciate the time you've spent reading my story and hope we can share more in the future.**

**Chapter 14**

Charli enjoyed the night scenery as Bobby drove the Mustang towards home. She smiled at the sight of a couple walking along the street holding hands and sighed softly as she turned her attention to her hands where they rested in her lap.

"Did you say something?" Bobby glanced across at her as he pulled the car to a stop at a red light.

"I was just watching those kids back there," she replied. "Sometimes I wonder what might have happened if things had been different with Harris, some of the things that I missed because of him."

"What sort of things?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Just simple things," she shrugged. "Walking with a boy I really liked, just holding hands like they were, or making out on the couch, afraid of getting caught, or missing curfew because I was making out with that boy I really liked in his car," she blushed under Bobby's indulgent gaze. "Just silly things like that."

"Regrets?"

"No regrets, just 'what ifs'," she said. "But nothing that I'd trade for what I have now," she laid her hand on his forearm. "If I have any regret it's just that you and I didn't realize our feelings for each other sooner…"

The light turned green and Bobby set the car in motion. His right hand left the steering wheel to rest on Charli's leg, just above her knee, his thumb caressing the outside of her leg.

"You were so young," he spoke in the darkness. "I didn't think you'd ever notice me, not as a man. I was your brother's friend, a nice guy that you could trust."

"And I knew how easily I faded into the background," Charli covered his hand with hers. "You were tall and handsome, so intelligent and sweet, there was no way you'd ever find me the least bit attractive. I was Jimmy's sister, nothing more."

"If I had known what Harris did, the things he said to you, the beatings…" Bobby broke off and Charli squeezed his hand, aware of the pain in his deep, smooth voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Bobby. I didn't mean to dredge up unhappy memories," she told him. "I was just daydreaming, I guess."

"And if you had the chance to be walking down the street, holding a boyfriend's hand, who would it be?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well," she paused, teasingly as she pretended to consider Bobby's question. "You know how much I like Kiefer Sutherland, but if I'm given a choice, there'd be no contest," she assured him. "My life with you is the one thing I will never regret…"

They drove the rest of the way in a companionable silence, Bobby's fingers drawing lazy designs on the inside of her thigh, while Charli's hand rested on his. Since Declan's telephone calls had ceased, Charli felt more secure in her relationship with Bobby and he seemed to be less tense, although she still felt certain there were things he wasn't telling her. She worried that he was pulling away from her for reasons she couldn't fathom, but all she could do was trust him, and hope that he knew he could trust her when he wanted to talk.

Pulling the Mustang into the driveway, Bobby switched off the engine and looked towards the house, which was dark except for the nightlight in the twins' room upstairs and a dim light from the living room.

"What time did you tell the sitter we'd be home?"

"I said by eleven," Charli replied. The babysitter was Miriam Pierce's great-granddaughter, Gretchen. The seventeen year old adored the twins and had offered to baby-sit whenever she was available. Charli was amused by the shift in positions since she had babysat for Gretchen years earlier.

"It's only 10:30," Bobby told her. "Feel up to going for a walk?"

"I'd love to," she smiled across at him, pushing the door open even as Bobby came around the car to join her.

As they walked along the tree-lined street, Charli told him stories of her childhood, the happy memories gathered during her visits with Jacob and Maggie. Bobby listened to her, holding her hand in his as they took a slow stroll. Some of the stories he had heard before, while some were new to him, but Bobby didn't care. He loved to listen to the soft timbre of her voice as she spoke.

"That's where Mitchell Powers lived," Charli pointed to a house across the street from where they were and Bobby's head snapped up.

"**Thee** Mitchell Powers?" he questioned, recalling the name of Charli's prom date.

"The boy who took me to the prom. The same boy that you have since told me had his life threatened by you if he tried to kiss me…"

"Does he still live there?" Bobby wanted to know.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so," Charli leaned into him. "Why?"

"Maybe I need to remind him of my previous warning," Bobby teased, aware of the way her breasts pressed into his arm and the fresh scent of her hair as it fell across her shoulders.

"That is so totally unnecessary," she assured him. "He'd never stand a chance…"

"You don't know that," Bobby told her. "He's your age and a lot more attractive than I am."

"Excuse me, Detective Goren, but I happen to find you to be incredibly attractive, exceptionally handsome and extraordinarily sexy. Of course, if you'd rather I see if he is available, I could always go knock on the door and see who's living there…" Charli stated, but before she could move away, Bobby grabbed her gently by the wrist and drew her back to him.

"How about we let that remain a mystery?" Bobby asked, studying her upturned face in the soft light of a street lamp several yards away.

"It was your idea," she pointed out, smiling up at him.

"Well, it was a bad idea," he growled, as he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her lightly before Charli broke the kiss to slip her hand in his and continue their walk. "Are you ever sorry…" Bobby began but fell silent, not certain he wanted to hear the answer.

"Ever sorry for what?" Charli asked.

"That you didn't have more experience – more relationships…"

Charli considered his question as they walked, consciously aware of his thumb caressing the back of her hand and the sensations it was causing in other parts of her body.

"No," she replied honestly. "I think that if I had, I'd have settled for something that I was comfortable with, and missed out on what we have."

Bobby fell silent then and they soon found themselves back at their house, standing in the driveway. Charli turned so that she stood in front of Bobby and ran her hands over the front of his shirt as she said:

"Thank you for the walk."

"You're welcome," he smiled down at her, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

"We should probably get inside, Gretchen needs to get home." Even as Charli spoke, Bobby leaned down to nuzzle her ear.

"If that's what you want," he agreed easily, his tongue stroking the shell of her ear before he took the lobe lightly between his teeth.

"You have no idea what I want," Charli told him, tipping her head back to meet his gaze.

"Why don't you tell me?" Bobby suggested, acutely aware of the feel of her body pressed against his.

"Why don't I show you instead?" she came up on her tiptoes to slip her arms around his neck and draw his mouth to hers. She kissed him then, her tongue stroking lightly over his while her fingers tangled in his hair at the back of his head.

Bobby's large hands moved slowly upwards, spanning her ribcage before his thumbs stroked over her breasts through the material of her dress. Charli arched into his touch as Bobby's tongue took possession of her mouth and she sucked it provocatively, drawing a soft moan from Bobby's throat.

**Lennie B's**

Bailey remained in Mike's arms long after the song had ended. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, her arms around his neck, while his arms encircled her waist. The warmth and security she felt made her reluctant to move away, fearful of losing the moment.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," Mike replied, continuing to hold her. "I love you."

"I know," she admitted, her arms tightening. "And I think I need to tell you something…"

"What's that?"

"The only reason that I started offering you dinner and let you hang out with me and Molly, was because you were with the NYPD. I thought it would make Rick less likely to try anything," she told him and then waited for Mike's anger.

"Well, since you're coming clean with me, I should probably tell you something," he replied, his hazel eyes alight with amusement.

"What?" she tipped her head to look up at him.

"The only reason I started accepting dinner and hanging out with you and Molly, was because I wanted to get into your pants…"

"You're not angry that I just admitted to using you?" Bailey asked, even as a flush covered her face.

"You think I didn't know? You were the most skittish woman I'd ever met. The last thing you wanted was to have a man, any man, around. But Molly was hard to say 'no' to, when she'd invite me over for dinner. And wanting me around to keep you safe is a hell of a lot different than asking me to kill him," Mike pointed out. "I never planned on falling in love with you, but I wouldn't change anything."

"Anything?" Bailey teased, her blush turning her face a deeper shade of crimson.

"Except for that," he assured her, gently.

"You're a good man, Mike Logan," Bailey told him, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

"No, I'm not. I'm just lucky as hell," he replied as he claimed her mouth lightly.

**Goren Home**

Gretchen heard the front door open and glanced over her shoulder in time to see Bobby take the stairs to check on the twins, while Charli came into the living room. They spoke briefly, Charli asking how the night went as she paid Gretchen for her time and walked the teenager to her car.

"I'd love to watch Jake and Emma anytime you need me to, Charli," Gretchen told her.

"Thanks, Gretchen," Charli smiled. "That'd be great."

She watched the young woman pull away from the curb before she turned to go back into the house. She turned off the living room light and television as she picked up the baby monitor from the end table. She double-checked the front door lock and walked into the study to find Bobby where he sat with his legs stretched out on the sofa with one of Charli's journals open but she doubted he was concentrating very well.

"Jake and Emma are sound asleep," Bobby told her as he closed the journal.

"Gretchen said to tell you 'goodnight'," she told him. "I think she was a little curious as to why you didn't come talk to her."

"I think both of us would have been more than a little embarrassed," Bobby replied and his chocolate brown eyes revealed his amusement even as they moved over her. "Unless you wanted to explain to her what we were doing outside so long…"

"We didn't do anything wrong," Charli defended. "All I did was kiss you."

"That was one hell of a kiss, Mrs. Goren," Bobby chuckled as he closed the journal and set it on the end table. The kiss had set off a chain reaction in his body and he was certain the state of his arousal was not something a teenage girl needed to see.

"So I'm improving as time goes by?" Charli stepped out of her shoes as she crossed the room and dropped the crocheted shell onto the footstool. She set the baby monitor on top of the shell but her eyes never left Bobby's handsome face.

"I've never had any complaints," Bobby assured her as she came to stand alongside the sofa. His gaze continued its lazy perusal of her body, from her face to her bare feet before moving slowly back up to her green eyes.

"And I never want you to," she told him. "If there's something you want or need, I want you to tell me," she said, even as she straddled his lap where he reclined on the sofa.

"All I need – all I want is you," he replied, tipping his head back to look up at her. Her dress rode up her legs revealing her thighs and Bobby rested his hands on them, stroking the soft skin lightly with his thumbs.

"So would you mind fulfilling one of my fantasies?" she asked as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Anything you want," he told her.

"I've always wanted to make out with my boyfriend on the sofa and see how far I'd be willing to let him go…" she smiled down at him and the desire in Bobby's chocolate brown eyes was enough to let her know that she'd be willing to let him go as far as he wanted.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a pale green blouse. She pulled her damp hair back from her face and tied it into a ponytail as her gaze fell on her still sleeping husband. Mike lay on his stomach, his left arm stretched across the mattress where Bailey normally slept and his head rested on her pillow.

The man was a walking contradiction, she thought as she studied him. Brash and overly confident, opinionated and outspoken, Mike Logan had shown her gentleness, warmth and love. She smiled as she leaned down, kissing his cheek. Mike barely stirred, murmuring softly in his sleep while his arm moved slightly as if searching for her.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she whispered, kissing his cheek again.

"I don't wanna," he mumbled, even as he opened one eye to look up at her.

"We need to get to the restaurant," she reminded him.

"I don't wanna," he repeated, but rolled onto his back as he spoke and opened his other eye. "What time is it?"

"A little after 8," she watched as he sat up and the sheet fell away revealing his naked chest.

"It's early, come back to bed," he invited, patting the space alongside where he sat.

"We have to get to work, Jimmy and Angie are expecting us," she blushed as Mike's gaze moved slowly over her. She had been very hesitant to allow Mike to touch her since their disastrous lovemaking attempt, and while Mike understood, he also made no secret of his desire for her.

Mike slid out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom and Bailey studied the door for a moment before she went into the kitchen. She loved the man deeply and without question. Every day she learned something new about him, which only added to the attraction she felt for him. But in the same thought, she worried that the new things Mike learned about her might cause him to fall out of love with her.

*************

The next week fell into a routine of working and adjusting schedules to accommodate for Molly's needs. Bailey was relieved to have hired several experienced waitresses who were willing to work whatever hours were required of them. Evie Bradford was a single mother with two small children. Jimmy was a year younger than Molly and attended the same school so Bailey and Evie had begun sharing the task of picking the children up each day. Claire Bradford was only four months old and stayed with a neighbor while Evie worked. The neighbor would deliver Claire to the restaurant each day before Evie's shift ended.

Bailey loved when Claire arrived and would help care for the infant while Evie finished her shift. Mike would watch his wife, unnoticed, from his station behind the bar. He could see the warmth and softness in Bailey's touch as she held the baby and sang softly to her and he felt something he couldn't define.

"You better watch out, Mike," Jimmy Deakins nudged his partner one afternoon.

"Umm? What?" Mike drug his attention from Bailey where she sat holding Claire and helping Jimmy and Molly with their schoolwork.

"I said, you better watch out. From what I'm seeing at that table over there, your wife's going to be wanting a couple of those babies of her own," Jimmy teased, and Mike gave the man a look of disbelief combined with a dismissive shrug. But as he turned his gaze back to his wife, Mike realized that the thought of Bailey's belly swollen with his child was not as frightening as he might have one time found it.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey carried the groceries into the apartment while Molly rushed through the living room to her bedroom to get out of her school clothes. Mike had remained behind at Lennie B's much to Bailey's chagrin. While it was normal that one or the other of them might have to work conflicting hours, Bailey found that she was not pleased that Mike's hours this particular day coincided with a certain waitress named Deanna.

Deanna was an attractive woman in her early thirties with a fondness of flirting with any man that piqued her interest. Mike happened to be one of those men, and Bailey disliked the jealousy she felt whenever the woman so much as smiled in Mike's direction. To add to her growing discontent, Mike seemed to be totally oblivious to Bailey's upset and had brushed off her concern with a laugh.

"She's harmless," he had assured his wife. Bailey's snort of disbelief had only caused Mike to shake his head in further amusement, which had caused Bailey to fall silent.

As Bailey began preparing dinner, Molly sat at the kitchen table talking about her new friend Jimmy and how much she liked spending time with the boy after school.

"Would that be what having a baby brother or sister would be like?" Molly wanted to know.

"Sometimes, but when it comes to having brothers and sisters, you're with them all the time at home," Bailey replied. "Jimmy goes home with his mommy and Claire but what if he was around you all the time. Do you think it would still be as much fun?"

"Wouldn't it?"

"Well, what would you do if you were playing with something and your brother or sister made a mess of it, or broke something you really liked or wanted to watch a different movie than you?" Bailey listed several situations, silently hoping Molly would let the subject drop.

"Aunt Lily is your sister," Molly said. "What did you do when you were little?"

"Aunt Lily and I used to fight," Bailey said, but the fondness of the memories caused her to smile. "But I was older than her and I always felt bad if I'd make her cry, so I'd give in and let her have her way."

"And you have an older brother, too," Molly hadn't met Thomas while they had been in Virginia, but her grandparents had told her stories. "Did you used to fight with him?"

"No, your Uncle Thomas and I rarely fought," Bailey told her.

"Then why didn't he come to see you when we were with Grandma and Grandpa?"

Bailey had wanted the subject of babies to stop, but she hadn't been prepared to discuss her family. Running her hand through her hair, she turned to face Molly and leaned back against the counter.

"Uncle Thomas is angry with me, because I didn't call anyone for so long to let him know we were safe," Bailey explained. She and her older brother had been extremely close before Bailey had been raped, but he had been a man at odds afterwards, torn between his sisters and uncertain of how to react.

"But he didn't even come to see me, or to meet Daddy…"

"No, he didn't," Bailey agreed. "Sometimes people's feelings are hurt so deeply, or too much time goes by and they just don't know what to say anymore. I think he was afraid of saying something that might hurt me…"

"Would you want to see him? If he wanted to see you?" Molly asked and Bailey fell silent for a moment, considering her daughter's question, before she responded:

"Yes, I'd like to see him very much."

"And you love him, even though you don't see him all the time?"

"Of course, I love him…"

"And you said love is a good thing," Molly continued.

"Yes, it is."

"So having brothers and sisters must be a good thing because you love them all the time and that's good…"

Unable to argue with the logic of a six year old, Bailey turned back to the tomato she had been dicing. Mike arrived home shortly after and Molly launched herself into his arms, repeating her comments about Jimmy and Claire at full speed. Mike listened in amused silence, aware of Bailey sparing him a cursory glance, but said nothing.

"Why don't we get the table set for dinner?" Mike suggested, assuming that his wife was displeased with the fact that he'd been so tied up with the restaurant. Most nights after she would take Molly home, Mike remained behind to help until he was certain everything was running smoothly. Due to his time away from the apartment, Bailey was taking on more of the responsibilities they had been sharing, in addition to working a full shift at the restaurant.

Once Molly was in bed for the night, Mike followed Bailey into the bedroom to help her fold laundry. They worked without speaking for several minutes before Mike finally said:

"I know this has been hard, B. I'm sorry if this has all been too much. Once we've been open for a few weeks, things should settle down. Jimmy and I are both scared as hell that we're going to fail …"

"The restaurant's important, Mike. I know that," Bailey replied, placing Molly's folded clothes back into the basket to be put away in the morning. She carried Mike's underwear, socks and T-shirts to the bureau and put them in the drawer.

"Then what's wrong? You've been pissed off at me since I walked in the door tonight."

"I have not," she denied, but knew that she didn't sound the least bit convincing.

"Honey, we could chill a keg of beer with that ice on your shoulder," came his sarcastic response. "You want to tell me what the hell I did?"

"You're imagining things. Nothing's wrong." She collected the items for the linen closet and walked towards the bathroom but froze in her tracks when she heard Mike's softly murmured.

"Liar."

She turned slowly, fire in her brown eyes as she demanded:

"What did you call me?"

"A liar. Because we both know something's bothering you and if you don't tell me what it is then I can't fix it," he challenged.

"I've told you what was bothering me and you laughed at me," she kept her tone low and even. "Since I'm overreacting there's nothing more to be said, is there?"

"This is about Deanna?" Mike asked, obviously finding humor in the situation. Upon realizing he was laughing at her yet again, Bailey said nothing. Before she could turn away from him, Mike reached for her, but she evaded his grasp. Shaking, she set the towels on the shelf in the small linen closet and chided herself for allowing such a childish retort to Mike's accusation that she was fibbing to him.

What did she expect? Any man would enjoy the advances of a beautiful woman, and Deanna was beautiful – tall, blond and very well endowed. The fact that Bailey and Mike hadn't touched each other intimately since she had pushed him away only served to add to Bailey's growing uncertainty.

Mike was gone when she returned to the bedroom but she could hear the lowered volume on the television as she changed her clothes and slid between the sheets. Bailey prided herself on being a strong, independent woman but as she lay in the darkness, she fought to stem the tears that filled her eyes. She refused to cry, she wouldn't let Mike see any sign of weakness.

*************

Bailey had been awake before Mike and gotten Molly ready for school before preparing breakfast. She sent the child in to wake him, wanting to avoid any more humor at her expense. She could hear their laughter as Mike teased Molly and wished she had the courage to join them, but she tended to the pancakes, allowing herself to wallow in the self-pity she was surrounding herself with.

"Good morning," Mike's voice startled her, close to her ear as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning," she replied, flipping the pancakes on the griddle, gauging his mood as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We own a restaurant, we could eat breakfast there," Mike teased, his hazel eyes meeting hers over the rim of his mug.

"We could, but then we wouldn't get to eat with Molly," Bailey replied. "If you'd rather eat with someone else, feel free."

"I didn't say that," came Mike's cold response. "I only wanted to try to make things easier for you."

"Don't do me any favors, OK?" Bailey snapped, taking the pancakes off the griddle to join the stack on a plate before adding more batter.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," she lied, and waited for Mike to disagree, but he said nothing as he took the plate of pancakes to the table.

She was obviously forgotten as Mike prepared Molly's pancakes before his own. The two talked about school and Molly wanting to have her own 'job' at the restaurant. Feeling ignored and unwanted, Bailey skipped breakfast and left the duo together as she dressed for work.

**Lennie B's**

Bailey kept herself busy and as far away from Mike as she could based on the confines of the restaurant. Although a large building, it seemed incredibly small as she turned to find Mike within closer proximity than she would like. Adding to her already foul mood was Deanna, all smiles and lipstick with her curve hugging fitted white blouse that seemed to have a problem staying buttoned.

"Do you need a safety pin?" Bailey asked the younger woman as they waited at the bar together for separate drink orders.

"No, why?" Deanna asked, either clueless or enjoying Bailey's temper.

"It seems you have a little trouble with your buttons and the amount of – cleavage you're showing. Either correct the problem or go home," Bailey stated coldly. Deanna flashed her a smile that could only be called indulgent, but apparently took Mrs. Logan's threat seriously as she reached up to secure the buttons.

Bailey turned to retrieve her drink order from the bar to find Mike watching the exchange with a mixture of amusement and surprise. Had he not expected Bailey to reprimand an employee for being too exposed? Their dress code was simple. The waitresses were to wear a white blouse, black trousers or a black skirt and sensible black shoes. They were to dress conservatively and wear tasteful jewelry. Deanna had challenged the dress code more each day.

"You've got a table waiting," Mike spoke to Deanna, indicating she should take her order and leave. Before Bailey could move away, Mike laid his hand on hers, causing her to pause. Once Deanna had moved out of earshot, Mike said: "You're going to have to talk to me at some point, you know."

"Not if I work it right," Bailey replied, pulling out of his grasp.

"B…"

"Do you want to scold me for saying something? Were you enjoying the show?" she snapped and immediately regretted her reaction. She saw Mike's hazel eyes darken as his temper began to flare.

Mike glanced around until his gaze fell on a waitress and he called her by name.

"What's up, Mike?" Sherri Litz smiled as she joined them at the bar. She was a college student with an endless amount of energy and a friendly demeanor.

"Take these to table 4, would you please?" he asked with an easy smile.

"Sure thing," she agreed easily, offering Bailey a smile as she reached for the tray.

"You," Mike pointed his finger at Bailey. "Come with me – now!" His voice was so low that Bailey thought momentarily that it might be in her best interest to go in the opposite direction. Instead, she straightened her back and walked ahead of Mike towards to the office.

Once they were safely inside the office, with the door securely closed behind them, Bailey swung around and stated:

"I do not have to have your permission for addressing an obvious infraction of our uniform policy. She is practically falling out of her bra and I won't allow it."

"Which is all well and good. We agreed that the wait staff is your responsibility," Mike replied. "But you will not bring our personal problems into this restaurant and parade them in front of the staff or the customers!" His voice rose as he spoke and Bailey couldn't contain her small snort of laughter.

"You think that Deanna Foster is a personal problem? Don't worry, Mike, if you want it, I'm sure she'll still give it to you whether I'm around or not."

Mike's mouth opened and then closed, before opening again as he asked:

"Can you please tell me where the hell this crap is coming from?"

"What crap?" Bailey countered. "She's shoving them in your face and you aren't pushing her away, are you?"

"You're jealous!" he accused and it was his turn to laugh, but it was a laugh of pure amusement.

"I am most certainly not jealous," she denied but had the good grace to blush.

"You are so!" Mike knew he was treading thin ice with his laughter, but he couldn't help himself. When he looked at Deanna, he saw a woman that might have held his interest twenty, maybe even fifteen years earlier, but now he simply found her as a means to get a reaction out of his wife.

"No, I'm not," she shook her head. "And I'm not going to stand here arguing nonsense with you."

"We aren't nonsense, B…" Mike took a gentle hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"I didn't say we were." The frustration left her voice as she tipped her head back to look up at Mike. "This entire situation is nonsense.

"You've got that right," he agreed. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

"I am not jealous," she repeated the words slowly as if Mike were having trouble comprehending them.

"So what is it then? You're PMSing?" Mike asked and he watched Bailey's eyes widen even as her free hand came up in an attempt to slap him. Reacting quickly, Mike grasped her wrist, effectively imprisoning both of her hands in a gentle hold.

"Why is it that men always think if a woman is angry or emotional it has to be connected to her menstrual cycle?" she demanded.

"Because we don't know what the hell else to think!" It was Mike's turn to sound frustrated. "Men are simple, Bailey – we don't want a hell out of life. A place to live, a job they like and a woman they love. I've got all of those – and a great kid to boot."

"And sex," Bailey spoke softly, staring at Mike's chest.

"Is that what this is about? Because you haven't let me touch you since that night, you think I'm going to jump into bed with the first woman who comes along? I thought you trusted me more than that!" Mike released her wrists and Bailey felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She was being petty and childish, and she knew in her heart that Mike would never be unfaithful to her.

"I do trust you. I'm sorry," she apologized. Mike listened to her words, but he knew her well enough to know there was something else troubling but she was too self-conscious to confide in him. Not self-conscious, he corrected himself, too proud. Smiling, he kissed her gently, before he said:

"We need some time away from here, just the two of us. I'll give Charli a call and see if she's able to keep Molly overnight. You need to find the prettiest, slinkiest dress in your closet and we'll go out for quiet dinner and talk about anything not related to the restaurant. How does that sound?"

"That sounds heavenly," she agreed. "But the banquet hall is rented for that private party tonight. We don't have the time…" Even as she tried to give him a way out, Mike heard the pleasure in her voice at the prospect of spending time alone with him.

"Maybe not, but we're going to make time," he told her. "I'll talk to Jimmy and Angie."

*************

Bailey picked Molly and Jimmy up from school later that afternoon and brought them back to Lennie B's. They sat at their daily table with their homework spread out in front of them, whispering and giggling as the adults walked by. Several times, Bailey noticed they would fall silent as she walked by but simply assumed they were being children being silly.

"Why don't you head home and get ready?" Mike suggested. He captured her between the bar and his body. "I'll help make sure the room's ready for the party and you can meet me back here at seven?"

"OK – I'll take Molly and drop her with Charli," Bailey was looking forward to a special evening, even if she was the only one to know the reason. Mike was too preoccupied and Molly was easily distracted, Bailey knew, so neither of them had the faintest idea what today was.

"No, just leave her with me. Bobby's going to pick her up on his way home," Mike told her as he kissed her lightly. "She'll be fine," he replied when he read the uncertainty in her brown eyes. "Take a nice long bath and relax."

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey carried her purchase into the apartment and hung the garment bag on the back of the bedroom door. Mike had told her to search her closet for her prettiest, slinkiest dress – something that she was acutely aware did not exist. Rather than opting for a long bath, she had made a detour to a small dress shop on the way home, telling herself that even though no one else might know the reason, she deserved to treat herself.

Showered and dressed in lavender panties, she unzipped the bag and admired the jade green dress. It was perfect in its simplicity with spaghetti straps and a low cut neckline and Bailey felt beautiful as she slipped it over her head. She retrieved the black heels from her closet and slid them on before studying her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. She ran a hand through her damp hair, fluffing it with her fingers as she turned one way and then the other.

She answered the phone on its second ring, smiling at the sound of Mike's deep voice.

"Hi," she responded to his soft greeting.

"You on your way back?"

"I am," she heard the activity of the restaurant in the background. "Is everything OK?"

"Things are a little crazy right now," Mike told her. "We might not get out of here right on time."

"That's OK," she said, even as she fought to dispel her disappointment. "I'll be back in a few minutes to help out. Just let me change…"

"No, don't change. We're still going out, there just might be a little delay," he was quick to assure her. "Besides that private party, we got slammed with a bowling league trying us out and the kitchen is on overdrive. And, I've got to go…" Mike's voice trailed off as he hung up the phone.

Bailey hung up the receiver, tears stinging her eyes as the irrational anger she'd felt the last several days began to return. She stomped her foot in an imitation of what Molly might do as she began to grumble under her breath.

"Sure, you've got to go, Deanna probably shook her boobs and you lost your train of thought." She retrieved a black sweater on her way out the door, talking to herself as she made her way down the stairs and out of the apartment building. Her rantings were very uncomplimentary to a certain blond haired waitress but they made Bailey feel somewhat better. Today was not going at all the way she had hoped, but planning Deanna's untimely end, even if only in her mind, helped her mood.

**Lennie B's**

Bailey parked the Jeep and walked along the sidewalk to the front door. She looked in through the large front windows and saw Ken Wells, the night bartender, behind the bar talking to several men seated on stools. While the bar appeared to be busy, it didn't seem to be as overwhelming as Mike had let on. Pushing the door open, she offered Ken a wave.

"Where's Mike?"

"Last I saw he was headed towards the banquet hall," the man replied, nodding in the direction of the back room. Bailey continued along the hallway leading to the large room. She could see the buffet table set up along the one wall and Evie was supervising the placement of the food based on the need for heat or cold.

The party had been a last minute booking, with the food being catered by a specialty service. While Bailey had offered to handle the party, Mike had insisted Evie handle the event as a training exercise. The set up of the tables and arrangement of the food were the only details that required oversight, so Bailey had reluctantly agreed. She couldn't micro-manage every aspect of the business, as much as she might want to, and Evie deserved the opportunity.

When the younger woman saw Bailey approaching, she smiled and waved. Bailey couldn't help but return Evie's smile as she entered the room and walked towards the buffet table.

"How's it going?" Bailey asked and Evie nodded.

"It's great, I think, but you'll have to give me your opinion."

"As long as the clients are happy, that's the important thing," Bailey assured her and Evie's smile grew even wider as she laid a friendly hand on Bailey's shoulder and turned the other woman to face the crowd gathering in the large room.

"SURPRISE!!" Mike led the group and Bailey stood, dumbfounded, as her gaze moved over the people smiling and laughing.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Molly shouted as she ran towards her mother. Bailey knelt down to hug her daughter. "Daddy said he'd find out when your birthday was!"

"Yes, he did," Bailey's gaze met Mike's over the top of Molly's head. "But how?"

"Easy," Mike shrugged. He walked towards them as Bailey rose. "I called your mother."

"You called my mother?" Bailey questioned as he brought his lips close to hers for a kiss.

"He did," a familiar voice confirmed and Bailey turned before Mike's mouth met hers. Claire Flanigan smiled at her daughter and Reese stood just behind.

"Mom, Dad?" Tears filled Bailey's eyes now and she hugged her parents before looking at Mike. "You did this? How?"

"A lot of help from Angie and Charli," Mike told her seriously. "And not telling Molly until the last minute. Is it OK?"

"Oh, Mike, it's beautiful," she told him, her brown eyes held his gaze. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied softly. "There's more," he added, and nodded behind her parents. Turning, Bailey scanned the familiar faces of the Deakins', Bobby and Charli, Megan Wheeler before her gaze fell on Lily and Adam and the people standing next to them. Her sister-in-law, Mary stood alongside Bailey's brother and as their eyes met, Bailey felt the breath catch in her chest.

"Tommy?" Bailey's tears fell in earnest then, as Thomas Flanigan's own brown eyes filled with tears and he walked towards his sister.

"Hey, Shrimp," he smiled, falling back on his childhood nickname for her. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, and Bailey hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, Bailey."

Bailey didn't trust herself to speak, so instead, she clung to him for a moment before she whispered:

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Your husband and daughter are very convincing…" he smiled. "He's a good man, I like him."

"Me, too," Bailey tipped her head back and returned Thomas' smile.

"You're happy? Your life is good?"

"I've never dreamed I could be so happy," she assured him with sincerity as he studied her pretty face. Their conversation was interrupted when Molly tugged on her mother's dress excitedly.

Bailey reluctantly left her brother, but he promised her they would speak later. She greeted the other guests, deeply touched that so many people were there for her. Mike joined her as she spoke with Bobby and Charli. Smiling up at him, she was startled by the intensity of the love she felt for him. This man had entered her life by accident, but he had done more for her than he could ever realize or she could ever put into words to thank him for.

"Mike said that you helped with all of this," Bailey offered Charli a smile.

"I didn't do much, really. People called me to RSVP, and I offered an opinion on the menu. Trust me, your husband did the majority of this all on his own," Charli was quick to assure her.

"Well, I appreciate everything you did," Bailey told her friend. "Thank you."

The next few hours passed much too quickly for Bailey as she visited with her family and friends. Evie and several of the other waitresses made certain that none of the food ran out and Bailey caught up with the younger woman.

"You've done a wonderful job, Evie."

"Oh, Bailey, this was so much fun to help plan. And Al was thrilled to do the food. Mike let Charli, Angie and I pretty much plan the menu, but he really did take care of everything else. That man adores you, you know," Evie told her. "You're very lucky."

"Yes, I am," Bailey replied.

"I think that maybe you don't even realize how much so. Go dance with your husband," Evie instructed.

Mike heard the jukebox come to life and smiled as the strains of "Come A Little Bit Closer" by Jay and the Americans filled the air. He looked across the room to meet Bailey's gaze as she held out her arm and pointed at him, before she turned her hand, palm up, to curl her index finger in a 'come hither' manner.

She walked towards him, her green dress accentuating her curves as she moved in time with the music. Mike's hazel eyes were alight with amusement and something that caused Bailey to blush, even as she came to stand in front of him. She took his hands in hers and pulled him towards the dance floor as she sang the words softly. As she got to the second verse, Mike's eyes moved over her upturned face as he slid his arms around her waist and they moved in time with the song:

In a little cafe just the other side of the border  
She was just sitting there givin' me looks that made my mouth water  
So I started walking her way  
She belonged to bad man, Jose  
And I knew, yes I knew I should leave  
When I heard her say, yeah

Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind of man  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long

The dance was unlike any Bailey had ever experienced. Mike held her body close as the song continued, even though the upbeat tempo would have dictated otherwise. His hands strayed to her hips and held them possessively as his gaze held hers while they danced. Bailey was grateful when other couples had begun to take to the dance floor, helping to dispel her feelings of discomfort at being somehow too intimate with her husband in front of spectators. As the music ended, Mike lowered his mouth to hers for a gentle kiss.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

"Thank you, for all of this, for everything…"

"You're welcome," he smiled. "There's more."

"More? There can't be more, this was too much."

"I fired Deanna today," he told her simply.

"What? You did?" Bailey couldn't contain her pleasure, although she would have relished the opportunity.

"I was going to let you do it," Mike replied, as if he read her thoughts. "But somehow I thought just the knowledge of her being gone would make your evening much more pleasurable."

Bailey nodded her agreement as she slid her arms around Mike's neck and drew his mouth to hers.

"I owe you such an apology," she spoke softly as they began to move to another song that played in the background.

"For?"

"The last few days," she began.

"For being irrational, unreasonable, difficult and pretty much just downright bitchy?" Mike offered.

"Was I that bad?" she teased, even though she knew the answer.

"You were," he affirmed.

"I was feeling so out of sorts," she confided. "I've told myself since Molly was born that my birthday was just another day, but when you told her you'd find out when it was, I got excited at the thought that someone actually cared about whether or not I was ever born. But then time went by and you never mentioned it – and Deanna started coming onto you and you weren't that adverse to her advances."

"Give me a little credit, would you?" Mike scoffed. "I'm man enough to enjoy the fact that my wife was jealous, but I'm too much in love with you to ever do anything to screw up what we have."

"But no one could blame you, knowing that I can't – that we haven't…" Bailey broke off, blushing as Mike's arms tightened around her waist.

"Lady, if you haven't caught on yet I don't know what else to do to prove to you how much you mean to me, what I'm willing to do to make you happy," he told her.

"You do make me happy," Bailey was quick to tell him, recalling her brief conversation with Thomas earlier. "You're an amazing man, Mike Logan."

*************

Bailey sat with Thomas and Mary, asking after their children and catching up on the events she'd missed. She was aware of her brother studying her as she and Mary compared their daughter's interests.

"I wish you could have brought them," Bailey said.

"Next time," Mary smiled. "Or you can come for another visit and we can take Molly and Mike sightseeing."

"I'd love that," Bailey replied. Mary knew that her husband wanted time alone with his sister so she excused herself on the pretense of getting something to eat. Once she was gone, Bailey turned to her brother, asking: "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, of course not," he chuckled and reached for his wine glass.

"Well, you've been staring at me for the better part of an hour. So, unless I have two heads, I'm not sure what else it could be…"

"You've changed," he stated bluntly.

"It's been seven years, Tommy. I'm older and, hopefully, wiser."

"No, there's more. You're more sure of yourself, more in control. If you'd put Mike in a room full of men, he'd be one of my last choices as your husband. He's too take charge for you. Well, the you 'before' anyway."

"The me 'before'? Before the rape, you mean?" Bailey challenged and regretted it immediately when Thomas flushed and looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Tommy, that was uncalled for."

"No, Bailey, it wasn't. We all let you down – me included."

"If anyone let me down, it was me," Bailey reached for her brother's hand and took hold of it. "I was so weak back then, so eager to keep everyone happy, everyone except myself. I should have kicked and screamed until someone listened to me, but I let Rick Denton win. Rather than upset Mom and Dad, or hurt Lily, I allowed the man to destroy me."

"But you've got your life now, Mike and your daughter," Thomas gripped her hand tightly. "And based on her age, you met him not too soon after you left."

Bailey said nothing to this. Allowing people to believe that Mike was Molly's biological father was a choice she had made and to the best of her knowledge only her mother and Adam knew the truth behind Molly's parentage. Thomas studied her and knew that she had never been able to lie to him.

"Bailey, how long have you been with Mike?"

"Just – just a few months," she answered softly.

"He's not her father?" Thomas asked softly, careful not to be overheard.

"Yes, he is," Bailey stated vehemently.

"But Denton got you pregnant?"

Bailey said nothing, but nodded. She was quick to add:

"Mom and Adam know, but no one else does. Please, Tommy, don't tell them. It's better this way. Mike and Molly are devoted to each other and Mike wants to adopt her. As far as Molly's concerned he's her Daddy and that's all that matters. She doesn't know what Rick did to me – and I don't want to risk her finding out."

"But you shouldn't have had to go through it alone. We – I should have been there for you."

"You were all caught in a very unpleasant situation. Lily and me – it was hard for you and I couldn't…"

"Like always, you didn't want to be the cause of any trouble so you did what you always did. You took the blame and didn't fight for yourself," Thomas stated.

"I have a beautiful daughter and a man that I'm crazy about, Tommy. And he loves me, really loves me, in spite of what happened. I wouldn't trade anything for what I have now, so maybe things were meant to happen the way they did. If I'd stayed in Virginia, I'd still be that pitiful, soft-spoken mouse living to make everyone else happy. I had no choice but to learn to depend on myself, for my sake and Molly's and I like who I am – where I am," Bailey spoke thoughtfully, and felt the guilt and regrets of the past several years fall away.

Bailey was called upon to open the gifts, another surprise that she hadn't expected. In her mind, people caring enough to attend a party for her was gift enough, but she eagerly opened one package after the other, enjoying the thought each person had put into their selection. Molly, sleepy, but energized by the excitement around her anxiously awaited for her mother to open the present that Molly had chosen for her. Bailey opened the small, neatly wrapped package and knelt down to hug her daughter. The gold heart-shaped locket was engraved with Bailey's initials on the front and 'Mom' on the back. Inside was a photo of Mike and Molly on one side and the three of them on the other.

"Daddy helped me cut the pictures so they'd fit," Molly told her. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Baby, I love it. Thank you," Bailey kissed her cheek. Mike stood watching them, relieved that the gift was so lovingly received. He had never bought jewelry for a woman before, other than the plain gold wedding bands he and Bailey wore and he had worried it wouldn't be Bailey's taste.

A short time later, Bobby collected Molly into his arms as he and Charli said their 'good-byes' and the guests started to leave. Bailey hugged her parents, even as they made plans over the next few days to spend time together. Reese was anxious to get behind the bar of Lennie B's, and offered to help out if Mike and Jimmy would allow him to. Both men eagerly accepted the offer, looking forward to learn a few tricks from someone more experienced.

"We'll do some shopping while you're all in town," Bailey spoke to her mother, Lily and Mary. "Wherever you want to go."

The restaurant was empty, except for Mike and Bailey as she gathered her gifts, putting what she could into gift bags so it would be more manageable. Turning, she found Mike studying her from where he sat, a thoughtful smile on his handsome face and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, a smile teasing her lips.

"That you're the most incredible, beautiful woman I've ever known," he told her. "That you take my breath away just by smiling at me – and that I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find what I have with you…"

Mike rose to his feet and approached Bailey, reaching into the pocket of his jeans with his left hand. Eyeing him warily, Bailey was unprepared when he knelt in front of her. She looked down at him as he continued:

"You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, B – for better or worse, in sickness and in health. We did this whole marriage thing ass backwards, but I want you to know that I'd do it all over again."

"Mike," tears filled Bailey's eyes as she listened to him.

"I'm not good with the pretty words, but I know what I feel in here," he touched a hand over his heart. "So, I just wanted you to know that I love you, more than I can ever tell you and that I'm proud to be your husband. Will you marry me, B?" He opened his hand and revealed a simple, diamond solitaire.

"Oh, Mike," she nodded her head as he rose to his feet and slid the ring onto her finger next to her wedding band. "I love you so much," she said through her tears as she slid her arms around his neck and drew his mouth to hers, conveying in a kiss what she couldn't find the words to say.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey unlocked the front door, balancing the packages she carried against the wall, while Mike waited patiently just behind her, his own hands and arms laden with bags and boxes. Once inside, they set the gifts on the kitchen table for Bailey to sort through in the morning. Perfume, earrings and clothing waited for her to relive the wonderful memories they would invoke each time she wore them.

"So, you'd still marry me? Even after finding out what a geek I am with that marriage proposal?" Mike asked, as he came to stand behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"A geek? You may be a lot of things, but a geek is definitely not one of them," Bailey assured him with a smile. "Your proposal was romantic and charming," she turned to face him. "This entire evening made me fall in love with you all over again."

"Oh, yeah?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow.

"You have no idea," Bailey told him, smoothing her hands over his chest before she began to undo the buttons. "I can't believe that you went to all that trouble for me, or that you managed to keep it hidden from me."

"It wasn't trouble. I wanted to do it – for you." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, all I know is that now that I've found out how good you are at keeping secrets, I really need to be on my toes where other women are concerned." Although Bailey kept her tone light, Mike sensed the insecurity that laced her words.

"There are no other women, just you," he assured her. Since their failed attempt at lovemaking, Bailey had shied away from the merest touch, so Mike was enjoying the feel of her hands as they parted the material of his shirt to caress his chest. He lowered his mouth but before he could kiss her, Bailey freed herself from his hold.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before bed. I won't be long."

Mike watched her walked towards the bathroom, disappointed that the moment hadn't led to something more, but respectful of Bailey's wishes. Once he heard the door close, he sighed and ran a hair through his extremely short hair before he went into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and slid between the sheets, reaching for the murder mystery he'd been reading.

Focused on his book, Mike didn't look up when Bailey emerged from the bathroom. She watched him for a moment, sitting with his back against the headboard, shirtless and covered to his hips by the sheet.

"I thought you might be sleeping," she drew his attention.

"No, I'm too keyed up to sleep just yet," he looked up at her as she came to stand along his side of the bed. She wore her battered terry cloth robe that had seen better days and was about two sizes too large for her, but somehow she managed to make it look incredibly sexy.

"Maybe I could help you out with that," she took the book from him and set it on the nightstand. "If you're interested, that is."

"Depends on what you have in mind," he smiled as his gaze met hers. He watched as Bailey gathered the hem of the robe in one hand as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. She released her hold on the material, arranging it to cover her legs as she settled herself comfortably and leaned forward. She lowered her mouth to his, kissing him softly, but drew back before Mike could respond.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and lightly smoothed them down his chest, before moving back up his arms. She kissed him again, before trailing kisses along his jaw line and down his throat. She nipped and licked over his shoulder, first one and then the other before her lips returned to his.

Mike remained hesitant, not wanting to do anything to frighten Bailey even as her hands stroked over his chest. Her fingers teased his nipples before moving across his stomach as her tongue playfully slipped into his mouth, only to retreat before Mike could respond. She continued this torture until Mike growled deep in his throat and took a firm hold of the lapels of her robe and held her still as he plundered her mouth hungrily.

Bailey responded eagerly to his kiss as she shifted on his lap to move the sheet from between them. Mike moved his legs, easily dislodging the sheet and Bailey's hands continued lower, encountering the waistband of his boxers. The thin material did nothing to disguise his growing desire as Bailey ran her hand over the front of the green shorts. Breaking the kiss, she whispered:

"One of us has way too many clothes on."

Mike's fingers move over the lapels of her robe as he agreed:

"Yes, you do…"

Smiling, Bailey undid the belt of her robe, pulling it off her shoulders and freeing her arms as Mike's gaze moved over her naked body.

"I was talking about you," Bailey told him as she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and her fingers stroked over the tip of his arousal. Mike's sharp intake of breath at the sensations the touch caused was accompanied by his eyes closing. "Open your eyes, Mike," she whispered, repeating the words he had used with her on previous occasions.

Their gazes locked as Mike lifted his hips, helping Bailey shed him of the last obstacle that separated them. She leaned forward to kiss him as her fingers closed around his erection, and she felt Mike shiver beneath her touch. Emboldened by his reaction to her, Bailey stroked over his length and pleaded:

"Touch me, Mike."

He needed no second urging as he used his hands, lips and tongue to caress and arouse her. He had been a man starved for the woman he loved and he took his time, slowly exploring her body until they both trembled with their desire. Bailey laid her hands on his shoulders as she raised up on her knees and moved over him.

"Bailey," Mike's voice was a hoarse whisper as she positioned herself above him.

"Please, Mike," she whispered. There was no fear or uncertainty in her voice and Mike searched her eyes for any sign of doubt. "I want you," she kissed him as Mike slipped his hand between their bodies and prepared her for his entrance. Bailey lowered herself slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his thick length as he filled her. She bit her lip to stop from crying out and misunderstanding, Mike began to withdraw.

"I'm hurting you," he explained when he saw her confusion.

"No, you're not," she assured him, cupping his face in her hands. "You're not hurting me, you feel wonderful. Please, don't stop."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," she told him and lowered her mouth to his for a kiss. Mike pressed Bailey's hips down until he was fully inside her. Resting her forehead against his, Bailey's lower lip quivered as she said: "I love you, Mike Logan."

Slowly, Bailey began to move and Mike forced himself to remain still and allow her to control what was happening. He had more than his fair share of experience when it came to sex, but as he felt Bailey's muscles clasp his manhood with each stroke, he knew it had never meant so much to him.

He watched her, through eyes dark with desire as she made love to him. Her face reflected the wonder of sensations she was feeling and Mike knew that she was as deeply affected as he was, possibly even more so. Bailey's tempo increased and she leaned forward, capturing Mike's mouth with hers and she kissed him hungrily, while Mike's tongue imitated the movements of their bodies.

"Mike…"

"Let it happen, B," he whispered as he felt her first climax approaching. "Don't be afraid." Even as he spoke, his fingers moved between their bodies to stoke her intimately and Bailey's hips moved against his hand, burying her face against his throat as her body shattered into shockwaves of sensation.

Mike felt her body spasm around him and was unable to hold back any longer. Grasping her hips, he held her against him as his own release overtook him. Bailey clung to him, too shaken to speak and suddenly too shy to look at him. Slowly, Mike's breathing returned to normal and, even as he continued to hold her, he spoke softly against her hair:

"Are you OK?" Mutely, Bailey nodded and she felt Mike's chest rumble with his laughter. "Don't go speechless on me now, B."

"I – that was unbelievable," she managed as she straightened and met his gaze.

"That it was," he smiled, moving a strand of hair from her cheek with a gentle finger. "Do you want to tell me what happened – what changed your mind?"

"It wasn't just one thing," she told him, smoothing her hands over his shoulders. "It was a series of things." While she would have wanted to leave it at that, she knew Mike was waiting for an explanation. "Tonight, talking with Tommy, I realized that what happened to me – it wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except for Rick's. My family never stopped being my family, but they were caught between me and Lily. And even though I wish I'd never been raped, even as horrible as it was, it gave me Molly. I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world."

"And then there's you," she smiled. "You came into our lives all full of machismo and bluster, hell bent on saving us – and doing a pretty damn good job. I put you through so much – and you were always here for me, wanting what was best for me even if it meant going to see Dr. Kessler or coming to Virginia to bring us home." She studied his face for a moment before she leaned in to kiss him lightly. "You never forced me, you never threatened me – you were patient and loving. You settled for what I was able to give you and I learned trust you with the two most important things in the world to me."

"What would they be?" Mike wanted to know.

"My daughter and my heart..."

Cupping her cheek with his left hand, Mike drew her mouth to his, unable to speak for fear Bailey would hear the waver in his voice from the strong reaction her words had evoked. She thought he had saved her, when if the truth were told, it was Bailey who had saved him – saved him from a life of untold emptiness.

*************

The next few weeks passed quickly. Mike's cast had been removed, Thanksgiving came and went and preparations were being made for Christmas. Mike found himself caught up in a six year old's excitement of Santa Claus and snow, while Bailey made certain that the true meaning of Christmas was observed as well. The tree was selected and carried home and decorated with care, while Bailey carefully arranged her porcelain nativity on the coffee table.

Mike had stood back at first, unprepared for the depth of emotion he felt being part of something so intimate. He hadn't grown up knowing what it meant to be part of a loving, supportive family, but as he was drawn into Bailey and Molly's traditions, he knew that he was more than willing to learn.

"Wake up, Little Bit," Mike shook the child gently. "We've got a big day ahead of us. You need to get moving."

"Moving? Don't I have school?" Molly looked around as she sat up. "It's really light outside."

"Mommy and I let you sleep in this morning. You aren't going to school today. We're going to get you an early Christmas present," Mike told her, ruffling her hair as she came fully awake at the mention of a present.

"What sort of present? Is it a puppy?"

"No, you aren't getting a puppy," he chuckled. "Mommy wants you to come eat breakfast and then we need to get dressed, OK?"

"Where are we going?"

"We'll talk about it at breakfast. Come on, before Mommy comes looking for us," Mike shooed her out of bed and chased her into the living room as she giggled in delight.

Once they were seated at the breakfast table, Bailey insisted Molly eat some of her scrambled eggs before the child was allowed to ask any questions. Otherwise, Bailey knew she would be too excited to eat. Looking across the table, Bailey's brown eyes met Mike's gaze and knew that her own happiness was reflected in the hazel depth of his.

Since the night of her birthday party, Bailey felt as if she were living a fairytale. Lennie B's was proving to be a success, Mike welcomed her new found desire to make love and was a patient but demanding lover and for the first time in years, she knew what it meant to truly belong.

"So what's my present?" Molly broke into Bailey's reflections.

"Well, it would be a present for all of us," Bailey began, and Molly interjected:

"A baby? Are you having a baby?"

"No, Molly, I'm not having a baby," Bailey couldn't keep the blush out of her cheeks, even as she laughed. She looked at Mike for help, only to find him smiling at her in a way that only caused her blush to deepen.

There had been no discussions of children and the topic was too new for Bailey to even allow herself to consider the possibility. Mike had not used a condom since they had become lovers, but Bailey had gotten a prescription for birth control pills the next day. It had been Bailey's choice, a decision that overcame another obstacle that the rape had placed in her path. Bailey had always insisted that Adam wear protection. But when Rick had attacked her, he had not taken such a precaution, which had led to Bailey's pregnancy. By asking Mike not to use a condom, Bailey was allowing him an intimacy that she hadn't willingly shared with another man. Another step towards her recovery, Dr. Kessler had told her, but Bailey knew it was deeper than that. She hadn't been in love with Adam, hadn't trusted him in the way she loved and trusted Mike.

"If we're not having a baby and Daddy said it's not a puppy, I don't understand what the surprise could be," Molly's innocent outlook caused Mike's smile to only grow wider as he asked:

"If you could have one thing, that you don't have now – and it's not a baby or a puppy," he added quickly when Molly opened her mouth to speak, "what would it be?"

Molly considered his question silently and Bailey fought the urge to blurt out the answer, wanting Molly to come to it on her own. The adults waited patiently while she went through her Christmas list of gifts she had asked Santa Claus for. Hoping to speed the process along, Mike said:

"It's nothing you asked Santa for, either…"

"Then I really don't know what it is," Molly told him in exasperation. Grown-ups were so hard to understand, she thought.

"What would you say if we told you that we're going to a place where a person called a 'judge' was going to say that I'm really your Daddy?" Mike asked.

"But you already are my Daddy," Molly informed him as if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Yeah, I am your Daddy. And **we** know I'm your Daddy, but not everyone else does. If we go to this judge, he'll give us a piece of paper that will say that I'm your real, legal Daddy and you're my real, legal daughter. It's called adoption," Mike explained and studied the child's face for her reaction.

Molly sat for a moment as she allowed the words to process before she asked:

"And then my name would be Molly Logan?"

"If you want it to be," Mike felt the tears sting his eyes at the sound of her name being linked with his.

"So we'll go see the judge and he'll let us adopt each other?" Molly tipped her head to the side as she looked at Mike. Bailey watched the exchange, certain she'd burst into tears if she were called upon to speak at the moment. For a man who had suffered at the hands of an abusive mother, a man who had admitted to never wanting children of his own, Mike Logan was a man who had been meant to be a father. His warmth, patience and compassion when dealing with Molly were proof of that.

"The judge will let us adopt each other," Mike agreed. "As long as it's what you want. Once I'm your real, legal Daddy, you're pretty much stuck with me…"

Molly didn't need to search for an answer and Bailey's tears fell freely as the child bounced out of her chair and into Mike's lap, throwing her arms around his neck and raining kisses over his face.

"If we adopt each other then I don't need anything else for Christmas," Molly told him excitedly. "You being my Daddy forever and ever is the best present ever!"

"Remember that when I tell you that you can't date until you're 40," Mike laughed even as tears streamed down his own cheeks. "Let's get this circus moving so we aren't late…"

Molly Flanigan Adoption Hearing

Molly sat between Mike and Bailey, while Lee Phillips sat to Mike's right. The attorney had been honored when the Logan's had asked him to file a petition with the court for Molly's adoption and insisted on attending the finalization hearing. The judge was a stern looking man and when he spoke Molly's name, the child had had grasped Mike's hand. Smiling, Mike told her that it was safe, and she rose to her feet.

"Molly Flanigan?"

"Yes," Molly nodded, reaching behind her for Mike's hand yet again.

"Do you understand why you're here today, young lady?'

"Yes," she nodded again. "My Daddy and I are adopting each other."

The Judge paused then, to consider Molly's response and a smile softened his stoic expression.

"That's a very good way to put it," the man smiled. "And you want to adopt each other, is that right?"

"Yes," Molly was becoming more at ease with the man's questions.

"What about your biological father? Rick Denton?"

"He died," Molly stated simply. "But he wasn't really my Daddy anyway. I was scared of him. He wasn't nice and he did things to hurt my Mommy." She turned to pat Mike's leg before looking back to the Judge. "This is my Daddy."

"Mr. Logan, you understand the wealth of responsibility you are assuming as this child's father?"

"Yes, sir," Mike replied. "I do."

"Then I see no reason to prolong these proceedings and the motion for adoption is hereby granted," the man hit his gavel lightly before signing the paperwork before him.

Leaving the courtroom, Attorney Phillips folded the adoption documentation and slid it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"I'll put through the petition for an amended birth certificate and Molly's name change," he told them. "By the new year, you'll be Molly Logan, young lady."

*************

It was a crisp December morning as they left the courthouse. Mike inhaled deeply and felt the cold air fill his lungs, before he reached down to swing Molly up into his arms, unable to express the peace he felt deep in his soul. It was a tranquility unlike anything he had ever experienced and the realization of it hit him hard.

Mike knew that he finally had what Father Shea had taunted him with - a family. His hazel gaze moved over Molly's face, smiling and proud as he carried her down the steps of the courthouse before he looked down at Bailey. Her hand securely linked with his, she smiled up at him and mouthed the words: "I love you".

It had been a hard fought battle, Mike knew. But anything worth having would always be worth fighting for. Smiling broadly, he knew it had been a long time in coming - it had been a long road, but Mike Logan was finally home

End The Long Road Home


End file.
